Un Mariage Arrangeant
by Kafryne
Summary: Suite à une erreur administrative, Edward & Bella se retrouvent mariés... Et si le hasard faisait bien les choses?
1. Chapter 1

**Ce chapitre était mon OS pour le concours Eclipse organisé par le Forum : Levelemon-infic !**

**Bella POV**

Ses coups de butoir de plus en plus forts se répercutaient en moi, il menait une cadence effrénée… irrésistible…

-Jouis…

L'entendis je haleter contre mon oreille tandis qu'il me portait toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite…

-Toi aussi… Viens…

Je me sentais chavirer dans l'extase, mes cuisses se raidirent, mon dos s'arqua, et un plaisir d'une intensité incommensurable s'abattit sur moi en même temps qu'Edward s'effondrait de tout son poids sur moi, bien plus lourd que je ne m'y attendais, mais tellement attendrissant que je l'accueillis chaleureusement dans mes bras alors qu'il était secoué par son propre orgasme…

J'ouvrais les yeux au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité et je fus aussitôt capturée par son regard émeraude…

Quelle merde ! Mais comment ça avait pu m'arriver !!!

**Flash Back…**

Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à moi d'abord?

Après avoir eut l'horreur d'apprendre que j'étais mariée à un parfait inconnu, je tombais en panne au milieu de nulle part, le bonheur quoi.

Je sortais et regardais autour de moi…

Je ne pouvais pas appeler mon père sans lui donner la raison pour laquelle j'avais du me rendre à Forks. Angéla travaillait, Mike serait trop content que je le sollicite et Jacob et moi nous ne nous parlions plus… La seule solution qui me restait c'était de me rendre en ville, à pied.

Lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber, j'étais persuadé que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture passe et que je sois éclaboussée.

J'attrapais le premier caillou à portée de main et le lançait sur la voiture.

Elle s'arrêta et je fus prise de panique.

J'étais seule, la personne qui conduisait était peut être un tueur en série… Un meurtrier sanguinaire… Un… Un…

Je poussais un ouf de soulagement quand je vis une ravissante dame sortir avec un parapluie…

-Mon Dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

-Heu… C'est moi… Je n'aurais pas du lancer ce projectile…

-Non, voyons, c'est tout à fat compréhensible…

Elle était l'élégance personnifiée, elle devait avoir une petite quarantaine d'années et un visage très… Maternel…

-La Chevrolet sur le bas coté un peu plus haut est à vous ?

-Oui Madame. Je suis tombée en panne.

-Ma pauvre enfant ! Vous êtes toutes mouillée ! Venez, avec moi, je vais à Forks.

-C'est vrai… Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout !

Elle passa un bras dans mon dos et me guida jusqu'à sa luxueuse voiture. Le seul fait d'y entrer me fit entrer dans sa sublime voiture…

-Je vais salir…

-Ne dites pas de bêtise, votre état est en grande partie de ma faute.

Bon, je n'allais pas cracher sur ce qu'elle me proposait ! J'entrais sans faire trop de chichis dans sa BMW.

-Il fait meilleur ici ! N'est ce pas ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Merci infiniment Madame.

-Appelez moi Esmée !

-D'accord, mais à condition qu'on se tutoie.

-Ca me va.

Elle me sourit et démarra.

-Je suis Bella.

-Enchantée, où vas-tu ?

-Au bureau du Maître Hale.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as des ennuis ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Lui souris je. Et toi ?

-Je rentre chez moi ! J'étais à Port Angeles, je suis décoratrice d'intérieur.

-Wow ! Quel super boulot !

-C'est avant tout une occasion pour moi chérie.

-Et toi, que fais tu dans la vie ?

-Serveuse.

Je lui jetais un petit coup d'œil… Je savais que ce n'était pas top comme boulot, mais c'était en tout cas mieux que mon autre boulot…

-C'est un travail tout à fait honnête !

Je lui souris.

-Je sais, mais pas assez payant. Surtout si je dois voir un garagiste pour ma voiture…

-J'ai un fils qui est garagiste ! Ca tombe bien ! Je lui demanderais d'y jeter un coup d'œil !

-C'est vrai ? Vous ferez ça ?

-Bien sur ! Mon fils vous la réparera en un clin d'œil !

-C'est vraiment trop gentil !

Elle me sourit.

-Et j'aimerais s'il te plat, t'acheter des vêtements secs.

-Non, là c'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter.

-J'insiste Bella. Ma fille Alice possède un petit magasin en ville, elle se fera un plaisir de te trouver quelque chose.

-Esmée, je t'assure que…

-Je ne veux rien entendre d'autre qu'un Oui !

Elle m'adressa un regard sans appel. De toute faon, j'étais coincée… Mais elle ne roulait pas très vite… Je songeais sérieusement à sauter de sa voiture...

-Je suis désolé, mais non, je ne peux pas accepter. Et puis je suis encore présentable…

Elle haussa les sourcils et me regarda...

-Nous n'avons pas la même notion du mot présentable je crois…

J'étais toute poisseuse de boue et ma tenue tirait désormais beaucoup plus vers le marron que vers le blanc, je compris que je n'allais pas avoir d'autre choix que de la suivre …

-Bon, d'accord, mais ce sera moi qui paierais.

Elle m'offrit un sourire du genre c'est ce qu'on verra… et se gara devant un magasin du centre ville…

-C'est très joli… Dis je, en regardant seulement de l'extérieur…

C'était beaucoup plus que joli ! C'était sublime !

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'en oubliais la pluie battante dehors et la raison même de ma tenue en ville ! Tout était somptueusement bien décoré, les vêtements sur les mannequins et les cintres étaient colorés et super originaux…

-Maman ! Tu es rentrée !

-Alice ! Ma puce !

Une sorte de petit lutin sauta sur Esmée et l'embrassa…

-Alice, je tiens à te présenter Bella…

-Oh ! Heureuse de faire ta connaissance !

Elle m'embrassa aussi, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années, avant de constater :

-Je ferais mieux de te trouver quelque chose Bella, regarde dans quel état tu te trouves !

Et Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Si la mère m'avait effrayé… La fille me terrifiait… Elle ne perdit pas une minute de plus et m'envoya dans une cabine d'essayage…

J'avais enlevé mes vêtements mouillés quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans mon dos…

-Je me sens honteuse… J'aurais…

Les mots restèrent callés dans ma gorge quand je me retournais… Ce n'était ni Alice, ni Esmée... Mais un Adonis aux yeux verts et à la chevelure chatoyante qui me regardait bouche bée…

-Qui… Où est Alice ?

-Pas ici de toute évidence. Lui dis je. Me recouvrant inutilement de ma chemise blanche trempée… Il m'avait vu presque nue… La honte!!

Inutile de préciser que mon visage vira au rouge cramoisi lorsque je vis Alice sauter dans son dos.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu sais bien que c'est mal d'espionner !

-Désolé.

Il referma la porte et je les entendis parler :

-Je croyais que c'était toi… Je suis venu cherché les commandes de Tanya avant d'aller à mon rendez vous avec Jazz.

-Ah, t'as pas fini avec celle là !

-Allie, ne commences pas.

-Où est elle ? Oh ! Chéri !

-Maman ! Tu es rentrée !

-Oui ! Comment vas-tu mon grand !

-Bien ! Je vais très bien ! Si ce n'est qu'on a appris quelque chose qui a du m faire repousser le mariage avec Tanya…

-C'est pas vrai ! Vous l'avez encore repoussé ! C'est… Navrant…

Je ne percevais rien de navré dans la voix d'Esmée, au contraire… Dans tout ça, j'eus l'impression d'avoir été oubliée… Et je pointais donc la tête dehors…

-Excusez moi… Mais vous pourriez me passer quelque chose à me mettre… Je crois que je suis en train de geler…

Je profitais de l'occasion pour glisser un regard vers l'autre fils d'Esmée… Et je détournais les yeux quand nos regards se croisèrent…

-Oh ! Bella ! Tiens, justement…

Esmée me tendit une robe… Je grimaçais…

-Heu… Un pantalon et un Tshirt suffiraient…

Elle et Alice se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rires, même son fils me sourit.

-Alice !? T'es où ?

Une blonde magnifique déboula…

Son magasin était très fréquenté dis donc…

-Hey ! Rose ! Ca va ?

Le fils superbe et parfait embrassa la belle blonde avant que cette dernière ne voie Esmée :

-Tu es de retour !

-Oui Rosie…

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau et je regrettais de ne pas avoir prit la robe que m'avait tendue Esmée, je ne serais plus aussi gênée devant les regards que me lançait en biais Monsieur Sublime !

-Et on, je ne vais pas très très bien ! Regardez moi ! Je suis une baleine !

Lorsque Esmée se dégagea je ne pus retenir mon petit cri…

-Elle est enceinte !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi et Esmée me tendit à nouveau la robe que j'empressais d'attraper.

-Qui est ce ? Demanda la femme enceinte.

-Elle s'appelle Bella. Quel est ton problème chérie ?

-Emmet n'a pas voulu coucher avec moi ! Je me sens… Tellement frustrée !

-Bon, je crois que ça ne me regarde pas, Alice, où sont les vêtements de Tanya ?

-Suis moi.

Je sortis enfin de la cabine d'essayage, avec la robe bleue à manche longue que m'avait donné Esmée…

-Pardon, mais je n'arrive pas à remonter la fermeture…

-Regarde ! Je ne retrouverais jamais un corps pareil !!

Se plaignit Rose…

Pour toute réponse nous eûmes droit au « zip » de la robe.

-Je suis vraiment flattée que tu trouves mon corps pas trop mal…

-Pas trop mal ? Il est parfait... Regarde le mien maintenant !!

Effectivement, son ventre était… Impressionnant…

-Mon corps est loin d'être parfait ! Mais toi tu es magnifique ! Tu es enceinte de combien ?

-7 mois…

Elle intercepta mon regard et précisa avec un léger sourire:

-Des jumeaux.

-Félicitation… ! Et j'insiste sur le fait que tu es sublime ! La grossesse te va à merveille !

-Merci ! Mais mon mari n'ose plus me toucher… Il doit me trouver trop grosse !

-Non ! Protestais je. Je suis sure que non ! Il doit être… Impressionné… Je pense que tu devrais le rassurer et lui dire que le sexe ça ne peut que vous faire du bien… Et qu'il n'a surtout pas à craindre quoi que ce soit !

-Wow ! La voix d'Alice m'interrompit. Cette tenue te va trop bien ! J'ai vraiment du talent !

-Heu… Merci… Et…

J'attrapais mon sac.

-C'est combien ?

-C'est cadeau ! Me sourit elle.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas accepter !

-Bella, ne refuse pas ce cadeau ! Ca lui fera de la peine…

Je regardais Alice dont le visage semblait effondré, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et sa bouche tremblait légèrement… Oh ! Comment résister ?

-D'accord… D'accord…

-Mais… Heu…

-Bella, merci…

Ce fut Rose cette fois qui avait attrapé mes mains…

-Merci ! Si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien d'entendre ces paroles !

-Eh bien… De rien !

-Ecoutez les filles ! Je ferme boutique et on va déjeuner ok ?

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas protester. Ces trois bouts de femmes m'avaient pris en grippe, ce qui au fond, ne me déplaisait pas… Elles étaient agréables et ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir me changer les idées

Mais au bout d'un moment… Je sentis ma langue s'alourdir… Devenir pâteuse… Et ma tête tournait…

-Bella, ça va ? Tu es toute pale S'inquiéta Esmée…

Rose me toucha le front…

-Tu es brûlante ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Il… Il y avait quoi dans ce qu'on a mangé ?

-Des oeufs, des crevettes, des…

-Crevette ! Je… Allergique…

Je ne me sentais de plus en plus mal… Et je compris à peine comment je finis sur un lit d'hôpital…

-Vous l'avez emmené à temps. Entendis je une voix d'homme très agréable…

-Carlisle, elle nous a fait vraiment peur !

-Les réactions allergiques peuvent être vraiment impressionnantes.

-Elle se réveille papa !

-Salut ! Comment ça va ? Me demanda Rose

-Bien… Merci…

Je me redressais sur le lit…

Ce fut un homme blond très… Canon… Qui vint me voir…

-Je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, c'est moi qui vous aie…

Cullen… Cullen… Comme…

-Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle heure est il ?

-16 heures, pourquoi ?

-Putain de merde !! Fais chier !

Ils me regardèrent tous avec un choc…

-Heu… Désolé… Mais j'avais rendez vous chez Maître Hale pour mon divorce et…

-Maître Hale ? Demanda Alice.

-Un divorce ? Fit Rose.

-Tu es mariée ? S'enquit Esmée.

-Vous pourriez vous rasseoir, s'il vous plait ?

-Non Docteur, je vais mieux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive… Je suis… Remise…

Enfin, presque. Ce fut la tête penchée vers ses pieds pendant que je vomissais mes triples que je réalisais qu'il avait dit s'appeler Carlisle Cullen…

-Désolée…

J'avais une de ces hontes !!

Il me sourit et me tapota le dos, tout en m'aidant à me asseoir.

-Ce n'est rien… Asseyez vous encore un peu…

Je repris mes esprits.

Alice vint me porter de l'eau pour que je puisse me rincer la bouche et Rose aille chercher quelqu'un pour nettoyer.

-Chérie… Avec qui es tu mariée…

-Il s'appelle… Heu… Edward Cullen.

Carlisle eut un sourire… Un beau sourire certes, mais inquiétant.

-Vraiment ! C'est donc toi…

-Bella ! Bienvenue dans la famille !

Dit Alice, me sautant dans les bras.

-Désolé de vous dire ça, mais je suis venue divorcer.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Intervint Rose.

-Mais…

-Chérie, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Un petit ami ?

-Non…

-Alors pourquoi divorcer ? Mon fils sera un époux merveilleux !

Mon Dieu ! Où étais je tombée ???

-Vous êtes tous complètement barges ? Je ne connais pas ! C'était une erreur administrative !

-Mais une merveilleuse erreur !! Dit Alice, posant les mains contre son cœur.

Je secouais la tête.

-Ecoutez, je vous aime tous beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas rester marié à cet Edward. Je ne le connais pas…

-Mais si ! C'était lui qui était au magasin et qui t'a reluqué !

-Edward l'a reluqué ? Demanda Carlisle… Puis il eut un sourire.

Pourquoi tous ses sourires m'inquiétaient ??

-C'est un bon début. Poursuivit il.

-Bon… Cette fois, je vais vraiment mieux. Je vais aller voir cet avocat en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard !

-Bella… Pourquoi ne passerais tu pas dîner ce soir ?

Cette famille était dingue !!

-Non, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Je ne pense pas que tu pourras, avec le temps qu'il fait...

-Dans ce cas viens avec nous ! Proposa Rose.

-Non… Ecoutez, merci beaucoup pour tout, mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

Je me levais, bien décidée.

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi t'accompagner chez Maître Hale. Me sourit Carlisle. J'ai fini mon service.

-Je peux très bien appeler un taxi…

-Et comment feras tu pour venir dîner ce soir ? Demanda Esmée. Non, Carlisle va t'accompagner.

C'était assez catégorique.

Je soupirais.

Carlisle était très gentil, comme toute sa famille d'ailleurs, il avait vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à moi, malgré le fait que je lui aie presque vomi dessus !

-Que fais tu dans la vie Bella ?

-Je suis serveuse.

-C'est honorable.

-Votre femme m'a dit la même chose.

-Pourrais tu me tutoyer ?

-Je… Oui.

J'hésitais avant de poursuivre…

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous voulez…

-Que tu restes mariée à Edward ? C'est évident ! Tu feras une bien meilleure épouse que Tanya !

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait du repousser son mariage…

-Oui. Nous sommes contre ce mariage. Cette fille ne nous apportera rien de bon.

-Mais s'il l'aime.

-Il croit l'aimer, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour…

-Je… Je ne comprends pas…

-Tanya dit être enceinte. Edward trouve normal de l'épouser.

-Je le comprends, c'est normal qu'il veuille bien faire les choses.

-Non. Notre famille est l'une des plus riche de l'état, Tanya ne voit en nous que l'occasion de s'enrichir.

-Je vois… Mais vous êtes sur de ça ?

Carlisle m'adressa un sourire.

-Tu n'auras qu'à voir son attitude envers lui tout à l'heure…

-Non, je ne resterais pas dîner. Dites à tout le monde que je les remercie. Mais je ne peux pas rester mariée à lui.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je t'accompagne.

Nous étions déjà arrivés chez l'avocat.

-Non, Esmée doit vous… Doit t'attendre et je ne peux pas m'incruster.

-Mais…

-Au revoir docteur.

Je l'entendis démarrer et j'entrais dans les locaux du cabinet d'avocat…

Une jeune femme blonde avec un chignon strict me regarda d'un air mauvais…

-Excusez moi… J'arrive avec beaucoup de retard, mais est ce que le Maître Hale est encore là ?

-Non. Il est tard, nous fermons, essayer de passer demain. De bonne heure.

-C'est que… J'avais rendez vous… Mais je n'ai pas pu venir.

-Dans ce cas je vous en donnerais un autre. Demain. Là je dois partir.

-Mais je ne peux pas demain ! Et c'est encore ouvert !!

Elle me toisa du regard puis tourna l'écriteau sur son bureau pour que je use… Fermé.

-Hey ! Mais qu'est ce que ça vous coûte de me prendre un autre rendez vous !

Nous nous toisions du regard…

-Jane, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je vais me charger de la demoiselle.

Un jeune homme blond et élancé arriva avec un sourire.

-Jasper… Je croyais que…

-Tu n'étais pas pressée Jane ?

-Hum… Si… Mais…

-Au revoir Jane. Dis je, prenant un air supérieur. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de se défouler un peu !!

-Je suis Maître Hale, je suppose que tu es Isabella Marie Swan.

-Oui. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

-Tu as raté ton rendez vous avec Edward. Il est venu et a poireauté deux longues hures dans l'espoir que tu viennes.

-J'étais à l'hôpital. Je suis désolé ! Il est trop tard ?

-Oui, je le crains.

-Mais… Je pourrais signer les papiers, et ensuite ce sera à son tour…

-Non, j'ai besoin de vous avoir tous les deux d'abord.

Son téléphone sonna et m'affalais sur un siège.

Merde. J'allais devoir revenir !

-Oui… D'accord… Chez ta mère… C'est bon, on arrive.

Hein ???

-Bella, Alice vient de m'appeler et…

-Alice ??

-Oui. C'est ma femme.

Il y aurait il une personne qui ne soit pas un Cullen à Forks ???

-Non !!!

-Mais…

-Quoi qu'elle est du te dire, la réponse est non !

-Bella, elle m'a dit que ta voiture est chez sa mère.

-Oh ! Merde !!

Jasper était très gentil, et je lui demandais :

-Sais tu ce que ta femme, Rose, Esmée et Carlisle m'ont proposé ?

-Hum… Laisse moi deviner… Que tu restes mariée avec Edward ?

-C'est insensé, hein ??

Il sourit.

-Pas vraiment.

-C'est pas possible ! Vous êtes tous des malades !

-As-tu déjà rencontré Tanya ?

-Non… Mais si votre Edward l'a choisi, acceptez la !

-Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe chez nous.

-Ah oui ?

-Disons que pour Emmet et Alice ça a été plus simple. Rose et moi ne savions pas qu'ils étaient hyper riches quand nous les avions connus et quand nous sommes tombés fous l'un de l'autre. Tanya elle, savait très bien pour Edward.

-Mais moi ?!

-On a eu de la chance que tu sois mariée avant de le savoir !

-De la chance ? Non, pour moi ce n'est pas de la chance.

-Mais si. On t'aime tous déjà ! Tu es pile ce qui convient à Edward ! Pleine de vie, tu ne te laisses pas marcher dessus, tu as l'air d'une battante…

-Et tu sais tout ça seulement d'un coup d'œil ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non, pas moi, c'est Alice qui m'a dit tout ça.

-Mais, vous ne pouvez pas en être surs.

-Bella, je sais tout de toi et je sais que c'est vrai.

-Quoi? Comment ça… Tout de moi ?!

-Oui ? Tout.

-Tout, tout, tout ? Même… Mes boulots ?

-Oui. Tout.

-Et tu es du même avis qu'eux.

Parfaitement.

Nous étions arrivés devant ce qu'on pouvait appeler une villa. Je vis tout de suite ma voiture qui faisait tache dans ce cadre idyllique. Un peu comme moi…

-Bella, on pourrait t'aider si tu le souhaites. Nous formons une grande famille, et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu en fais déjà partie .

Nous fumes interrompus par des petits coups à ma vitre… Un grand brun me regardait avec des yeux verts malicieux…

J'ouvris la portière…

-Salut ! Comment ça va Bella !!

Je lui souris.

-Bien ! Tu dois être Emmet ?

-Comment t'as deviné !!

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi aujourd'hui.

-En bien ou en mal ?

-Ca dépend…

-Hey ! C'est pas juste, j'ai entendu dire que de bonnes choses sur toi !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui… par contre, ce tacot…

-Doucement ok ? C'est ma voiture !

Il me sourit et nous nous dirigions vers elle.

-Quel age elle a ?

-Comme moi… 17 ans…

-Hum… Ne me mens pas sur ton age petite. Fit il, adoptant une attitude sensée m'effrayer.

-Bon, j'avoue, on a 24 ans toutes les deux.

-Tu sais que c'est une antiquité ? On n'en fait plus de nos jours.

-J'imagine… Mais tu as pu la réparer ?

-Ouais, mais je te dis tout de suite que ça ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Je soupirais.

-Elle est donc… condamnée ?

-Non, mais seulement si tu la mets dans mes mains d'experts !

-Hum… Les réparations sont trop chères, je ne pourrais pas…

-Bella, ce serait un plaisir pour moi de réparer gratos !

-Non. C'est impossible. Je vis à Seattle. Je ne pourrais pas…

-On trouvera un moyen !

-Emmet. Ma réponse est non.

-Je te ferais changer d'avis !

-Aucun risque !

-Bella… Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que tu viens de lui lancer un défi !

Rose était arrivée et nous souriait.

-Alors, ce divorce ?

-Jasper m'a donné un autre rendez vous dans deux semaines.

-Super ! En attendant, j'ai une petite belle sœur !!

Emmet m'attrapa par les épaules et nous suivions Rose.

-Ce soir, c'est dîné de famille, et Tanya est invitée ! Dit elle.

-Tu vas voir, c'est une peste !

-J'aimerais bien rencontrer mon mari d'abord. Leur souris je. Emmet me serra d'avantage contre lui…

Ces gens avaient tout pour être heureux, ils formaient une grande et belle famille, le tableau parfait, Esmée, Carlisle et Alice dans la cuisine, Rose assise avec son gros ventre, Emmet goûtant aux plats que venaient de conconcter sa mère… Jasper entrant avec Edward…

Attendez…

Edward !

Je faillis tomber de mon tabouret !

-Salut tout le monde !

- Ta fiancé n'est pas venue ?

-Non, comme il pleut, elle a préféré rester chez elle. Ah ! Je vois qu'on a de la compagnie !

-Oui ! Edward… On te présente officiellement Bella… Commença sa mère… Ta femme…

Ce fut comme si elle lui avait giflé… Il eut un mouvement de recul…

-C'est pas vrai !

-J'ai bien peur que ce le soit. Lui souris je. Je me levais et m'avançais vers lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ce ne pas être venue tout à l'heure ! J'étais à l'hôpital.

-Que t'es t-il arrivé?

-On lui a donné des crevettes alors qu'elle en était allergique. Lui apprit Rose.

-Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai déjà pris un autre rendez vous pour le divorce. J'ai appris que par ma faute tu avais du repousser ta date de mariage… Navrée…

-Oh… Eh bien… Ce n'est pas si grave…

Il était vraiment très beau ! Et son sourire était craquant ! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu humides, sûrement à cause de la pluie… et ils étaient sublimes.

-Ca nous donne un peu plus de temps pour les préparatifs. Tanya veut que ce soit parfait.

J'hochais la tête… Il avait un front sublime.

-Et si nous passions à table ! J'ai faim moi !

Je ne fus pas du tout étonnée que ce soit Emmet qui nous interrompe.

-Hum… Esmée… C'est succulent !

C'était tellement évident qu'ils voulaient me voir avec Edward que ça en devenait gênant. J'étais assise à coté de lui et son bras m'effleurait très souvent… Les discussions s'orientaient chaque fois sur lui ou moi…

-Merci Bella ! Figure toi qu'il s'agit du plat préféré d'Edward !

-Pas possible !

Edward sourit, lui non plus n'était pas dupe des tentatives presque désespérées de sa famille pour nous rapprocher.

-Et quel est ton plat préféré ?

Me demanda t-il, entrant dans le jeu…

-Les langoustes. Mais je ne peux pas les manger sans risquer de me tuer !

-Les allergies… Ce n'est pas évident, hein ?

-Non… A force de surveiller ce qu'on mange, on finit souvent par bouffer les mêmes choses…

-Ca ne doit pas être évident ! S'exclama Alice.

-On s'y habitue.

-Et tu as un petit ami ? Me demanda t-il.

Edward prit une gorgée d'eau, mine de rien, alors que je voyais Esmée et Carlisle échanger un sourire ravi… Hum… Il était temps pour moi que je mette les points sur les i.

-Non, je suis célibataire et fière de l'être !

-Mais enfin Bella, une jolie minette comme toi ne peut pas rester seule ! S'enquit Emmet.

-C'est mon choix ! C'est pour ça que je tiens tant à divorcer.

Ah ! Ah ! Au moins là, les choses étaient claires !

-Bella, je suis sure que tu fondras un jour devant quelqu'un ! L'homme de ta vie ! S'exclama Alice.

-Regarde Edward par exemple, commença Esmée…

Je tournais les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent… Je fronçais les sourcils…

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Il était du genre à bouder les filles, et maintenant il a trouvé la femme de sa vie en la personne de… Tanya ! N'est ce pas chéri ?

Hum… C'était très malin… Changer de stratégie comme ça…

-Oui. Tanya et moi nous sommes très proches…

-Ca doit être plus que ça vu que vous allez vous marier ! Dis je, buvant de l'eau…

-Oui, c'est sur… Elle est enceinte… Maman, pourquoi tu n'as pas mit de vin sur la table ?

-Vous rentrez en voiture. Je ne veux pas que vous buviez de l'alcool…

-Enceinte, hein ?

Il me sourit.

-Oui ! Je vais être papa !

-C'est merveilleux ! Dis je…

Rose et Emmet trinquèrent avec leur verre d'eau… Le manque d'enthousiasme était palpable pour tout le monde et encore plus pour Edward… Je souris et secouais la tête…

-J'espère que tu ne te maries pas que pour cet enfant.

Il me jeta un regard en biais et je poursuivis :

-Je veux dire… Ce ne sera pas un mariage d'amour… Ce sera un peu… Arrangé… Et…

-Bella, excuse moi de t'interrompre, mais que sais tu de l'amour ? Tu ne prônais pas il y a un instant le célibat ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je crois savoir que le mariage pour un enfant n'est pas toujours une réussite !

-Le mien sera une grande réussite ! Tanya est parfaite…

-La perfection n'existe pas. Dis je. Me resservant de l'eau.

-Tanya l'est pour moi.

-Si t'en es sur !

-J'en suis même certain.

-Alors c'est parfait… Qui suis-je après tout pour juger… Je ne la connais pas.

-En effet.

Notre petit débat avait l'air d'intéresser… Tous les Cullen nous observaient…

-Bien… Je pense que je devrais partir… Commençais je.

-Mais non voyons ! Bella ! Attend au moins le dessert !

-Je ne peux pas, il est déjà tard et je dois rentrer…

-Où vis tu ?

-A Seattle.

-Hum… Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible ce soir. Il a beaucoup plu aujourd'hui et la route a été submergée…

-Ah, merde !

Esmée me sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras passer la nuit ici.

-Oui ! Nous allons tous rester je pense, personne n'a envie de sortir par un temps pareil ! Pas même la parfaite Tanya. Dit Alice en se levant. Je vais chercher le dessert !

Tout le monde se mit à parler du temps, et un silence s'était installé entre Edward et moi. Lorsque je tournais la tête vers lui, je le pris en train de m'observer…

-Tu m'as l'air soucieuse…

-Oui, mon père n'est pas au courant que je suis ici… Je n'avais pas prévu de partir aussi longtemps !

-Aussi longtemps ? Voyons, ce n'est qu'une journée.

-Oui, mais papa a…

-Je vois, tu dois être une fille à papa… Laisse moi deviner… Tu vis encore chez lui ?

Sa réflexion m'énerva.

-Non. C'est lui qui vit chez moi. Dis je, d'une voix tranchante.

Edward était peut être très beau, sexy… Et tout et tout… Mais il n'était pas très malin !

Un nouveau silence s'installa et je décidais d'aller aider Alice, lorsque je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour me dire une autre bêtise certainement.

-Alors, comment tu le trouves ?

-Idiot. Lui dis je, attrapant cinq assiettes en même temps. Il ne fallait pas oublier que j'étais serveuse.

-Je trouve que c'est un bon début ! Me sourit elle… Je roulais des yeux…

Cette fois, Edward ne m'adressa plus la parole, ce qui me soulagea et me frustra en même temps… Il m'attirait… Même si je savais que je n'avais aucun droit sur lui et qu'il avait une petite amie qui attendait peut être vraiment un enfant de lui…

-Merci beaucoup Esmée…

-Ma chérie, c'est tout à fait normal voyons !

La chambre dans laquelle elle me conduit était sublime, et elle me semblait bien plus grande que mon appartement…

-La salle de bain est juste là …

Wow ! J'avais une salle de bain dans ma chambre… C'était génial… Je me sentais comme dans un rêve.

J'appelais Charlie pour lui dire que je ne serais pas à la maison, mais il ne décrocha pas… Ce qui me stressa… Je détestais le savoir seul…

Pour me calmer, j'allais prendre une douche dans la salle de bain… Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver Edward, torse nu, devant la porte lorsque j'en sortis…

-Mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce que… ?

-On partage la salle de bain… Ma chambre est juste là…

Bien sur, Esmée ne m'en avait rien dit !

-D'accord…

Je m'emmitouflais dans la serviette… Et m'apprêtais à fuir dans la chambre d'amis…

-Bella, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure…

-Oh… C'est rien !

Il me retint par le bras… Son contact m'électrisa…

-Si… C'était impoli de ma part de tirer des conclusions aussi rapides…

Sa main remonta le long de mon bras et s'arrêta sur mon épaule… Je me retournais vers lui, n serrant ma serviette, je me mordis la lèvre… Je sentais mon corps se réveiller, à sa proximité…

-Tu… Tu as l'air si…

Il soupira alors que sa main continuait son chemin sur ma peau… Il remonta sur mon cou et vint se poser sur ma nuque… Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi…

-Tu es tellement…

Je le vis avoir du mal à déglutir… Ses yeux verts fixer mes lèvres que je savais entrouvertes…

-Tellement désirable…

Il baissa la tête… Et son souffle chaud m'enivra… Mon Dieu… Nous étions en train de commettre une vraie folie…

-Bella…

Et puis merde !!

Ce fut moi qui déclenchai ce baiser. J'écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes, il me serra davantage contre lui, et je passais les bras autour de son cou. Au diable la serviette… Le contact de ma peau contre la sienne était extrêmement érotique et faisait naître en moi un plaisir incroyable… En lui aussi apparemment…

Notre baiser se fit plus ardent lorsque j'ouvris mes lèvres et qu'il captura ma langue… C'était exquis… Je me sentais fondre sous ses mains… Il me caressa le dos, me faisant frissonner, puis serra fermement mes fesses… J'enroulais une de mes jambes autour d'une de ses cuisses, resserrant encore plus notre étreinte… J'étais nue, mouillée, prête… Il portait encore son jean, mais je pouvais assurer qu'il était prêt lui aussi…

-C'est de la folie… Parvint il à chuchoter entre deux baisers enflammés…

Il m'avait plaqué contre le mur, et me caressait les seins à pleines paumes… Il faisait rouler avec dextérité mes tétons durcis entre son pouce et son index, me faisant arquer…

-Oui… Mais c'est si bon…

Ca le fut encore plus lorsqu'il se mit à les mordiller, à les glorifier de sa bouche, de sa langue, de ses dents… J'avais prit sa tête dans mes mains… J'aimais ce qu'il me faisait… Avec sa main qui descendait, qui était allée se nicher entre mes cuisses, qui était allé me taquiner… Titiller mon bouton, se promener là… Juste là où je voulais qu'il soit… Je gémis de plaisir et bougeais les reins, il n'était pas entré, il avait préféré arrêter de dévorer mes seins pour aller me goûter, de la pointe de la langue, d'abord… Ses mouvements étaient… Parfaits…

-Hum… Continue…

Sa langue m'aspirait, me relâchait, me suçait… Je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir s'il continuait comme ça… Et il s'arrêta… Je lâchais un gémissement, une plainte, et je vis son sourire… Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite… Il allait me tuer… J'allais mourir de frustration…

-Edward…

Son regard de braise incendiait tous mes sens… Et pourtant, une lueur de lucidité passa dans ses prunelles…

-On ne devrait pas faire ça…

Sa voix rauque me faisait le désirer encore plus…

-Je sais… Mais…

Je me mordis la lèvre…

-Autant nous arrêter tout de suite…

Je ne répondis rien… C'était à lui de voir… Et il décida de rentrer dans sa chambre par sa porte, me laissant pantelante dans la salle de bain… Je me penchais et ramassais la serviette, le temps de me relever, il était revenu… Mon cœur s'emballa alors que je le vis s'élancer vers moi, plus sexy que jamais, l'air à la fois tourmenté et décidé. Il me prit dans ses bras, et je me laissais porté dans une des chambres, tout ce que je compris, c'est qu'il me déposait sur un lit, retirait son jean et attrapait un préservatif avant de se jeter entre mes cuisses…

-Bella… Tu me rends fou…

J'aurais bien aimé lui dire que lui aussi me faisait perdre la tête, mais à part un gémissement de plaisir, rien ne sortait de ma bouche… Il s'enfonça en moi, comme dans du beurre, c'était si bon…

-Oui… Bella…

Ses mouvements, rudes et tendres, ses mots de miel et de feu, me galvanisaient… Il me pilonnait, me besognait, me fourrait à fond, avançait, reculait, capitulait parfois, sortait complètement de moi, je gémissais, et il revenait, plus fort, plus vite, puissamment… Je l'accompagnais, bougeais rythmiquement avec lui, comme si nous nous trouvions en transe, il m'envoyait des ondes de plaisir, les chocs étaient si forts qu'ils résonnaient moi, qu'ils résonnaient dans la chambre… Le son de ces coups de butoirs emplissait la chambre, ses gémissements, ses halètements au creux de mon oreille m'emplissaient, il m'emplissait comme jamais… Sauvage, tendre, possessif…

-Jouis…

-Toi aussi… Viens…

Il s'abandonna à moi, essoufflé, couvert de sueur… Comblé… Autant que je l'étais…

Lorsque la raison se rappela à nous… Je sentis sa tension et il roula sur le coté… Je le regardais et le vis passer une main sur son visage…

Nous gardions le silence... Longtemps… Je crus même qu'il dormait à un moment donné… Mais non… Il m'observait…

Que dire ?

Je ne regrettais pas une seule seconde cette expérience… Je n'étais aucunement affligée pour sa Tanya…

-Tu sais… Commençais je, sans savoir où je voulais aller…

-Quoi ?

Sa voix était légèrement enrouée…

-Mon père s'est marié à ma mère parce qu'elle était enceinte. Mais quand j'ai eut 7 ans, elle a divorcé parce qu'elle a décidé que mon père n'était pas l'homme de sa vie. Ca a ruiné la vie de papa… Mais il a tenu bon et avait trouvé une remplaçante...

-Ah oui ?

-Oui… Sa bouteille de Whisky…

Je souris…

-Il l'a longtemps chérie et aimée, préférée à moi… Mais maintenant je crois que c'est bon… Je crois qu'il a arrêté… Ca fait près de deux ans qu'il n'a pas touché une goutte d'alcool…

J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'Edward pensait, mais il m'était impossible de lire sur ses traits indéchiffrables…

-Et ta mère ?

Je souris.

-Elle vient de se remarier… Si mes comptes sont bons, Phil est son sixième mari… Et il est plus jeune qu'elle.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu tiens autant à ton célibat…

-Mais je sais que je ne dois pas faire de mon cas une généralité… Ta famille est impressionnante… Ton père et ta mère ont du te donner un exemple parfait du mariage réussit !

Il hocha la tête…

-Quoi qu'il en soit… Ce qui vient de se passer ne change en rien ma décision de divorcer de toi. Ca restera entre nous… Ta Tanya n'en saura jamais rien. Je vais retourner à Seattle et reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissé. Et toi, tu te marieras avec Tanya. Point, barre.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de sa part… Je me tournais et vis qu'il dormait. Je dégageais quelques mèches de cheveux de son front et jouais avec ses cheveux jusqu'à finir par m'endormir…

**Edward POV**

Sa respiration calme et sereine m'apaisa.

J'avais tout entendu… Je la comprenais mieux… Elle me touchait encore plus…

Je me sentais bien, là, dans ma chambre, avec elle dans mes bras… J'avais envie de tout envoyer au diable… Et de rester avec elle…

Mais je ne pouvais pas… Tanya… Le bébé…

Mes parents avaient peut être raison… Me marier n'était peut être pas une obligation…

J'examinais un peu plus Bella… La jolie Bella… Et tout devint clair…

Il était hors de question que je laisse une fille comme elle partir… Sortir de ma vie.

Hors de question…

Après tout… C'était ma femme…


	2. Chapter 2

**A Clair de : Merci pour ton MP, ça m'a permis de corriger un peu le chap 1 !! **

**Je t'embrasse fort !**

**A tous les autres : Voici votre suite, tant attendue ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Edward POV**

-Aw !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux en entendant ce cri de douleur, je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner pour voir de qui il venait que je fus brusquement poussé du lit et me retrouvais affalé sur le sol…

-T'as failli me casser le nez !

Wow… Bella, était assise sur le lit, cachée sous les draps les cheveux en bataille le visage totalement rouge et les mains sur son nez…

-Oh… Excuses moi…

Je savais que dans mon sommeil, j'étais du genre à bouger pas mal et j'avais du lui donner un coup de coude…

Je me levais et elle poussa un cri d'effroi, écarquillant les yeux avant de les baisser…

-Tu pourrais… Mettre quelque chose… S'il te plait… ?

La nudité n'était pas une chose qui me dérangeait. J'avais l'habitude de dormir nu, mais pour elle… Je comprenais que ça pouvait être gênant, étant donné ma semi érection, mais je craignais que mon boxer la dissimule bien mal…

-Bella, ce n'est pas un drame… Je suis ton mari après tout, lui souris je.

Elle se leva du lit emportant avec elle les draps… Je fis la moue, j'aurais bien aimé la regarder à la lumière du jour…

-Edward… Je croyais que c'était clair… On divorce… Hein ?

Je lui souris… Hochais les épaules…

-Il se pourrait que non…

-Pardon ?

J'adorais la façon dont elle avait prononcé ce mot… Ce ton offusqué, surpris, presque comique… Mais je compris qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout…

-Edward non ! T'as pensé à ta Tanya ? Ton enfant ?

-Oui… Mais le mariage est quelque chose de sacré, d'inébranlable, qui doit durer toute une vie.

-Toute une vie ???

Elle reculait vers la salle de bain, horrifiée, j'avais l'impression d'être un être monstrueux qu'elle tentait de fuir… Ca me plaisait bien… J'avançais donc vers elle…

-Tanya comprendra, je pourrais l'aider à s'occuper de notre enfant…

-Oh ! C'était pas prévu comme ça hier ! Souviens toi ?!

-Que veux tu, notre nuit m'a porté conseil, et…

Elle secouait la tête, les yeux exorbités, et cria :

-Non !!!

Elle prit littéralement la fuite, et s'enferma dans sa chambre…

Je grimaçais… Je m'y étais très mal pris !

J'avais pourtant décidé que j'allais faire une approche subtile et la séduire… Il était sur que je devais mettre les choses au clair avec Tanya, mais rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne changerait ma décision. Je ne devais pas oublier non plus que Bella avait une vie bien à elle à Seattle. Mais je n'allais pas lui accorder le divorce, alors ça non ! Pas après avoir compris qu'une telle harmonie, une telle osmose ne pouvait être obtenue qu'avec mon âme sœur… Je n'avais jamais rien connu de comparable… Encore moins avec Tanya qui au départ ne devait être qu'un coup d'un soir… Et pas fameux comme coup, mais comme elle était revenue quelques semaines après me disant qu'elle était enceinte, j'avais décidé de me montrer responsable et d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Je ne voulais pas que ma famille pense que je n'agissais que pour l'enfant à naître, j'avais donc tenté de simuler l'amour et la parfaite entente avec Tanya qui en réalité m'insupportait. Je pensais alors que je n'aurais jamais la chance de tomber sur mon âme sœur, jusqu'à ce que Bella vienne tout chambouler… Depuis la porte de communication entre la salle de bain et sa chambre, je l'appelais :

-Bella ! S'il te plait ! Il faut que tu m'écoutes… Je veux qu'on essaye, qu'on tente de sauver ce mariage…

-Tu es tombé sur la tête !! Vous êtes tous complètement à coté de la plaque ! J'entendis la porte claquer.

Merde.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, puis de ma chambre et la vis en train de courir dans les escaliers…

-Hey…

Je courrais derrière elle, elle était du genre très rapide comme fille…

-Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus !

Bella ! Edward ! On vous attendait pour le petit déjeuner ! S'exclama ma mère, un immense sourire aux lèvres en nous voyant.

-Désolé Esmé, je vous remercie énormément pour tout, mais là, il faut que je file !

-Mais enfin Bella, il faut que tu reprennes des forces après tout ce qui s'est passé… Hier…

Bella se tétanisa et j'observais ma mère… Elle savait pour nous ?

-Hi… Hi… Hier ? Demanda Bella.

-Oui chérie, tu as couru un peu dans tous les sens.

Non, elle ne savait pas.

Lorsqu'elle me regarda ma mère fronça les sourcils.

-Edward, tu devrais te couvrir un peu plus, tu vas attraper froid.

Effectivement, je portais seulement mon boxer.

-Esmé, je vais parfaitement bien, je prendrais quelque chose sur mon chemin de retour…

-Bella… Tu pars ? Rose venait de pointer son ventre dans notre conversation et le regard qu'elle envoyait à Bella était pour le moins menaçant.

-Je… Oui… Il faut que je rentre chez moi.

-Ca ne peut pas attendre le petit déjeuner ?

Elle sourit, même si c'était un sourire gêné, il me plaisait bien…

-C'est très gentil à vous...

-Oh mon Dieu !!!

Ce cri strident provenait de ma sœur…

-Qu'est il arrivé à tes cheveux ?

Bella passa une main dans sa crinière et sourit.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça le matin. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais il faut que j'y aille…

-Non !

J'attrapais son bras…

-S'il te plait… Reste…

Elle secouait toujours la tête…

-Ed ! Peut être que si tu t'habillerais, elle resterait !

La voix moqueuse d'Emmet me déconcerta… Elle ne me trouvait peut être pas à son goût…

Le rire de Jasper me toucha en plein cœur.

-Tu lui fais trop peur !

J'acquiesçais. Passant à coté d'Emmet, je lui chuchotais :

-Retiens là.

Je grimpais à toute vitesse et entendus Emmet lui demander :

-Alors Bella, qu'est ce que tu veux pour l petit déjeuner ?

-Vous n'allez pas me laisser partir, hein ?

-Il faut à tout pris que tu goûtes aux pancakes de papa ! S'enquit Alice.

Voilà qui me laissait un peu de temps !

Qu'est ce que je pouvais me mettre ?

Non, franchement, ce n'était pas le genre de questions que je pouvais me poser en temps normal… Mais Emmet n'avait peut être pas tort… Je décidas de ne pas trop en faire non plus et enfilais un jean et un T shirt noir… Quand a mes cheveux… Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire ! Mon père servait Bella quand j'arrivais.

-Ils sont tout chaud… !

-Merci…

-Chéri, c'est bien mieux comme ça ! Me sourit ma mère.

-Qu'en penses tu Bella ?

Elle marchait un morceau de pancake et je lus dans son regard, qu'elle se demandait quel était le sujet de la conversation, le pancake ou moi ? Je m'installais face à elle, entre Alice et Emmet qui attendaient sa réponse autant que moi ! Elle avala sa bouchée et décida de trancher pour le pancake :

-Hum… Vraiment délicieux.

-Alors, vous avez bien dormis tous les deux ? Demanda Rose, sirotant son café.

Je lui souris.

-Très bien… Et vous ?

-Pas trop, avec tous ces bruits…

Bella manqua de s'étouffer. Jasper lui tapota sur le dos et elle parvint à demander.

-Bruits ? Quels bruits ?

-La pluie Bella ! Lui répondit mon frère, se servant du jus d'orange.

Un coup d'œil me suffit pour comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas de l'eau. Je souris… J'avais oublié à quel point les murs n'étaient pas épais ici…

-Oh…

Comme j'avais tendance à la fixer, je m'aperçu sans peine qu'elle fuyait mon regard.

-Que comptes tu faire quand tu seras rentrée chez toi ? Lui demanda mon père.

-J'ai du boulot à rattraper, et… Plein de choses à faire.

-Tu es serveuse non ? Quel genre de boulot as tu à rattraper ?

Elle hésita :

-Une amie a prit mon service, et je dois prendre le sien.

-Dans quel restaurant tu bosses ? Demanda Emmet.

-Un grand… Un restaurant… Italien…

Jasper sourit :

-Il parait qu'ils font les meilleures pizzas de tout Washington.

-Je pense que j'y ferais un tour… Bientôt. Dis je.

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama Bella.

Vraiment ? J'étais étonné de voir qu'elle avait l'air enthousiaste.

-Tu pourrais venir avec Tanya ! Giovanni adore accueillir des couples d'amoureux…

Un murmure de mécontentement parcourut la table.

-Tanya ? Dans une pizzeria ? Laisse moi rire ! Fit Alice.

-Tanya n'aime pas les pizzas. Lui expliquais je.

-Mademoiselle se trouve trop importante pour cette nourriture… Comment elle dit déjà ? De la classe moyenne…

Fit Rose, essayant de l'imiter… Je souris.

-Mais je ne manquerais pas de passer Bella. Continuais je.

-Hum…

-Pour ce qui est du divorce, dit Jasper, attirant notre attention. Je vous proposerais de plutôt penser à une annulation, puisque le mariage n'a jamais été consommé… Ca me semble être la meilleure solution…

Bella me lança un regard horrifié. J'avais retenu la leçon… Je ne devais pas la brusquer, prendre le temps de la séduire pour être sur de la conquérir.

-Ca risque d'être moins simple… Objectais je.

-Mais plus rapide. Dit il.

Je savais qu'il savait… Je savais qu'ils voulaient nous le faire avouer… Mais je pensais que Bella n'oserais plus remettre le nez ici… Alors autant préserver le « secret ».

-Le divorce me semble être la meilleure solution. Hein Bella ?

-Oui.

-Mais Tanya a déjà tout prévu pour votre mariage… Elle risque d'être déçue ! Dit ma mère.

-Elle attendra un peu…

-Je vais aller un instant me rafraîchir avant de partir. Fit Bella, sortant de table.

-Oh… Je voulais t'offrir de nouvelles tenues ! Dit Alice.

-Et je voulais te proposer de m'aider avec la chambre des bébés… Se plaignit Rose.

- Bee, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Protesta Emmet.

-Laissez la donc tranquille. Intervint mon père.

-Merci. Lui sourit Bella avant de sortir. Papa s'assura qu'elle se soit bien enfermée dans la salle de bain d'en bas pour nous se tourner vers nous et dire :

-Ce ne sera pas comme ça qu'elle restera !

-Tu penses qu'on devrait… élaborer une stratégie ? Demanda Jasper.

-Tu sais que tu es mon gendre préféré ? Lui sourit ma mère.

Jasper était toujours flatté par la confiance que lui accordait ma mère et lui envoya un sourire ravi.

-Jazz, tu es conscient d'être son seul gendre ? Demanda Rose.

-Tu ne te sens pas un peu menacée toi ?… Après tout, Bella est devenue ta rivale… Dit il.

-Pas le moins du monde ! Et je ne la considère pas comme une rivale puisqu'elle ne va pas le rester longtemps… Quand à Tanya… Hum !

Elle prit un air hautement supérieur à Tanya. Je décidais que je pouvais être honnête avec ma famille.

-Je ne veux plus divorcer. Dis je.

-Quoi ? Fit Alice. Je me tournais vers elle, prêt à répéter quand je vis son sourire espiègle.

-Ca on l'avait tous compris quand on t'a entendu hier soir ! Pouffa son mari.

-Je savais que vous nous avez espionné !!

-Chéri, vous n'étiez pas très discrets ! Me sourit ma mère.

-Jouis Bella ! Jouis !! Grogna Emmet, m'imitant grossièrement. Ce qui lui valut la réprimande de mon père :

-Emmet ! On est à table !

Nous nous taisions tous brusquement en entendant la porte claquer très violemment… Le sol trembla presque sous le choc.

Merde !

Je me levais brusquement :

-Bella !!!

Je courus derrière elle, elle était déjà dans sa vieille voiture presque aussi rouge que son visage.

-Bella, ouvre, s'il te plait…

Elle secouait la tête.

-N'aie pas honte ma puce ! On est tous passé par là ! Entendis je Rose lui crier, étant donné qu'elle avançait péniblement dans la terre encore humide…

Au bout d'un petit moment et après avoir subis les grincements aigus que faisait la vitre de sa voiture lorsqu'elle la baissait, Bella dit :

-Je pourrais avoir les clés de la voiture s'il vous plait ?

Emmet s'avança.

-Tu dois me faire une promesse avant de partir.

Elle soupira.

-Jures moi que tu reviendras vite ?

-Okay…

Emmet lui donna les clés.

-Parfait !! Alors dimanche pour le repas familial, ça te va ? Demanda ma mère.

-D'accord…

Elle démarra et sourit, soulagée.

-Au revoir tout le monde !

-Bella, attend…

Je tenais sa voiture, la retenant.

-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis… Je vais parler à Tanya et lui dire qu'elle doit faire une croix sur notre mariage.

-Je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas ça… Ecoutes, prends le temps de réfléchir, à tête reposée, et tu verras, le divorce est la meilleure solution pour nous. Bye.

J'hochais la tête. Je savais qu'en disant oui, je n'allais pas me faire broyer sous les roues de sa vieille voiture et qu'au final elle n'ait pas besoin que je signe les papiers du divorce, si j'étais 6 pieds sous terre !

Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot ! Ma famille et moi allions élaborer une stratégie, dont l'étape un allait consister à tirer une croix sur Tanya…

**Salut !! **

**Bon, voilà, voici la suite de cet OS !**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vous plaise autant ! J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

**Je pense que je l'actualiserais que les week end, lorsque ce sera possible. J'ai plusieurs fics en pause depuis un moment et je suis décidée à les terminer, donc, voilà ! Mais au prochain chapitre vous aurez la suite de la journée d'Edward et un aperçu de la vie de Bella !**

**Ca vous va ?? Allé ! Dites moi OUI!**

**BisouXoXo !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

-Je suis si contente que tu aies décidé de ne pas te marier avec Tanya, mais… Tu as pensé à sa réaction ?

Esmée savait toujours poser les bonnes questions au bon moment…

-Maman, je me moque de savoir comment elle va le prendre. De toute façon, elle ne me fera pas changer d'avis !

-Edward, intervint Alice. Je suis fière de toi !

Elle me prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de se séparer et de me sourire.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te le dire avant que cette blonde ne te trucide.

-Mais t'inquiète pas, on s'assurera qu'elle soit punie pour ce meurtre abominable.

-Merci Emmet, votre gentillesse me touche. Mais je suis sur qu'on en arrivera pas là.

-Après votre séparation, tu vas devoir penser à un moyen de mettre la main sur Bella. Dit Rose.

-C'est une fille très coriace. Observa mon père.

-Mais je suis persuadée qu'elle craquera ! S'enquit Alice, serrant ses mains contre son cœur.

-Nous allons tout faire pour qu'elle t'aime Edward. M'assura maman.

-C'est bien gentil à vous, mais je voudrais essayer moi-même, d'abord.

Emmet éclata de rire, mais curieusement je ne partageais pas son hilarité…

-Quoi ?

-Ed, depuis quand sais tu draguer les filles ?

Rose le frappa à la tête.

-Il l'a bien fait hier soir ! Dit elle.

-Merci Rose. Lui souris je.

-La question n'est pas de savoir comment tu vas la draguer pour un coup d'une nuit ! Si ça se trouve elle était peut être autant en manque que tu l'étais quand t'as sauté Tanya !

-Merci Rose, vraiment.

Emmet pouffa et embrassa sa femme.

-Comment faire pour la séduire pour qu'elle reste avec toi pour partager ta vie ? Se demandait Jazz, se tapotant les lèvres du doigt.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et finis par dire :

-Je crois en mon charme ! J'improviserais.

Sur ce, je quittais ma famille de barjos et me rendais chez Tanya.

Le gros problème, c'était que tout Washington était au courant de notre mariage. Lorsque nous l'avions annoncé, ça avait fait la couverture de plusieurs journaux. Le dernier héritier des Cullen et le plus prisé en plus allait dire adieux à son célibat… De quoi ruiner le rêve de plusieurs, j'en étais conscient, mais je savais que c'était avant tout mon bonheur que j'aurais ruiné si j'avais épousé Tanya. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus c'était qu'en pensant à mon avenir avec Bella, que je ne connaissais pas vraiment, le mariage ne me rebutait plus, bien au contraire ! Si chaque soir pourrait être aussi brûlant que la veille… Je ne demandais que mieux !

En ce qui concernait sa grossesse et cet enfant, j'étais prêt à assumer ma paternité, aussi bien financièrement que moralement. Je n'allais certainement pas le renier.

Je respirais un bon coup, arrivant devant son immeuble… Je ne m'étais pas garé trop loin, au cas où elle me pourchasserait, et je m'armais de courage pour frapper à sa porte.

-Quoi encore ??

Hum… Elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme… Je préférais lui annoncer que c'était moi.

-Tanya, c'est moi.

-Oh ! Eddie ! Attend une minute, j'arrive…

La minute s'éternisa… J'allais frapper à nouveau quand elle m'ouvrit. Elle portait une nuisette, ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien encadrait son visage souriant et outrageusement maquillé… Pour quelqu'un qui voulait me faire croire qu'elle venait de se réveiller… C'était raté. Vraiment rien à voir avec le naturel réconfortant de Bella…

-Tu es bien matinal chéri ! Tu m'as réveillé !

-Désolé, je pensais qu'à 11 heures et demi, tu serais déjà debout.

Elle passait une main négligée dans ses cheveux, qu'elle bougea exagérément…

-C'est que ces derniers temps, j'ai très sommeil, ça doit être à cause de la grossesse.

Mes yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur son ventre qui pointait légèrement sous sa nuisette.

Je soupirais…

Quand elle m'avait annoncé sa grossesse, je ne l'avais pas cru. Mais je l'avais accompagné chez le gynéco et il nous avait confirmé son état. Elle était enceinte de 4 mois maintenant. Mes parents insistaient pour que nous fassions un test de paternité… Mais je trouvais ça trop dangereux pour le fœtus et pas assez concluant. Je préférais donc attendre qu'il soit né. Mais comme Tanya jurait qu'elle n'avait eu de rapports qu'avec moi… Le mieux que je pouvais faire, c'était de l'épouser… Enfin… Plus maintenant, mais à l'époque c'était ce qui m'avait paru la meilleure des solutions…

-Alors, tu as pu signer les papiers du divorce avec cette inconnue ? On va pouvoir se marier comme prévu ?

Je m'asseyais dans son canapé, dans l'espoir qu'elle s'asseye aussi, mais elle resta debout devant moi.

-Tanya, tu pourrais t'asseoir s'il te plait ?

Mais pas sur mes genoux !!

Je me levais avec elle dans mes bras et elle me sourit, jusqu'à ce que je la dépose dans le fauteuil. Cette fois, c'était moi qui restais debout.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ??

-Tanya, on n'a pas signé les papiers du divorce.

-Mais pourquoi ??! Elle n'est pas venue ou quoi ?

-Elle a eut un problème et…

-Ben voyons ! Elle a du se rendre compte que t'étais riche ! Franchement ! Ce genre de pouffiasses, on devrait les enfermer !!

-Tanya, figure toi que j'ai décidé de ne plus t'épouser.

Silence.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux… Là ?

-Si. Je suis même très sérieux.

-Eddie ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !!

Elle se leva et nous nous retrouvions face à face.

-Tanya, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, ni toi, ni cet enfant.

-Ton Enfant Edward ! Ton fils !!

-Oui, oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je subviendrais à vos besoins. Je serais présent pour lui… Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non !! Je veux être ton épouse Edward !! Je veux qu'il ait une famille UNIE !!

-Ce ne sera jamais le cas Tanya, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre nous. Je ne t'ai pas touché depuis la conception de cet enfant ! Et je ne te toucherais sans doute jamais plus ! Alors qu'attends tu d'un mariage !

-Mais je t'aime !! Tu es l'homme de ma vie !

Elle sauta sur moi, me prenant totalement au dépourvu, écrasant violemment sa bouche sur la mienne, collant son corps contre le mien…

-Non !!

Je la repoussais avec brusquerie, elle faillit tomber et me regarda avec désarroi…

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

-Mais rien ! Tanya, je ne t'aime pas. Et maintenant que j'ai appris que je suis déjà marié, je compte bien le rester.

-Hein ??? Non… Ne me dis pas que c'est pour cette salope ?

-Tanya, tu la fermes maintenant.

-Tu me plaques, alors que je suis enceinte de toi, pour une inconnue ?!

-Nous nous séparons parce que je ne t'aime pas, et qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de mariage si je le suis déjà.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Je soupirais. Elle essayait absolument toutes les tactiques pour m'amadouer.

-Tu es un monstre Edward ! Sanglotait elle. Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur…

J secouais la tête.

-Tanya, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça… Tu es libre à nouveau, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour l'argent. Et après le test de paternité dès la naissance du bébé, tu ne seras plus jamais dans le besoin.

-Test de paternité… ? Je croyais que… Tu n'as même plus confiance en moi… Tu…

Elle essuya ses larmes et me regarda d'un air mauvais.

-C'est ta famille !! Ils ont réussis à te persuader !! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les écoutes tu ? Ils me détestent, ils te manipulent…

-Tanya, ça suffit maintenant. C'st fini nous deux Okay ? Fi-ni !

-Tu as pensé à ce que diront les gens quand ils sauront ? Tu as pensé à ton image ??

J'hochais les épaules, me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

-Je m'en fou !

Avant de sortir, je déposais un chèque d'un somme assez rondelette sur sa commode.

-Tu n'hésites pas à me faire savoir quand tu auras besoin d'argent.

-Je ne veux pas de ton argent Edward !! Je ne suis pas une profiteuse !!

Elle m'implorait presque…

-Arrête de t'humilier. Au revoir Tanya.

-Ca ne va pas se passer aussi facilement Edward ! Ca ne…

Je ne l'entendis plus, j'avais claqué la porte et courrais dans ma voiture.

Une chose de faite !!

**Bella POV**

-Papa… Hey… Réveille toi !

Je le bougeais de plus en plus fort…

-Papa !!

Il était affalé sur le canapé et ronflait comme un bien heureux. Il était près de deux heures de l'après midi et j'ignorais s'il rattrapait son sommeil de la nuit ou s'il était en train de faire une petite sieste… Je me penchais légèrement et le reniflais…

Le fils de… Hum… C'était mon père… Je devais me calmer. J'allais chercher un verre d'eau que je lui envoyais à la figure…

Il sursauta et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ??

-Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareille !! Comment ? Ca allait faire deux ans que tu n'y avais pas touché ! DEUX ANS !!

-Bella… Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois !

-Papa, tu pus l'alcool !

-C'est vrai ! Je ne vais pas le nier ! Mais c'est parce que j'ai aidé un mec soul à rentrer chez lui. Il avait renversé son verre sur moi, mais je n'ai rien bu ! Bella, je suis parfaitement sobre et bien réveillé.

Il passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer un peu l'eau qui y ruisselait.

-Alors, où étais tu passé hier ?

Je soupirais.

-Tu es sur que t'as pas bu ?

-Non je te dis, et n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation.

-J'ai du aller voir une amie…

-Qui ?

-On… On s'est rencontré sur le net et elle m'a donné rendez vous.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais des renseignements sur Forks ?

-C'est ça !

-C'était une amie ou un ami ?

-Papa ! Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre !

-Je ne sais plus Bella ! Tu m'as l'air différente…

-Papa… Depuis quand t'es rentré toi ?

-Ce matin. Je t'ai pas dit que j'ai eu un job au centre commercial ? Je suis le gardien de nuit. J'ai eu un uniforme !

Je ne résistais pas à lui sourire.

Il y avait quelques années de ça, mon père était policier. Un très bon même. Mais après une fusillade qui avait très ma tourné, un petit garçon avait trouvé la mort. Il s'en était beaucoup voulu, car la balle perdue venait de son arme. Même si tout prouvait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Le petit garçon était au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit, mon père avait beaucoup culpabilisé, et s'était remis à boire, ce qu'il avait arrêté de faire depuis bien des années. Mais cette fois, ses chefs l'avaient tout simplement remercié. Il avait perdu tout son argent dans le jeux et l'alcool, il avait finit par hypothéquer la maison et l'avait perdue. Je l'avais hébergé chez moi à condition qu'il arrête de boire. Et maintenant, il était clean. J'étais fière de lui.

Je n'aimais pas lui mentir et il le savait.

-C'est génial papa ! Il faut que je te voie dedans !

-Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu es vraiment allé faire.

Je soupirais.

-Je suis allé à Forks pour divorcer.

-Hein ?

Je soupirais et décidais de tout lui raconter, y compris que j'avais couché avec Edward et qu'il ne voulait plus me rendre ma liberté.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de te donner à lui ?!!

-Papa… Je ne sais pas… C'était… Impulsif ! Mais là n'est pas la question…

-Si ! Est ce que vous…

Il se gratta la tête…

-Vous avez… Aimé ?

Fit il en grimaçant.

J'hochais la tête.

-Il veut sûrement recommencer ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut plus divorcer !

-Tu crois que c'est pour le sexe ?

-C'est un homme chérie. S'il a pou engrosser une autre fille… Vous vous êtes protégé au moins ?

-Oui.

-Bon… Alors… Il fait que tu contactes un avocat toi aussi… Je refuse que tu restes mariée à un tel énergumène.

* * *

**Désolé du petit retard !!**** J'ai pas eu le temps hier !**

**Bon, voilà ! **

**Je vous remercie pour toutes ces Reviews !! Je suis super contente !!**

**Pour le moment, Tanya est OUT… Mais bon, elle prépare sûrement un coup foirreux…**

**Et puis, à samedi pour un nouveau chap. !**

**Ce sera un POV Bella, vous verrez un peu sa vie, et la première tentative d'Edward pour la séduire, pas draguer, mais séduire. Nuance. XD**

**BisouXoXo !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

Charlie, tout fier déboula dans son uniforme pointant son pistolet taser.

-Je te trouve très sexy comme ça papa !

-Bella… Sexy n'est pas ce que j'aurais aimé entendre… Si un voleur se pointe et qu'il me trouve sexy au lieu d'effrayant…

J'éclatais de rire.

-Tu le distrairas assez pour pouvoir le mettre k.o.

Je lui arrachais un sourire, puis nous nous rendions ensemble à la voiture. Il allait me déposer au boulot avant de se rendre au sien. Angéla m'avait remplacé la veille et je lui devais une soirée. La Tua Cantante était une des pizzerias les plus banchées de la ville. Sa terrasse et son cadre italien tranchaient avec le décor de la ville et j'aimais y travailler. Mon seul problème était Mike. Il était vraiment collant et après tous les refus que je lui avais signifié, il persévérait, encore. Lorsque j'arrivais, je croisais Angéla qui s'en allait.

-Alors… Comment ça c'est passé ?

Je la pris à part, en dehors de mon père, elle était la seule à être au courant. Et j'eus un peu de mal à lui répondre…

-J'ai rencontré des gens formidables, mais on a pas pu signer les papiers.

Elle eut une mine catastrophée.

-Mais pourquoi ??

-Je te raconterais plus tard… Lui dis je, voyant que Jessica arrivait.

-Alors Bella, où étais tu passé hier ?

-On se revoie plus tard. Me sourit Angie.

-Est-ce que je te demande, moi ce que tu fais de tes journées, Jess ?

Elle fronça le nez, pas trop contente…

-C'était juste une question !

-Ben tu peux te les garder.

-Ouh la ! La ! T'es de mauvais poil toi !

-Non, pas du tout ! Je lui adressais mon meilleur sourire hypocrite et sortais des vestiaires pour m'engouffrer dans la cuisine.

-Gio ! Criais je, cherchant mon pizzaïolo préféré de vue.

-Par ici _cara_ Bella !

Comme à son habitude il m'embrassa chaleureusement. Ce petit bonhomme légèrement bedonnant était un séducteur né. Je l'appréciais beaucoup car ça avait été grâce à lui que j'avais pu travailler ici.

-Les clients t'attendent. Me sourit il.

-Pff… Gio, n'exagère pas !

-Non, je n'exagère pas. Lauren a voulu servir la table six et ils ont demandé quand est ce que tu arrivais.

Je fronçais les sourcils et attachais mon tablier dans mon dos, attrapais mon carnet et mon stylo pour aller bosser… Quoi que… J'aurais préféré fuir lorsque je vis qui se trouvaient attablés…

Merde.

-Bella ! Youhou !!

J'étais repérée. L'horreur ! Mike que je n'avais pas encore vu me repéra illico et son regard fut plusieurs allers-retours entre la table et moi… Lauren me fusillait du regard et plusieurs clients se tournèrent pour me voir. Quand à moi, je respirais un bon coup avant d'aller les voir.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ??

-Bonsoir Bella, me sourit Emmet.

-On s'est vu ce matin !

-Mais on voulait te voir ce soir ! Me sourit Alice.

- On n'était pas les seuls, dit Rose. Mais on a pu le convaincre que c'était trop tôt pour qu'il te revoie.

-Et pour vous, non.

-Disons qu nous étions intéressé par la Famosa pizza Regina Grandiosa. Me dit Jasper, jetant un coup d'œil au menu.

-Ben voyons, fis je, prenant note de leur commande malgré tout.

-Est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir un supplément de mozzarella ?

-Non. Gio est très strict sur la composition de ses pizzas. Mais je lui dirais que c'est pour une femme enceinte, je pense qu'il fera une exception.

-Comme quoi, tu vois, c'est utile de connaître des gens.

Je tachais de ne pas leur montrer que j'étais touchée par le fait qu'ils me trouvaient utile, moi qui n'étais qu'une simple serveuse.

-Avec ça… Vous ne voulez pas de boissons ?

-De l'eau. Répondit Alice.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

-Hey… Bella… M'appela Emmet, m'obligeant à me retourner.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis sur qu'il te trouvera à son goût quand il te verra avec ce tablier !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Qui te trouvera à son goût ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Mike.

-Personne. Grommelais je. Deux broc d'eau, s'il te plait, et une Regina Grandiosa extra avec supplément de fromage. Demandais je.

-Si… Tu dois sûrement connaître ces gens… Non ?

Poursuivit il.

-C'est bizarre, je ne les avais jamais vu ici auparavant. Se mêla Jessica. J'attrapais les brocs d'eau et allais les servir.

Ils étaient assez bruyants et attiraient l'attention sur eux… Et sur moi en même temps.

-Ecoutez les Cullen, est ce que vous pourriez faire un peu moins de bruits, s'il vous plait ?

Alice parut désolée.

- On ne peut pas s'en empêcher, on est tellement excités !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-De quoi ??

-Ben du fait qu'il je nous a pas écouté !!

Je me congelais.

-Bella ?

Je fermais les yeux, priant de tout mon être pour disparaître de cet endroit. Mais en les ouvrant, je du affronter le regard moqueur que m'adressait Emmet et le sourire coquin de Rose.

En me retournant, ce fut pire. Edward me souriait et me tendait un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Je soupirais.

-Edward. Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais là.

Il me sourit, mon cœur s'emballa, rien de bien nouveau.

-Je vais devoir ajouter un couvert.

-Heu… Bella, elles sont pour toi.

Il me tendit les fleurs… Je ne pouvais pas les accepter, nous étions en public, et on allait sûrement me demander des explications que je n'étais pas, alors là pas du tout, prête à donner.  
-Merci… Mais non merci. Assieds toi. Dis je, attrapant une autre chaise.

J'allais lui chercher ses couverts et les installais.

-Bella détend toi, on est venu mangé la pizza, pas toi. Me sourit Jasper.

-Parle pour toi. Entendis je Edward chuchoter. Emmet pouffa d'un rire tonitruant et Alice ne pu éviter de dire :

-Fait attention Bella, il pourrait te dévorer.

-Risque pas, je sais très bien me défendre.

-Bella, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi, et tu le sais très bien.

J'arquais un sourcil, ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant !

-Ecoute moi bien, Edward, et je veux que toute ta famille tende bien l'oreille.

Ils eurent un mouvement presque synchronisé car ils s'approchèrent tous pour bien écouter :

-Je ne changerais pas d'avis, je vais divorcer, et ce qui s'est passé hier soir, n'arrivera plus jamais. Bien, j'ai d'autres clients à servir, donc…

-A tout à l'heure. Me sourit Edward.

Je soupirais, cette soirée fut bien pire que ce que je l'aurais cru. Entre les œillades à répétition que me lançait Edward, ses sourires un peu trop craquant et leurs rires communicatifs, je ne pouvais pas éviter de les regarder, ni d'avoir envie de les rejoindre. Le pire, c'était que Lauren, Mike et Jessica étaient décidés à comprendre d'où je les connaissais et surtout, ce qui tourmentait le plus Jessica :

-Pourquoi tu as refusé ces roses !?

-Elle n'aime pas les roses. Lui répondit Mike.

Je faillis le remercier avant de me demander d'où il tenait ça, mais je n'allais pas avoir la réponse ce soir.

-Qui sont ils Bella ? Me demanda pot de colle numéro un.

- Mike, ce n'est pas tes affaires.

-Bella, ce mec n'arrête pas de te reluquer, et il m'a l'air dangereux…

-C'est vrai qu'il pourrait m'assassiner avec son bouquet de roses, fis je, sarcastique.

-Merde, Bella, c'est vrai ! C'n'est pas normal, regarde comme il nous regarde !

Effectivement, si j'étais à la place de Mike, j'aurais tout autant flippé, Edward lui lançait des regards assassins.

-Mike, je suis sure que dès que tu me lâcheras un peu, ça ira.

Bon, leur pizza était prête, et je du aller la leur porter.

-Bee, c'est qui ce mec qui a l'air mort de trouille ? Me demanda Alice.

Quelle observatrice !

-Un ami.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il voudrait être plus que ça. Me dit Jasper. Merci, ça m'a l'air délicieux.

-De rien, avec supplément fromage. Souris je à Rose qui avait l'air affamée.

-Bella, tu sais que s'il te dérange, je peux lui arracher la tête. Me sourit Emmet.

-Très gentil à toi Emmet, j'y penserais en temps voulu.

Il acquiesça et s'intéressa à la pizza.

-Bella… Commença Edward. Je ne le laissais pas continuer et m'en allais.

-Bon appétit ! Leur dis je.

Les heures passaient, et ils étaient toujours là ! Ils commandèrent pas moins de trois variétés de pizzas !! Alors que les clients allaient et venaient, que Mike et Jessica étaient de plus en plus intéressés par eux et que Lauren commençait à fortement m'agacer par ses déhanchés et ses approches vraiment as subtils de leur table, ils restaient là.

Il était pas loin de minuit quand je du aller les voir.

-Rentrez chez vous les gars. Dis je, tombant sur une chaise e la table d'à coté.

-On a passé une si bonne soirée qu'on a pas vu l'heure passer dis donc ! S'exclama Emmet.

-En tout cas j'adore ce Gio ! Ses pizzas sont succulentes !! Me sourit Rose.

-J'ai vu ça ! Vous êtes incroyable… Comment vous faites pour manger autant ?

-L'appétit légendaire des Cullen ou comment manger sans prendre du poids ! Me sourit Alice.

-Quelle chance !

-Oui, c'est un peu comme une secte, si tu veux, tu pourrais nous y rejoindre. Me proposa Edward, sourire en coin sur le visage.

-Hum… C'est tenteur… Mais je ne pense pas être capable de suivre cette cadence.

-Mais si Bella… Tu verras, il te suffit de rester mon épouse quelques temps et…

-Ah ! Bien essayé, mais la réponse est non. Ce n'est pas que je vous chasse, mais il est tard, vous avez de la route à faire, et je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Tu habites loin d'ici ? Me sourit Edward.

S'il me faisait encore ce genre de sourire, je… J'allais… J'appellerais Mike, tiens !

-N'essaie même pas.

Il se leva, me retenant par le bras.

-Je pourrais te déposer.

-Edward, à moins d'être superman et de voler, tu ne trouveras pas où j'habite. Je parie que même ça, Jasper l'ignore.

J'avais tout récemment changé d'appartement et je n'avais pas encore eut le temps de faire tous mes papiers de changement d'adresse, et il devait y figurer encore mon ancienne adresse…

-Bonne soirée les Cullen !

Je refusais encore une fois de répondre aux interrogations de Mike et Jessica, embrasais Gio et m'en allais après m'être assurée qu'il ne restait plus de Cullen sur le parking, en sortant par l'arrière du magasin, pour q'ils ne me voient pas, et en empruntant un raccourcis très peu connu.

Autant de précautions pour éviter qu'Edward me trouve. Ils étaient tous complètement malades. Ils m'avaient vu telle que j'étais, loin de leur cocon familial parfait, et ils voulaient toujours de moi… Comment m'y prendre pour qu'ils arrêtent de voir en moi… Ce qu'ils voyaient en moi ?? Car franchement, je ne comprenais ni leur engouement, ni l'envie d'Edward de rester marié à moi. Certes, si on partait d'un point de vue purement sexuel, c'était alléchant. Mais logiquement, c'était voué à l'échec ! Nous n'étions pas du même monde ! Edward était le Cullen le plus connu, et je l'avais googlisé pour comprendre que c'était parce qu'il dirigeait la fondation Cullen, parce qu'il veillait à ce que tout leur argent soit injecté là où il le fallait, comme le se devait, parce qu'il oeuvrait pour des associations caritatives, parce qu'il était gentil, parce qu'il était beau, parce qu'il était tout simplement parfait…

Il était très tard, ou très tôt, tout dépend du point de vue, et je venais de m'écrouler de sommeil quand j'entendis les coups à ma porte. Je cru que c'était Charlie qui rentrait du boulot, il oubliait souvent sa nouvelle clé, j'allais donc lui ouvrir, quand un éclair de lucidité me frappa :

-Qui c'est ?

-Clark Kent.

-Hein ?

-Superman…

Silence.

Le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, de remonter à l'instant de la soirée où j'avais dit : « Edward, à moins d'être superman et de voler, tu ne trouveras pas où j'habite. »

-C'est pas vrai !! Comment t'as fait??

J'ouvrais légèrement, tout en gardant la petite chênette de sécurité.

-Je suis Superman, je ne te révèlerais pas mes secrets.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter !

-J'ai demandé à Gio .

-Quoi ??

-Il est très sympa, très bavard, mais vraiment sympa.

-Un peu trop bavard, je vais devoir lui régler son compte.

-Ne sois pas trop méchante Bella.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ??

-Pas de panique, il ne sait pas que nous sommes mariés.

-Hum… Et qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Ca pouvait pas attendre ?

-Non.

Il avait l'air très sérieux, et je décidais de le aire entrer. Je ne voulais pas qu'un des voisins nous surprenne.

-Assieds toi. Lui dis je, m'installant dans le canapé. Il vint s'asseoir juste à coté de moi, et je faillis changer de place…

-Bella, j'ai parlé à Tanya ce matin.

-Et…

Je redoutais le pire…

-Je lui aie annoncé ma décision. Nous avions rompu.

C'était plus que pire.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Edward ?? Si elle attend ton bébé… Si elle…

-Tu l'as dit toi même hier soir, le mariage n'est pas la solution pour ce genre de problème.

-Bien… Dans ce cas, tu peux rompre avec elle ! Mais n'espère pas me garder en tant qu'épouse.

-Bella, essayons...

-Non ! Edward, je ne veux pas.

-Fais un effort. Si ça ne marche pas… Alors…

Je secouais la tête.

-Soyons franc Edward, c qui t'intéresse avant tout c'est de pouvoir prendre à bouveau ton pied avec moi. Hein ?

Il eut cet irrésistible sourire qui me pétrifiait.

-Entre autre, oui…

Il s'approcha de moi, je reculais dans le fauteuil et il s'approcha encore plus, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs, m'encerclant…

-Tu ne vas pas nier que c'était bon…

Sa voix m'ensorcelait, son souffle sur ma joue m'excitait, son regard me…

-Je ne peux pas le nier… Mais il n'y a rien de plus…

-Je suis sur que si…

Mon cœur battait la chamade, Edward jouait avec mes nerfs. Je sentais son souffle frais le long de mon cou, et sa bouche, juste en face de la mienne à quelques centimètres…

-Il suffit d'essayer…

Quand l m'embrassa, je perdis tout à fait la tête, mes sens s'enflammèrent, et je n'eu conscience de rien d'autre que sa bouche sur la mienne, de sa langue qui jouait avec la mienne, de ses mains sur moi, de sa fraîcheur, de sa force, de sa virilité… J'adorais cette sensation… Etre désirée, si fort que ça me coupait le souffle… Il était le seul à déclancher en moi cette passion… Ce désir… Je n'aurais jamais du le faire entrer… Quelque part, je savais que ça allait se finir comme ça… Quelque part, je voulais que ça se finisse comme an, lui sur moi, dans ce canapé, sa bouche qui marquait ma peau comme au fer rouge, tantôt sur mon cou, sur la naissance de mes seins, puis à nouveau sur mes lèvres, ses mains me pétrissant, sans gène et sans pudeur. Edward qui tremblait de tout son être, comme secoué de spasmes, de…

-Aille…

Oh ! Mon ! Dieu !!

Ces secousses, ce n'était pas moi qui les provoquaient, mais mon père, debout derrière lui, emporté dans notre élan, je ne l'avais pas entendu rentré… Et il était en train d'envoyer dans le corps d'Edward des ondes électriques de son pistolet taser.

-Papa !! Ca suffit !

Il arrêta, mais Edward tremblait toujours et s'écroula sur moi. D'un geste brusque, Charlie nous sépara et Edward tomba sur le dos, sur mon tapis. Je posais une main sur ma bouche et m'asseyais, sous le choc. Enfin, moins que lui, mais quand même !

-Papa ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?!?

-Il était en train de profiter de toi ! Je n,'allais pas le laisser faire ! Attends, je vais l'achever, où est ma batte de base ball ???

-Papa non !!!

Il était sérieux là ?

-Merde, c'est vrai, j'en aie plus… Ma canne à pèche alors ?

-Papa ! Sois sérieux !

Edward sur le tapis tentait de se ressaisir, dans tous les sens du terme, je courrais derrière Charlie qui semblait avoir perdu la raison.

-Papa, soit sérieux ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Quoi, le tuer à coup de canne à pêche… C'est vrai, c'est débile… Tu as une meilleure solution.

Je soupirais.

-Ca suffit.

-Si c'est ce cacher le corps qui te préoccupe…

-Papa ! STOP !! On ne va pas le tuer d'accord ! C'est beaucoup trop risqué.

-Tu proposes quoi alors ?

Je me retournais pour voir qu'Edward tentait de se relever, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas laisser Charlie le tuer de sang froid…. Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de lui alors ?

* * *

**Que faire de lui hein ?? ^^**

**Moi je sais ce que je ferais… Et vous ? **

**Joyeuses Paque à tous !!**

**Je posterais peut etre la suite demain, je ne sais pas encore !**

**BisouXoXo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

J'avais été si prêt du but ! Et Vlan ! J'avais reçut une décharge électrique… J'étais toujours sous le choc, mais j'entendais quand même ce que se disaient Bella et l'homme qui devait être son père… Je prenais appui sur le fauteuil pour me redresser, j'étais secoué de temps à autres par des secousses, liées au Taser, et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas totalement retrouvé l'usage de ma voix…

-B… B… Bella…

Elle se retourna et vint m'aider.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il fasse une chose pareille !

-Ca aurait pu être pire. Dit son père, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Cet homme était capable de me castrer sur place…

J'essayais de paraître le plus digne possible… La rencontre avec mon beau père aurait du mieux se passer ! J'avais prévu de me présenter et de faire bonne impression sur lui… Je voulais être bien vu et là, tout avait foiré, il m'avait surpris en train d'embrasser sa fille sur le canapé…

-Je… Je n'en doute pas… Monsieur Swan… Je suis Edward Cullen… Le… Le…

J'eu du mal à déglutir… Son regard me pétrifiait… Mais je devais être fort.

-Je suis le mari de Bella.

-Plus pour très longtemps mon vieux.

Je fronçais les sourcils en le voyant avec sa canne à pêche… Mais qu'est ce qu'il comptait faire au juste avec ça ?!?

-Papa, arrête, dépose moi ça tout de suite.

-Monsieur Swan, je comprends votre colère…

-Vraiment ? Tu comptes obliger ma fille de rester marié avec toi, et tu penses comprendre ce que je ressens ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur Bella.

-Je ne l'obligerais jamais à rester mariée avec moi.

-Tu veux dire que tu acceptes le divorce ? Me surit elle.

-Non plus. Je m'explique, le destin a voulu que Bella et moi soyons mariés, j'avais des engagements que j'ai rompus parce que je crois que ce mariage peut fonctionner, tout ce que je demande c'est de nous donner une chance.

-Edward, tu t'écoutes quand tu parles ? Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! C'était une erreur si on a été marié. Une ERRREUR ! Tu as une vie déjà bien chargée, j'ai la mienne, ça s'arrête là.

-Donne nous une chance de mieux nous connaître…

-Elle vous a dit non.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas !...

Je réalisais que je parlais à mon beau père… Armé d'une canne à pêche et d'un taser… Je m'empressais de reprendre :

-Avec tout le respect que je vous doit Monsieur Swan, cette histoire ne vous concerne pas. Bella, voilà ce que je te propose, je t'attendrais demain devant la pizzeria, vers 11 heures…

-Je travaille demain midi.

-Non, je me suis arrangé avec Gio.

-Tu as osé ?!

-Oui, enfin, si tu préfères aller travailler plutôt que venir déjeuner avec moi… Libre à toi. Le fait est que je t'attendrais demain. Je voudrais que tu acceptes trois rendez vous, seul à seul, toi et moi, et ensuite si tu veux toujours divorcer, je serais d'accord.

-Tu penses qu'en trois rendez vous, tu réussiras à me faire changer d'avis ?

J'en étais persuadé, mais j'hochais les épaules, je devais faire tête basse, après tout, le père Swan me menaçait toujours avec son regard.

-Je verrais bien.

J'évitais de sourire, et décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de partir.

-Bonne fin de soirée. Monsieur Swan…

Je levais la main en signe de salut et il ne broncha pas.

Je pris une profonde respiration une fois dehors… Ca avait été beaucoup plus éprouvant que je ne l'aurais cru !

J'avais pris une chambre dans un hôtel de la ville, et consultais les nombreux messages que m'avaient laissés Alice et Emmet. Sans compter ceux de ma mère. J'avais intérêt à ce que ces rendez vous se passent bien parce que si ce n'était pas Charlie Swan qui m'étripait, ça serait mes parents. Ils tenaient tellement à avoir Bella dans la famille… Je me demandais comme elle s'était prise pour les conquérir aussi vite… Mais je me rendais compte qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour ça… C'était justement ce qu'il nous fallait, quelqu'un de simple et de naturel. C'était aussi ce qui me plaisait chez elle… Je l'avais regardé travailler, elle était capable de charmer plus d'un avec son sourire, et ce, sans s'en rendre compte… Ce qui était assez surprenant, étant donné que nous nous étions moqué de ses collègues qui contrairement à elle essayaient d'attirer notre attention…

Le lendemain je devais faire bonne impression et je fus très surpris de voir Alice débouler dans ma chambre d'hôtel pendant que je me préparais…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je t'ai appelé hier soir ! Je voulais t'avertir que nous étions resté en ville, Jazz était trop fatigué pour conduire jusqu'à Forks hier soir. Ils sont déjà partis, je suis restée pour régler les derniers petits détails. Et donc… Comment ça s'est passé avec elle… Hier soir ?

-Hum… J'ai rencontré son père.

-C'est vrai ?! Alors ? Raconte…

-Il m'a tasé.

-Sérieux ?

Je lui retournais un regard significatif et elle éclata de rire. Vive ka solidarité familiale !

-Et comment c'était?

-Electrique, comment veux tu que ce soit ? Ce n'était franchement pas agréable ! Et je ne voudrais pas recommencer cette expérience ! Pour rien au monde !

-Mais pourquoi il t'a fait ça. ?

-Je l'embrassais.

-Edward, tu ne le connais même pas, qu'est ce qui t'a prit de l'embrasser

-Pas lui Alice. J'embrassais Bella. Lui, je ne l'ai pas touché.

-Hum… Je vois… Bon, on sait donc qu'il est un papa poule. Cool.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Non seulement je vais devoir plaire à Bella, mais maintenant il y a son père aussi !

-Ne t'en fait pas Ed, pour l'instant, occupe toi de Bee. Elle a accepté pour les rendez vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, je lui ai dit que je l'attendrais devant la pizzeria.

-Et tu l'amèneras où ?

-Heu…

-Tu vois, ça c'est tout toi ça ! Tu ne comptais tout de même pas l'emmener manger un hot dog !

-Non, je voulais juste être sur qu'elle allait venir… Et lui demander où elle voudrait se rendre.

-C'est bien gentil, mais j'ai pris les devant. Tu l'emmènes au Ristorante Paradiso. Comme elle est allergique aux crustacés, la nourriture italienne, autre que les pizzas, lui fera certainement beaucoup de bien.

-Merci Alice.

-Tu ne comptes â y aller les mains ballantes ?

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

Elle me sourit.

-Si elle n'a pas aimé les roses, il doit y avoir autre chose qui lui plaisent !

Je la suivis chez un fleuriste et elle composa un énorme bouquet de plusieurs variétés de fleur dont des lilas et des freesias.

-Regarde moi…

Elle ébouriffa mes cheveux que j'avais essayé de peigner…

-Hey !

-Elle te préfère comme ça ! Crois, moi, tu es beaucoup plus sexy ! Je n'ai pas emmené d'argent, tu pourrais me filer ta carte pour payer le bouquet ?

Je la lui donnais.

Le fleuriste n'était pas très loin de la pizzeria et je vis sa voiture arriver.

-Elle est là ! Elle est là ! Bon, j'y vais Alice !

-Appelle moi tout à l'heure !

Je n'y manquerais pas. Mais pour l'instant ce qui m'intéressait c'était que Bella était venue. Bon… Je ne savais pas encore si c'était pour travailler ou pour déjeuner avec moi. Mais lorsque je la vis sortir, je fus un peu fixé. Je notais un petit effort vestimentaire de sa part… Ce qui était plutôt bon signe et tout a fait alléchant. Elle portait une chemise à manche trois quart bleu et un jean, mais des sandales au lieu de ses converses, ses cheveux tombaient librement sur ses épaules, et elle tenta de camoufler son sourire en me voyant.

-Travailler ou déjeuner ? Demandais je.

-Telle est la question !

Elle me sourit et je lui tendis les fleurs.

-Accepte ces modestes fleurs en guise de ma bonne volonté.

Elle les attrapa.

-Je ne suis pas très fleurs, merci e ton attention, mais je sais à qui elles pourraient plaire.

Elle se tourna vers la pizzeria…

-Tu déjeunes avec moi ou tu vas travailler ?

-Je déjeune, mais je dois dire bonjour à Gio !

Je secouais la tête, et la suivais dans le restaurant.

-Bella ! Je croyais que… Oh…

Une jeune brune à lunettes me regarda d'un air appréciateur des pieds à la tête, et elle me retint alors que Bella continuait son chemin jusqu'aux cuisines.

-Tu es… Le… Superman de Bella, hein ?

-Le Superman ? C'est comme ça qu'elle m'appelle ?

-C'est ton nom de code. Me sourit elle. Je suis Angéla, l'amie et confidente de Bella, elle me dit tout, absolument tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie.

-Vraiment, et sans être indiscret… Que t'as t-elle dit sur moi ?

-Des choses que tu mourrais d'envie de connaître, mais que je ne te dirais pas, il parait que tu es du genre arrogant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester puisque Gio se fit entendre.

-Bella Mia ! Tu sais bien que je déteste les fleurs !

-Et toi tu sais que je déteste qu'on se mèle de ma vie Gio.

-C'est que ce petit bonhomme m'a parut plein de bonnes intentions…

-Gio…

Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et le pizzaïolo hocha la tête.

-Je te promets de rester à l'écart de tout ça à partir de maintenant. Tu veux que je vous prépare une pizza ?

-Gio !

-Edward ! Petit coquin…

Je lui souris.

-Nous n'allons pas déjeuner ici aujourd'hui. Peut être une autre fois.

-Et où allez vous ?

Bella me regarda.

-Je ne peux pas le dire, c'est une surprise !

-Angie, je te laisse les fleurs.

-Merci Bee ! Déjeunez bien !

Elle attendit que nous soyons dans ma voiture pour demander :

-Alors, où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Ristorante Paradiso, tu connais ?

Elle arrêta de marcher.

-C'est le concurrent direct de Gio.

-On doit bien manger alors.

-C'est très très cher Edward, je refuse d'y aller. Gio me tuera s'il apprend que j'ai préféré déjeuner là bas plutôt qu'avec lui !

-Alors il n'en saura rien. Comment va Monsieur Swan ?

Elle me jeta un regard en coin, j'avais démarré et il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter. Alice avait déjà réservé la table.

-Il voulait me séquestrer pour être sure que je n'allais pas te rejoindre, mais j'ai réussit à le convaincre qu'il valait mieux que je vienne.

-C'est vrai ?

J'eu un élan d'espoir… Peut être avait elle renoncé à divorcer…

-Oui, c'est le seul moyen d'obtenir le divorce. Edward, il vaudrait mieux que je te le dise tout de suite : Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

-Tu es têtue.

-Pas autant que ta faille et toi.

-Bella, tu ne résisteras pas à nos charmes. Surtout aux miens… Si ton père n'était pas arrivé hier soir…

-Je t'aurais repoussé.

-Tu ais bien que c'est faux. Je t'ai sentis répondre avec ardeur à mon baiser.

-Non.

-Si !

-Je te dis que non… C'est bon, gare toi au coin de la rue.

-Tu as changé d'avis ?

-Non, on est arrivé idiot.

-Tu peux répéter ?

Je me garais juste en face du restaurant. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me laisse lui ouvrir la portière, mais elle sortit plutôt précipitamment. Le cadre ressemblait étrangement à la pizzeria… Mais on notait bien la différence de classe sociale…

-Tu es un idiot Edward, un imbécile.

-Et pourtant, je suis ton Superman.

-Angéla n'a pas pu la boucler hein ?

Je lui ouvrais la porte avant elle et elle soupira.

-Pas la peine de te donner tout ce mal.

Je lui souris et passais une main autour de ses reins pour toute réponse.

-C'est naturel chez moi.

Je la vis rouler des yeux, augmentant mon sourire.

-Bonjour, nous avons une table du nom de Cullen.

Le maître d'hôtel nous dirigea vers une table à l'écart, nous offrant un cadre intimiste, parfait pour un rendez vous tel que le notre.

-Comment Tanya a prit la nouvelle, me demanda t'elle à brûle pourpoint.

-Hum… Très mal. Mais ne parlons pas de sujet qui fâche.

-Edward, c'est important. Tes parents ne l'apprécient pas et tu as rompu avec elle par ma faute alors qu'elle prétend être enceinte de toi.

-Comme tu dis, elle prétend.

-Tu penses que c'est possible qu'elle ait mentit.

J'haussais les épaules.

-Tout est possible… Elle est réapparut plusieurs semaines après avec un test de grossesse positif. Nous l'avons fait ensemble. Il était positif. J'y aie cru, même si j'ai toujours été sous la réserve.

-S'il est bien de toi… Tu devrais accomplir ton rôle de père comme il se doit. Aux cotés de sa mère…

-On parle de l'enfant, Tanya n'a rien à voir là dedans.

-Edward, c'est elle qui est enceinte en ce moment !

-Je sais. J'attends d'avoir confirmation que c'est bien mon enfant avant de sauter de joie, c'est tout.

On passa notre commande, mais Bella n'en démordait pas. Elle pensait que remettre ce sujet sans arrêt sur le tapis me lasserait…Elle se trompait lourdement.

-Et toi Bella, penses tu avoir des enfants un jour ?

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec ses spaghettis.

-Non, j'ai peur de finir comme Rose.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-C'est exactement le genre de réflexion qu'aurait fait Tanya avant de tomber enceinte. Lui souris je, savourant le millésime que j'avais commandé. Mais ça sonne très faux chez toi.

-Je t'assure, les enfants m'énervent. Je les déteste. Tu n'aurais certainement aucun enfant en restant avec moi.

Je souris.

-Les accidents arrivent. Avec Tanya…

-Mais il y a d'autres solutions.

Je m'arrêtais et l'observais.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir Bella, tu fuis mon regard, tu as les joues rouges, tes mains tremblent légèrement…

-Je n'ai plus faim.

-Tu ferais une excellente mère, et nous aurons de beaux enfants. Tu veux un dessert ?

-Non, je crois qu'on vient de manger pour la moitié de mon salaire du mois, alors c'est bon !

-Tu ne veux pas goûter à leur Tiramisu ?

-Non.

-Dommage, moi j'en meurs d'envie.

Je passais la commande et on emmena l'addition en même temps. Bella avait raison, ce restaurant était très cher. Mais leur tiramisu en valait la peine…

-Tu es sure que tu n'en veux pas ?

J'avais vu le regard qu'elle lançait à mon assiette.

-Juste une cuillère alors.

Je lui tendais la petite cuillère et j'appréciais la voir fermer les yeux, savourant le petit morceau de gâteau…

-C'est… Délicieux…

-N'est ce pas ? Tu veux encore ?

-Non… C'est bon.

-Sure ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et… L'addition ?

-Salée. Mais je m'en charge.

-Tu ne veux pas partager ?

-Tu rigoles ?

-Laisse moi voir.

-Non… Bella…

Elle parvint à attraper le papier et écarquilla les yeux.

-Putain de merde ! Ooops, pardon…

Plusieurs personnes l'avaient entendu et la regardait.

-Je crois que même la moitié est au dessus de mes moyens. Franchement, on a mangé des pâtes !

Je souris et cherchais mon portefeuille… Cherchait… Désespérément…

-Merde…

Je l'avais donné à Alice pour qu'elle paie les fleurs et je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir repris… Je commençais à paniquer sérieux…

-Quoi ? Demanda Bella qui venait de me voler une cuillère de gâteau.

-Bella… Je… Je suis embarrassé…

-De quoi ?

-J'ai… J'essayais de me détendre… Et me penchais sur la table pour lui dire :

-Je n'ai pas mon portefeuille sur moi.

-Hein ?

Je fouillais une dernière fois… Poche droite… Gauche… Arrière… Non… Je passais une main sur mon visage…

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Je voudrais bien…

C'était l'horreur, notre déjeuner ne s'état pas si mal passé, et là… C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille m'arrivait…

Un cauchemar !

J'avais à peine de quoi laisser un pourboire… Mais je déposais sur la table.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-On s'en va.

-Mais t'es malade !

-Bella, sois discrète, s'il te plait…

- Edward, tu ne peux pas partir sans payer…

Je bougeais, mal à l'aise.

-Tu as une meilleure solution ?

Elle se racla la gorge.

-Appelle ta sœur ou on frère ? Ta mère ??

-Ils sont à Forks, il faut compter près de trois heures avant qu'ils arrivent.

-C'est pas grave. On attendra.

Je sortis mon téléphone et composais leur numéro.

Ma mère ne répondait pas. Alice non plus. Emmet aussi. Jasper injoignable. Rose, même pas la peine d'essayer, elle ne pouvait plus conduire avec son gros ventre.

-Personne.

-Comment on va faire ?

-On va se lever et nous diriger le plus naturellement du monde dehors, et filer le plus vite possible.

* * *

**Oh ! Quel suspens !! Réussiront ils à sortir de ce restaurant ?? ^^**

**En tout cas Merci les filles pour vos Reviews ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir !**

**Vos aides pour cacher Edward me touche ! Mais j'ai mon idée sur la cachette idéale… ^_^ **

**Petit message à Khisha Aedale qui m'a émit des hypothèses intéressantes sur la grossesse de Tanya : J'ai adoré le film « Enceinte mais pas trop » A bon entendeur ! **

**Salut !!**

**PS : Dans le prochain chap., notre chère Tanya se venge… **

**BisouXoXo !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

-Et dire que ce n'était que des spaghettis.

Fulminait Bella, essuyant rageusement l'assiette que je lui tendais.

-C'étaient des spaghettis frais alla carbonara avec du vrai parmigiano reggiano et le label denominazione di origina protetta que l'on fait venir directement d'Italie. Protestais je.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, ça fait toute la différence ! Fit elle, sarcastique.

J'arrêtais un instant de laver l'assiette et la regardais :

-Tu aurais préféré manger un hot dog, c'est ça?

Elle voulu rester sérieuse, mais finit par sourire :

-Au moins, j'aurais pu payer, et nous n'aurions pas essayé de fuir comme des voleurs.

Je secouais la tête. Je sortis ma main de l'eau pour tamponner un peu la bosse sur son front…

-C'est bon Edward… Fit elle, reculant avant que je ne puisse la toucher. Me frustrant encore plus.

-Jamais de ma vie je ne me suis trouvé dans ce genre de situation.

Il avait fallut attendre que Bella y fasse irruption pour que je connaisse ce que signifiait être « plongeur » dans un restaurant. Bella me sourit plus amplement.

-Tu croyais que la plongée n'était qu'un loisir estival ?

-Il est vrai que les plongées sous marines sont plus ma tasse de thé. Bella, je suis sincèrement désolé.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Alice ne t'a toujours pas appelé ?

Je secouais la tête. Pour faire bonne figure et éviter que l'on appelle la police, j'avais assuré qu'un membre de ma famille allait venir et paierait le double de l'addition. Mais le propriétaire du restaurant, peu convaincu nous envoya en cuisine, effectuer ces taches ingrates pour s'assurer que nous comprenions bien la leçon. J'avais laissé un message à ma sœur dans l'espoir qu'elle ne soit pas encore rentrée à Forks pour lui dire de venir au plus vite.

-C'était la dernière. Fit elle, soulagée, rangeant l'assiette.

-Vous avez fini ? Demanda Marcus, le chef du restaurant qui nous avait surpris en train de fuir sans payer.

-Oui. Et nous voulions savoir si nous pouvions partir ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Non.

Il sortit et Bella me regarda :

-Tu penses qu'ils vont nous séquestrer ici ?

Je secouais la tête, tentant de paraître rassurant. Puis Marcus revint avec un balai, un seau et serpillière… Je l'observais d'une mine dubitative…

-Il n'y a plus personne dans le restaurant. Ca vous aidera à patienter, le temps que votre sœur arrive. Fit il, me tendant le balai.

Je l'attrapais, sans vraiment y penser… Je vis les épaules de Bella s'affaisser… Je compris ce Qu'il attendait de nous… Et m'en voulais… Moi qui avais tout fait pour que notre premier rendez vous se passe bien et soit le plus romantique possible…

* * *

**Flash Back**

-Prête ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et même si elle n'en avait pas du tout l'air d'être partante, elle me répondit :

-Oui.

J'entendis, à une table pas très loin de nous que l'on entonnait « Joyeux Anniversaire… » Et estimais que c'était le moment où jamais.

Je me levais et attendis que Bella me rejoigne et elle me prit le bras sans hésitations. Nous marchions le moins vite possible, tentant de contrôler notre stress et de paraître naturels. Nous étions presque arrivés à la porte quand j'eus la bonne idée de la lui ouvrir. Chose à laquelle Bella ne s'attendait pas et dans notre empressement, elle prit la porte en pleine figure. Sous le choc, elle recula et je la vis commencer à perdre l'équilibre, ses bras qui faisaient des moulinets envoyèrent valser le gâteau d'anniversaire que portait un serveur. Je voulus attraper Bella avant qu'elle ne tombe, mais la seule chose que je pus faire fut de mettre ma main derrière sa tête pour éviter qu'elle ne se fracasse sur le sol alors qu'elle m'entraînait irrémédiablement dans sa chute.

En gros, nous tombions tous les deux par terre à coté du gâteau en miette.

Pendant un trop bref moment, j'eus conscience du corps de Bella sous le mien, exactement comme je le désirais, ses seins se pressant contre ma poitrine, son souffle chaud me fouettant agréablement le visage, son regard abasourdi plongé dans le mien… J'éprouvais une envie irrépressible d'elle et de l'embrasser… Oubliant tout autour de nous… Mais avant que mes lèvres fassent contact avec les siennes un cri aigu me sortit de ma douce torpeur :

-Mon Gâteau !!!!

Je soupirais et me redressais…

-Nous sommes… Désolé…

Un homme d'une pâleur cadavérique aux cheveux blonds plaqués, chose qu'Alice jugerait de « ringard » et nous adressait un regard furieux…

-Et l'addition ?

* * *

Et voilà comment le ringard répondant au nom, pas du tout démodé, de Marcus nous avait obligé à faire toute la vaisselle et maintenant à nettoyer en fond et en comble son restaurant…

-Oh… Mon Dieu !

La douce voix d'Alice me parvint comme celle de notre salvatrice.

-Alice ! Tu es enfin venue !! S'écria Bella, la serrant dans ses bras.

Ma sœur m'observa avec une expression de profonde désolation.

-Edward… Tu étais si pressé…

Elle quitta Bella et s'approcha de moi, me tendant mon précieux portefeuille avec un sourire qui n'avait plus rien de désolé.

-Je voulais voir si tu pouvais t'en sortir sans mon aide.

-Apparemment non. Intervint Marcus.

Alice étouffa un cri d'horreur en le voyant débarquer.

-Vos… Cheveux… Hum…

-Quoi ?

-Savez vous que la laque est un produit qu'il faut utiliser avec modération ?

-Ce n'est pas de la laque que j'utilise, mais du gel.

-Seigneur ! C'est encore pire !

Bella et moi échangions un regard et elle compris ce que je lui demandais.

-Alice, on ferait mieux d'y aller avant que tu ne heurtes la sensibilité de ce monsieur et qu'on soit obligé de servir le dîner…

Lui chuchota Bella.

-Je pense qu'il a sérieusement besoin de conseils capillaire… Protestait elle alors que Bella la traînait à l'extérieur.

Je montais ma carte de crédit à Marcus avec un sourire contrit.

-Combien vous dois je ?

Après avoir réglé l'adition et de m'être juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce satané restaurant, je sortis au moment où Alice demandait :

-Sinon… Ca s'est bien passé ?

Bella lâcha un petit rire…

-Disons que j'aurais pu me passer d'une bosse sur mon front.

-Excuse moi encore Bella… Je te promets que la prochaine fois…

-La prochaine fois ? Recula elle, paraissant horrifiée.

-Oui, la prochaine fois. Fis je, m'avançant vers elle. Tu n'as pas oublié ? La règle des trois rendez vous ?

-Un seul ne te suffit pas ? Me demanda t'elle.

-Pas du tout. Je compte te revoir… Pourquoi pas demain ?

-Impossible.

-Alors samedi soir !

-Non, je travaille. Et pas question d'amadouer Gio.

-Alors Dimanche ! Chez nous ! Coupa Alice. Tu ne peux pas refuser ! Je passerais moi-même te chercher s'il le faut !

Elle poussa un grand soupir.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Non, en effet !

Alice lui fit deux baisers sonores sur les joues, me lançant un clin d'œil.

-Bye !!

Je la suivais du regard, pendant qu'elle sautillait jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Je me demande ce que tu deviendrais sans elle. Me dit Bella.

-Moi aussi…

-Donc, si je viens dimanche, ça compte comme un rendez vous ?

-Non, parce que je vais devoir te partager avec toute ma famille. Nos rendez vous doivent être des tête à têtes. Par contre, j'aimerais te montrer un endroit qui me tient à cœur, ça, ça comptera comme un rendez vous.

Je m'étais approché de Bella et elle me fixait… Je posais la main sur sa joue et me penchais pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle ne me repoussa pas et je préférais ne rien brusquer. Au lieu de l'embrasser à nouveau, je caressais son front et lui souris.

-Elle n'est pas très grosse, ça ira…

-Quoi ?

-Ta bosse.

-Oh…

Elle rougit et je fus curieux de savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien…

Elle posa une main sur ma poitrine et me fit reculer de quelques pas.

-Tu devrais y aller maintenant. La route jusqu'à Forks est longue.

-Mais tu viendras d'accord ?

-Oui…

Elle me sourit et j'en fus satisfait.

-Mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Le prochain rendez vous, ce sera moi qui choisirai l'endroit.

-Alors à dimanche.

Elle leva timidement la main pour me dire au revoir.

**Bella POV**

Je filais à mon autre travail dès que les deux Cullen acceptèrent de partir.

Cet Edward était complètement à coté de la plaque… Mais même si ça me coûtait de le dire, il me plaisait.

James m'adressa un regard curieux quand j'arrivais.

-Bella, je pesais que ru ne viendrais plus !

Je lui souris.

-J'ai eu beaucoup d'empêchements ces jours ci, est ce que tu m'acceptes toujours ?

-Bien sur, il y a toujours un poste de libre pour tes talents.

Il m'emmena dans un box et je vis et entendis que Victoria était à l'œuvre, je souris à James.

-Ca doit te faire quelque chose de l'entendre dire ce genre de choses, hein ? Le taquinais je.

Il me sourit.

-Du moment où ce n'est que moi qui puisse jouir de ses dires…

Il me fit un clin d'œil et me laissa. Je m'installais et attendais que mon premier client me contacte.

Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui bossaient ici. Angéla aussi y venait, occasionnellement pour arrondir ses fins de mois et c'était elle qui m'avait proposé d'y travailler. Charlie était au courant de ce travail de standardiste, et même si il désapprouvait, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter puisqu'il ne travaillait pas encore. Mais je savais qu'il souffrait de me voir trimer de cette manière pour pouvoir éponger ses dettes…

Le téléphone sonna et avant d décrocher, je me raclais la gorge pour prendre un ton plus mielleux.

-Allo, je suis Lois. (La fiancée de Superman ^^) Et toi ?

-Appelle moi Mickey chérie…

Je roulais des yeux.

-Bonjour Mickey… Roucoulais je.

-Dis moi comment t'es Lois… Rien que le son de ta voix me fait bander…

Je soupirais. Certes, le téléphone rose n'était pas le meilleur des boulots, mais bon, ça me permettait de me faire de l'argent facile…

-Je suis blonde, j'ai les yeux bleus et d'énormes nichons…

J'entendis quelqu'un pouffer et je vis que Victoria m'observait par-dessus le box.

-Dis moi comment t'es sapée… Fit Mickey d'une voix rauque.

-Dis moi toi, comment voudrais tu que je sois…

Le tout, c'était de lui faire parler le plus longtemps possible pour en retirer le maximum d'argent. Ce genre de mecs m'écoeuraient, le genre à avoir un orgasme juste par téléphone… Du n'importe quoi ! Mais à force de petits gémissements et de « Oh… Oui… » Langoureusement susurrés, il finit par raccrocher.

-T'es trop Bella ! Riait Vicky.

J'hochais les épaules.

-Je n'arriverais jamais à ta hauteur ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien ! Quant à toi, je ne te le demande pas ! Tu m'as l'air différente !

-Comment ça ?

-Ta façon d'agir au téléphone… C'était comme si tu as enfin connu le véritable orgasme !

Je suis convaincue d'avoir rougit autant que je le pouvais.

-Ah !!! T'es amoureuse !! Tu as enfin fait une croix sur cet imbécile de Jacob !!!

Son téléphone sonna et elle du y aller. Quand à moi, je me rendis compte qu'elle disait vrai. Jacob et moi étions sortis ensemble pas mal de temps avant qu'il ne décide de me larguer en me laissant un texto minable.

Et pourtant, je m'étais crue amoureuse de lui… Mais maintenant, un autre emplissait toutes mes pensées…

Mob téléphone sonna et je recommençais avec un autre client.

Les jours de la semaine défilèrent un peu trop vite. J'avais averti Charlie que je ne serais pas là dimanche et même s'il n'avait as été trop emballé, il finit par oublier puisqu'il allait pêcher avec un « ami »… Je m'étais aperçue que mon père prenait un peu plus soin de lui ces derniers temps, et je le soupçonnais de craquer pour quelqu'un.

Le samedi soir, j'étais allée le déposer au travail, pour changer un peu puisque avec Angie et Vicky, nous avions prévu de faire une soirée entre fille.

-Bella, ne te laisse pas faire demain d'accord ?

-Oui papa.

-Je sais que tu m'as dit que sa famille était géniale, mais il faut que tu leur fasses comprendre que rien ne te fera changer d'avis.

-Bien. Travaille bien papa.

-Toi aussi.

Il me sourit, mais au lieu de sortir, il resta dans ma voiture à fixer une femme qui sortait des bureaux qu'il devait surveiller…

-Bella… Tu penses toujours que je suis sexy dans cet uniforme ?

Je lui souris.

-Tu craques pour elle ?!

-Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

-Non ! Pas du tout !! Je suis très contente pour toi ! Je meure d'envie que tu refasses ta vie et que tu oublies Renée une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est ta mère Bee.

-Et alors ? Elle nous a bien rayé de sa vie, elle, non ?

Il garda un moment de silence.

-Papa, oublie la, laisse le séducteur qui est en toi sortir et fais toi plaisir.

Il hocha la tête et sortit. Je lui lanças avant qu'il n soit trop loin :

-Vas y molo avec le taser!!

Il se mi à rire et s'élança vers la belle indienne. Je décidais que pour ma santé mentale, je devais éviter d'assister à ça et me rendais au boulot. Vicky et James avaient décidés de dîner à la pizzeria et Angéla leur avait parlé d'Edward. Quand je les servis Vicky ne pu éviter de lancer :

-Donc ton superman est celui qui te fait grimper au septième ciel…

-J'ai remarqué que le nombre de tes appels avaient augmentés cette semaine. Constata James.

-J'ai été inspirée. Leur souris je.

-Et tu comptes rester avec lui ? Demanda Vicky.

-Non !

J'avais voulu mettre le plus d'entrain possible… Mais je réalisais que mon envie de divorcer s'essoufflait au fur et à mesure que je le connaissais, et puis, depuis notre rendez vous, il ne m'avait pas téléphoné ni rien… Et il me manquait… Et je me posais des questions… Et…

-Excusez moi… Demanda un client alors que je passais à coté de lui.

-Oui ?

-Il y a un match important ce soir et… Serait il possible de le mettre ?

J'acquiesçais et allais trouver Mike pour lui demander de changer de chaîne sur le grand écran de la pizzeria. Il commença à zapper et quand j'entendis :

-…Cullen…

Mon cœur eut un sursaut.

-Attends, est ce que tu peux remettre ?

Il fronça les sourcils, mais remit la chaîne et j'ignorais les protestations des clients qui voulaient voir le match pour me concentrer sur l'émission. Il s'agissait d'un célèbre talk show et l'animatrice se dirigeait vers une jeune femme blonde, assise dans un canapé.

-Dites nous tout.

-Je suis profondément amoureuse de lui. Il compte plus que tout pour moi. Et l'enfant que j'attends…

Elle porta une main sur son ventre rebondit et mon sang se gela.

-…Va souffrir de ne pas avoir son père à ses cotés. Je n'aurais jamais cru Edward capable d'une telle monstruosité… Il m'avait promit tant de choses, et maintenant, il me brise pour les beaux yeux d'une… D'une traînée…

Elle éclata en sanglots et l'animatrice la consola…

-Je rappelle les faits : Edward Cullen…

Une superbe photo de lui apparut en gros plan sur l'écran télé et je sentis plusieurs regards se poser sur moi.

-…Le fils aîné des Cullen qui dirige l'association caritative de la Multinationale Cullen vient de rompre avec Tanya Delani, sa fiancée depuis six mois et qui attend un enfant de lui pour une jeune femme qui est juste là inconnue du publique. Cette dernière a brisé le couple exemplaire que formaient Edward et Tanya en créant une histoire de mariage entre Edward Cullen et elle-même. A cause de cette garce sans cœur, Tanya est désespérée et se retrouve démunie face à sa grossesse et à la vie de mère qui l'attend….

J'arrachais la télécommande des mains de Mike et zappais sur le match.

-Bella, tu es une vraie salope ! Gronda Jessica.

-Tu la fermes pétasse ! Répondis je, sortant de mes gongs. Tu ne sais rien des tout ça alors ravale ta sale langue.

-Regarde qui me traite de pétasse ! La traînée briseuse de ménage !

-Toi ! Je vais te…

Je fus arrêtée par Mike qui m'avait retenue en m'enserrant les reins.

-Jessica, on ne sait pas si c'est vrai ! Ne la juges pas aussi vite !

Elle devait remercier Mike, parce que j'aurais été capable de lui faire subir la rage que j'éprouvais envers Tanya en ce moment… Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Mike qui m'observait :

-Tu veux ma photo ? Lui demandais je, toujours aussi furieuse.

-Bella, calme toi. Me dit Angie.

Gio sortit de sa cuisine et me demanda :

-Bella, est ce vrai ?

-Non ! Tout ce qui a été dit est pur mensonge ! Je n'ai jamais brisé leur couple ! Je… Je… Je dois y aller…

Vicky et James vinrent à mes cotés.

-Où ?

-Chez eux. Je dois mettre les choses au clair.

-Tu veux que je t'y emmène ? Me proposa James.

-Non, si vous pourriez juste aller chercher Charlie quand il sortira de travail…

Je me précipitais vers la sortie et Angie m'appela :

-Tes clés ! Ton sac !!

-Merci.

A peine étais je entrée dans ma voiture que mon téléphone sonna… Je ne reconnus pas le numéro et décrochais.

-Bella… Ma chérie, c'est Esmée ! Dis moi, as tu regardé la télé ?

-Oui, je viens de voir Tanya.

-Chérie, nous venons te chercher tout de suite.

-Non. C'est moi qui viens. Et préparez vous parce que ça va barder !

* * *

**Hé ! Hé !!**

**Désolé pour le retard ! Je suis en examens et je n'ai pas trop de temps libre ! **

**Mais voilà ! Alors, le chap. vous a plu ?? Bella et Edward se sont fait prendre au final, mais ça s'est bien terminé !**

**Et vous savez maintenant quel est l'autre job de Bella !!! **

**Quant à Tanya… Elle provoque un scandale médiatique… Comment vont-ils s'y prendre pour redorer leur image ???**

**Un petit EXTRAIT est dispo à partir de la page de mon profile si vous ****êtes un peu curieuses, juste pour vous mettre un peu d'eau à la bouche ^^!!**

**Merci pour INFINIMENT pour toutes vos Reviews!!! **

**BisouXoXo !!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis trop désolé ! J'ai perdu ma clé sur laquelle j'avais enregistré les chaps. Du coup, pour passion à haut risque va falloir patienter encore un peu!**

**:,(**

**Je vous poste ce que j'ai pu récupérer de ce chapitre.**

**Merci de votre compréhension!

* * *

  
**

**Bella POV**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand j'arrivais enfin à Forks.

J'étais exténuée. Mais toujours très en colère. Et j'avais pris ma décision : le divorce à tout prix !

Charlie me téléphona et je me garais pour lui répondre.

-Où es tu ? Me cria t-il.

-J'arrive tout juste à Forks. Lui dis je.

-Pourquoi es tu allé là bas ! Tu n'as pas regardé la télé ?

-Si… Et c'est justement pour ça que je suis venue. Je dois à tout prix régler cette histoire.

-Tu aurais du m'attendre !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Pour que tu tases tout le monde ? C'est très gentil, mais ils sont trop nombreux papa.

-Et que comptes tu faire ?

-Leur parler et leur demander de m'oublier.

Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant de me dir.

-Je n'aime pas te savoir seule là bas.

-Je suis une grande filler papa. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je t'appelle tout à l'hure. Taches de dormir un peu.

-N'oublie pas de me rappeler.

-Oui. Bye.

Je soupirais et décidais de faire une halte pour me rafraîchir un minimum et surtout faire pipi avant d'attaquer les Cullen. Ma vessie allait exploser. J'entrais dans un petit bar et un carillon au dessus de la porte sonna mon entrée. Tous les regards se tournèrent brièvement sur moi avant que les clients et serveuses ne retournent à leurs occupations.

J'avais une tête à faire peur, et je savais que je n'y pouvais rien, d'autant plus que ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Un café me ferait peut être du bien. Aussi, je m'installais au bar et en commandais un.

-Salut ! Tu as entendu la nouvelle !?

Demanda une jeune femme à la serveuse qui me préparait mon café. Cette dernière se retourna et lui sourit.

-Si tu parles de la rupture entre Edward et Tanya, ça fait la une ! Tout le monde en parle !

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle posa le journal sur le bar où s'étalait une photo du couple avec pour titre :

« Le célibataire le plus sexy est en réalité un homme marié et sans coeur ! »

-Franchement, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est déjà marié !

-Moi je pense que tout est la faute de la salope briseuse de ménage. Fit la serveuse.

-Je pourrais avoir mon café, s'il vous plait ? Demandais je. Je préférais ne pas rester une minute de plus.

Je ne tenais pas à être linchée. Dans cette histoire, c'était moi qui avais le mauvais rôle. Alors que je n'avais rien fait du tout !!

Et je voulais divorcer ! Merde !

J'espérais que j'allais me rappeler du chemin vers la maison Cullen. Mais finalement, je n'eus qu'à suivre un fourgon d'une chaîne télé. Je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée de m'y rendre seule quand ce fut ma voiture qui décida pour moi. Vu l'épaisse fumée qui s'y dégageait, je n'allais pas aller plus loin. Je me mis sur le bas coté et appelai le numéro qu'Esmée avait utilisé plus tôt. Elle répondit très vite :

-Aretez de nous téléphoner !!!

Et elle raccrocha.

Okay… Elle devait être harcelé par la presse. Mais je n'avais personne d'autre à contacter… Je réessayais…

Cette fois ci, au bout de plusieurs sonneries, je reconnus la voix de Carlisle au bout du fil.

-Ecoutez, arrêtez une fois pour toute de…

-Carlisle ! C'est Bella ! Ne raccroche pas !

-Bella ?

Ouf. Je soupirais, soulagée !

-Oui ! C'est moi !!

-C'est Bella… L'entendis je murmurer.

-Où est ce qu'elle est ? Demanda une voix que je reconnue comme appartenant à Edward.

-Où es tu ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Pas très loin. Ma voiture est… En panne.

-D'accord. Où tu te trouves exactement ?

Je regardais autour de moi…

-Je suis à l'angle de la route pour chez vous.

-Bon. Jasper et Alice ne doivent pas tarder. On les appelle et tu viendras avec eux.

-Merci. Heu… Carlisle, il y a plein de monde devant chez vous ?

-Pas mal, oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. On t'attend.

Moi aussi. Mais Alice et Jasper ne mirent pas trop de temps. Je sortis de ma voiture et entrais à l'arrière de la leur.

-Bonjour. Leur dis je.

-Bella ! Ma chérie ! Ca va ?

-Ca pourrait aller beaucoup mieux. Grommelais je.

-C'est le cas de tout le monde. Me sourit Jasper dans le rétroviseur.

-Cette Tanya est une vraie salope ! Elle a osé calomnier notre Edward !!! Devant tout le monde !!

-Je sais Alice et ça m'énerve aussi parce que j'étais au boulot quand je l'ai vue en train de pleurnicher. Mes collègues ont reconnu Edward dans le rôle du salopard et moi dans celui de la briseuse de ménage ! Tu n'imagines pas une seconde à quel point ça me fait chier !!

Elle se retourna vers moi.

-Je n'ai pas à imaginer Bella, il me suffit de te regarder.

-Hum…Il vaudrait mieux te cacher. Proposa Jasper.

- Ce ne sera pas pour autant que je me calmerais. Précisais je.

Alice m'envoya une couverture en laine.

-Bella, il ne faut pas qu'on te voie. Pas pour l'instant.

Je me cachais sous la couverture et m'allongeais.

-Comment ça pour l'instant ?

-Tu es la femme de mon frère, il faudra bien que tu te montres un jour en public.

-Non ! Non ! Et Non ! Je refuse. Jasper, tu pourrais lui rappeler que j'ai entamé une procédure de divorce.

-Alice… Commença Jasper, ralentissant l'allure de la voiture.

-… rassure toi, elle changera d'avis. Maintenant souris chérie, on te prend en photo.

-Quoi ?! Hey ! J'existe okay ! Si je dis non. C'est non !

J'entendais les crépitements des flashs et les bruits que faisait l'attroupement de journalistes. Puis, j'eus l'impression qu'on descendait avant qu'on ne s'arrête.

-C'est bon Bella.

Je me redressais.

-Ecoutez, cette histoire ne risque pas de me faire changer d'avis. Je refuse d'être exposée. Je refuse de me réveiller demain et de voir ma photo sur un journal avec écrit dessus : Voici la salope briseuse de ménage ! J'ai suffisamment entendu ça !!

-Bella, nous ferons en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. On ne laissera personne te traiter de Salope.

Me sourit Alice avant de sortir.

Je réalisais que nous étions dans un grand garage qui ressemblait plus à un parking, vu le nombre de voitures et de motos qui s'y trouvaient.

Alice passa un bras autour de mon épaule et je lui dis :

-Je ne veux pas de ça. Qu'on me traite de salope ou pas. Je tiens à ma vie , telle qu'elle est.

-Mais il faut un peu de changements !!

Elle me lâcha et sautilla pour m'ouvrir la porte. Je regardais Jasper qui me sourit et haussa les épaules.

Nous traversions un couloir avant de pénétrer dans le grand salon. Rose était allongée, les pieds sur les jambes d'Emmet qui les lui massait. Il leva la main pour me dire bonjour et Rose se tourna pour me dire :

-Enfin ! Tu es là !

-Notre sauveur !

Fit Esmée, débarquant pour me serrer exagérément dans ses bras.

Je la repoussais.

-Bonjour Esmée. Bonjour tout le monde.

Je soupirais et passais une main dans mes cheveux avant de leur dire :

-Il va falloir qu'Edward retourne avec Tanya, ou dise ou fasse quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça.

-Tu es ma femme Bella, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Je me raidis. Edward était debout, les bras croisés...

-Non, nous ne sommes pas passé par l'église que je sache, ni par quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, et de toute façon je ne compte pas rester très longtemps ta « femme ». Je veux plus que jamais divorcer.

-Mais… et nos rendez vous ?

-Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Plus rien ne me fera revenir sur ma décision.

-Mais Bella, réfléchis…

-C'est tout réfléchi ! Je ne veux pas être en public okay ! Si j'avais su qu'en couchant avec toi tu aurais changé d'avis et pourris ma vie … Je ne me serais jamais laissé allée !

-Arrête Bella… Sois raisonnable.

-Raisonnable ? Tu devrais l'être toi-même ! Tu t'étais engagé avec cette pouffe ! Peut être pas pour de bonnes raisons, mais tout de même, tu n'as pas tenu parole Edward. Tu l'as largué. C'était minable de ta part. Dans un sens je comprends sa revanche. Mais c'était ta décision je te rappelle, tu l'as prise tout seul. Tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette merde, alors t'as pas intérêt à me mêler à ça ! Il falloir que tu t'en sortes, et ça sera sans moi!!

Je reprenais ma respiration et un silence s'installa.

Edward avait l'air d'encaisser le choc… J'espérais ne pas avoir été trop… Méchante…

-Tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour me dire ça ? Me demanda t-il, s'approchant de moi.

-Oui.

-T'en es sure ?

-Arrête ton char. C'est pas parce que t'es un mec sex… Sé… Sérieux que…

Merde. Je voulais dire quoi au fait ? Il était beaucoup trop près de moi !

-Sérieux ? Me dit il, fronçant les sourcils. Vu comment un coin de sa lèvre voulait se lever, il n'était pas dupe.

-Je crois qu'elle voulait dire Sexy. Fit Emmet, pour tout arranger.

-Non ! Pas du tout. Protestais je.

-Bella, je suis flatté que tu me trouves sexy. Tout le monde me trouve sexy, c'est bien normal que ma femme me trouve sexy. Me dit il, me souriant réellement maintenant.

-Toi, tu recules. Fis je. Et non. Je ne voulais pas dire sérieux. Je… Heu… Je…

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

-Ne m'embrouillez pas. Soupirais je.

-Tu t'embrouilles très bien toute seule chérie.

Me réconforta Esmée, un sourire dans sa voix, elle m'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-Tu m'as l'air exténuée. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

Je soupirais.

-Je vais juste m'asseoir.

J'allais m'installer dans un fauteuil. Hum… Chez eux les fauteuils étaient d'un confort incroyable.

Carlisle vint s'asseoir en face de moi sur la table basse tandis qu'Edward restait debout.

-Bella nous te comprenons. Seulement, je ne crois pas que ça va être aussi simple.

D'un geste souple, il prit la télécommande et augmenta le volume.

-… En direct de Seattle devant le restaurant où travaillerait la femme d'Edward Cullen !

-Noon !!!

Je sentais comment tout s'écroulait autour de moi… Lorsque je vis la pizzeria… Et Jessica apparaître à l'écran.

-Vous affirmez connaître cette femme ? Lui demanda la journaliste.

-Oui. Je l'affirme. Elle s'appelle Bella Swan et travaille ici.

-Salope ! Traînée !! Grosse…

Je du ravaler mon chapelet d'injures, Carlisle m'adressa un regard assez significatif. On évitait les gros mots sous leur toit…

-Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sure ?

- Il y a quelques jours, Bella n'est pas venue travailler, ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent. Ensuite Edward Cullen est venu dîner. Sur le coup, je ne l'ai pas reconnu, mais comme ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour… On a trouvé ça bizarre, et quand hier soir on a vu la photo, il n'y a plus de doute. C'est bien Bella, elle a une relation avec Edward Cullen ! Et elle est allée le rejoindre !

Je posais une main sur ma bouche, ravalant ma bile…

-Désolé Bella.

Je ne trouvais plus rien à dire. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même. Je n'allais plus jamais retrouver ma petite vie tranquille après ça.

**Edward POV**

Mon cœur se serra pour Bella. Elle avait l'air si… Remuée, comme si elle avait le mal de mer… et tout était en grande partie de ma faute.

-Il doit bien y avoir une solution. Fit elle.

-Je vais aller leur parler. Fis je.

-Pour leur dire quoi ? Me demanda Rose.

-Ma version des faits.

-Tu pourrais leur dire que tu as des doutes sur la grossesse de Tanya ! Dit Alice.

-Ca, c'est une bonne idée ! M'enquis je.

-Mais ça n'expliquera pas la présence de Bella dans ta vie. Intervint Jasper.

-T'as qu'à leur raconter que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Proposa Emmet.

Je trouvais ça bien, mais au vu du regard furibond de Bella. J'allais devoir trouver autre chose.

-Non. Riposta t'elle d'une voix cinglante.

J'étais impressionné. En un seul mot, elle pouvait tous nous pétrifier.

Néanmoins, j'étais décidé à me jeter dans la foule de journalistes.

-Bien, alors j'improviserais. Lui souris je.

-Arrange toi un peu. Fit ma mère, boutonnant deux boutons de ma chemise, avant d'en redéboutonner un.

-Comme ça, tu auras l'air sexy et sérieux. Ajouta t-elle, m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

-Sois naturel surtout. Me conseilla mon père avant que je ne sorte.

J'étais comme un pauvre agneau qui se jetait dans une fosse aux lions.

Je fus assaillis à peine avais je mis un pied dehors par une horde de journaliste ayant tous une question à me poser :

-Pourquoi avez-vous quitté Tanya ?

-Est-ce vrai que vous êtes déjà marié ?

-C'est avec Bella Swan ?

-Vous êtes amoureux ?

-Est-ce que Bella Swan est là ??

-Ecoutez, si j'ai rompu avec Tanya, c'est avant tout parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre nous, je voulais bien agir puisque je pensais que l'enfant qu'elle porte est de moi…

-« Pensais » ?

-Oui, dernièrement, j'ai été amené à avoir quelques doutes à son sujet.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Je ne suis plus sur de la paternité de cet enfant. Mais s'il s'avérait que l'enfant est bien de moi, comme je l'ai dit à Tanya lors de notre rupture, après lui avoir remis un chèque d'une grosse somme qu'elle a encaissé cette semaine, j'assumerais entièrement mon rôle de père. Sans toutefois épouser Tanya. D'autant plus que j'ai appris que j'étais déjà marié, suite à une erreur administrative certes, mais elle s'avère être une jeune femme fabuleuse.

Je regardais fixement une caméra tout en continuant :

-Et comme le mariage est à mon avis quelque chose de sacré, je cherche à le sauver en tentant de connaître mieux mon épouse. Et je vous prie de la laisser tranquille. Elle n'est absolument pour rien dans cette histoire.

-Eprouvez vous des sentiments à son sujet ?

-Comment prend elle cette histoire ?

-Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Si vous voulez bien partir désormais. Merci.

D'autres questions fusèrent, mais je ne pris pas la peine de leur répondre, tournant le dos pour entrer dans la maison. Emmet et Jasper me firent entrer pour pouvoir fermer la porte sur la meute de journalistes.

-Tu t'en es vraiment bien sorti !!

Me sourit Alice quand je revenais dans le salon. Je pouvais voir ma prestation dans la télé.

Et Bella dans le fauteuil.

Je m'approchais d'elle.

-J'espère que ce que j'ai dit te convient, j'ai évité de donner ton nom, tu as vu ?

Pour toute réponse j'eus droit à un ronflement très peu élégant…

-Apparemment tu as été soporifique. Rigola Rose.

Je m'accroupis et lui caressa la joue. La pauvre était tombée de sommeil.

-Emmène la dans une chambre pour qu'elle puisse dormir à son aise. Me dit ma mère.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

-N'abuse pas d'elle dans son sommeil Ed ! Me sourit mon frère.

Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre et m'assis à coté d'elle sur le lit.

Elle avait tellement raison. Si je n'avais pas décidé sur un coup de tête de tout envoyer en l'air, nous n'en serions pas là.

Mais j'aurais continué ce simulacre avec Tanya et Bella… Elle aurait continué sa vie normale.

J'étais un égoïste. Elle était peut être plus heureuse sans moi…

-Elle finira par changer d'avis. Entendis je Alice me dire.

Elle déposa des vêtements pour que Bella puisse se changer à son réveil.

-Et si elle voulait toujours divorcer ?

-Non. Je t'assure que non. Le tout c'est de lui faire oublier Tanya et la presse.

Je lâchais un petit rire.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je me levais et la laissais dormir.

Comme nous étions dimanche, la tradition voulait que nous déjeunions à la maison. Mais avec ces quelques journalistes qui campaient dehors, ça n'allait pas être évident. Même si nous pouvions les ignorer, leur présence m'affectait. Nous envoyions Emmet et Jasper pour les effrayer. Menaçant d'appeler la police puisqu'ils étaient sur une propriété privée. Ce qui fonctionna. Ensuite, le téléphone de Bella sonna… A plusieurs reprises. Au début, lorsque l'identité de son père apparaissait, ça ne me donnait pas envie d'y répondre, ce fut plutôt l'identité masquée qui m'intriguait. Et au final :

-Allo ?

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Qui êtes vous, vous ?

-Je suis Renée, sa mère. Et vous ? Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que vous êtes … Edward Cullen ?

-Oui. C'est moi.

Je devais lui faire une meilleure impression que celle que j'avais laissé à son père.

-Je suis ravi de vous entendre Madame.

-Et moi donc ! Où est ma fille ?

-Elle dort. Toute cette histoire la fatigue.

-J'imagine… J'imagine… Alors vous la trouvez comment déjà ? Fabuleuse ?

-Oui Madame.

J'entendis un gloussement qui me laissa perplexe.

-Vous ne comptez pas divorcer alors !!

-Pas pour le moment.

-Cette histoire d'erreur administrative, tout de même !

-Oui. C'était une coïncidence.

-Et ma Bella est très chanceuse !! Dites lui de m'appeler dès qu'elle se réveillera ! Au plaisir mon cher genre.

-Au revoir Madame…

Cette femme était tout le contraire de Bella et de Charlie…

La matinée s'écroula très vite et Emmet et moi coupions par le foret pour aller chercher la voiture de Bella.

Quand nous arrivions elle était déjà réveillée et téléphonait à son père en me regardant passer à la télé. Alice lui avait donné un jean noir qui lui collait à la peau et modelait ses jambes interminables d'une façon très plaisante. Sa chemise blanche lui cintrait la taille et la rendait élégante. Simple et classe. Elle se retourna soudainement et je faillis faire tomber la bouteille de vin.

-Non papa, je ne le laisserais pas faire. Oui, oui, on fait comme ça. A ce soir.

Elle raccrocha puis me dit :

-Tu es là.

Je lui souris.

-Je suis un peu partout en ce moment.

-Merci de ne pas avoir mentionné mon nom, même si ça ne sert pas à grand-chose.

-De rien voyons. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui. C'est mon estomac qui m'a réveillé. Ecoute Edward, je comprends les efforts que tu fais, mais saches que ça ne me dit rien.

-Bella, très chère Bella, tu m'accuses de ne pas tenir parole, alors que tu ne fais pas mieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils et je poursuivis :

-Tu m'avais promis de m'accorder trois misérables rendez vous.

-Edward, même si je voulais continuer, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions nous retrouver sans créer une émeute.

Je lui souris.

-Je sais être discret quand il le faut.

-Bella ! Ben dormi ? Nous interrompit Emmet.

-Très bien. Merci.

-Alors on peut aller manger !

-Si tu veux. Au fait, j'ai ma voiture qui est tombée en panne…

-Elle est déjà dans le garage. Je vais faire mumuse avec cet après midi, pendant qu'Ed et toi vous… Vous ferez mumuse ensemble !

Elle lui sourit.

-Je regrette, mais Edward et moi nous ne ferons pas mumuse ensemble. Lui assura t'elle.

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Si je serais toi, je ne serais pas aussi sur.

* * *

**BisouXoXo !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

-Au fait ta mère a appelé. Me rappelais je soudain quand le déjeuner touchait à a fin.

-Ma mère ?

-Ca a l'air de te surprendre Bella. S'aperçu mon père.

-Ben ouais ! On ne se fréquente plus depuis qu'elle s'est remariée. Ca doit fait près de deux ans. Comment a-t-elle eu mon numéro ?

Je lui tendis son portable et elle vit le nombre impressionnant d'appels qu'elle avait manqué.

-Pourquoi vous avez coupé les ponts ? Lui demandais je, curieux, puisque Renée m'avait semblé être proche de sa fille au téléphone…

Elle secoua la tête brièvement….

-Entre ma mère et moi il y a toujours eu un fossé… Elle mène un train de vie qui ne me plait pas. Elle est très matérialiste… Un peu comme… Ta Tanya.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Primo ce n'est pas ma Tanya, deuzio, j'ai trouvé ta mère très sympathique et Tercio… Tu m'accompagnes à notre rendez vous ?

Elle me regarda, puis passa en revue chaque personne assise à table… Entre ma mère et mon père qui détournèrent un peu trop rapidement la tête pour être innocent, Emmet et Rose qui ne cachaient pas leur impatience en nous observant avec curiosité, Jasper qui lui cachait son impatience en se versant un peu de vin et Alice qui dit :

-Si tu ne veux pas y aller, nous pourrions toujours faire un tour à ma boutique ! J'ai eu un nouvel arrivage et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi !

-Oh… Si ce sont des vêtements aussi géniaux que la chemise que je porte…

-Tu plaisantes ? Cette chemise date d'au moins trois ans ! Elle faisait partie des affaires que j'ai laissées ici!

-Je pense que Bella aura besoin que tu lui donnes des cours sur la mode Alice. Fit Rose. Je veux dire les différences entre la saison passée chez Versace et la nouvelle collection de cette année.

Bella pouffa, mais voyant que nous restions sérieux, elle demanda :

-Parce qu'il y a vraiment une différence ?

Alice riposta tout de suite en lui énumérant une dizaine de différence avant qu'Emmet n'intervienne :

-Tu comptes vraiment écouter ma sœur te dire toutes ces débilités ?

-Hey ! Gronda la concernée.

Bella soupira.

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix

-Mais si ! Accepte de partir avec Edward !! Lui pria mon père.

-Non.

-Explique nous donc pourquoi. Intervint ma mère, d'une voix autoritaire qui fit déglutir Bella.

-Je l'ai déjà fait tout à l'heure.

-Oh… J'ai trouvé ton explication tellement insensée que j'aimerais la réentendre s'il te plait.

-Parce que ça ne vaut pas le coup. Je ne vaux pas le coup de tous ces efforts Edward. Le divorce est la meilleure solution pour nous…

-Bien, comme tu le souhaites Bella. Coupais je. Je ne vais pas insister.

Elle se tourna vers moi, surprise. Puis, j'attrapais le regard de ma mère qui n comprenait pas encore ma tactique. Néanmoins, je repoussais ma chaise et dit :

-Je ferais la vaisselle.

-Alors nous t'accompagnons. Se leva Emmet, imité par Jasper et mon père qui se m'aidèrent à débarrasser la table. Alice, elle, avait parfaitement compris ma nouvelle stratégie et débitait à une vitesse incroyable des formations sur la mode des grandes maisons de voiture.

Ma mère ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre dans la cuisine, je l'entendis prétexter qu'elle n'aimait pas savoir sa cuisine envahie par des hommes.

-Alice en est où ?

-Elle vient de commencer sur les robes de soirée de Dior et les modèles que portaient les actrices aux oscars, elle va bientôt entamer le thème des robes blanches à la mode et déboucher sur les robes de mariés.

Nous connaissions son discours à peu près par cœur. Emmet et moi l'avions souvent utilisé pour faire fuir nos petites amies, et moi je profitais ouvertement de sa passion inébranlable pour fatiguer Tanya et avoir la paix.

-Bon, Rose ne peut pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Déclara Emmet, déposant son torchon. On va aller au garage.

Nous attendions encore quinze minutes, puis mon père me dit :

-Edward, tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant que Bella ne s'enfuie, sans être allée à ton rendez vous.

-Sois romantique surtout. Me conseilla ma mère. Je lui souris.

Jasper m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle à manger où elles étaient toujours assises. Alice venait tout juste de commencer sur les robes blanches.

-Personnellement je préfère les bustiers. Mais sur moi, ça passe moins bien que sur Rose. D'ailleurs, ma robe de mariée était un bustier, mais je regrette, j'aurais du prendre un dos nu, au moins, ça m'aurait fait un décolleté, le bustier a complètement écrasé mes seins, déjà qu'ils ne sont pas énormes ! J'avais un aspect un peu trop androgyne à mon goût…

J'étais très impressionné par le mental d'acier de Bella qui hochait la tête, jetant de petits coups d'oeils vers son téléphone…

-Tu étais parfaite pour moi. Intervint Jasper.

-Merci chéri. Mais si un jour on se remarie, interdit moi de mettre un bustier parce que…

Je ne l'écoutais plus, je m'étais penché sur Bella et ma tête était à quelques centimètres de la sienne quand je lui demandais :

-Tu viens faire un tour avec moi ?

-Où ?

-Au garage. Emmet va réparer ta voiture.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Avec plaisir !

-Où allez vous ?

-Je vais voir ce qu'a ma voiture. Je reviens Alice.

Elle nous sourit et m'envoya un lin d'oeil alors que Jasper me demandait silencieusement si j'avais un « préservatif ».

J'hochais brièvement la tête.

-Où est ce qu'ils sont ?

Me demanda Bella en arrivant au garage. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous.

-Je l'ignore ! Quoique… Connaissant Emmet ils ont du faire une escale dans sa chambre.

-Pff… Va falloir remonter. Soupira Bella.

-Tu n'y es pas obligée. Lui souris je.

Elle me regarda puis me sourit.

-Bien joué Edward. Mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

-Bon… D'accord. Alors, vient juste voir ma fierté.

Je lui pris la main et la conduisais jusqu'à ma grosse cylindrée.

-Tu conduis ça ?

-Oui. Et très bien en plus. Lui souris je. Oh ! Mais que vois je ? Deux casques !!

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être têtu !

-Je sais. Allé, grimpe.

Elle se mordit la lèvre… Signe qu'elle était tentée et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à céder à la tentation.

J'adorais cette sensation, sentir son corps serré contre le mien, ses bras passés autour de ma taille, ses cuisses pressées contre les miennes…

Et si ça m'attristait en voyant que nous étions arrivés, cela parut au contraire la soulager. Elle enleva son casque et j'ébouriffais ses cheveux…

-Alors ? Lui souris je, tu as aimé ?

Elle secoua la tête…

-Assez, oui. J'en faisais avant, mais Jake ne conduisais pas aussi vite.

-Jake ?

-Mon ex. Donc, c'est ici que tu voulais m'emmener…

J'essayais de me faire à l'idée qu'elle avait déjà eu cette expérience avec son ex et réalisais que je me sentais… Vexé puisque j'aurais souhaité que ce soit moi sa première fois… En tout… Mais bon, je devais me contenter d'être son premier mari, et le seul, espérais je. Je revins à elle et vis son regard interrogatif.

-Oui, ça ne te plait pas ?

Elle semblait vouloir s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait, et fronça les sourcils…

-Un club de strip tease?

Je lui souris et descendais de la moto. Les néons du club de strip tease n'étaient pas très loin, et je m'étais garé sur son parking, mais ce n'était pas cet endroit que je voulais lui faire connaître. Je m'approchais d'elle et la fis se retourner.

-Mais non… Regarde…

-Oh…

-On y va ?

-Heu non, je…

-C'était une question de rhétorique Bella. Allons y. Par contre, tu ferais mieux d'enlever tes chaussures. Lui dis je.

Elle secoua la tête, mais obtempéra.

Je lui pris la main et nous descendions les marches d'un escalier de bois pour arriver sur la plage. Selon Emmet, la Push était un endroit tranquille et peu fréquenté, idéal pour une sortie romantique. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Rose avait craqué pour lui.

-J'aime venir ici regarder les couchers de soleils. Fis je.

-Vraiment ?

Demanda Bella, qui semblait perplexe.

-Oui. J'aime sentir la sensation du sable sous mes pieds, écouter le bruit des vagues, sentir la mer…

Elle se mit à rire et je fronçais les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que tu viens ici, seul.

-C'est reposant, ça me donne le temps de réfléchir. C'est une plage tranquille avec du sable fin… L'idéal. Et regarde ce paysage de carte postale.

Nous nous tournions pour regarder le soleil se coucher à l'horizon… Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules, et elle se laissa faire.

Bien… J'avais envie de crier victoire, mais je me rappelais que rien n'était joué. Le clou du romantisme allait arriver après que la nuit soit tombée.

-Dis moi, ce n'était pas plutôt le bar de strip tease qui t'intéresse ?

-Non ! Pas du tout ! De toute façon je ne peux pas me permettre d'y mettre les pieds.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-On risquerait de me reconnaître. Ce genre de choses ne sont pas à ma portée.

-Ce genre de chose ?

Elle se dégagea de notre étreinte et me regarda.

-Imaginons que je sois une strip teaseuse… Ca te porterait préjudice ? Tu devrais divorcer ?

-Heu… Tu es strip teaseuse ?

J'avais du mal à l'imaginer tournoyant autour d'une barre de fer en petite tenue… Quoi que…

-Non… Mais… Jasper m'a dit qu'il connaissait ma vie, et il ne t'a pas parlé de mon deuxième boulot ?

-Non… Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Rien de grave… C'est juste que...

-Allé, vas y, dis moi, quel est ton deuxième boulot ?!

-Dis moi si tu divorcerais d'abord.

-Bella, peu m'importe ton deuxième boulot, je ne divorcerais pas de toi pour ça… Alors, tu es strip teaseuse ?

-Non. Bougonna t-elle.

-T'en es sure ?

-Oui. Et si j'étais une prostituée ?

J'ouvris légèrement la bouche, interloqué…

-Je… Je ne divorcerais pas non plus… Tu es une… Une prostituée ?

-Non.

Elle fit demi tour et regarda son pied jouer avec le sable.

-Tu dis que tu ne divorcerais pas, maintenant, mais je suis sure que si ce genre de chose venait à arriver aux oreilles des médias…

Je lui souris.

-Tu serais ma Julia Roberts et moi ton Richard Gere.

Elle lâcha un petit rire, ce qui m'encouragea à lui demander :

-Alors, dis moi, quel est ton deuxième boulot ?

-Standardiste.

-C'est tout ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, je suis standardiste au téléphone rose.

J'éclatais de rire. C'était la meilleure ! Mais comme elle restait sérieuse, je conclus que c'était vrai… Je me calmais et passais devant elle. Je lui saisis le menton et lui fis lever la tête.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Mais tu n'as pas à e sentir honteuse. Je pense que tu ne devais pas avoir le choix pour effectuer ce genre de travail. Mais saches que maintenant, je suis là, tu n'as plus à faire ça…

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Je cherche désespérément un moyen de divorcer de toi !! Et tu t'accroches ! Je ne te comprends pas !

Elle me repoussa et commença à partir, mais je la suivis, la pris par le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter et à me regarder alors que nous nous trouvons bien à l'écart, sous le ponton.

-Bella ! C'est parce que je ressens de forts sentiments pour toi Bella.

-Mais…

-Chuut… Dis moi que tu n'as pas envie que je t'embrasse…

Je me penchais lentement vers ses lèvres pulpeuses, frôlant son nez du mien, à un souffle de distance d'elle…

-Juste un mot Bella… Voilà ta chance… Dis moi non… Dis moi que tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse, dis moi que tu ne veux pas que je te touche…

Je posais mes mains sur ses cotes et les lui tenais fermement…

-Dis moi non Bella. Et j'arrêterais tout… Juste non…

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, je sentais sa respiration se couper, je vis ses paupières se fermer et je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant encore une chance. Mais elle ne la saisit pas, m'offrant une délicieuse victoire que je goûtais sur ses douces lèvres. Elle accueillit ma langue curieuse dans sa bouche et nous jouions un instant à les entremêler. Elle passa les bras autour de mon cou, et je percevais les battements de son cœur. Avec une lenteur délibérée, je fis sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche et fis remonter ma main sur son ventre pour m'arrêter juste sous son soutien gorge.

-Edward… Je… On ne devrait pas…

Je refermais mes mains sur ses seins, et je sentis son souffle se couper en même temps que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Edward, tu ne peux pas…

Je les lui pétrissais avec fermeté et elle serra les lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu ne veux pas… ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et ce fut pour dire :

-Fais chier !

Je souris amplement quand elle se dégagea pour enlever complètement sa chemise et commencer à déboutonner son jean…

-Tu comptes rester là à me regarder avec ce sourire… ?

-J'apprécie le spectacle…

Elle fit glisser son jean et se redressa pour enlever son soutien gorge. Ce qui me donna le top départ pour enlever mes vêtements. Prenant soin d'en retirer le préservatif pour nous protéger. Je la fis allonger sur le tapis que formaient nos vêtements et me plaçais sur elle, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser avec mon poids.

-Merde Edward… J'ai tellement envie de toi…

C'était une très belle déclaration. Je lui souris et me penchais sur elle pour tracer un sillon de baiser le long du cou, tandis que mes pouces allaient et venaient sur la pointe de ses seins… Elle se cambra lorsque je goûtais à la saveur de sa peau… Elle écarta les jambes, et d'une main légère et taquine je caressais ses cuisses avant de la presser contre son sexe humide et chaud… Je titillais délicatement sa chair ardente et elle accompagna mon mouvement en ondulant les hanches…

-Allé viens…

Je souris contre son cou…

-Demande le moi encore…

-Edward… Viens… Je… Tu… Putain… Je te désire… Je brûle de te sentir en moi… Tu le sens bien…

Oh oui… Je le sentais… Mais maintenant que je la savais à ma merci, j'avais envie d'en profiter…

-Demande mieux que ça.

Chuchotais je, continuant de taquiner son bouton et faisant entrer et ressortir mon index de son antre divin.

Elle soupira et me caressa à son tour, ondulant plus vite ses hanches, tentant de me faire perdre mes moyens… Ce qui je devais l'avouer allait arriver…

-Tu m'ouvres Edward, je mouille pour toi, je veux me refermer sur toi, te sentir buter au fond de moi, s'il te plait…

Je lui obéis dès que les mots magiques furent prononcés…

C'était si bon d'être en elle… Mieux que notre première fois, je m'enfonçais sans mal en elle, et perdis la tête. Je ne pouvais plus m maîtriser, je me mis à aller et venir en elle, si vite… Elle gémissait, s'accrochait à mes épaules, réclamant toujours plus… Et je fis de mon mieux pour la satisfaire. Quand elle cria mon nom et se radis je conclus que j'avais accomplis ma mission et évacuais tout mon plaisir…

Lorsque le calme fut revenu et que toute la tension sexuelle s'était évanouie… J'éclatais d'un rire victorieux.

Elle me donna une petite tape sur le torse.

-Arrête…

-Je ne peux pas ! Bella… Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !!

Je l'embrassais rapidement…

-Tu ne peux plus nier qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous…

Elle soupira et je me levais.

-Tu sais ce que ça me donne envie ?

-Divorcer ?

-Efface de mot de ton vocabulaire chérie ! Ca me donne envie de me baigner !!

-Hein ?

-On est sur une plage, nus… C'est l'occasion de prendre un bain de minuit !!!

**Bella POV**

J'étais estomaquée…

Pour de nombreuses raisons.

D'une part, j'avais été nulle t j'avais cédé.

D'autre part, j'avais eu l'occasion de dire non, et j'aurais peut être pu divorcer…

Et enfin, Edward était devenu complètement fou.

Je résistais avec beaucoup de mal à l'envie de rire et de le rejoindre dans sa folie. Mais comment faire ? Je le fis se jeter à l'eau comme un gamin qui voyait la mer pour la première fois. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était moi qui l'avait rendu comme ça… Et au bout du deuxième rendez vous !! Je n'étais pas fière de moi.

Mais il disait vrai… Je ne pouvais plus nier mon attirance envers lui. J'appréciais ce qui se passait entre nous, j'aimais quand il me faisait l'amour… C'était si… Renversant…

Je soupirais… Si j'acceptais de rester mariée à lui, ce serait quelque chose que j'adorerais. Mais il y avait toujours cette petite voix qui me criait que j'avais perdue la raison… Que je ne devais pas me lever et le rejoindre dans l'eau glacée.

Et pourtant je ne l'écoutais pas. Et je me retrouvais avec lui dans l'eau glacée… Et rien ne valait plus que son sourire.

-Hey… Salut. Me dit il.

Je lui adressais un sourire timide.

Notre relation était en train de prendre une nouvelle tournure. Ce qui m'embétait et me terrifiait autant que je me sentais bien…

-Salut.

-Il me caressa la joue et un frisson me parcouru.

-C'est glacé Edward… Sortons…

Il me serra contre lui.

-Attend encore un peu savoure l'instant…

Je tremblais comme une feuille et même si le sentir contre moi, je ne tenais pas à attraper la mort en restant là…

-Edward…

-Bella, je sais que tu trouves ça peut être trop rapide ou précipité ou… Que sais je encore… Mais je dois t'avouer que je pense que je suis tombé complètement…

-Hey ! Vus là bas !!! Sortez tout de suite !!

Une voix grave et masculine nous interrompit, grâce à Dieu ! Nous étions éclairés par une forte lumière et Edward me retourna tout de suite pour me cacher de l'homme qui se tenait sur les rives de la plage.

-Merde. L'entendis je grognais. Ca me faisait très bizarre de l'entendre jurer.

-C'est interdit de se baigner ici !! C'est une plage privée ! Continua l'homme.

-Restes derrière moi Bella.

Je lui obéis et me collais à lui.

La honte.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je me rendis compte de la stature imposante de l'homme en question et surtout de son uniforme de policier…

-Edward… Chuchotais je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je maîtrise.

-Et en plus vous êtes à poil ! Ce n'est pas une plage de nudistes ici ! Bordel ! Je vais devoir vous arrêter !

* * *

**Héhé !**

**Vous avez lu, vous avez eu droit à du Lemon, donc je suis pardonnée pour le retard ! Et Bella a craqué !!**

**Qui ne le ferait pas, hein ?**

**Et là, le final… Ca vous plait ? Hum… **

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Arrêté par le policier pour nudisme sur la plage ? Ou libéré grâce aux talents d'Edward ? ^^**

**On verra ça très vite !**

**BisouXoxO !!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

J'essayais de me cacher le plus possible derrière Edward. Je n'arrivais à croire ce qui nous arrivait. C'était la pire façon de terminer la soirée. Etre arrêtés tout nus sur la plage par mon ex. Edward continuait à s'avancer comme s'il était habillé sur son 31.

-Ecoutez monsieur l'agent, je suis Edward Cullen et cette partie de la plage appartient à ma famille. Ma femme et moi sommes donc en notre droit.

-Votre femme ?

Je crus comprendre que Jake se penchait pour mieux voir, et je fus obligée de me serrer un peu plus derrière Edward, mais il m'avait malheureusement reconnue.

-Bella ?

-Salut…

Edward arrêta soudain de marcher et je le bousculais.

-Attend… Vous vous connaissez ? Fit il entre les dents.

-Heu… Oui… Un peu… Lui murmurais je alors que Jacob était parti dans une tirade :

-C'est pas vrai bordel de merde ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je n'y crois pas ! Ce que dit la presse c'est donc vrai ? T'es mariée avec ce… Ce… Ce mec ? Putain mais pourquoi ? Comment ?

-C'est pas tes affaires Jacob. Par contre, si tu pouvais me passer les miennes… Demandais je cependant. Jetant un coup d'œil sur mes vêtements étalés sur le sable.

-Tu peux venir les chercher toi-même. Me dit il.

-Je suis toute nue. Grondais je.

-C'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue nue.

-Ecoutez moi bien officier, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est de l'histoire ancienne et que par conséquent vous ne la reverrez jamais plus sans vêtements.

Jacob se pencha et amassa mes vêtements, prenant bien soin de laisser ceux d'Edward sur le sol avant de me les passer.

Je me changeais derrière Edward qui était droit comme un i et faisait face à Jacob dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité.

Quand je fus présentable et essayais de faire entrer le jean sur moi, Edward s'éloigna pour attraper ses propres affaires.

-Et dire que tu as refusé de m'épouser il y a à peine quelques mois… Grommelait Jacob.

Edward se figea et lui jeta un coup d'œil furibond.

-Jacob, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as quitté. Lui dis je, sautant pour que le jean puisse se fermer.

-Comment voulais tu que je reste avec une femme qui refuse de s'engager ?

-Et ben, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Intervint Edward qui avait finit de s'habiller.

Impressionnant ! J'étais encore en train de me demander si le bouton du jean allait se fermer ou non qu'il était déjà à coté de moi, prêt à partir.

-Par contre, j'espère que cette histoire restera entre nous. Nous sommes en ce moment harcelés par la presse et si elle vient à apprendre ce qui s'est passé, nous saurons que l'information est venue de vous et n'hésiterons pas à entamer des poursuites à votre en compte. Lui demanda tout simplement Edward, en prenant la main.

Jacob haussa les sourcils et me regarda.

-C'est avec ce genre d'homme que tu as préféré te marier ?

-Il n'est pas toujours aussi guindé. Dis je, me collant à Edward qui passa son bras autour de mes reins.

Jacob secoua la tête.

-Et qu'en pense Charlie ?

-Il est ravi. Dis je, songeant en même temps qu'il devait déjà être arrivé chez les Cullen à cette heure… Depuis quand travailles tu à Forks ?

-J'ai été transféré ici il y a deux mois quand une place s'est libéré pour être plus proche de mon père.

-Comment va Billy ?

-Bien, il s'habitue peu à peu à son état. Ton père passe souvent le voir d'ailleurs.

-Je sais, ils ont toujours été de très bons amis, et je suis heureuse qu'ils le soient restés après notre rupture.

-Bella, je regrette la façon dont ça s'est passé…

Edward se racla la gorge, nous rappelant sa présence et je décidais de mettre un terme à cette conversation avant que ça ne dégénère.

-C'est oublié ! J'ai tourné la page maintenant, fis je, tapotant sur la poitrine d'Edward.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et je sentis la tension monter, mais Jacob calma le jeu en disant :

-Bien… Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien à la presse, j'ai déjà moi-même du mal à avaler la pilule.

-Dans ce cas, c'est réglé. Au revoir. Lui dit sèchement Edward.

-Au revoir Jacob.

Nous nous retournions pour nous diriger jusqu'à la moto d'Edward.

-Hey ! Bella… Cria Jake, m'obligeant à me retourner.

-Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore… Gronda Edward.

-Quoi ?

-Ce serait bien qu nous gardions contact. Je ne voudrais pas perdre notre amitié…

J'hochais la tête.

-Okay. Tu as mon numéro. On s'appelle.

-A bientôt alors.

Nous nous en allions pour de bon cette fois, une fois arrivés devant la moto je m'aperçus de l'air renfrogné qu'avait prit Edward.

J'hésitais avant de lui demander :

-Ca va pas ?

Il bougonna quelque chose d'inaudible

-Hein ?

-Je viens de rencontrer ton ex qui apparemment ressent encore des choses pour toi et je pense que c'est réciproque…

-Quoi ? Non ! Je… Ente lui et moi c'est fini depuis un moment déjà, je ne l'avais pas revu avant ce soir d'ailleurs !

-Hum. Se contenta de murmurer Edward.

Nous étions arrivés à la moto et il me passa mon casque.

-Edward… Tu es jaloux ?

-Je ne suis pas encore sur que tu ne veuilles pas divorcer et tu m'as l'air encore entiché par ce minable. Il me semble normal que sois jaloux.

-Je ne suis plus du tout entichée de lui, donc tu n'as pas à te sentir jaloux.

Le répondis je, mettant le casque et m'installant derrière lui.

Je tentais de passer outre la première partie de ce qu'il m'avait dit puisque moi non plus je ne savais plus si je devais divorcer puisque j'étais malheureusement en train de succomber à son charme.

Il ralentit considérablement aux abords de sa maison et me demanda :

-Bella, je voudrais… J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de notre relation. Nous avons couché ensemble deux fois, et c'était incroyable. Tu es bien d'accord?

J'enlevais mon casque et sortis de sa moto.

-Oui. Je suis d'accord là-dessus.

Il m'offrit un large sourire et passa les bras autour de mes reins alors qu'il était assis sur la moto.

-Mieux qu'avec ton ex ?

Je me pinçais les lèvres avant de lui répondre.

-Edward, il vaudrait mieux comparer ce qui est comparable, non ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus avant qu'il ne me demande :

-Tu comptes toujours divorcer ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Bon, je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi, tu es un amant merveilleux…

-Merci.

-De rien, et quand au divorce… Je ne sais pas. Tout ça… C'est beaucoup trop rapide pour moi…

Edward hocha la tête, il me semblait être déçu, puis il me sourit.

-Au moins on a avancé.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui. Tout à l'heure tu étais convaincue de vouloir divorcer. Maintenant tu ne sais plus… Demain tu sauras que rester marié avec moi est la meilleure des solutions.

Je souris, il avait l'air tellement confiant.

Un coup de klaxon nous fit sursauter et Edward me lâcha immédiatement après qu'il ait vu de qui il s'agissait.

-Que Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

-Je lui ai demandé de venir me chercher au cas ou Emmet n'aurait pas terminé avec ma voiture. Je ne compte pas passer une nouvelle nuit ici.

-Est-ce … Est-ce qu'il a son taser ?

-Prie pour que ça ne soit cas le cas. Lui souris je.

**Edward POV**

Charlie « la terreur » Swan s'avançait vers nous et Bella me laissa pour le rejoindre.

-Papa, ça n'a pas été trop difficile de trouver le chemin ?

-Non. Dit il tout simplement.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Swan. Fis je, levant la main pour qu'il la serre. Il m'observa un moment avant de l'attraper et de me la broyer.

-Que faisiez vous tous les deux ?

-Edward m'a emmené à la plage sur sa moto…

Je tentais de dégager ma main de son étreinte…

-Papa, c'est bon… Intervint Bella, poussant légèrement son père.

-Laisse le. Fit elle, et je pu enfin récupérer ma main.

-Pourquoi es tu allée avec lui ?

-Papa, arrête s'il te plait.

-Mais…

-Bella ! Edward ! Vous êtes rentrés ! Entendis je la voix d'Esmée dans notre dos.

-Maman, fis je, soulagé d'avoir du renfort. Regarde qui est venu chercher Bella ! Monsieur Swan, je vous présente Esmée Cullen.

Ma mère lui décocha un sourire enchanté.

-Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance !

-Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre famille. Dit Charlie.

-Et bien Bella nous a trop peu parler de vous ! Je vous en prie, entrez que vous faisiez connaissance avec le reste de notre famille !

Charlie avait l'air réticent, mais Bella lui prit le bras.

-Nous n'aurons pas pour longtemps. L'entendis je lui dire.

Charlie accepta donc d'entrer et il rencontra tous les membres de la famille. Alice le serra dans ses bas comme s'ils se connaissant depuis longtemps, Emmet lui fit une accolade, Rose et Jasper lui sourirent et mon père lui souhaita la bienvenue dans notre famille.

-Asseyez vous donc Charlie. Lui proposa t-il.

-Non, je ne suis passé que pour chercher Bella.

-Je vous en prie, après toutes ces heures de routes, asseyez vous, juste un petit instant. Insista Esmé.

-Papa… Lui chuchota sa fille, s'asseyant près de moi dans le canapé.

-Nous étions en train de regarder un match de base ball à la télé, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Lui demanda Emmet.

-Non, pas du tout. Fit il, s'asseyant entre Bella et moi. Qui joue ?

-Les Red Sox contre les Yankees.

-Génial ! Et qui gagne pour le moment ?

-Ils sont à égalité. Dit Jasper.

-Je parie que Charlie est un supporteur des Red Sox Fit Alice, attrapant un coussin et s'installant à mes pieds.

-Gagné. Lui sourit il. Emmet était en face de nous, sa femme et lui avaient pris possession du plus grand canapé et je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans le notre, Charlie prenait presque toute la place.

-Boston Sucks ! (C'est le cri des supporteurs des Yankees) S'écria Emmet. Je me décalais le plus possible de Charlie

-Vus êtes tous des pro Yankees ? Demanda Charlie.

-Non, juste Papa, Edward, Jazz et Emmet. Lui expliqua Alice. Charlie me décocha un regard vénéneux et je lui souris timidement.

-Il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

-De tout et de n'importe quoi. Ajouta t-il, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Nous, les femmes, nous adorons les Red Sox ! Fit Esmé. Une mère sentait toujours quand son petit était en danger.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose Charlie ? Une bière…

-Non merci. De l'eau ira très bien.

-De l'eau ? Nous avons une excellente bière qu'Edward a…

-Mon père ne boit pas d'alcool, intervint brusquement Bella.

-Oh… Alors une boisson gazeuse ?

Charlie hocha la tête. Je trouvais là un excellent moyen de m'échapper.

-Je vais aller les chercher. Intervins je.

-Je t'accompagne ! Dit Emmet.

Il était très curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et moi.

-T'as fait ce que je t'ai conseillé de faire?

-Ouais. Et ça a marché.

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux dire… T'as pu tirer un coup ?

-Emmet…

-Quoi ? Faut garder un langage sportif histoire de pas trop attirer son attention…

-Oui, mais tirer un coup ne convient absolument pas…

-Qui a tiré un coup ? Demanda Jasper, entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

-Edward. Lui répondit Emmet.

-Sur la plage ? C'était cool ?

-Exceptionnel. Leur souris je, repensant aux moment que nous avions passés ensemble… Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur ma bouche jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet ne dise :

-En tout cas le vieux ne te porte pas dans son cœur !

-Ah ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Je sens la tension entre vous à des kilomètres à la ronde !

-En plus, j'ai cru voir son taser dans sa poche. Me sourit Emmet.

-S'il tente quelque chose sur moi, je compte sur vous les mecs.

Jasper ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour attraper deux barres chocolatées.

-Pour Alice. Nous dit il.

-Vous en mettez du temps ! Fit notre père, entrant à son tour.

-Comment ça se passe dans le salon ? Demandais je, entendant leurs cris de bonheurs.

-Les Red Sox mènent le jeu. Et Bella et Charlie ont commencé à parler d'un certain Jacob.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-C'est qui encore lui ?

-Son ex. Lâchais je d'une voix morne.

-Il est flic et nous a surpris sur la plage.

-Au fait, ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda mon père.

-Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que ce Jacob, qui est flic, ne nous surprennent.

-Oh…

-Hey ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? J'attends mes bretzels ! Entendis je ma mère crier.

-On arrive. Lui ria mon père. Vidant un sac de bretzels dans un saladier.

Emmet et Jazz sortirent alors que je décapsulais les boissons…

-Charlie Swan m'a l'air d'un homme bien.

-Il ne m'aime pas.

-C'est normal, tu t'apprête à lui voler son trésor. Me sourit mon père. Mais je te connais, je sais que tu te feras accepter.

Je l'espérais. Nous revenions au salon et je tendis un verre à Bella, une bouteille à Charlie et me réinstallais à coté de ce dernier.

-Merci Edward. Me sourit Bella. Je lui souris à mon tour sous le regard de Charlie.

-Merci. Bougonna t-il avant de poursuivre sa conversation avec sa fille. Donc, je savais pour Jake.

-Mais tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

-Vous êtes séparés non ? Pourquoi l'aurais je fait, à moins que tu te préoccupe encore de lui.

Je tournais la tête pour voir la réaction de Bella.

-Pas du tout. C'est juste que j'ai été surpris de le croiser.

-Billy m'en avait parlé quand nous étions allés pécher il y a deux semaines.

-Vous aimez la pèche Charlie ? Lui demandais je, heureux d'interrompe la conversation sur ce minable et de découvrir que nous avions au moins quelque chose en commun.

-Oui.

-Ca tombe bien ! Mes fils et moi pratiquons souvent cette activité au grand lac ! Vous pourriez nous y accompagner un de ces quatre ! Lui proposa mon père, touts sourires.

-Peut être. Acquiesça Charlie.

Bella tourna la tête vers moi et je la vis se mordre sensuellement les lèvres… Seul ce petit geste me troublait au plus haut point…

Le match se terminait et ce furent les Red Sox qui gagnèrent, pour une fois.

-Yankees Suck ! S'écrièrent les filles, accompagné d'un Charlie qui en levant les bras en signe de victoire avait faillit m'arracher la tête.

Cet homme me haïssait vraiment.

-Bien, merci pour ce bon moment. Mais Bella et moi devons rentrer.

-Vous êtes surs, nous avons de la place, vous pouvez dormir ici. Tenta ma mère, attrapant les mains de Bella.

-Non, non, c'est très gentil Esmée, mais nous préférons partir.

-Bon… Comme tu voudras. Soupira exagérément ma mère. Mais quand nous reverrons nous ?

-Bientôt. Lui sourit Bella.

-Bella, il manque quelques pièces pour ta voiture. Elle sera prête demain. Lui informa Emmet.

-Merci beaucoup. Lui sourit elle.

-Il y a pas de quoi ! Je suis ton beau frère après tout !

L'embrassa t-il.

Charlie se crispa, mais ma mère et mon père accaparèrent un instant son attention. Suffisaient pour qu'il ne me voie pas embrasser Bella dans le creux de son cou alors qu'elle parlait avec Alice et Rose.

-Ouh… Fit ma sœur, nous souriant.

Il faudra qu'on vous prenne en photo un de ces jours, vous faites un très beau couple… Nous dit elle.

-Regarde comme tu la fais rougir. Lui sourit Ros. En tout cas nous ne t'oublierons pas quand on viendra à Seattle faire du shopping pour les bébés.

-D'accord. Ce sera avec plaisir. Leur sourit Bella.

-Bella, je viendrais déposer ta voiture demain, dès qu'Emmet aura terminé.

-Hum… D'accord.

-Et je t'emmènerais à notre troisième rendez vous. Continuais je, l'embrassant la main cette fois, puisque Charlie nous surveillait.

-Pense à emmener ton portefeuille cette fois. Me taquina t-elle. Je lui souris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais… Dis moi, à quoi pensais tu tout à l'heure quand tu mas regardé ?

Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire taquin.

-Oh… A mon père et toi à la pèche…

Elle m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

-Et à toi et moi sur la plage. Chuchota t'elle à mon oreille.

-Bonne soirée. Leur dis je, quand ils s'en allaient, mon cœur se serrait puisque j'allais renter chez moi seul…

-On dirait que c'est presque gagné pour Bella ! S'enthousiasma ma mère.

-Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! S'enquit Alice.

-Par contre Charlie, c'est une autre histoire. Dit Jasper, l'entourant de ses bras.

Charlie et moi à la pèche… L'image de ce dernier me courant après avec sa canne à pêche se forma dans mon imagination. Je souris et la balaya rapidement pour laisser place au sourire se Bella… Elle valait largement la peine…

* * *

**Hum… Voilà ! **

**J'espère que le chap vous a plut ! **

**Alors… Le flic c'était Jacob ! ^^ Bravo à celles qui l'avaient trouvé !**

**Les filles, vous êtes des merveilles ! Vos Reviews m'enchantent !**

**Alors, pour les petites curieuses, un TEASER est dispo à partir de mon profil, et pour les autres sachez que le troisième rendez vous risque d'être le bon… Quoi que mouvementé… Vous savez, les rendez vous avec cet Edward n'est pas de tout repos ! ^^**

**Merci pour tout ! **

**BisouXoXo !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut! J'ai eu un problème pour poster hier! J'espère qu ça ira aujourd'hui!**

**Désolé pour le retard!**

**Voici le chapitre 10!**

**On se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

A peine avais je vu les images montrant une Bella exténuée essayer de rentrer chez Gio avec son père en train de casser une caméra et manquer de cogner un journaliste en direct à la télé, j'avais décidé de me rendre à Seattle de toute urgence. Et sans oublier mon portefeuille. Ce qui était drôle, si je pouvais le dire, c'était de voir le long trajet que nous faisions pour nous voir. Certes, j'aurais pu le faire en jet, mais je craignais que Bella ne revienne pas avec moi. J'ignorais encore tellement de choses sur elle ! Par exemple je ne savais pas quelle était sa couleur préférée, je ne savais même pas quelles fleurs elle pourrait accepter de ma part, ni même si elle avait le mal de l'air !

Ce genre de détails était très important pour moi. Je voulais que notre mariage fonctionne et je ne devais rien négliger.

J'avais opté pour la BMW de mon père pour aller la voir, mon frère n'avait pas encore terminé de réparer sa voiture à l'heure qu'il était. Celle de mon père était noire et ses vitres teintées me permettaient de passer le plus inaperçu possible. Du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais.

Bella ne pouvait pas sortir avec cette horde de journalistes qui entouraient le restaurant et je me demandais comment moi-même j'allais faire pour y entrer.

J'étais parvenu à me garer non loin de là et je lui téléphonais.

-Allo. Me répondit la voix bourrue de Charlie.

Je me raclais la gorge avant de répondre :

-Bonjour Monsieur Swan, c'est...

-Encore toi ! M'interrompit il.

-Heu… C'est Edward…

-C'est ce que j'ai dit ! Encore toi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu ne nous as pas assez mis dans le pétrin comme ça ?

-Papa, passe moi le téléphone… Entendis je Bella lui demander.

-Pas avant que je lui ai dit ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! Gronda t-il.

-Papa ! Donne moi… Ce… Putain de… TELEPHONE !

Hurlait Bella. J'entendais des grincements sur la ligne, déduisant qu'elle bataillait pour lui prendre le portable des mains, j'imaginais très bien la scène, puis ce fut une Bella essoufflée qui me répondit :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux !

-Bella, je voulais savoir si… Si ça allait… Fis je, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

-Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Figure toi que je suis enfermée chez Gio ! Je ne peux plus sortir ! Il y a des journalistes partout !

-Oui… Je sais je ne suis pas loin en ce moment.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui me poussa à croire qu'elle m'avait raccroché au nez.

-Bella, tu es là ?

-Comment t'as fait pour venir jusqu'ici sans qu'on ne te voie !

-Je sais être discret quand il le faut.

J'entendis un murmure dans son dos et Bella grinça des dents :

-Ferme là Mike ! Oh, Edward, si tu savais tout ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir sortir d'ici ? Me dit elle.

-Non… qu'est ce que tu me donnerais si j'arrive à te faire sortir de là.

J'entendis le sourire dans sa voix quand elle me dit :

-Ce que tu voudras !

-Je croyais que tu détestais les surprises.

-Au stade où j'en suis, je prends le risque si tu parviens à me faire sortir de là.

-Dans ce cas, je relève le défi.

Je raccrochais et démarrais ma voiture. Je fonçais droit dans le restaurant. Je faisais ronfler le moteur et klaxonnais très fort, priant les journalistes de s'écarter de mon chemin s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire écraser. Ce qu'ils firent tout de suite. Ils se mirent à courir dans tous les sens se rendant compte que je ne plaisantais absolument pas. Si Bella allait faire tout ce que je voulais, j'avais intérêt à assurer ma part du contrat ! Je réussis à n'écraser personne, mais avais provoqué la panique générale. Je klaxonnais Bella désormais, pour qu'elle daigne sortir. Elle ouvrit la porte et accourut vers la voiture. Aussitôt qu'elle eut refermée sa portière, je démarrais en trombe, manquant de renverser un journaliste qui tentait de filmer notre évasion.

-Youhou ! Ca c'est une sortie ! S'exclama Bella, bouclant sa ceinture et regardant derrière.

-Bonjour Bella. Lui souris je, jetant des coups d'oeils réguliers dans le rétroviseur pour voir si nous n'étions pas suivis.

-Salut. Je vois que tu n'oublies pas les bonnes manières, même après ce que tu as fait !

-Jamais. Je suis très bien élevé. Fis je. Et un homme qui tient ses promesses. Ajoutais je la regardant dans les yeux avant de vite les détourner vers la route pour ne pas faire un vrai accident.

-Hum… Souffla Bella. Je souris et lui demandais :

-Et toi, tiens tu tes promesses ?

-Toujours. Me répondit elle sans hésitations.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons déjeuner ensemble.

-Troisième rendez vous ?

-Quelle perspicacité Bella !

-Ah ! Ah ! Fit elle, sarcastique. Franchement, tu ne penses pas que c'est encore trop tôt ?

-Il est midi. Lui dis je.

-Non, je veux dire, ça ne fait même pas 24 heures depuis la fin de notre dernier rendez vous.

-Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines depuis a dernière fois que je t'ai vu !

-Edward…

-Bella. Une promesse est une promesse.

Elle poussa un lourd soupir.

-Ok, Ok. Mais au moins, tu as ton portefeuille ?

-Tout à fait. Et il est rempli de liquide !

-Epargne moi les détails.

-Tu sais, mon argent est aussi le tien. Je peux te venir en aide maintenant. Lui suggérais je.

-Non, Edward, n'y pense même pas. Au fait, tu n'étais pas sensé me ramener ma voiture ?

-Emmet n'avait pas encore terminé. Dis moi, as-tu eu le loisir de réfléchir depuis hier soir ?

-J'ai dormi sur le trajet jusqu'ici, ensuite les journalistes nous sont tombés dessus et après avoir réussi à entrer, j'ai passé un sale moment avec mon père enragé et un Mike collé à mes basques chez un Gio ravi de la pub que je lui faisais. Les trois réunis ensembles au même endroit. Alors non je n'ai pas eu « le loisir d'y réfléchir ».

-Ce Mike continue à t'importuner en sachant que tu es une femme mariée ?

-De tout ce que j'ai dit c'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?

-Sais tu que tu n'as plus besoin de travailler désormais ?

-Edward… Me lança t-elle grinçant des dents.

-Très bien, je n'insiste pas. Allons déjeuner.

J'arrêtais la voiture sur le parking d'un immense parc. C'était la journée idéale pour pique niquer. Bella fronça les sourcils.

-C'est ici que eu as envie de déjeuner ?

-Il parait que ce type là bas fait d'excellents hots dogs. Lui souris je.

-Mais on va nous reconnaître.

-J'ai tout prévu !

Je me retournais et attrapais une paire de lunettes de soleil et une veste à capuche grise. Bella sembla impressionnée par mon geste et déclara :

-Tu veux que j'étouffe là dedans ?

J'haussais les épaules.

-Il ne fait pas si chaud. Nous nous trouverons un petit endroit tranquille, à l'ombre.

Elle ne semblait pas très convaincue, mais elle enfila la veste avant que je ne lui rappelle sa promesse. Je lui pris la main et nous allions nous acheter chacun un hot dog que j'eus le plaisir de payer. Puis, nous allions nous asseoir au pied d'un arbre. J'étalais une couverture à carreaux sur le gazon et la persuadais qu'il fallait que nous agissions comme un véritable couple d'amoureux pour nous fondre dans la masse, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'installa entrer mes jambes, reposant son dos contre mon torse. Bella avait l'air de se régaler et j'essuyais un peu de moutarde sur sa lèvre avec la serviette en papier.

-Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de déjeuner dans un lieu aussi publique ?

-Bien sur, c'est dans ce genre d'endroit qu'on ne risque pas de nous reconnaître.

-Je crois que si ma vie va continuer à être comme ça, je vais péter les plombs.

-Ça ne durera pas, la presse se lasse vite, nous ne sommes que le phénomène du moment. Ensuite ça s'arrêtera.

-Je l'espère !

-Bella… Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Lui demandais je soudain.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je voudrais te connaître un peu plus.

Elle secoua ma tête et sourit.

-J'aime le parme.

-Pour quelle raison ?

Elle hocha les épaules.

-Peut être parce que mon père m'a acheté une couette parme après le départ de ma mère. J'avais dans les 10 ans à l'époque et ça m'a marqué… Et toi ?

-Le marron. Lui déclarais je.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Parce que depuis que j'ai vu tes magnifiques yeux je trouve cette couleur irrésistible.

Elle soupira.

-Edward, qu'est ce que tu peux être… Arrrgh !

-Et en langage clair, ça signifie quoi ?

Elle se détacha de loi et retourna pour me regarder. Elle ouvrit sa bouche mais je la capturais dans un langoureux baiser saveur moutarde…

-C'est notre arbre. Dit une voix masculine teintée d'un accent italien que je reconnus immédiatement. Je repoussais légèrement Bella et levais les yeux vers le restaurateur qui nous avait pincé en train de voler.

Il était accompagné une jeune femme brune et nous regardait d'un air mauvais.

-Votre arbre ? Entendis je Bella lui demander.

-Tout à fait. C'est l'arbre sous lequel nous avons l'habitude de venir déjeuner. Fit il.

-Eh bien cette place est prise aujourd'hui. Lui souris je. Mais il y n a d'autres de libres.

-Ma femme et moi avons des habitudes. Si vous voulez bien sortir d'ici s'il vous plait. Se répéta t-il.

-Non. Nous sommes arrivés ici avant vous ! Gronda Bella.

Il nous regarda un peu plus et fronça les sourcils.

-Je vous reconnais ! S'écria t-il !

Merde !

-Bella ? Allons nous en.

Nous commencions à nous relever quand il continua :

-Vous êtes les voleurs ! Et toi tu travailles pour Gio !

-Gio ? Intervint sa femme. Celui qui fait des pizzas répugnantes ?

Je vis Bella serre les points et commençais à craindre le pire…

-Gio fait de succulentes pizzas ! C'est vous qui faites les pâtes les plus fades que j'ai jamais goutté.

-Vraiment ? Peut être parce que tu es plus habituée à la mal bouffe que sert ce cher Gio ?

-Répète un peu pour voir !

-Ma femme a entièrement raison ! Vous n'êtes pas assez distingués pour manger nos spécialités.

-Pas assez DISTINGUES ? Cria Bella.

Je réussis à retenir Bella qui allait se jeter sur eux, toutes griffes dehors. Je la serrais contre moi alors qu'elle se débattait quand j'entendis :

-Ce sont eux ! Là bas ! Je me retournais et vis plusieurs journalistes et paparazzis courir vers nous.

-Bella ! Crias je. Elle se raidit dans mes bras, suivit mon regard, redéposa les pieds par terre. Elle profita que Marcus et sa femme soient distraits eux aussi pour la pousser violemment sur le gazon. Je la pris par la main et nous nous mettions à courir.

Encore un rendez vous qui finissait mal.

**Bella POV**

J'étais à bout de souffle quand enfin nous nous arrêtions. Edward rabattit sa casquette sur sa tête et je m'enfouissais sous la capuche de ma veste. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Edward devait être aussi énervé que moi, mais…

-Tout est ta faute. Finis je par gronder. Je savais que se rendre dans un endroit public était une mauvaise idée.

-C'était une très bonne idée ! Nous serions passés inaperçus si tu n'avais pas fait tout ce scandale à cause de Gio.

-Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser insulté mon ami ! Surtout après ce qu'il nous a fait enduré l'autre fois.

-Il va falloir que tu sois plus raisonnable Bella, tu n'es plus mademoiselle tout le monde maintenant !

Je le toisais du regard.

-Et ça, c'est encore de ta faute !

-Bella... Commença t-il, grinçant des dents.

Voilà, nous avions notre première dispute. Mais le moment était mal choisit.

-Ils sont là ! Entendis je quelqu'un crier. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner qu'Edward m'avait prit par le bras et nous fit marcher plus vite. Il tourna dans une ruelle obscure et nous fit entrer dans une petite boutique. Je reprenais mon souffle et je vis la foule de journalistes qui passa sans nous voir.

-Ouf…

-Bella, si vraiment tu penses que c'est de ma faute…

Des gémissements langoureux et des cris d'extase nous firent nous retourner… En haut d'un comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait une jeune femme tatouée aux cheveux bleus et au décolleté plongeant, une petite télé diffusait les ébats sauvages d'un couple.

J'eus du mal à déglutir en regardant l'endroit où nous étions arrivés. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur l'écriteau : Sex Shop, j'entendis Edward susurrer :

-Hé merde… Dans quoi on s'est encore fourré…

-Bonjour ! Lança l'hôtesse nous faisant un grand sourire. Edward se retourna, prêt à sortir, mais je le retins.

-Je peux vous aider ? Vous êtes venus chercher quelque chose de spécial ? Pour booster votre libido ?

Edward et moi échangions un regard et à travers ses lunettes de soleil je compris qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise et je lui souris.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez de bien ? Demandais je, m'approchant d'elle.

Elle m'adressa un large sourire et se pencha sur le comptoir, nous montrant un peu plus son impressionnant décolleté.

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses intéressantes !

-Bella… Chuchota Edward. Je levais la tête vers lui, il semblait extrêmement gêné. Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit !

-On devrait s'en aller.

-Mais chéri ! Protestais je. C'était ton idée ! Lui souris je.

Je faillis éclater de rire en le voyant devenir cramoisie.

L'hôtesse nous regardait, un sourire aux lèvres et eut l'amabilité de baisser le son de la télé dans laquelle tout un groupe de personnes s'envoyait en l'air.

-Veuillez m'excuser, il a un peu honte. Lui dis je, l'adressant un sourire complice.

-A quoi tu joues ? Susurra Edward. J'haussais les épaules et continuais.

-Alors, vous désirez faire des jeux coquins ? Explorer de nouveaux plaisirs ? Ajouter du piment dans vos relations sexuelles ?

J'hésitais à lui répondre, et elle continua :

-Nous avons toute une gamme de produits destinée à amplifier le plaisir de Madame, sans pour autant négliger celui de Monsieur.

-Ah oui ? Fis je, m'intéressant à ses propos.

Elle attrapa un papillon et le posa juste sous mon nez.

-Par exemple, ce petit gadget est fabuleux et stimule très bien le clitoris. Sinon, si monsieur veut participer, je vous propose ce vibrateur d'ongles. Si vous voulez organiser des jeux coquins, j'ai des coffrets tout chauds. C'est un tout en un ! Gode, menottes, string comestible… Oh ! Je vois que Monsieur est intéressé par cet article…

Alors que j'avais été bouleversée par le discours de la vendeuse, Edward avait attrapé des petites boules blanches et les tripotait nerveusement. Je lui souris, certaine qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être ! J'attrapais la télécommande qu je supposais complétait les œufs vibrants et les actionnais. Edward sursauta et les laissa tomber.

Ce qui provoqua le rire de la vendeuse mêlé au mien.

-Qu'est ce que… ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Lui souris je, compatissante.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur des annaux vibrants et pris le paquet. Quelques sensations en plus ne pouvaient être que meilleures…

-Est-ce que vous vendez les menottes et des foulards séparés ?

-Bien sur !

Je mis fin au calvaire d'Edward et ressortis tout de même avec quelques articles.

Il semblait être encore quelque peu abasourdi.

-C'était pas si mal après tout. Lui souris je.

-Mon Dieu ! Je viens de comprendre à quoi peuvent servir ces œufs !

-Wow ! Fis je, ironiquement.

Et il se mit à rire.

-Tu es incroyable Bella ! J'aurais pensé que tu allais te sentir aussi mal que moi, mais pas du tout ! Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ce que tu as acheté ?

-Devines ? Lui souris je.

Il m'adressa un sourire qui me fit complètement oublier que nous avions eus des problèmes avec des paparazzis et que nous nous étions disputés.

-Mon appartement n'est pas très loin, papa est sûrement encore chez Gio… Nous pourrions tester la marchandise.

-C'est une excellente idée !

-Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord ! M'exclamais je.

Cette seule perspective nous donna des ailes et nous fit voler bien vite jusqu'à l'appartement, sans croiser de nouveaux les journalistes. Comme je l'avais prévu papa n'était pas là, et aussitôt la porte refermée, Edward m'embrassa à perdre haleine. Je suffoquais sous la veste qu'il m'avait donnée et l'enlever fut un réel soulagement. En moins de deux, je me retrouvais en soutien gorge dans ma chambre avec un Edward torse nu sur moi. Il exerça une légère pression sur les bretelles de mon soutien gorge pour les fa ire descendre et déposa une myriade de baisers sur ma peau nue.

-Edward… J'ai envie de… te bander les yeux…

Il se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un d ms fantasmes et je n'ai jamais pu le réaliser.

Ca avait l'air de l'intéresser soudain.

-Même pas avec… Hum… Comment il s'appelle encore… Jacob ?

-Non, lui souris je.

-Je me sens flatté… Ca signifie que je suis meilleur que lui… Fit il, me caressant savamment et se pressant un peu plus contre moi…

-Oh oui… Il y a une énorme différence entre vous… (^!^)

-Et après je pourrais te bander les yeux ?

-Comme tu voudras, lui souris je.

Il m'embrassa avec ferveur, puis me laissa me relever pour aller chercher le foulard. Je balançais exagérément les hanches en m'approchant.

-Bella… Nous n'avons pas encore abordé le sujet de notre mariage aujourd'hui… Me dit il, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux rivés sur mes reins.

-Ne gâche pas ce moment… Nous en reparlerons après… Quand je serais rassasiée…

Il leva les yeux vers moi et ce fut sur son air excitée que je nouais le foulard. Je passais mes jambes autour des siennes et m'asseyais à califourchon sir lui. Je passais doucement les mains sur son torse, le caressant tendrement, traçant ses pectoraux bien dessinés du bout des doigts, descendant inexorablement vers l'objet de mon désir…

-C'est incroyable… J'ai l'impression que… Je te sens encore plus…

Il sursauta légèrement quand je posais délicatement la main sur le renflement de son jean. Je souris, sachant qu'il n pouvait me voir apprécier ce que je lui faisais… J'entrepris de déboutonner son jean, et il tenta de m'aider, mais je refusais qu'il s'en mêle, je voulais être maîtresse de la situation.

-Nop… Ne bouges pas. Oh… J'aurais du prendre les menottes en même temps. Attends moi.

Je sortis de la chambre, laissant la porte entrebâillée pour aller chercher la paire de menotte qui se trouvait sur…

Je me figeais. Mon père était en train d'embrasser une femme à la peau tamisée juste devant mes yeux… J'étais comme pétrifiée. Il avait l'air vachement doué dis donc ! Je crus reconnaître la femme… C'était celle qui travaillait dans le même bureau qu'il surveillait. Il avait été rapide dis donc…

-Entre Sue… Chuchota t-il.

La dite Sue se retourna et fut dans le même état de pétrification que moi. Charlie lui pu agir et grogna :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je te pose ma même question !

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Sue.

-Bella ?... Entendis je Edward demander.

Merde ! Edward !

Les yeux toujours bandés, le pauvre s'avançait, ses bras le devançant, tâtonnant pour me retrouver.

-Comment as-tu pu l'emmener ici ? Tonna mon père. Edward enleva très vite le foulard qui l'empêchait de voir, comprenant que notre jeu était terminé.

-Chef Swan ! Je… Commença mon pauvre Edward. Je me mis instinctivement devant lui. Face à la fureur de on père, il avait besoin de protection.

-Charlie, il vaudrait mieux que je parte. Fit Sue… Faisant demi tour.

-Je suis désolé ! M'enquis je.

Elle m'adressa un regard mi-amusé, mi-choqué avant de diriger un timide sourire à mon père. Peiné et très en colère en même temps.

-Je t'appellerais. Lui dit il, refermant la porte sur elle. Puis il se retourna lentement vers nous.

-Bella, tu vas vite te couvrir. Quand à toi Cullen, tu vas boutonner ton pantalon, et déguerpir d'ici. Sa voix coupante aurait convaincu n'importe qui et Edward s'apprêtait d'exécuter ses ordres jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne.

-Edward, tu restes ici. Mais agrafe ton pantalon. Quand à toi papa, tu n'as pas d'ordre à lui donner.

-Bella, tu vas laisser rester ici…

-Je te rappelle que tu es ici chez moi, j'emmène qui je veux et je fais ce que je veux.

Nous nous affrontions un instant du regard.

-Bella, tu commets une énorme erreur.

-Si c'est le cas je l'assume entièrement. Papa, je sais que tu désapprouves, mais je vais tout de même rester marier quelques temps avec Edward…

-C'est vrai ? C'et vrai ? S'extasiait Edward.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'apprécier de le voir bondir de joie puisque j'étais en train de me disputer avec mon père :

-Mais enfin Bella ! Tu ne le connais pas !

-Ce sera l'occasion pour moi !

-Tout ça pour une histoire de cul !

J'eus un silence interloquée, choquée d'entendre mon père utiliser ce langage, puis je repris mes esprits.

-Et alors ? Je suis une adulte ! C'est mon choix et tu n'as rien à y redire !

-Tu es ma fille…

-Exactement ! Ta fille ! Pas ta mère ! Tout ce temps que j'ai passé à veiller surtout toi ! Après le départ de maman quand tu te noyais dans l'alcool ! Quand tu as perdu ton job ! Quand tu as commencé à jouer... Quand tu as du vendre la maison… Je t'ai hébergé, nourri, aidé ! J'ai renoncé à mes études pour pouvoir payer tes dettes ! J'ai bossé comme une dingue pour toi ! Et aujourd'hui je te demande juste d'accepter ma décision ! Je vais te quitter je sais que tu as la trouille mais va falloir t'en sortir mon vieux !

Ce fut la main d'Edward posée sur mon épaule qui me fit m'arrêter. Je repris ma respiration, constatant que mon père avait un visage accablé.

-Je regrette si j'ai été un fardeau pour toi toutes ces années…

-Je… Papa… Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas assuré Bella, inutile de le nier.

Je vis ses épaules s'affaisser.

-Je t'aime Bella. Si tu es heureuse avec ce ty… Edward… Et bien vas y. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ça.

Mon père se retourna et sortit de l'appartement sans que je puisse lui dire quoique ce soit. J'étais allé trop fort… C'était la première fois que nous nous disputions autant. Une vague de tristesse me submergea. J'adorais Charlie… Mais son rejet envers Edward m'affectait…

Edward me prit dans ses bras. Me consolant en me serrant fort contre lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'arrangera.

-Je l'espère…

-En attendant… Tu as accepté de rester mon épouse et tu fais de moi un homme comblé.

Il me serra encore plus fort, faisant décoller mes pieds du sol avant de plaquer un baiser tendre et débordant d'amour sur ma bouche…

J'étais en train de tomber follement amoureuse de lui... Si ce n'était pas déjà fait….

* * *

**Hey! Un petit chap assez mouvementé hum...? **

**J'espère que ça vous plat toujours! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à écrire! Surtout dans les moments difficiles que je traverse! Merci!**

**Et puis, ben je vous elbrasse et à bientot pour la suite! Je ferais mon possible pour que ce soit le plus vite possible!**

**XoXo!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Avant toute chose, je suis désolé du retard! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! On se retrouve en bas!  
_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je m'asseyais sur ses genoux et posais ma tête contre son cou. C'était si agréable de se sentir épaulée…

-Que comptes tu faire ? Fit Edward, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

Je soupirais.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu as une idée toi? Lui demandais je, levant les yeux pour le regarder me sourire.

-Oh… J'en ai beaucoup. Mais j'ignore si elles te plairont.

-Essaie pour voir…

-Tu ne vas pas aimer.

-Dis moi. Insistais je.

Il caressa mon dos avant de me dire, mine de rien :

-Tu pourrais venir chez moi.

-Quoi ?

-Je vis à l'écart de la ville…

-Dans un trou perdu tu veux dire !

-Forks n'est pas un trou perdu. Protesta t-il. C'est juste un endroit… Peu fréquenté.

-Et très loin d'ici ! Et puis qu'est ce que je ferais là bas ?

-De toute façon même si tu restes ici tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

Il n'avait pas tord, mais :

-C'est une mauvaise idée. Conclus je.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas du te le dire.

Nous soupirions en même temps et je revins à ma posture initiale, lovée contre Edward.

-Comme tu acceptes de rester mariée avec moi, j'aurais pensé que ce serait bien plus agréable pour tous les deux de partager le même toit.

Je devais avouer que ce n'était pas bête. Un couple marié qui ne vivait pas ensemble… Ca sonnait faux. Même si nous n'étions pas un couple marié comme les autres…

Je le regardais à nouveau… Il avait l'air déçu et je sentis mon cœur céder…

-Bon… C'est d'accord.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit que c'est d'accord.

-Quoi ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et m'apprêtais à lui répliquer quelque chose, mais il se leva avec moi dans ses bras.

-Ma chère et tendre épouse, tu as décidé de me combler de joie aujourd'hui !

Il m'embrassa à m'en couper le souffle. J'étais toute retournée et n'avais qu'une chose à lui demander :

-Tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait ?

-Donne moi une bonne raison Madame Cullen.

J'eus du mal à déglutir… C'était bizarre de l'entendre m'appeler comme ça.

-J'ai le vertige.

-Hum… Je ne te crois pas.

-Dépose moi. Je pèse une tonne !

-Pas du tout.

-Si… Et tu vas te faire mal à force de me porter.

-Je pense que je peux tenir le coup.

Je soupirais en le voyant déterminé à me porter.

-Je dois faire mes valises.

-On peut les faire ensemble.

Décidément il avait réponse à tout.

Il me posa sur son épaule, j'avais la tête en bas et je détestais ça…

-Arrête Edward ! S'il te plait ! Je vais vomir !

Je lui martelais le dos, dans l'espoir qu'il allait me déposer, mais au lieu de ça, il me demanda :

-La vue ne te plait pas ?

Hum… Si, elle me plaisait bien, mais…

-Je préfère voir tes fesses dans le bon sens.

-Il fit comme si je n'avais rien dit et m'emmena dans ma chambre.

-Où sont tes valises ?

-Dans le… Je ne le dors pas.

-C'est pas grave, je les ai déjà trouvé.

C'était horrible, j'étais ballotté d'un coté à l'autre alors qu'il allait chercher ma valise, la posa sur mon lit, l'ouvrait…

-Poise moi, je t'en supplie Edward…

-Il soupira et obtempéra enfin.

Ca me fit un bien fou d'avoir à nouveau les pieds par terre !

-Bon, occupe toi de tes vêtements, moi je choisis tes sous vêtements. Où tu les ranges ? Me demanda Edward, ouvrant un tiroir dans une commode.

Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas là que je les rangeais mais je me gardais bien de le lui dire. J'ouvrais mon armoire et en retirais plusieurs vêtements.

-N'oublie pas nos joujoux. Me sourit il.

Ce furent les premières choses que je fis entrer dans une de mes valises.

-Tu pourrais prendre ça aussi ? Me demanda Edward, dépliant un tablier bleu imprimé de tournesols.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

J'avais désespérément essayé d'oublier cette horreur en le rangeant au fin fond d'un de mes tiroirs, et ce cher Edward le mettait devant lui pour voir si ça l'allait…

-Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je trouve que tu as un goût assez douteux Bella…

-C'était un cadeau. Et je ne l'emmènerais pas. Fis je, catégorique, pliant un jean pour le ranger dans ma valise.

-Je pense que ça t'irait bien…

-Non. N'insiste pas.

-Sans rien dessous, en train de me mijoter quelque bons petits plats.

-Ca ne risque pas d'arriver.

-Mais le contraire pourrait se faire…

Je levais la tête et le regardais… Il avait l'air sérieux…

-Okay, donne le moi.

Je l'entendis glousser.

Il avait essayé de ne pas trop manifester sa joie, vraiment essayé. Mais après que j'ai décidé d'aller vivre chez lui quelques temps, il n'avait pas pu se contenir. Son excitation faisait plaisir à voir et me faisait presque oublier tous les inconvénients que ça représentait.

Sa famille allait certainement me harceler, mon père allait me détester, la presse se déchaîner… Je poussais un profond soupir. De toute façon j'étais coincée ici, alors tant qu'à faire.

J'allais chercher mes sous-vêtements dans une autre commode et un Edward curieux s'approcha de moi et je le sentis en train de regarder par-dessus mon dos.

-Edward… Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher ta voiture. Lui dis je, me tournant vers lui.

-Hein ?

-Ta voiture, vroum vroum… Lui expliquais je.

-Ah merde ! Ca m'est complètement passé par la tête !

-Ouais, j'avais compris.

Vu qu'il l'avait laissé au parc, je me voyais mal m'y rendre avec lui avec mes valises.

-Bon, je vais aller la chercher. Je fonce ! Me sourit il.

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Ne change pas d'avis, hum…

Je lui souris pour toute réponse.

Je continuais à faire mes valises. J'espérais que mon père n'était pas allé faire des bêtises… S'il replongeait dans l'alcool par ma faute, je m'en voudrais… Je voulais partir pour lui donner plus d'espace. Visiblement il avait une petite amie, et il travaillait maintenant, il pouvait s'en sortir seul. J'avais confiance en lui. M'éloigner serait une bonne solution pour tous les deux.

Je peaufinais mon discours sur le mot que j'allais lui laisser quand il franchit la porte.

Son regard passa des valises qui n'attendaient qu'Edward à moi. Je fus soulagée de constater qu'il était sobre, mais en même temps, je craignais sa colère.

-Bella, c'est à moi de partir. Pas à toi. Fit il d'un ton grave.

-Papa, je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit…

-Non, il ne faut pas, tu as dit le fond de ta pensée. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Ses paroles me délivrèrent d'un poids et j'allais le serrer dans mes bras.

-J'ai eu si peur que tu replonges….

-Bella, tu peux me faire confiance là dessus. Je ne toucherais plus jamais à une bouteille d'alcool.

Je caressais son visage.

-Je suis fière de toi papa.

-Pas autant que je le suis de toi. Je devrais te dire plus souvent que je t'aime ma petite Bella… J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu grandir… C'est pour a que j'ai tendance à te surprotéger.

Il regarda à nouveau mes sacs avant de demander :

-Je te répète que c'est moi qui devrais partir.

-Non, restes ici, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour garder l'appartement.

-Et où comptes tu aller ?

Je me pinçais les lèvres et il comprit.

-Avec lui ?

Je me détachais et le regardais.

-Ne recommence pas s'il te plait…

-Bella, après ta rupture avec Jake, tu étais si anéantie… J'ai peur que si cet Edward te fasse du mal…Que tu… Tu fasses une dépression ou je ne sais trop quoi.

-Je le quitterais avant qu'il ne me fasse souffrir.

-Mais…

-Papa, j'ai envie de lui donner…. De nous donner une chance. Alors fais un effort.

Il soupira.

-Ca devait arriver. Fait attention à toi.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et fila dans sa chambre.

-Dis moi papa, entre toi et…. Sue… C'est du sérieux ?

-Hum… Mouais… Ca pourrait le devenir… Elle est géniale. Elle me fait sentir… Homme…

-Je suis contente pour toi.

-Merci mon ange.

Je le laissais se préparer pour aller travailler.

Finalement ça c'était plutôt bien passé, et dire que j'avais pensé au pire…

-Chérie ! Je suis rentré ! Lança Edward en ouvrant la porte.

Je souris en voyant son visage se décomposer en remarquant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être rentré.

-Monsieur Swan.

-Edward.

Ils se toisèrent un instant du regard et je vis qu'Edward portait attention au taser de mon père qui trônait à sa ceinture.

-Bella m'a parlé de sa décision de partir avec toi. Bien que je ne la comprenne pas, je ne peux pas m'opposer. Tu sais ce que tu risques si tu la fais souffrir.

-Oui. Souffla t-il.

Il était mignon quand il se sentait sur la sellette.

Mon père s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

-Passe me voir souvent et appelle moi dès que tu arrives là bas.

-D'accord.

-Averti moi dès qu'il y a un problème entre vous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui souris je.

Puis il se tourna vers Edward et lui dit :

-Edward.

Et Edward lui répondit :

-Monsieur Swan.

Quand papa sortit il poussa un grand ouf de soulagement.

-T'avais la frousse là… Hein ? Le taquinais je.

-Ca se voyait tant que ça ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

-Il était armé Bella ! Se justifia t'il. Me faisant encore plus rire.

Pour me faire taire il m'embrassa.

-Je t'adore. Souffla t-il contre ma bouche. On peut y aller maintenant ?

-Oui.

Il attrapa mes valise j'éteignis les lumières avant de sortir de mon appartement. Cet endroit comptait beaucoup pour moi et j'eus un pincement au cœur de penser que je le quittais.

Mais… Heu… Je ne comptais pas aller vivre pour de bon avec Edward… Si ?

Quoi qu'il en soit en arrivant dehors, je m'aperçus que sa voiture n'était pas la seule à nous attendre.

Plusieurs journalistes et paparazzis nous barraient notre chemin et nous assaillirent de question dès que nous sortions. Edward me serrait la main et je me laissais guider par lui pour entrer dans sa voiture.

-Bella ! Regardez nous !

-Bella, comment se passe votre mariage ?

-Ressentez vous des sentiments envers Edward ?

-Où est ce que vous vous rendez ?

Je baissais la tête et Edward m'ouvrit la portière passagère.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je le vis se tourner vers eux pour répondre à quelques unes de leur questions :

-Où allez vous ?

-Avez-vous consommé votre mariage ?

-Allez vous en voyage de noces ?

Edward les fit s taire de la main avant de prendre la parole :

-Ecoutez, Bella et moi avons besoin de temps pour mieux nous connaître, voilà pourquoi je l'emmène chez moi. Nous souhaiterions avoir un peu d'intimité, s'il vous plait.

Il ouvrit le coffre et y déposa mes valises. Les journalistes continuaient à lui demander plein de choses qu'il prit plaisir à ne pas répondre.

-Tu penses qu'ils nous laisseront tranquilles avec ce que tu leur as dit ?

-Ca nous donne juste un peu de répit.

-Mais ils ne risquent pas de camper devant chez toi ?

-Non, ma propriété est très surveillée et jouxte celle de mes parents, ils ne pourront pas y arriver. Dis moi, entre ton père et toi ça s'est arrangé alors ?

-Oui. Mais il ne t'apprécie toujours pas.

-As tu une idée de la raison pour laquelle il ne me porte pas dans son cœur ?

Je pris une profonde respiration.

-A cause de mon ex petit ami sans doute.

-Qui ? Jacob ?

-Oui. Nous étions très proches et Charlie adorait Jake. J'ai très mal vécu notre rupture. Et papa s'est juré de ne plus faire confiance à mes petits amis. Tu es celui qui le succède, et donc il se méfie de toi.

-Je vois…. Sauf que je ne suis pas ton petit ami.

Je ne relevais pas et regardais l paysage de ma ville défiler devant mes yeux. Le soleil se couchait et je me disais que lorsqu'il se lèverait demain, je serais loin d'ici.

-Est-ce que ta « propriété » est aussi impressionnante que celle de tes parents ?

Lui demandais je, je craignais une avalanche de luxe auquel je n'étais pas habituée…

-Non, elle est plus petite. En fait, ce n'est qu'un modeste cottage au cœur de la foret.

-Hum… Ce que tu entends par « modeste » est synonyme de « luxe » pour moi !

Le son de son téléphone qui sonnait nous interrompit.

-Tu peux le prendre s'il te plait ? Il est dans ma poche.

Je le sentis tressaillir quand ma main se faufila dans la poche de son jean et je souriais en répondant.

-Allo ?

-Bella !

Le cri strident d'Alice me fit grimacer.

-Alors comme ça tu vas vivre avec Edward ? Quand est ce que bous avez pris cette décision ? Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ?

-Alice, comment sais tu ça ?

-Je l'ai vu Bella !

Elle avait donc des dons de voyance ?

-On ne voit que vous à la télé !

Ah, voilà qui expliquait comment elle avait été au courrant si vite ! Alice enchaîna tout de suite :

-Tu sais ce que ça représente ?

J'eu du mal à déglutir et lui répondis :

-Non…

-Ca veut dire qu'on va passer beaucoup de temps, ensemble ! Qu'on va faire du shopping à trois ! Qu'on va être encore plus proche ! Ca veut aussi dire qu'on va devoir réaménager la villa d'Edward pour que tu te sentes plus à ton aise ! Que tu…

-Alice, Alice ! Respire !

Fis je, jetant un coup d'œil à Edward. Son modeste cottage était donc une villa !

-Oh… Attend de la voir ! Je suis sure qu'elle va te plaire ! Bon, je te verrais demain, et nous irons acheter quelques babioles ! Vous allez arriver très tard sûrement. Bisous Bisous !

Je regardais le téléphone dans ma main, en état de choc.

-C'était ta sœur, fis je.

-J'avais compris. Me sourit il.

Je sursautais en sentant l'appareil vibrer à nouveau dans ma main…

-Mon Dieu ! C'est ta mère…. Lui dis je d'une voix tremblante.

Edward se mit à rire, et je décrochais. Puis, ce fut à Rosalie d'appeler.

-J'espère qu'elles ne t'effraient pas. Me dit Edward, un peu gêné quand j'envoyais son portale à l'arrière de la voiture pour ne plus avoir à répondre à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Je lâchais un petit son étranglé.

-Je suis terrorisée.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider. Essaie de dormir un peu, je te réveillerais quand nous serons arrivés.

C'était la seconde nuit que je passais à dormir dans une voiture. Et j'espérais que ça n'allait pas recommencer de sitôt.

Ce furent un baiser sur ma joue et le souffle frais d'Edward contre mon cou qui me réveilla. Je m'étirais et ouvris les yeux…

-Bonjour ma tendre épouse…

Je lui souris et réalisais que nous étions arrivés à un endroit merveilleux. J'ouvris grand les yeux en regardant l'incroyable villa dans laquelle j'allais vivre ! Toute blanche avec d'immenses baies vitrées, elle s'étalait devant mes yeux comme un château de conte de fées.

-C'est ce que tu appelles un modeste cottage ? Demandais je d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Tu ne préfères pas entrer à l'intérieur ?

Je sortais de la voiture et m'approchais de la villa, suivant les pavés qui y conduisaient, m'émerveillant toujours de cette somptueuse maison…

Comme à son habitude, Edward s'arrangea pour me porter pour passer le seuil de la porte, et je ne protestais pas, même si j'étais consciente de toute cette guimauve romantique dont il faisait preuve.

L'intérieur était à couper le souffle. D'un blanc immaculé, avec un parquais lustré, c'était spacieux et chaleureux…. La lumière de l'aube qui se profilait derrière les épais feuillages des arbres inondait la maison d'une douce lumière bleutée.

-Alors ? Me demanda Edward. Il avança vers l'escalier et me dévisageais avec curiosité

-Alice avait raison.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle me plait !

Il m'adressa un sourire à me chavirer le cœur.

-Il faut que je te montre la chambre ! A l'étage…

Il commença à monter les escalier et je ne pu m'empêcher d'embrasser son cou, je souris quand sa respiration se fit plus rapide… J'entourais mes bras autour de lui et passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux…. Il interrompit un instant sa trajectoire et s'empara de ma bouche, l'explorant minutieusement de sa langue brûlante. Une douce chaleur envahit mon bas ventre et je ressentis un désir dévorant de lui…

Je sentis à peine quand il me déposa sur une des marches de l'escalier…

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas pressée de voir l'étage… Me souffla t-il avec un demi sourire…

Je me mordis la lèvre et l'approcha de moi, écartant les jambes pour le sentir se frotter contre moi…

-Non…. J'ai d'autres priorités pour le moment…

Il glissa sa main sous mon chemisier et dégrafa mon soutien gorge sans bretelles alors que je lui déboutonnais sa chemise. Il finit par l'enlever pendant que j'ôtais mon pantalon.

-Tu es si sexy… Fit il d'un voix rauque.

-Pas autant que toi.

Il se colla à moi et roula ses reins entre mes cuisses, appuyant son érection contre mon sexe encore recouvert de ma culotte. Il grogna quand ma main vint taquiner son sexe érigé dans son pantalon. Je ne pus éviter de crier mon plaisir quand ses doigts se posèrent sur mon clitoris et le caresser par-dessus ma culotte, puis quand ils se glissèrent dessous et qu'il fit entrer un index baladeur en moi. Apparemment satisfait de ma réaction, il continua à le faire entrer et sortir alors que son pouce faisait des cercles sur mon bouton. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je palpitais de plaisir.

Il se détacha de moi et entreprit de déboutonner mon chemisier, puis il modela mes seins au creux de ses mains. Ses paumes caressaient mes tétons, et il scrutait les moindres de mes réactions de ses prunelles d'un vert étincelant… J'enserrais ses reins de mes jambes et ondulais suavement mes hanches…

Il émit un grognement sensuel qui m'indiqua que sa bestialité allait succéder à sa douceur.

Il ne prit même pas a peine de m'enlever ma culotte. Enroulant un préservatif autour de son sexe, il écarta suffisamment mon string pour pouvoir me pénétrer. Il entreprit malicieusement un mouvement de va et vient lent et sensuel alors que je voulais plus et que je montais mes hanches à sa rencontre à un rythme beaucoup plus appuyé.

-Allé… Edward… Plus vite…

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge.

Il m'embrassa, insinuant sa langue à la rencontre de la mienne, mettant autant de fougue dans ce baiser que dans ses mouvements en moi. Je croisais mes jambes autour de ses minces hanches si masculines pour être mieux possédée. J'adorais cette onde de plaisir inouïe qu'il faisait monter en moi…

-Bella… Ma Bella…

Je m'aggripais de toutes mes forces à ses épaules quand il s'enfonça plus profondément en moi, accélérant le rythme impatient de ses coups de butoir pour chavirer dans un abîme de volupté.

La tête alanguie contre la sienne, nous reprenions tranquillement notre souffle.

-Je ne montrais plus jamais les marches de cet escalier comme avant !

Je me mis à rire…

-Ca nous fat déjà un bon souvenir da ns ta maison !

-La notre Bella…

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis nous nous relevions, encore un peu hébétés.

Je ramassais sa chemise sur l'une des marches de l'escalier et la passais. Il fronça un peu les sourcils mais ne me dit rien. Il me fit entrer dans sa chambre et défit son immense lit. Nous nous y allongions et nous enlacions tendrement. Il me serra contre lui et nous nous endormions.

C'était très agréable… Jusqu'à ce que je sois réveillée par des murmures…

-Aw… Regarde les…

-Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, il n'y a pas de doute….

-Chuut… Tu vas les réveiller !

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais…

Bien que je n'étais pas habituée à ce décors, je sus tout de suite où je me trouvais, t avec qui, étant donné que son bras était négligemment posé sur autour de mes hanches.

Derrière la porte trois figures féminines se cachaient à peine.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux…

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Murmurais je.

-Bonjour Bella, chuchota Esmée. J'ai les clés et…

Edward bougea dans son sommeil et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Je ne voulais pas le réveiller et décidais de sortir du lit.

A peine avais je lis les pieds à l'extérieur que je regrettais déjà Edward…

**Edward POV**

J'étais heureux.

J'avais eu tout ce que j'avais désiré. Bella avait cédé, et bien plus que ce que j'avais osé espérer. D'ailleurs, où était elle ? Je passais mon bras sur le lit et trouvait sa place vide. J'ouvris les yeux et découvrais un mot sur son oreiller.

« Esmée, Rose et Alice sont dingues. Elles m'ont prise en otage. Je n'ai aucun espoir ! Je t'embrasse.

Bella. »

Je souris, elles étaient sans pitié. J regardais l'heure, il était près de midi…

J'allais me lever et prendre mon téléphone pour tenter de sauver ma femme quand j'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte.

Je passais rapidement un pantalon et regardais qui ça pouvait être. Je vis la hummer d'Emmet et je compris tout de suite.

En descendant les escaliers je m'aperçu qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de nos vêtements. Bella s'en état heureusement chargée !

J'ouvris la porte et Jasper, Emmet et mon père entrèrent sans même me dire un bonjour.

-Entrez, bien sur, faites comme chez vous !

-Il parait que Bella et toi avez passé une bonne soirée hier soir ! Me dit Emmet.

-Ta mère est aux anges ! Nous pensons qu'à votre rythme, vous devancerez Alice et Jazz pour ce qui est des petits enfants !

-Hey ! Protesta le concerné ! Carlisle, je t'en prie ! Ne répète surtout pas ça à Alice !

-Elle serait capable de me voler Bella pour me forcer à m'abstenir. Dis je, conscient que l'esprit de compétition d'Alice était sas limites.

-Trèves de plaisanterie, où est la télécommande. Demanda Emmet lorsque nous arrivions au salon.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais je, la lui tendant.

Il alluma la télé et chercha une chaîne.

-Nos femmes ont des ennuis. M'apprit mon père.

Je fronçais les sourcils… A quoi pouvait il faire allusion ?

Le son d'un cri de guerre poussé à la télé me fit comprendre.

Sur une chaîne d'info, on montrait Bella en train de sauter sur une blonde… La blonde se retourna et jeta un regard affolé à la caméra :

-Noon ! Cria t'elle.

Je reconnus sous ses traits déformés par la terreur, une Tanya outrageusement maquillée. Elle portait une petite robe qui moulait son ventre bien rebondi.

« Salope ! »Cria Bella qui elle portait un jean et un… Soutien gorge très affriolant ?

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Les deux femmes tombèrent sur le sol en même temps et la personne qui filmait fut bousculée par plusieurs personnes, l'image devint floue, puis noire.

-Nous avons perdu notre correspondant ! Annonça la journaliste confortablement installé dans le studio d'enregistrement…

Dans mon salon, il y eut un silence ahuri.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Demandais je…

* * *

**Alors?**

**Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer! Je vous le demande!**

**Sinon je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews!**

**Pitit message à Vampirette: l'adresse de ta messagerie ne s'affiche pas dans tes reviews, écris la à la place de ton nom. **

**Et à Fanny: si tout va bien la suite ce sera pour la semaine prochaine!**

**J'embrasse une autre cafryne (ou lé plus 1 malbaraise non?): Océania je t'adore! **

**Et puis toutes les autres! C'est pour vous que je prend plaisir à écrire! **

**(ces conneries comme l'a dit cette ANONYME qui n'avait qu'à ne pas lire ^^)**

**BisouXoXo!**


	12. Chapter 12

C'est bon? Ca passe?

Arf! J'ai souvent des problèmes pour poster! En tout cas merci à toutes celles qui m'ont averti! Par MP et dans les Reviews._ (Par contre vous n'allez plus pouvoir le faire sur ce chap ^^)_

**Après toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé_ (D'ailleurs, MERCI! ^^)_ et les folles idées que vous aviez, _(certaines m'ont bien fait maré vu que je connaissais déjà la suite MUAHAHAHAHA) _**

**Je vous ai vite écrit ce chapitre:**_  
_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que le centre commercial était aussi grand ! La ville était si petite et tellement retirée… A peine tirée du lit, les trois femmes Cullen m'avaient emmené de force ici pour pouvoir passer du temps avec moi. Je leur avais pourtant affirmé qu'on pouvait très bien être ensemble chez Edward, devant une bonne tasse de café… Mais elles m'avaient ris au nez.

Je me retrouvais maintenant dans la cabine d'essayage d'un magasin de lingerie avec quelques sous vêtements aguicheurs à essayer.

-Alors ? Ca te va ? Me demanda Esmée, s'impatientant devant la porte.

Rosalie était assise à son aise sur le canapé devant la cabine et Alice et Esmée se chargeaient de m trouver d'autres vêtements.

Bien sur j'acceptais de les essayer, mais il était hors de question que je les achète. Du moins, pas tous.

-Oui. Lui répondis je, me regardant dans le miroir.

-Sors pour qu'on puisse en juger de nous même.

Je grimaçais et étouffais un juron avant d'entrebâiller la porte.

-Alors ?

-Superbe ! Ca te fait une jolie petite poitrine ! J'en connais un qui sera ravi ! Fit elle, me les touchant à pleines paumes tout en me dirigeant un sourire taquin. Ce qui me gêna à un point ! Ma belle mère me tripotait nom de Dieu !

-Maman, tu pourrais te pousser ? Je voudrais la voir aussi. Demanda Alice, sautant un peu pour voir par-dessus le dos de sa mère. Esmée s'écarta et Alice le donna son avis :

-Superbe !

-Bella, tu pourrais sortir ? Je ne te vois pas, moi ! M'ordonna Rose.

Je soupirais et obtempérais. Elle était enceinte après tout !

-Magnifique ! Soupira t'elle. Quand est ce que je retrouverais cette silhouette !

-Aw… Rose, ne t'en fait pas, après ton accouchement nous t'épauleront et nous ferons même du sport ensemble !

La soutint Esmée. Je fronçais les sourcils. J'espérais qu'elle ne m'incluait pas dans son « ensemble » !

Alice me sourit et me tendit un autre soutien gorge. Bleu cette fois ci. Je l'attrapais sans rien dire. Mes protestations n'avaient servies à rien de toute manière.

Je m'enfermais à nouveau dans la cabine.

Toutes les cabines d'essayages étaient reliées ensembles et je m'aperçus que je voyais un peu dans la cabine voisine. Je ne portais pas attention à la personne qui se changeait à l'intérieur et m'intéressais au soutien gorge sans bretelles que je devais enfiler. D'un bleu subtil… Le string assorti l'était encore plus ! Heureusement que je ne pouvais pas l'essayer !

Les brides de la conversation de la blonde dont je ne voyais que le dos au téléphone me parvenait et je ne pu éviter de les entendre…

-J'ai vu ! Je m'apprête justement à faire un scandale !... Tu as raison, elle ne fait pas honneur à son image ! On aurait dit un petit agneau dans la cage aux lions ! S'esclaffa t-elle.

Je me regardais dans le miroir, satisfaite par l'image qu'il me renvoyait…

-Bien sur ! De toute façon, Edward me reviendra !

Edward ?

Se pourrait il qu'il s'agisse de MON Edward ?

-A tout à l'heure.

Je m'approchais de la paroi de la cabine et essayais de voir un peu mieux la blonde… Elle venait d'enfiler une robe plutôt collante qui soulignait sa ligne fine…

Je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être Tanya quand je la vis prendre une espèce de coussin et le passer sous la robe. Elle le redressa un peu et je vis avec horreur la blonde poser fièrement ses mains dessus !

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

J'étais bouche bée quand Esmée ouvrit la porte subitement.

-Bella, habille toi vite, il y a…

-Tanya ! M'exclamais je, revenant à peine de ce que j'avais vu.

-Quoi ?

-Elle est là ! Intervint Rose, pointant du doigt vers la saleté de blonde.

Je serrais les poings.

Et dire que j'avais ressentis de la pitié à son égard ! Et elle avait menti à Edward ! Menti à tout le monde !

Je sortis de la cabine d'essayage avec précipitation, oubliant même que je n'étais que partiellement habillée ! J'allais lui régler son compte à la pétasse !

Je marchais à de grandes enjambées pour la retrouver à la caisse.

-Hey ! Toi !

Lui criais je.

Elle se retourna légèrement, puis quand elle me vit elle se retourna totalement.

-C'est donc toi la traînée qui m'a volé Edward ! Me dit elle, la tête haute.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, enfin, façon de parler puisqu'elle était vachement plus grande que moi ! Je l'assassinais du regard.

-Moi, une trainée ? Et qu'en est il de toi ?

Elle fit la jeune femme outrée, et posa à nouveau les mains sur son faux ventre.

-Bella ! Tanya ! Regardez par ici !

Je fus distraite quelques secondes par la foule de paparazzis et de journalistes qui s'amassaient devant le magasin… Ils commençaient à me faire chier !

Tanya profita pour me pousser, et je heurtais Alice qui se tenait derrière moi.

-Tu n'es qu'une salle arriviste ! Mais saches que je ne te laisserais pas arriver à tes fins avec Edward ! Me cracha t-elle.

Alice et moi, nous nous regardions sous le choc de ses accusations débiles ! Je repris très vite mes esprits.

-Une arriviste ? Figure toi que la seule que je vois ici c'est toi !

Je lui assénais un coup de poing dans son faux ventre et j'entendis plusieurs cris de stupeur. Dont celui d'Esmée.

Tanya qui n'avait rien ressenti, évidemment, écarquilla les yeux, comprenant que je savais tout ! Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle posa ses bras autour de son ventre et essaya de prendre la fuite.

-Mon bébé ! Hurla t-elle. Elle est cinglée ! Aidez moi !

Toute ma colère et ma rage me donnèrent des ailes pour sauter sur elle.

-Salope ! Criais je.

Je lui fis un plaquage digne des plus grands catcheurs.

-Au secours ! Cria t-elle.

J'eus juste le temps dégrafer son faux ventre avant que des mecs hypers baraqués n'interviennent…

-Arrête ! Je vais perdre mon bébé ! Hurlait elle…

Je reprenais mon souffle, les deux bras fermement tenus par les agents de sécurité. Tous les journalistes me regardaient comme si j'étais une folle furieuse. Ce qui n'était pas faux… Mas leurs regards qui me rendaient fautive d'un mal qui n'arriverait jamais me mit deux fois plus en colère.

Tanya était agenouillée sur le sol, tournant le dos à tout le monde, mais sa tête était tournée vers moi… Elle était terrifiée… Son faux ventre…

-Tanya. Crachais je. Tu ne perdras pas ce bébé ! Puisqu'il n'a jamais existé !

Je me débattais pour avoir au moins un bras de libre, et dès que je pu le dégager, je pointais du doigt le coussin qui se trouvait sur le sol.

-Par contre t'as perdu ton coussin !

**Edward POV**

Mon Dieu ! Je voulais passer devant la télé pour empêcher mes frères et mon père de voir ça ! A partir du moment où Bella fut relevée par ses sales brutes, je craignais que son bustier ne laisse échapper ce sein que je ne saurais voir depuis mon poste de télé ! A chacun de ces mouvements, je me crispais d'avantage… J'étais tellement focalisé sur son décolleté que je ne me rendis pas vraiment compte se ce qui se passait. Ce ne fut que lorsque la caméra changea d'angle et zooma sur un espèce de coussin sur le sol que je respirais enfin.

-Quelle sale pute ! Jura mon père.

Je fus très surpris qu'il dise cette horreur. Mais quand je captais ce qui se passait, j'aurais voulu trouver de meilleurs adjectifs pour qualifier Tanya.

Je serrais les poings.

-Elle nous a menti. Lâchais je…

-Quelle salope ! S'exclama Emmet.

-Comment ça a pu nous échapper. Dit Jasper.

Je secouais la tête.

Je comprenais mieux son comportement. Et mon dégoût de la toucher l'avait aidé à me cacher son jeu ignoble.

Ce que je comprenais moins, c'était les échographies, les tests, les prises de sangs…

Je soupirais. En réalité, je n'avais pas très envie de le savoir. Elle m'avait bien manipulé…

Emmet me donna un grand coup dans le dos.

-Alors… Soulagé ?

-De ne pas être père ? Lui demandais je… Je devais avouer que :

-Pas vraiment.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, en fait j'adorerais être père. Mais ce qui me soulage c'est qu'elle ne soit pas la mère. Lui souris je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas fiston. Bella te donnera de beaux enfants.

Cette pensée me fit sourire encore plus.

-Surtout si elle les allaite ! Ajouta Emmet. Il éclata seul de rire à sa blague de mauvais goût. Jasper lui asséna un coup de coude en plein ventre pour le faire arrêter.

-Ben quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous avez vus comme moi ses supers nich…

-Emmet ! Le coupais je. Vous n'avez rien vu !

-Arf ! Peut être, mais on devinait bien ce cachait là-dessous !

-Tais toi un peu. Soupira Jasper, attrapant la télécommande pour zapper sur une chaîne qui rediffusait toute la scène, depuis le moment où Bella sautait sur Tanya et s'installant dans le fauteuil auprès de mon père pour regarder à nouveau.

Je le frappais à la tête avec mon portable.

-Je pensais que tu étais différent d'Emmet.

-Ed ! C'est un moment de sport incroyable ! On dirait une catcheuse professionnelle !

-Je suis d'accord. Confirma mon père, se levant du fauteuil. On devrait même l'enregistrer !

Je m'apprêtais à riposter, mais Rose décrocha le téléphone de Bella.

-Alors, heureux ? Me demanda t'elle illico.

-Je le serais encore plus si je peux parler à Bella.

-Elle est en train de se changer en ce moment.

-C'est Edward ? Entendis je la voix fluette d'Alice en même temps que Jazz venait à nouveau de zapper pour trouver une nouvelle chaîne qui diffuserait les images pour que mon père puisse enregistrer.

-Oui Alice ! Il veut parler à Bella.

-Est-ce qu'il l'a vu ?

-Je crois que…

-Passe moi le téléphone…

-Mais…

-Allo ! Ed ! Tu as vu ce qu'a fait Bella ! Tu as vu ! Est-ce que tu as vu Tanya ? Et son ventre ! La pétasse ! La traînée !

-Oui, Alice. J'ai tout vu !

-Parle lui du bustier. Souffla Emet, qui écoutait dans le combiné à coté de moi.

-Je lui dirigeais un regard furibond et il me sourit.

-On le lui a acheté, ne t'en fait pas. Me dit Alice, malgré tout. T'as remarqué qu'il lui allait à merveille ?

-Et comment ! Répondit Emmet pour moi.

-Emmet, vas jouer ailleurs ! Grondais je.

-Ouh ! Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied !

Je ne répondis pas et m'éloignais de lui avec mon portable.

-Elle sort justement ! Je te la passe. Me dit elle. Puis je l'entendis parler avec ma femme :

-Donne moi ça Bella, je vais payer.

-Non ! Alice ! J'ai pas envie !

-Pss… Tiens, Edward au téléphone.

-Edward ? Me dit elle.

J'étais heureux d'entendre à nouveau sa voix !

-Salut ma beauté.

-Bonjour ! Me répondit elle, j'entendais le sourire dans sa voix.

Je vis Emmet me regarder, accosté contre le fauteuil en secouant la tête. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et préférais lui tourner le dos.

-Bella, tu as été incroyable ! Comment as tu su que Tanya nous avait menti ?

-Le hasard a voulu qu'elle se change dans une cabine à coté de la mienne. Et je l'ai vu avec son faux ventre. Je lui ai couru après et le reste… Tu l'as vu… Oh ! Edward ! Si tu savais comment je me sens maintenant ?

-Furieuse ? Je comprends, Tanya est vraiment une salope, tu l'as très bien dit.

-Non ! Je ne suis plus furax maintenant. J'ai vraiment honte ! On a failli voir tous mes seins ! J'étais en direct ! C'est l'horreur.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte chérie. Tout le monde a vu quel homme chanceux je suis !

-Arrête. Ca n'arrange pas ma situation !

-Tu préfèrerais que je vienne ? En ce moment je ne porte qu'un jean. Chuchotais je.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Je préfèrerais être auprès de toi à vrai dire. Me dit elle.

-Bella ! Vous vous parlerez plus tard ! Entendis je ma mère lui crier. On s'en va !

Je soupirais.

-Et je déduis que vous n'allez pas venir ici.

-Non, je crains que non.

-Bien, alors je te verrais à la télé.

Je l'entendis pousser un profond soupir.

-Adieu Edward.

Elle raccrocha et je regardais mon portable… Elle était si loin de moi…

-Aw… Un Edward amoureux, moi, ça me fend le cœur.

-Ferme la Emmet. Grondais je.

-Mais ne prends pas la mouche comme ça ! Tu as tous les droits d'être éperdument amoureux de ton épouse !

Je lui souris.

-Tu as raison.

Mes yeux se posèrent directement sur elle. Elle allait se jeter pour une énième fois sur Tanya, et je ne pu m'empêcher de la trouver particulièrement désirable…

-Bon ! Je vais prendre une douche ! Et j'espère qu'en redescendant je vous trouverais dans ma cuisine à me préparer un café et pas devant cette télé !

Ma douche me fit un bien fou. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que mon corps était si endolori après mes prouesses de la veille. Les escaliers étaient un endroit périlleux.

En redescendant, je les trouvai bien dans ma cuisine et mon café m'attendait. Mais ils étaient en train de regarder la petite télé qui s'y trouvait. Mais les images de Bella avaient succédées à celles de Tanya.

-Rien de tout cela n'était prévu ! Se justifiait elle en larmes. J'étais bien enceinte, mais j'ai perdu le bébé… J'ai eu peur qu'en le disant à Edward, il me laisserait…

-Ce qu'il a fait, même si vous prétendiez être toujours enceinte. Dit la journaliste qui l'interviewait.

-Quel culot de dire ça ! Fit mon père, la regardant, dégoûté. Mais se préparant tout de même un sandwich.

-C'est à cause de cette fille ! S'écria t'elle.

-Comme si on va encore la croire. Gronda Jasper.

Tanya allait continuer à parler, mais la journaliste reprit son micro :

-Bella Swan, l'actuelle épouse d'Edward Cullen a découvert il y a à peine une heure, et ce devant de nombreux journalistes, que Tanya Délani avait menti à tout le monde en prétendant être enceinte. Que voulez vous dire à tous ces gens qui vous soutenaient et que vous avez déçu ?

-Je… Je veux demander pardon… Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du faire ça… Mais la perte si soudaine de mon bébé… Et celle d mon Edward… Je l'aime tant ! Tut a été si rapide… Je n'ai pas su comment gérer… Je voulais… J'espérais….

Elle éclata en sanglots et je préférais éteindre avant d'avoir envie d'exploser ma télé. Elle m'énervait à un point!

-Génial. Maintenant elle se fait passer pour une victime…. Fit Jasper.

-C'est une vrai cinglée. Fis je, éberlué. Mais Jasper secoua la tête.

-Pas tant que ça. C'est très intelligent. Elle cherche à attendrit le public, atténuant les faits… Les mettant sur la faute d'u n traumatisme causé en partie par ton abandon et l'arrivée de Bella. Sans compter que Bella n'a pas éé tendre non plus. Les médias ne la connaissent pas. Et ce qu'ils ont vu d'elle ne joue pas vraiment en sa faveur.

Jasper avait raison.

Tanya voulait se venger de nous. Et je savais qu'elle pourrait réussir à ternir notre image… Quand à Bella… J'allais devoir la préparer à affronter sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

**Hé! Hé! Je suis que que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Donc, maintenant, Edward sait qu'il n'a rien qui le relie à Tanya! Mais avec tout ce tapage médiatique, elle risque de faire pencher la balance de son coté! Edward va devoir convaincre Bella de changer un peu pour donner une bonne image d'elle. Un peu comme la parfaite épouse!  
**

**Allez je m'arrete là! Laissez moi quelques reviews à me mettre sous la dent et**** je vous poste la suite dans la semaine! **

**BisouXoXo!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward POV**

Il m'arrivait parfois de me demander comment je pouvais faire partie de cette famille. Je rentrais enfin chez moi, mais Bella n'était pas encore arrivée. Je me demandais si elles allaient me la rendre un jour !

Pour mon père, Emmet et Jazz, je devais agir vite si je voulais changer l'image que Bella donnait d'elle. Mais j'avais insisté pour garder le silence pour l'instant. Nous avions décidé de nous rendre ensemble à une soirée pour montrer que ma famille acceptait parfaitement Bella. Lorsque j'étais avec Tanya, nous n'étions jamais apparus tous ensemble. Je trouvais que c'était une excellente idée, et j'étais parvenu à trouver un gala de charité auquel nous nous étions faits invités. Le hic, c'est que ça se déroulait demain soir. Le plus dur allait donc être de la convaincre de venir.

Je tâtonnais la poche de mon jean et souris lorsque je rencontrais la petite boite. Mon père et mes frères m'avaient aidés à trouver les bagues parfaites pour Bella. C'était tout ce qui lui manquait pour consolider notre mariage. J'avais insisté pour qu'elles soient simples, avec un diamant pas très gros… J'espérais que ça allait lui plaire.

Comme il était encore assez tôt, je m mis aux fourneaux. Après avoir passé une journée en compagnie de ma folle famille, elle allait certainement vouloir se reposer.

-Je vais exploser ! La voix de Rosalie me fit sursauter. Elle gravit les escaliers à grande vitesse pour aller s'enfermer aux toilettes.

Le temps d'enlever mon tablier pour aller les rejoindre, Bella entrait déjà, du moins, essayait d'entrer.

-Laisse nous donc t'aider ! Entendis je ma mère implorer.

-Ca ira ! Je vous assure ! Fit Bella, qui essayait visiblement de passer la porte.

-Il y a encore quelques paquets ici ! Cria Alice, encore dehors.

Je m'approchais très vite d'elle, écartait tous les sacs d'elle et la serrais dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée !

-Wow… Fit Alice, passant à coté de nous, m'envoyant un sourire plein de malice.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Admis Bella dans un souffle au creux de mon cou. Mais tu m'étouffes là ! Fit elle, un peu plus fort.

-Excuse moi mon ange !

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses jolies lèvres.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais droit à ce genre de câlin ! Gronda ma mère.

Je me séparais de ma femme à contrecoeur et embrassais ma mère aussi.

-Vous m'avez volé a tendre épouse alors que j'avais prévu de passer du temps avec elle aujourd'hui !

-Mais tu n'étais pas trop seul ! Ton père est venu te rendre visite, non ?

-Hum…

-Et tu as vu ce que Bella a fait !

Je souris.

-Grâce à elle nous sommes enfin débarrassés de Tanya ! Dit ma mère avec un énorme sourire.

-Débarrassé, pas vraiment.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça pas vraiment ? Je lui ai réglé son compte !

-Figure toi qu'elle réussit à s'en sortir. Elle a riposté en disant qu'elle a utilisé ce subterfuge qu'après avoir perdu l'enfant, qu'elle était en dépression, qu'elle n'a pas su gérer…

-Bref, encore des bobards. Intervint Alice.

-Mais qui va encore la croire ?

-Malheureusement, elle a la majorité des médias dans la poche.

Bella fit une vilaine moue.

-Peut être que si je la réformais une bonne fois pour toute…

Je préférais la raisonner avant qu'elle ne décide de repartir.

-Non chérie. Nous devons être plus malins.

-Je ne crois pas une seconde qu'elle est peu être enceinte de mon fils. Opina ma mère. Je la regardais, peut être avait elle une bonne raison de penser cela…

-Nous sommes des Cullen ! Nos gènes sont très sélectifs !

-Oh… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle va finir par entacher notre bonne réputation. Papa et Jasper pensent que nous devrions apparaître tous ensemble en public. Présenter l'image de la famille unie et parfaite que nous sommes.

-Excellente idée ! Et vous savez déjà où nous irons ? Demanda ma mère, avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

-Demain soir, au gala de charité de l'hôpital de Forks.

J'eu deux réactions parfaitement opposée face à cette nouvelle. L'une venait de ma sœur qui sauta littéralement de joie et l'autre complètement désespérée provenant de Bella, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

Je lui souris et m'approchais d'elle pour la soutenir, mais fus devancé par ma diabolique soeur.

-Demain ! Demain ! Ca veut dire salon de coiffure ! Manucure ! Et un tour au magasin ! J'ai une petite robe pour toi Bella ! Une pure merveille ! Tu verras ! Tu seras éblouissante ! Stupé…

-Alice, arrête de l'effrayer.

Je l'écartais de Bella qui me jetait un regard implorant.

-Tout ira bien, je t'assure ! Tu vas juste essayer de te montrer un peu plus sociable, souriante et faire preuve d'une grande élégance. Et aussi essayer de ne pas te montrer trop agressive vis-à-vis des journalistes qui couvriront cette soirée…

-Edward. Me coupa t'elle. En me disant ça tu espère me rassurer ou me faire encore plus peur ?

-Je…

-Ca sent bon ! Edward c'est toi qui as cuisiné ? Me coupa Rose qui descendait les escaliers, souriante.

-Oui. Je peux t'en donner un peu pour chez toi.

-Ce sera avec plaisir !

-Pendant ce temps, je vais aider Bella à monter ses nouveaux vêtements au dressing ! S'enquit Alice.

-Au… Dressing ? Demanda l'intéressée.

Ma mère me jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur.

-Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de lui faire visiter la maison ! Me justifiais je, haussant les épaules. Esmée secoua la tête et alla accompagner Bella et Alice.

J'emmenais Rose à la cuisine et lui cherchais un bol pour le remplir.

-J'ai entendu ce que vous avez prévus pour demain. Me sourit elle.

-Et tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

Rose aussi avait du affronter un peu le regard des journalistes. Mais pas autant que Bella. Emmet s'était toujours mis à l'écart de l'entreprise, affirmant que le costume m'allait bien mieux qu'à lui.

-Bella est du genre impulsif. C'est une chose que j'aime beaucoup chez elle. Elle voudrait aussi passer inaperçue. Je ne la crois vraiment pas faite pour une vie médiatique. Je la vois très bien en train d'insulter l'un de ces maudits paparazzis. C'est dans sa nature, maintenant si tu veux courir ce risque...

-J'espère éviter que ce genre d'incident ne se produise justement.

-Edward, c'est Bella ! Elle est comme ça, tu ne pourras pas la tenir en laisse. Tu pourrais en rajouter encore un pu s'il te plait ? Me demanda t'elle quand je remplissais le bol.

-Là c'est bon ? Elle acquiesça et je lui dis :

-Je sais comment elle peut être parfois… Mais je resterais près d'elle tout le temps.

Rose me sourit, comme si elle voyait déjà Bella sauter sur un paparazzi pour lui arracher son appareil... Ce que je me représentais très bien aussi. Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux, puis attrapa ma main et la posa sur son énorme ventre.

-Tu sens ça ?

-Et comment ! Tes enfants seront des petits footballeurs.

Elle ria à gorge déployée alors que j'appréciais de les sentir donner des coups…

-Un autre rire attira mon attention. Celui de Bella qui revenait. Elle nous vit Rose et moi dans la cuisine et j'accrochais son regard rieur.

C'était fou, mais je rêvais déjà de partager ce moment avec elle.

-Bon, on y va Rose ! S'enquit ma mère.

-A demain beau frère. Fit elle attrapant le bol. Je l'embrassais sur son front et les accompagnais à la porte. Ma mère serrait Bella contre elle et lui chuchotais quelque chose qui lui fit rire. Alice quant à elle posa les mains sur mes fesses.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu… ?

-Je crois avoir vu un petit truc par là… Me murmura t'elle.

J'émis un grognement qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

-Edward, j'aurais voulu être là !

-Tu étais occupée ailleurs.

-Mais tu m'avais promis ! Et puis…

-Alice. Grondas je, cette fois ci.

Je voulais faire une surprise à ma belle et Alice avait attiré son regard sur nous.

-Bon, bon… Dis moi juste combien de carras.

-5.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ?

-Alice. ?

-Bon, bon, je ne dis plus rien ! Juste bonne chance pour faire glisser ça à son doigt !

-Au revoir Bella ! A demain !

Alice sautilla dehors tel un lutin diabolique.

-Ah demain Edward. Me salua mac mère.

Quand enfin la porte se referma notre soulagement fut énorme.

-Enfin seuls ! Dis je, attrapant Bella pour l'étouffer encore.

-J'ai passé une de ces journées !

-Je sais. Ca a du être très éprouvant !

-Hum Hum. En plus pour rajouter à ça, ma mère a appelé. Elle veut rencontrer ma belle famille et va débarquer la semaine prochaine.

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle je trouve.

-Edward, ma mère et moi ne nous entendons pas !

-Je voudrais bien la rencontrer moi !

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Papa aussi a téléphoné. Il est dans tous ses états. Edward, selon lui l'Amérique entière a vu mes seins.

-Non ! Il exagère ! Je dirais juste la moitié des états unis !

-Argh !

Elle me donna une tape sur ma poitrine, et je ne me mis à rire, l'étreignant à nouveau.

-Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir les toucher. Alors ça ne m'ennuie pas.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau et lui demandais :

-Et si tu allais prendre une douche avant de descendre manger?

-D'accord.

-Dis comment as-tu trouvé le dressing ?

-Hum… Plus grand que mon appart' !

-Alors tu apprécieras sûrement la salle de bain. Lui souris je.

J'appréciais quant à moi son déhanché en montant les escaliers avant d'aller mettre la table et préparer mon plan d'attaque.

Lui donner ces bagues était l'équivalent d'une demande en mariage pour moi. Et si avec Tanya ça s'était résumé à :

« Si tu es enceinte, le mieux à faire est de se marier », avec Bella, ça se rapprochait de « Puisqu'on est déjà marié, pourquoi ne pas porter une bague ? ».

J'étais aussi stressé qu'un adolescent.

Je le fus d'autant plus qu'en descendant, elle portait un ravissante nuisette d'un bleu turquoise vaporeux…

-Wow…

-Merci. Me sourit elle. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi !

-Je te trouve très sexy…

Elle s'installa à la table, rougissante.

Mon cœur se serra. Je la trouvais tellement parfaite !

Je débouchais la bouteille de vin et la servais. Pensant mentalement que j'aurais mieux fait de faire péter le champagne…

-Hey… Tu m'as l'air tendu ! Me dit Bella.

-Non… Qu'est qui te fait penser ça ?

-Et bien… Je te trouve un peu crispé.

-Pas du tout ! Fis je, renversant un peu de vin.

Je lui adressais un sourire d'excuse.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non ! Tout va très bien.

-Edward… Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose ? Si c'est à propos de demain, il faut que tu saches qu'Esmée s'est chargée de me convaincre. Je comprends ce que votre image représente pour votre entreprise alors… Je ferais de mon mieux.

Je lui serrais la main.

-Je n'attendais pas moins de toi Bella… Comment trouves tu l poulet ?

-Succulent ! Est ce que tu as porté mon tablier ?

-Non, je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Mais demain sans faute !

-Dans ce cas, vivement demain !

Le reste du dîner se déroula simplement. Je me sentais à l'aise et c'était si naturel entre nous… Comme si nous dînions à la maison seuls à seuls depuis des siècles…

Mais quand nous terminions la vaisselle, je me décidais.

-Sais tu ce qu'il te manque pour que notre mariage soit parfait aux yeux de tous ?

-Parce qu'il me manque quelque chose ?

-Mouais…

-Elle me regarda, fronçant les sourcils…

-Non… Quoi ?

-Réfléchis bien.

Je caressais sa main dans l'eau savonneuse…

Elle me sourit.

-Dis moi !

-Non, il faut que tu trouves !

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, jouant avec mes doigts sous l'eau…

-Ah ! Je sais. Fit elle, s'arrêtant soudain.

Sans que je m'y attende elle m'éclaboussa.

-De spontanéité ! Rigola t'elle.

Je me vengeais en la mouillant à mon tour… Ce qui m rappelais la première fois que nous avions fait la vaisselle ensemble…

-Non, je crains que tu en aies déjà…

-Dans ce cas, je donne ma langue au chat !

Elle se mordit sensuellement la lèvre. Elle se retrouvait acculée contre le plan de travail. Je l'attrapais fermement par les reins et la fis s'asseoir dessus. Elle frémit un peu, j'ignorais si c'était à cause du marbre glacé ou d mes mains brûlantes. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle entrouvrit les jambes et je m'immisçais entres elles. J'attrapais la petite boite dans ma poche et l'embrassais pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

-Hum… Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il me manque ?

-Une chose que chaque mariée qui se respecte doit avoir…

J'ouvris l'écrin devant elle et je sentis son souffle se couper brusquement. Elle écarquilla les yeux et me regarda, surprise et… Bouleversé.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa bouche.

-Edward… C'est trop.

-Bella, notre mariage a été le fruit d'une bienheureuse coïncidence, je veux montrer à tout le monde que je suis heureux avec toi.

-Edward… Moi je n'ai rien pour toi !

-Toi seule m'importes. Bella, acceptes tu de porter cette bague en gage de notre…. Amour ?

Je la vis avoir du ma à déglutit. Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

Je me hâtais de glisser les bagues à son doigt. Je profitais un instant de les voir briller à son annulaire avant de lui sécher les larmes et de l'embrasser avec tout mon amour.

Ca y est. Je l'avais dit. Je l'aimais, et si elle ne m'avait pas encore répondu, elle ne m'avait pas non plus repoussé. Bien au contraire.

Notre baiser se fit rapidement beaucoup plus enflammé et je lui caressais la jambe qu'elle avait passée autour de mes reins.

Je me détachais de ses lèvres pour m'intéresser à son cou. Le petit cri q'elle poussa lorsque de ma main libre je suivais la courbe de ses hanches, de sa poitrine, suffit à me rendre ivre de désir. Je fis glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette pour pouvoir m'emparer de ses seins magnifiques qui m'avaient fait saliver toute la journée. Bella répondait à mes caresses par ses gémissements très encourageant et en plaquant délicieusement son corps souple contre le mien. Elle jouait dans mes cheveux, prenant plaisir à les ébouriffer, soupirant de plaisir.

Je n'en pouvais plus… Je passais les mes mains sous sa nuisette, me frayant un chemin entre ses cuisses pour trouver la moiteur e sa féminité… Je fus surpris de ne trouver aucune dentelle…

-Tu as osé dîner avec moi sans rien sous ta nuisette ?

-J'espérais justement que ce moment arrive…

Je la punis d'un doigt réprobateur que je fis entrer en elle, la torturant un peu… Jouant avec ses nerfs, profitant de l'effet que m procurait le plaisir que je lisais sur ses traits…

-Edward… S'il te plait… Viens… Je… Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps… Je… Oh… Je ne veux pas…Je sens que… Mon Dieu… Je…Je vais jouir… Sans…. Toi…

La menace fit e l'effet puisque je préférais la rejoindre dans son extase. Je gémis lorsque sa douce féminité enveloppa mon sexe raide et douloureux. Je saisis ses hanches et m'enfonçais en elle, la maintenant assise sur le plan de travail pour pouvoir buter le plus profondément possible en elle. J'imprégnais un rythme effréné à nos deux corps. Bella se mit à trembler et nos gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts. Ses spasmes de plaisir contractaient ses muscles autour de mon sexe et je finis par me laisser emporté par la frénésie du plaisir.

Une fois le calme revenu je m'aperçus que j'avais les jambes en coton… J'aurais pu m'écrouler sur le sol si Bella ne me serra pas fermement contre elle.

-Edward… Je…

Mon cœur qui reprenait tout juste son rythme normal se mit à battre à nouveau à vive allure… Allait elle enfin prononcer ces mots…

-Je t'adore…

Je soupirais, posant mon front contre le sien. Je la regardais dans les yeux.

Je savais qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi à son égard. C'était juste plus difficile pour elle de l'admettre.

-Moi aussi Bella… Je t'aime.

* * *

**Salut Salut! Suite à cette pluie de reviews que vous avez eus la gentillesse de me laisser, je vous poste la suite ce soir avec Lemon en prime!**

**J'espère que vous continuez à apprécier cette fic!**

**La suite arrivera très vite! Promis!**

**J'attend vos réactions avec impatience!**

**Merci à toutes!**

**BisouXoXo sucrés!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Youhou! Désolé pour le retard! Le temps m'a un peu manqué ces derniers temps, mais je compte me rattraper!

* * *

**Bella POV**

Il était très tôt. Et je fus réveillée aussitôt que je sentis quelque chose pointer dans mon dos. Je ne pu éviter de sourire. Je me retournais aussitôt pour le saluer. Si le grand Edward semblait somnolait toujours, le petit Eddy était d'attaque ! Je passais ma jambe autour de ses reins t caressais son sexe érigé d'une main que j'espérais douce. Il ouvrit instantanément ses yeux et émit un gémissement.

-Bonjour. Lui dis je d'une voix enrouée.

-Wow ! Quel réveil ! Je lui souris et il en fit de même.

Nos visages étaient proches et nos conditions d'humains se rappelèrent très vite à nous. Je grimaçais et décidais qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu avant de passer à l'action.

-Bella, tu sais que j'adore te voir comme ça ?

J'étais sortie du lit, enroulée dans les draps, le laissant nu sur le lit et je me disais que c'était moi qui adorais le voir comme ça !

-Comment ? Lui demandais je

-Les cheveux en bataille, le visage tout chiffoné et les joues empourprées… Tu respires la sensualité.

Je pouffais et préférais aller dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir respirer une meilleure odeur que celle que j'éjectais. Edward ne tarda pas à venir me rejoindre. Toujours aussi en forme et aussi nu. Nous nous brossions les dents en nous regardant dans le grand miroir. C'était très… romantique. Je réalisais que c'était un moment que tous couples mariés devaient partager. Une fois terminés, nous pouvions enfin nous embrasser décemment.

J'avais voulu être tendre et il se montra plus passionné. Immisçant sa langue au gout mentholé dans ma bouche. Ses mains baladeuses s'étaient égarées dans les tissus du drap et il se détache e moi pour me l'enlever.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être aussi pudique. Fit il, parsement de doux baiser sur mon cou t mon épaule.

-C'est dans ma nature… Je ne peux pas m'en empécher.

-Dis toi juste que…

Les draps tombèrent à mes pieds, il m'adressa un regard avide de désir qui enflamma mes sens.

-… Que tu n'as plus rien à me cacher !

Les mots m'échappaient. Edward se montrait tellement fougueux ! Il parcourait ma peau de ses lèvres, traçant des sillons humides de baisers. Me mordillant ça et là, s'amusant à laisser des traces de son passage. Je soupirais de plaisir. Edward m'attrapa les hanches et me fit me retourner. Je vis avec stupeur mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais du mal à me reconnaitre. J'avais l'air euphorique. Edward caressa mon dos, croisant mon regard dans le miroir. Et soudain il m'asséna des tapes sur mes fesses. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou crier ?

-C'était quoi ça ?

Il leva des yeux écarquillés et j'éclatais de rire.

-Désolé, je me suis laissé emporté…

Fit il, d'une voix amusée. Juste avant de me pénétrer vigoureusement par derrière. Ses mains me tenant virilement les hanches, me faisant avancer et reculer au rythme de ses coups. Nous haletions tous les deux et j'étais fascinée par le plaisir qui se lisait sur ses traits. La façon dont il rejeta la tete en arrière, les gouttes de sueurs qui se formaient sur son torse. Le frisson qui le parcouru quand il rencontra mon regard…

Nous étions à bout de souffle. Notre plaisir s'intensifiait à chacune de nos étreintes. Et ce fut d'un commun accord que nous nous retrouvions dans sa baignoire. J'étais assise sur lui, mes genoux à chaque cotés de ses reins alors que j'avais les bras passés autour de son cou. Il bougeait à peine en moi, me regardant avec cette expression de béatitude qui le rendait attendrissant.

-Bella, où as tu mis ton tablier ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit et j'ondulais un peu les hanches le faisant respirer plus rapidement.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as envie de me faire le petit déjeuner ?

-J'aimerais bien…

Mes yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens, je montais et descendais sur son sexe, tout en caressant ses testicules.

-Ah oui ? Fis j, tout contre ses lèvres.

-Oh…Oui… Dès que… Nous… Aurons fini… Notre… Bain. Parvint il à dire avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. J'accélérais la cadence, j'avais faim. Il butait de plus en plus profondément en moi l'eau de la baignoire tombait sur le sol à chacune de ses poussées. Nous finissions par jouir ensemble, en même temps.

Ah ! Si toutes nos journées pouvaient commencer de cette manière ! Je n'aurais plus de problèmes pour me lever tôt ! Alors qu'il était descendu, j'essuyais les flaques d'eau qui se répandaient autour de la baignoire.

Edward avait finalement décidé de passer un boxer sous mon tablier. Prétextant qu'il n'était jamais assez tôt pour que ses parents ne débarquent. Je soupirais. Bien que j'adorais sa famille, je les trouvais envahissant. Et j'avais hâte que toutes ces histoires avec la presse se terminent pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles. Je m'habillais pour la journée. Optant pour une tenue décontractée et des basquets. Si nous allions marcher… Autant être équipée !

Derrière les fourneaux, Edward était un régal pour mes yeux.

Il du sentir ma présence et se retourna.

-Hey ! Beauté ! Comment tu me trouves ?

-Rayonnant !

Nous éclations de rire et il déposa une assiette d'omelette devant moi.

-Bon petit déjeuner !

Il se pencha et m'embrassa.

-Merci. Chuchotais je.

Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Un homme comme lui, m'aimait. Moi ! C'était tellement incroyable ! Et si… Touchant ! Je voulais lui dire ces mots aussi. Mais la dernière fois que je les avais prononcés, Jacob avait prit la fuite. Mais il était loin, loin, loin d'être Jake !

-Hey… Edward…

Il leva un sourcil, m'adressant son irrésistible sourire en coin…

-Je…

-Bonjour !

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Sa famille était beaucoup trop envahissante !

Alice et Esmée débarquèrent suivies de près par le ventre de Rose.

-Salut ! Les amoureux ! Déclara cette dernière.

-Edward ! Quel beau tablier ! Lui sourit sa mère. Edward me lança un regard amusé.

-C'est un cadeau de ma petite femme.

-Bella… Tu as un de ces goûts ! Fit Alice.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Lui demandais je, pour la taquiner.

Elle était très sympa, mais dès qu'on parlait vêtements, elle devenait insupportable !

Elle m'embrassa sur les joues et me sourit.

-Juste que je vais m'amuser aujourd'hui à te trouver quelque chose à te mettre !

Je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser. Ce n'état pas ce que j'avais envie d'entendre !

Edward me soutint du mieux qu'il le pu.

-Ne la fatiguez pas trop ! Leur pria t-il.

-Allé Bella ! En route ! Me dit Alice.

-Attendez ! Je veux juste dire aurevoir à mon mari !

Esmée me regarda avec un sourire ravi et Rose eut une expression étonnée.

-Aaah ! Tu as accepté sa bague minuscule ! Cria Alice, m'attrapant la main et sautant sur place.

-C'est vrai que cette pierre est toute riquiqui ! Observa Rose.

-Ma main n'aurait pas supporté plus. Leur dis je.

-Donnons leur une minute. Ils ne se verront que ce soir !

Je remerciais silencieusement Esmée pour ses bonnes paroles !

-Que ce soir ? Me plaignais je à Edward qui m'offrait un sourire radieux.

-Oui… Et je pense que tu seras éblouissante !

-Je n'arriverais jamais à ta hauteur !

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. En attendant sois sage et pas de bétises !

Je me mis à rire.

-On croirait entendre mon père !

-Je suis ton mari ! Ne l'oublie pas !

-Et comment faire ? Avec ces bagues qui me le rappelaient à chaque instant ! C'était difficile !

Il m'embrassa rapidement.

-Tu fais quoi toi ?

-Je dois me rendre aux bureaux. Ca fait quelques jours que je ne m'y suis pas rendu…

Le son d'un klaxon retentit. Alice s'impatientait.

-Passe une bonne journée.

Je soupirais.

Elle promettait d'être longue, cette journée !

**Edward POV**

Quelle longue journée !

Le temps sans Bella s'éternisait. Je me rendais enfin chez mes parents pour aller me changer et nous rendre ensemble à la soirée.

J'avais eu tant de choses à rattraper, tant de dossiers à traiter… Je m'absentais quelques jours et à mon retour j retrouvais des tonnes de paperasses… Alec, mon assistant, m'avait clairement critiqué. Il trouvait que Bella ternissait l'image irréprochable de notre nom et de l'entreprise. Et selon lui la faible chute des actions à la bourse pourrait être liés à elle… J'avais du appeler certains clients pour les rassurer.

J'espérais vraiment que cette soirée les apaiserait.

-Où est elle ? Demandais je, à peine étais j entré.

Emmet qui avait visiblement du mal avec son nœud papillon me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-Elle se prépare. Me répondit Jasper, occupé à boutonner ses manches.

-Tu es en retard. Me dit m mère, mettant ses boucles d'oreilles.

-La journée a été longue. Maman, tu es superbe. Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de lui demander :

-Bella va bien ?

-Mais oui ! Pour qui tu nous prends ! Fit Rose, descendant les escaliers aux bras de mon père.

-Edward, tu es en retard. Fit il.

-Oui ! Oui ! Je sais ! Je vais aller me changer !

Je fis très vite. Je tentais d'aplatir mes cheveux pour leur donner un aspect plus présentable, mais finalement le résultat laissait à désirer. J'en restais là.

J'étais tellement pressé de retrouver Bella.

Ma famille s'amassait en bas des escaliers. Ils entouraient tous ma femme, obstruant ma vue.

-Magnifique ! Disait Emmet. J'en connais un qui va faire un syncope !

-Je sais ! C'est une de mes créations ! S'enquit Alice.

- Ca ne fait pas trop ? Ca c'était bien ma Bella pour douter d'elle.

-Poussez vous un peu ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir la voir. Grondais je.

Ils m'obéirent, pour une fois. Et j'eus énormément de mal à déglutir.

-Wow; pus je lâcher.

Bella portait une longue robe couleur crème bustier. Sa robe lui donnait des allures de princesse… Ses cheveux ondulaient en cascades sur ses épaules, elle n'état que légèrement maquillée et se mordait la lèvre. Je rencontrais ses petits yeux marron et lui souris. Je m'approchais d'elle, osant à peine la toucher...

-Je n'ai aucun mot pour te décrire. Si ce n'est que je suis fier de t'avoir comme épouse.

-Oh… Mon fils est si romantique ! Fit ma mère. Je me demande de qui lui vient ce coté ! Ajouta t'elle.

Mon frère donna un coup de coude à papa qui entoura les épaules de ma mère dans son châle.

-Il faudrait y aller. Nous sommes déjà en retard. Fit Carlisle.

-C'est pour faire sensation! Expliqua Alice.

Je tendis mon bras à Bella. Aussi frébil que s'il s'agissait d'un bal de promo. Je la regardais un instant, lassant tout le monde sortir.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Arrête, tu m'as appelé une vingtaine de fois! Protesta t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose !

-Hum…

-Bella, je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

-Edward, Tu me téléphonais sans arrêt! Tu n'as pas eu le temps de me manquer.

Je fis une grimace. Sa réponse ne me plaisait pas. Je voulais qu'elle soit autant accro à moi que je l'étais d'elle.

Néanmoins, j'espérais que j'étais sur la bonne voie !

Nous nous rendions ensemble à la soirée et je lui demandais :

-Comment tu te sens ?

-D'après toi ? Comment tu crois que je me sens ?

-Stressée ?

-C'est un euphémisme ! Je suis morte de trouille ! Ca va gargouiller de paparazzi, de journalistes ! Ils ont vus mes seins !

-Pas entièrement. Protestais je.

-Edward… Franchement ! C'est une maigre consolation.

-Certes, mais n'oublie pas que nous serons tous là.

-Pff ! C'est encore pire ! Va pour toi et ta famille ! Mais Tanya sera là ! Jake sera là !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je savais déjà pour Tanya et ça ne m'enchantait pas de la voir. Mais Jake… Jacob... Black…

-Qu'est ce que cet imbécile va faire à bas ?

-Il parait que c'est un flic très aimé et très respecté ! Il va recevoir un prix pour sa bravoure… Pour… Je ne sais pas trop quoi…

-Et… Ca te pose problème de le revoir ? Lui demandais je, serrant mon volant.

-Pas pour ce que tu crois. Me dit Bella.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui… Jake sait à quel point je ne serais pas à l'aise… J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas empirer les choses.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Me rassura t-elle, posant une main sur ma cuisse.

-Bella…ce geste est très dangereux, je suis en train de conduire alors que je meure d'envie de voie que tu portes sous cette robe…

Elle ôta tout de suite sa man.

-Désolé. Me sourit elle. Dans tout ça je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu as fait de ta journée ?

-Il y avait plein de paperasse qui n'attendaient que moi. C'était ennuyeux et j'étais loin de toi.

Et maintenant que j'étais près d'elle, je savais que je n'allais pas l'avoir tout à moi.

Surtout si cet imbécile allait être là

* * *

**Bon, c'est un court chapitre... Une petite mise en bouche... Comme une prise d'élan... Vu tout ce qui va leur arriver par la suite! **

**Parce que cette suite arrive très vite! Je compte vous publier un chapitre par jour (sauf samedi et dimanche) à partir de ce soir! Je profite de ms vacances! Donc...**

**A demain!**

**BisouXoXo**

* * *

**PS: Merci pour vos Reviews!**

_Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour le concours LOVELEMON-IN-FIC! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella POV**

-Donne moi la main Bella. Me sourit Edward. Je pris une profonde respiration et la lui attrapais.

-Tout ira bien. Tenta t-il de me rassurer.

Je n'étais pas aussi sure. Déjà les crépitements des flashs commençaient à me mettre mal à l'aise. Edward accepta de se prêter quelques instants au jeu du tapis rouge des médias. J'essayais de leur sourire, mais j'avais l'impression que mes lèvres étaient soudées. On criait mon nom partout et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Quand Alice arriva je fus soulagée que la moitié de leur attention soit allée vers elle.

Je n'étais pas du tout photogénique et j'avais hâte que cet exercice se termine.

Mais Edward, lui, avait l'air dans son beurre et souriait à tout le monde. Pour mon plus grand désespoir…

-Sourit un peu… Me chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

-Je suis déjà en train de sourire. Lui dis je.

Il éclata d'un rire qui me parut exagéré… Je fronçais les sourcils... Qu'essayait il de faire au juste ? Esmée arriva à mes cotés. Elle passa un bras autour de mes reins et prit la pause. Mon sourire était crispé, impossible de le rendre plus naturel. Je soupirais un peu fort et ma belle-mère me sourit.

-On va rentrer. Me dit elle.

Là, je souris pour de vrai… Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Edward sur mes talons.

Si j'espérais que ça irait mieux… Je m'étais lourdement trompée ! C'était encore pire ! On annonça notre arrivée dans un micro et tout le monde s'arrêta quelques instants pour nous regarder.

-Tiens toi droite Bella, tu as le dos voûté. Me chuchota Rose. Emmet qui se tenait juste à coté d'elle me sourit et dit :

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-C'est le cas. Lui avouais je.

-Sois cool, on est tous là, rien ne peut t'arriver. Si Tanya t'embète, je m'occuperais personnellement d'elle.

-Merci Emmet.

-Voilà les Cullen ! Fit une femme d'à peu près l'age d'Esmée. D'ailleurs elle embrassa cette dernière qui dissimula une grimace sous un sourire.

-Bonsoir Carmen. Merci de nous avoir invités.

-Mais je t'en prie. Carlisle ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous !

Elle l'embrasa aussi. Je compris que cette effusion était exagérée. Mais elle embrassa chaque membre de la famille avant d'arriver à Edward et moi.

-Carmen, je te présente officiellement à ma femme. Bella Swan.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux, mais ses yeux reflétaient autre chose…

-Bonsoir madame. Fis je de mon plus bau sourire crispé.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Continua t'elle, m'évaluant du regard. La robe que tu portes est une pure merveille !

-Merci. Elle est d'Alice.

-Mais bien sur ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! Alice st bourrée de talents !

Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à votre table.

La salle était abondamment décorée cde fleurs. Et apparemment la majorité des convives étaient arrivées. Certains se tenaient près d'un immense buffet avec une somptueuse fontaine de chocolat, d'autres conversaient à leur table… Je croisais soudain le regard de Jake. Il portait un smoking qui lui allait plutôt bien. Il leva son verre pour me saluer. J'hochais brièvement la tête à son adresse.

-Le chien est arrivé. Murmura Edward à mon oreille.

-Chuut… Lui dis je… Il fit une moue craquante. J'adorai le voir jaloux !

-Voilà ! Installez vous et je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée.

Emmet, Jasper et Carlisle tirèrent simultanément les chaises de leurs épouses, Edward s'apprêtait à le faire quand il réalisa qu'il y avait un problème.

-Je n'ai pas de chaise ! Me surpris je.

Voilà qui commençait bien !

-Carmen, quelque chose ne va pas. Il manque un couvert à cette table. Lui cria Edward.

-Ce n'est pas possible…

Elle fit rapidement le tour de la table énumérant les noms des personnes placées à chaque chaise…

-Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, Edward… Oh… Nous avons omis de placer Bella. Je m'en excuse ! Nous allons vit remédier à cette erreur !

-Ben voyons ! Lâchais je. Carmen m'entendit et m'adressa un sourire d'excuse.

-Navrée, vraiment…

Je ne croyais pas une seconde à ça. Et j la toisais du regard. Oubliant les conseils d'Esmée et d'Alice. Selon elle je devais contrôler mon agressivité… Mas devant une garce comme cette femme… Grrrrr…

Edward me sourit, mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

-Assieds toi à ma place. En attendant.

Il me tira sa chaise et je m'y assis alors que nos hommes étaient tous restés debout.

-C'est incroyable! Quand je pense que la place est à 2000 dollars ! Chuchota Esmé.

-Tu es sur d'avoir payé pur moi, Edward ? Lui dis je. Il me sourit.

-Tu étais même la première sur la liste.

-J'aimerais bien lui dire deux mots à Carmen ! Gronda Esmée.

-Ne t'énerve pas chérie. Elle ne l'a peut être pas fait exprès. Lui dit Carlisle.

-Mon œil ! S'enquit Rose.

-En plus, je n'ai pas du tout aimé la façon dont elle a regard é Bella tout à l'heure. Murmura Alice.

-Moi non plus. Avouais je. Elle ne m'aime pas du tout et je pense que ça être réciproque !

Edward posa une main sur mon épaule. Deux serveurs vinrent installer un nouveau couvert, puis ils s'assirent tous en même temps. C'était assez marrant.

-Nous sommes ci pour passer une bonne soirée, restons calmes. Fit Jasper, passant un bras autour des épaules d'Alice.

-Je croyais qu'on était là pour faire bonne impression. M'enquis je.

-C'est le cas. Dit Edward.

-Ca ne signifie pas que la soirée va être bonne. Ajoutais je. Gagnant les rires d'Emmet, Rose et Alice.

-Bella a tout à ait raison. Me sourit Esmée.

-Beurk ! Entendis je Rose dire, je suivis son regard et approuva totalement la raison de son dégoût.

Tanya débarquait. Vêtue d'une robe rouge décolletée elle avançait d'un pas dansant, toute seule. Elle passa à coté de notre table et Emmet dit à haute voix :

-Certains invités manquent cruellement de goûts.

Je faillis pouffer devant son ton hautain, lui qui était habitué à faire les bonnes blagues.

-Bonsoir… Osa t-elle dire. Regardant directement vers Edward. Ce dernier attrapa ma main et l'emmena à sa bouche pour embrasser les jointures…

-T'ai-je dit Bella à quel point tu étais magnifique ce soir.

J'éclatais de rire. D'une part à cause de l'expression de Tanya et d'autre part… Parce que j'étais sacrément fière qu'Edward fasse ça.

-Pas assez mon amour. Lui dis je.

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Vous formez vraiment le couple idéal. Nous dit Esmée.

Je croisais le regard que nous lançait Tanya… Cette pétasse ne voulait toujours pas lâcher l'affaire ! Je me demandais si la seule solution n'était pas d'en finir avec elle.

-Tanya ! Tu es venue ! L'appela Carmen. Une garce et une pétasse… Je sentais que mes nerfs allaient lâcher…

-Hey ! Fit Emmet, aussi écoeuré que moi. Ces deux salopes se connaissent !

-Emmet surveille ton langage s'il te plait. Fit Esmée.

-Oh… Excuse moi. Fit il. Tu préfères plutôt que je dise… Péripatéticienne ?

-Waouh ! Emmet t'es en forme dis donc ! M'exclamais je. Rose me sourit.

-Les hormones lui jouent des tours ces temps cis. M'expliqua t'elle.

Il caressa son ventre en me souriant t je ne pu éviter de rire.

-Jazz, tu crois que tu seras comme ça quand je serais comme Rose.

-Essaie toujours pour voir. Fit il. Ils échangèrent un regard enflammé et Edward se racla la gorge, amusé.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda sa soeur, le défiant du regard.

-Ca fait tout de même plus de deux ans que vous essayez… Commença t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? Continua Alice, m regardant cette fois ci.

J'haussais les épaules, j'ignorais où voulait en venir Edward…

-Edward, intervins je. Il tourna la tête vers moi.

-J'espère que tu n'espères pas ce que je crois que tu espères de moi ?

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils…

-Tu peux répéter s'il te plait.

Bon, je m'étais un peu emmêlé les pinceaux…

-Emmet, tu vu bien aller me chercher quelque chose à boire ? Fit Rose, venant à la rescousse.

-J'aimerais bien quelque chose aussi. Ajouta Esmée.

-Et toi Alice ?

-Ce que tu voudras. Sourit elle.

Edward continuait à attendre ma réponse, choisissant de ne pas imiter ses frères cet père…

-Edward… J'aimerais bien un coca.

Il soupira.

-Okay… J'ai compris. Fit il en se levant.

Ils allèrent donc nous chercher nos verres u br. Alice profita pour me demander :

-Il parlait bien d'avoir un bébé avec toi, là, non ?

-J'ai peur qu oui. Fis je… Regrettant de lui avoir demander qu'un simple coca…

-Je crois que cette histoire avec Tanya l'a troublé. M'expliqua Esmée…

Il voulait aller trop vite.

Nous faisions à peine connaissance, entre deux visites familiales et mondanités… Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais avoir un bébé avec lui ! Et surtout pas devant sa famille !

Je soupirais… Notre relation commençait à m'échapper…

Fort heureusement lorsqu'il revint, il parla d'autres choses, mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire… Je me souvenais lui avoir dit une fois que je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfants… Et qu'il m'avait dit de son ton nonchalant et sur de lui :

«-Tu ferais une excellente mère, et nous aurons de beaux enfants. »

Autant dire que cette histoire me tourmenta pendant le reste du dîner. Qui se passa sans aucuns incidents On ne me laissait jamais seule et aucun journaliste ne vint m'embéter. L'ambiance à notre table état super. Ces Cullen avait un humour génial et je m'amusais bien. Edward passait des bras possessifs autour de mes épaules, me contemplait, jouait avec ma main gauche, caressait les bagues, me chuchotais des mots tendres à l'oreille… Bref, il tentait de se montrer le plus amoureux possible. Je voyais clair dans son jeu… Je comprenais sa stratégie. Il voulait que chaque photo qui serait permises de nous pendant ce dîner respire l'amour… La bonne entente… Je tentais de donner un peu de crédibilité… Ce qui était loin d'être compliqué. J'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui. Même si je ne voulais pas encore le lui dire.

Je savais qu'il m'aimait aussi, il me l'avait dit et répété. Sauf que je craignais qu'il veuille me changer… Qu'il ne m'acceptait pas vraiment… Telle que j'étais.

Son obsession de donner une bonne image de moi… C'était comme façonner une Bella parfaite qui n'était pas moi !

-Bon, si vous permettez, je fais aux toilettes ! Fit Rose.

-Nous t'accompagnons ! Dit Esmée.

J'embrasais Edward et les accompagnais.

Les quatre femmes Cullen se rendant aux toilettes, quel événement ! Je fus à peine étonnée de voir des photographes sur notre chemin, aller, et retour.

-Ils espèrent quoi au juste. Ne pus je m'empêcher de susurrer à Alice. Un changement, avant après ?

Alice se mit à rire.

-Peu m'importe ! De tout façon tu feras la une demain !

Et voilà ! Ma bonne humeur… Plombée !

Arrivés à notre table, je m'aperçus de l'absence d'Edward. Un orchestre jouait un slow et je m'aperçu qu'il y avait des couples avaient rejoint la piste de danse. Carlisle invita tout de suite Esmée et Jasper fit e même avec Alice. Rose se contenta de s'asseoir.

-Rose, me laisses tu danser avec Bella ?

-Bien sur. Mais n'allez pas trop loin ! Je souris ?

-Où est passé Edward ?

-Il est allé voir un client… Allons danser.

-Emmet, même avec mes allons, et Dieu seul sait à quel point ils sont hauts, il y a un grand décalage entre nous !

-Et alors ?

Il insista et je du m'avouer vaincue.

-Tu sais que tu as rendu mon frère complètement barge ?

Je lui souris.

-C'est un compliment ou un reproche ?

-Un très beau compliment. Me sourit il. Avant de froncer les sourcils et d'émettre un petit grognement…

-Quoi ? Lui demandais je.

-Il y a ce type… Ce chiot ridicule qui remue la queue en te voyant qui approche vers nous.

-Qui ? Fis ne comprenant pas du tout sa métaphore.

-Bonsoir Bella…

-J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Oh… Jake… Bonsoir.

-Emmet… Me permets tu de te voler ta cavalière ?

-Non. Fit il d'un ton bourru.

-Emmet… Lui dis je, me détachant de lui…

Il soupira.

-Je vous aie à l'œil. Dit il, s'éloignant malgré tout.

Je me tournais vers Jake qui passa maladroitement se mais sur mes hanches. Je posais les miennes sur ses épaules. Mettant une bonne distance entre nous.

-Tu es somptueuse Bella.

-Merci. Je dois beaucoup à Alice et Esmée.

-Arrête, tu as toujours été magnifique.

Il m'adressa un sourire. Je fus soudain très gênée…

-Alors comme ça tu vas recevoir un prix ?

-Oui… Pour un geste héroïque qu j'ai fait il y a quelques temps.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais. J'ai attrapé un voleur.

-Wow ! Fis, essayant de me montrer impressionnée.

Il hocha la tête, souriant, fière de lui.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il a volé ?

-Une vieille dame.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire…

Il me sourit.

-C'est le genre d'évènement qui secoue la ville.

J'éclatais de rire, essayant d'imaginer Jale en pleine action…

-Et tu vas recevoir une médaille pour ça ?

-Hey… J'ai fait la une du journal !

-Va falloir que je trouve ça !

Nous nous regardions un instant…. J'aimais bien cette entente qui avait toujours existé entre nous…

Un bruit de verre cassé nous interrompit brutalement…

Nous nous figions et je vis qu'Edward faisait face à Tanya et qu'il la toisait du regard.

-Non ! Tonna t-il. Tu ne fais que t'humilier Tanya, ça suffit.

-Edward… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu me fais souffrir ! Je t'aime !

-Tanya, tu te donnes en spectacle pour rien !

Elle tenta de sauter sur lui… Je mentis la colère monter en moi… Ses mains touchant MON Edward… Son corps contre le corps de MON Edward… Ses lèvres pressées contre ses lèvres… C'en était trop ! Je plantais Jacob et courus, malgré mes talons, vers eux…

Edward venait juste de se séparer de la salope…

Celle ci tourna des yeux larmoyants vers moi…

Ma main s'envola dans les airs pour aller s'écraser contre sa joue…

Elle tangua sur ses pieds… Cherchant à retrouver l'équilibre… Puis au moment où elle le retrouva s'approcha de moi, les mains devant elles pour me pousser.

Bon, j'étais beaucoup moins qualifiée qu'elle niveau talons et je tombai par terre.

Esmée s'interposa entre elle et moi.

-Tanya, tu vas arrêter maintenant ! Tu n'es qu'une intrigante ! Combien de foi faudra t-il qu'on te dise de nous foutre la paix !

Hum… Quand Esmé s'énervait… C'était très impressionnant !

Ce fut Jake qui me proposa sa main t m'aida à me mettre debout. Je l'acceptais sans hésitations…

-Ca va ?

-Oui…

-Bella… Toi dégage. Fit Edward, s'adressant à Jake, l'écartant assez brusquement. Puis, posant une main sur mon épaule, il me demande :

-Ca va ?

-Oui. Répétais je…

-Hey ! Je m'inquiétais juste pour elle… Dit Jacob qui avait visiblement mal accepté qu'Edward l'écarte aussi vite de moi…

-Allons nous en Bella…

-Hey ! Je te parle, Cullen. Insista Jacob…

J'entendis le rugissement qui sortit de la poitrine d'Edward… Quand il se retourna… Je sus exactement ce qui allait se passer…

* * *

**Et vous ? Vous savez ce qui va se passer ?**

**Vous le saurez… Demain !**

**Merci de votre lecture !**

**Certaines d'entre vous s'inquiètent pour mes vacances ! Il ne faut pas ! Ici c'est l'hiver. Il pleut, il fait frais… Je reste le plus souvent chez moi et j'écris !**

**Alors on se retrouve demain !**

**BisouXoXo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward POV**

Je me tournais subitement, laissant Bella seule et me ruais sur Jacob. En le voyant debout là, me fixant avec cette étincelle dans les yeux… J'eus un déclic. Je le serrais dans mes bras et l'embrassais passionnément, avec une fougue que je n'avais jamais ressentie pour quelqu'un d'autre…

**Je rigole ! ^_^'**

**Revenons un peu en arrière…

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

J'essayais de me concentrer sur les paroles de ce client… Mais je fus déconcentré par Bella dans sa merveilleuse robe... Je brûlais d'envie de prendre la place d'Emmet et de danser avec elle…

-Ecoutez Aro, je vous assure que nous avons une équipe fiable et compétente. Si vous acceptez de vous joindre à nous vous ne le regretterez pas.

Il hocha la tête… J'étais fier de constater que mes talents de persuasion étaient toujours performants !

-Bien… Je vous fais confiance Edward, vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de posé et d'intègre. Et j'aimerais, si c'est possible, pouvoir…

-Excusez moi, le coupais je. Mais je vous propose de voir ça… Dès lundi… Qu'en dites vous ? Ce genre d'affaires doit se régler dans le décor qui s'y prête. Lui souris je.

-Vous avez raison. Je vais profiter pour emmener ma femme danser…

Je soupirais, soulagé. Moi aussi, j'allais en faire de même… Et sauver Bella des énormes bras de mon frère.

-Edward…

Oh… Non…

-Tanya, pousse toi.

-Il faut qu'on parle ! Protesta t-elle, me touchant le bras. Je me dégageais immédiatement.

-Ne pose plus jamais le moindre petit doigt sur moi. Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire.

-Tu ne peux pas me rayer comme ça de ta vie…

-Bien sur que si ! La preuve : c'est déjà fait.

Je lui tournais le os, pour me rendre sur la piste… Et me figeais. Ce maudit Jacob avait prit MA place… Je serrais mes poings… Et Bella avait l'air d'apprécier…

-Edward… Elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! Moi je t'aime ! Je serais prête à n'importe quoi pour toi ! Je t'en prie !

-Non ! Tu ne fais que t'humilier Tanya, ça suffit. Fis je d'un ton acide.

Elle me tapait sur les nerfs, mais ce qui m'énervait milles fois plus c'était de voir MA Bella se tordre de rire dans les bras de cet imbécile !

-Edward… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu me fais souffrir ! Je t'aime !

-Tanya, tu te donnes en spectacle pour rien !

Franchement, elle me dégoûtait. J ne comprenais absolument pas comment j'avais pu finir au lit avec elle… A moins d'avoir été drogué…

Et puis, j'avais des choses beaucoup plus importantes à voir…

Des bras se serrèrent soudain autour de mon cou et je n'eus que je temps de voir le visage de Tanya avant que celle-ci n'écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes… Elle avait perdu complètement la tête. Je la repoussais aussitôt, m'apprêtant à lui conseiller de se faire enfermer dans un asile pour débiles mental… Mais Bella arrivait déjà vers nous. Ses traits reflétaient une colère … Non, une rage sans précédent… Le son de la gifle qu'elle asséna à Tanya me fit sursauter… Ca avait du faire très mal ! Mais même si Tanya fut désarçonnée, elle dès qu'elle recouvrit l'équilibre elle poussa Bella.

Toute cette action fut si rapide que je ne pus même pas intervenir. Ce fut ma mère qui s'interposa alors que ma femme était tombée par terre.

-Tanya, tu vas arrêter maintenant ! Tu n'es qu'une intrigante ! Combien de foi faudra t-il qu'on te dise de nous foutre la paix !

Je guettais la réaction de Tanya qui recula. Comme si elle venait de recevoir une seconde gifle… Mais son cas m'intéressait moins que Bella. Elle s'était relevée et était dans les bras de Jacob. Alors que ça aurait du être MOI !

-Bella… Fis je, m'approchant d'elle. J'écartais Jacob d'elle, sans ménagements.

-Toi dégage. Grinçais je des dents. L'assassinant du regard. Il eut exactement la même impression que je devais avoir. Mais peu m'importais. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, emmener Bella loin d'ici. Loin de lui.

-Ca va ? Lui demandais je, tentant d'adoucir le ton de ma voix…

-Oui. Me répondit elle. Je remarquais que son attention se portait sur LUI !

-Hey ! Je m'inquiétais juste pour elle… Dit il.

Je devais contrôler ma jalousie… Je devais me maîtriser…

-Allons nous en Bella. Fis je, passant un bras autour de ses reins…

-Hey ! Je te parle, Cullen !

Un grondement sourd surgit de ma poitrine… Je me retournais subitement, laissant Bella seule et me ruais sur Jacob. En le voyant debout là, me fixant avec cette étincelle dans les yeux… Ce défi, cette arrogance… Je perdis tous mes moyens… Oubliant que j'avais affaire à un flic. Oubliant où je m trouvais… Mon poing s'envola et alla s'écraser dans sa sale face de rat. Sa réaction fut immédiate et j'eus le souffle coupé par le poing qui vint se nicher dans mon ventre…

Mais j'avais de bon réflexe t il reçu un coup de genoux dans le sien. Il se plia sur lui même et j'ajoutais un coup de coude dans son dos… Mais c'était sans compter sa tête contre mon ventre qu'il enfonça jusqu'à ce que mon dos se cogne violemment contre le mur… Et ça, ça faisait un mal de chien !

-Séparez les ! Entendis je Bella crier…

-Tout ça c'est ta faute. Fit Tanya…

-Oh bouche la sale pute ! Si tu veux pas que je ferme moi-même ta putain de gueule ! Cria Bella, alors que j'attrapais les épaules de Jacob pour l'immobiliser le temps qu'il reçoive deux de mers coups de genoux dans l'abdomen… J'entendais ses gémissements et je me réjouissais de sa douleur…

Mais on nous sépara.

-Ca suffit maintenant Edward ! Gronda mon père alors que Jasper me retenait.

Il me fixait de ses yeux bleus sérieux… Emmet s'était occupé de calmer Jacob qui tentait toujours de se débattre….

-Lâche moi ! Gronda t-il…

Je fis moi aussi une tentative... Je n'en avais pas fini avec lui, mais Jasper m'appuya fortement contre le mur.

-Maintenant tu te calmes. Fit il, me regardant droit ans les yeux.

Il avait raison…

-Tu as complètement perdu la tête. Tonna mon père. Je repris mes esprits en même temps que mon souffle.

Merde ! C'était un flic !

Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais certainement pas fini la soirée au poste.

-Vous savez ce que vous risquez Monsieur Cullen ! Vous avez agressé un agent de police !

Je me bornais à hocher la tête. Le chef de la police, Laurent, me connaissait depuis longtemps. Mais en présence de Jacob dans son bureau, il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à moi comme étant son ami.

-Portes tu plainte contre lui ? Demanda Laurent à Jacob.

Nous nous toisions du regard. Il avait parlé quelques instants, seul à seul avec Bella. J'ignorais ce qu'ils s'étaient dits… Et ça m'énervait ! Bella n'avait pas pris ma défense et ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis que nous avions quitté la soirée en catastrophe. Par contre, Jacob lui avait eu son moment !

Je pris une profonde respiration… Le mieux était de me calmer…

-Non, je ne porterais pas plainte contre lui. Par contre, je veux recevoir des excuses de sa part. Fit il.

Je serrais les poings… Bon…. Un… Deux… Trois…

-Je suis…

Le mot ne voulait pas sortir ! Au bout d'un effort surhumain… Je crachais :

-Désolé.

-Hum… Des excuses publiques je voulais dire. Fit il, me regardant d'un air suffisant…

-Bien.

-Parfait. Intervint Jacob, laisse moi m'entretenir un instant avec lui.

Jacob m'adressa un regard mécontent. Mais il se leva et sortit. A peine eut il refermé la porte que je dis à Laurent.

-Tu devrais le renvoyer !

Laurent me sourit.

-Edward, Jake est un bon élément.

-Il s'intéresse un peu trop à ma femme !

-Dis moi, quand pourrais je rencontrer, moi aussi ?

-Elle est ici. Elle m'accompagne.

D'ailleurs, elle était seule m'accompagner. Elle avait convaincue le reste de ma famille de rentrer chez eux. Et ils ne s'étaient pas fait prier.

-Apparemment tu es fou d'elle.

-Oui. Je sais qu je suis allé un peu fort avec Jacob, mais ils sortaient ensemble avant… Et je suis malade dès que je les vois ensemble.

-Ecoute, je ne tolère pas ce genre d'attitude. Mais je te connais…Je sais qu'en temps normal tu n'es pas aussi violent. Je te laisse partir avec un avertissement.

-Merci Laurent.

Il me sourit et je sortis de son bureau un peu soulagé. Mais mon soulagement fit place à une peur bleue quand je croisais le regard de Bella qui était au téléphone.

-C'st bon Esmée, rassurez vous. Il sort là… Tout va bien. Oui… On vous appellera demain. Bye.

Dès qu'elle eut raccroché Laurent s'approcha d'elle :

-Madame Cullen je présume.

-Hum… Mouis. Fit elle, serrant la main que mon ami lui tendait.

-Je relâche votre époux, et le met sous votre responsabilité.

-Je vais m'en occuper. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Laurent lui sourit.

-Je vous crois. Edward, plus jamais ça, ok ?

-Oui chef. Lui dis je, sérieusement.

Je suivais Bella dans le couloir désert. Elle portait toujours sa robe e soirée… Mais avait fait une queue de cheval et je distinguais ses converses dans ses pieds. Je retirais ma veste et le lui entourais les épaules avec avant que nous sortions. Elle m regarda, sans dire un mot.

-Bella tu ne vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ?

Elle me regarda, la mine renfrognée…

-Si ? Demandais je.

Pas de réponse. Elle marcha vers ma Volvo d'un pas décidé.

-Tu penses pouvoir conduire ? Lui demandais je…

Pour toute réponse, elle leva a robe et s'installa dans ma voiture, et démarra. Je soupirais…

-Bella…

-Edward. Pourquoi ?

-Je…

-C'était une question de rhétorique. Me coupa t-elle. Je n'ai pas terminé.

J'hochais la tête, prêtant une oreille attentive à ce qu'elle allait me dire :

-Que moi je défonce Tanya, ça se comprend. Mais toi ? Pourquoi as-tu frappé Jacob ?

Il y eut un silence et j'ignorais si je devais répondre ou non. Au moment où j'ouvris la bouche elle dit :

-Jake est un ami ! Nous nous entendons bien ! J'ai fait une croix sur lui ! Je n'éprouve plis aucune attirance envers lui ! Je ne l'aime plus ! Je pense même que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. En fit, pas autant que je t'aime. Et franchement ! Tu lui saute dessus sans aucun motif… Ca me déçoit de ta part ! Je pensais que nous formions le couple idéal parce que j'étais impulsive et toi réfléchi, me complétant parfaitement. Mais si toi aussi tu te mets à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge… Que va-t-on devenir ?

-Des délinquants notoires ? Proposais je comme réponse ?

-Edward, je suis sérieuse !

-Tu m'aimes ?

Oui, de tout ce qu'elle avait dit, c'était ce que j'avais le mieux entendu.

-Oui je t'aime idiot ! C'est évident ! Je ne sais pas comment mais tu as fini par me rendre follement amoureuse de toi.

Je lui souris.

-Pardonner moi. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

-Je sais… Soupira t-elle.

-Je me suis complètement laissé emporté. A chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble… Ca me rend fou de jalousie…

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Quand Tanya t'a embrassé, Ca ma fait la mme chose.

-Tu vois ! Fis je, réagissant comme un gamin.

-Oui, mais c'est pas pareil ! Tanya, c'est une salope de première ! Jacob, c'est un type bien !

-D'accord. D'ailleurs je dois lui présenter mes excuses en public. Soupirais je. Puis, je repensais à… Tanya…

-Au fait… Et Tanya ?

-Elle est partie. Pour de bon j'espère.

Nous discutions le reste du trajet de la soirée t quand enfin nous arrivions à la maison, je soupirais de bonheur…

-Ca ne va pas arranger tes affaires. Observa Bella. On fera la une dès journaux, mais pas pour nos bonnes actions !

Je passais une main sur mon visage. J'étais fatigué.

-On verra ça plus tard. Rentrons à la maison.

Bella m'offrit un superbe sourire et je lui embrassais la main avant de rentrer chez nous. Nous nous changions en vitesse et tombions cote à cote dans notre lit.

-Oh… Regarde… Tu vas avoir des bleus. Dit Bella, caressant mon ventre d'une main chaude et douce. Je ne pus éviter de sourire.

-Ce n'est rien comparé à ceux de Jacob.

Elle pouffa.

-Tu s monstrueux… J'ignorais que tu te battais si bien !

-T'as aimé ?

-Ma foi… C n'était pas déplaisant. M'avoua t'elle. Mais inutile C'était surtout inutile ! Se reprit elle.

J respirais l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux.

-Sais tu ce que je regrette le plus ? Fis je, la serrant dans mes bras…

-Hum ?

-De ne pas avoir danser avec toi.

-Tu y arriveras un jour…

Je lui caressais le dos. Sa tête reposait contre mon épaule…

-Dis le moi encore un fois… L'implorais je.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais bien…

-El sourit et me chuchota au creux de mon oreille.

-Je t'aime Edward… Même si tu es prétentieux, arrogant et trop sur de toi. Je t'aime.

* * *

**Salut ! J'espère qu****e ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Merci de vos supers Reviews ! J'ai toujours hâte de les lire !**

**Et pour répondre à certaines qui voulaient savoir où je vivais puisque c'est l'hiver… **_**(D'ailleurs**_** Mellie, **_**quand je dis « hiver », c'est relatif. Je suis habituée aux 30 degrés et au précieux SOLEIL, et en hiver c'est la PLUIE presque tous les jours et il fait 16 à 24 degrés… Pour nous, c'est froid !)**_

**Alors j****e n'habite pas au pole nord non plus mais à l'Ile de la Réunion ! Merci de ta proposition Bellou, mais je préfère rester sur mon caillou ! ^^**

**Et concernant le concours LOVELEMON IN FIC, oui, j'y participe, avec un OS sui se trouve aussi sur mon profil. D'ailleurs je ferais une suite dès que j'aurais terminée avec cette fic ! **

**Bon, c'est tout pour ce soir…**

**A demain !**

**BisouXoXo !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Avant toute chose : Merci. **

**Vus avez toutes été géniales. Votre soutien m'a beaucoup touché, autant par vos reviews que par vos MP.**

**C'est toujours très difficile pour moi, mais j'essaie de reprendre le dessus. J'ai corrigé ce chapitre que j'avais écris et je vous le poste.**

**Je vous posterais bientôt la suite.

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Je déposais le plateau sur la table de chevet et m'allongeais sur le lit. La tête de Bella était enfoncée dans son oreiller. Je jouais un instant dans ses cheveux. A cause de moi ils étaient tout emmêlés.

-Arrgh… Laissez nous… Grommela t'elle.

Oui. Bella parlait en dormant. La première fois ça m'avait parut étrange, mais je m'y étais très vite habitué.

-Foutez le camp…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

-Bella…. C'est moi Edward… Tu veux que je parte ?

-Non… Toi… Tu peux rester…

- D'accord. Mais à condition que tu te réveilles.

Nouveau grognement. Elle tourna la tête de mon coté, les yeux toujours clos.

-Bella…

Susurrais je à nouveau avant de l'embrasser sur le front, puis sur les joues et sur le nez.

-Madame Cullen…

Elle grogna encore.

-Edward… Laisse moi dormir.

-Il est déjà plus de 11 heures !

-C'est trop tôt…

Je lui caressais le dos. Remontant jusqu'à son cou, enfouissant ma main dans sa crinière sauvage.

-Mes parents doivent venir nous voir…

L'effet fut instantané, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa.

-Ah ! Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Edward, je les adore, vraiment. Mais je voudrais, juste pendant une journée, passer du temps, avec toi.

-Mais ce sera le cas…

-Sans eux.

Je lui souris et lui caressais la joue.

-Je te comprends. Mais ils ne vont faire que passer.

Elle fit une moue craquante et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller.

-Ils ne resteront pas longtemps.

Elle ne parut pas convaincue. A vrai dire, je ne l'étais pas non plus.

-Promis.

Cette fois-ci elle me sourit.

-Edward… Tu crois toujours au père Noël ?

Je pris un air étonné.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'existe pas ?

Elle éclata de rire.

Voilà un son qui n'avait pas d'égal. J'aurais préféré rester là à l'écouter plutôt que de descendre ouvrir la porte. Car ils sonnaient déjà à la porte.

-Demande leur de nous laisser… Je t'en supplie ! On se reverra demain de toute façon !

Je soupirais.

-Je ferais de mon mieux. En attendant ! Prend ton petit déjeuner !

-Mais il est plus de 11 heures !

-Alors prend ton déjeuner.

Je descendis rapidement leur ouvrir la porte. J'avais laissé la clé dessus, mais je les savais tellement intrépides !

-Ah ! Enfin ! S'écria Alice. Elle voulu passer mais je lui barrais le chemin.

-Bonjour Edward ! Fit ma mère, si elle croyait qu'elle allait m'avoir avec son sourire.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Commençais je avant qu'Emmet ne me coupe la parole, brandissant plusieurs journaux dans les airs.

J'avais déjà regardé la télé. Je savais que notre scandale de la veille avait fait coulé de l'encre. Selon eux, le sal caractère de Bella avait déteint sur le mien. Et ils s'intéressaient surtout à Jacob et la raison pour laquelle je m'étais emporté contre lui. La rumeur d'une aventure qu'aurait entretenue Bella avec lui n'allait pas tarder à faire des ravages. Je pris les journaux des mains de mon frère.

Je ne fus distrait que quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Alice réussisse à se frayer un passage.

-Où est Bella ? Demanda Rose, entrant avec son énorme ventre.

-Elle dort encore. Dis je, me retournant pour voir Alice s'élancer vers les escaliers.

La situation m'avait échappé. Ils étaient tous rentrés. Mais Bella descendait déjà. Et avec beaucoup de dynamisme. Je notais au passage qu'elle ne portait que ma chemise avec peut être rien dessous !

-Elle dort, hein !

Fit Emmet, me tapant sur le bras.

-Elle dormait.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Me sourit ma mère. Toi aussi sûrement. Ajouta t'elle.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit Bella, emmenant Alice avec elle.

-Bonjour Bella. L'embrassa Rose.

-Je disais à Alice qu'avec Edward nous avions prévu de faire plein d'activités aujourd'hui.

-Quel genre d'activités ? On peut venir ? Demanda Emmet aussi excité qu'un gamin. Rose lui tapa sur le bras aussi fort qu'il l'avait fait avec le mien.

-Eh bien, je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de participer avec nous ! Il s'agit du même genre d'activités que Rose et toi avez fait pour qu'elle attrape ce ventre.

Lui sourit Bella. Mine de rien.

La bouche de mon frère forma un « o » et ce fut moi qui fut tout excité par ces activités qui s'annonçaient très intéressantes !

-Nous voulions juste prendre de vos nouvelles. Lui sourit ma mère. Comme je vois que vous allez tous les deux très bien !

Elle embrassa Bella et lui chuchota quelque chose qui la fit rougir avant de se séparer d'elle.

-Oui, Esmée… Et maintenant… Oust !

-Sois pas vache ! Allé ! Je voulais te parler d'un truc! Rouspéta Emmet.

-Non ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Cria Bella.

-Edward, papa va te téléphoner tout à l'heure ! Jazz et lui cherchent un moyen pour que tu fasses tes excuses au lèche bottes.

-Il s'appelle Jacob Alice. Et maintenant dehors !

-Roh ! Bella ! Protesta t'elle.

-Bella, n'oublie pas qu'on devra faire les magasins pour les bébés ! Cria Rose.

-Non, je n'oublie pas. Fit elle, essayant de fermer la porte.

J'étais ébahi par la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait transformé une situation qui m'avait semblé désespérée en notre avantage.

-Hey ! Bella ! Cria Alice.

-Dégagez ! Tout de suite !

La voix de Bella fut plus forte et était sans appel, elle claqua la porte et la verrouilla tout de suite.

On les entendit encore un moment avant que le ronronnement de leur voiture ne résonne.

Et Bella soupira.

-Merci pour ton aide Edward.

-Je t'en prie mon amour. Fis je, m'approchant d'elle.

-C'était ironique. M'informa t'elle.

-Oh… Tu t'en sortais très bien seule.

-Un coup de main n'aurait pas été de trop.

-Arrête de chipoter…. Et viens plutôt par ici.

Je la collais à moi et lui demandais à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

-Qu'est ce que tu portes là dessous.

Je caressais sa peau fine et lisse et remontais lentement le long de sa cuisse, j'arrivais sans mal à ses fesses et je la vis sourire.

-Devine.

J'eus du mal à déglutir et m'apprêtais à l'embrasser juste avant qu'elle se dérobe.

-J'ai faim. Fit elle, avançant vers l'escalier. Me rappelant soudain qu'un plateau rempli de victuailles n'attendait que nous dans notre chambre. Je souris et me laissais guidé par elle.

Elle souriait t avait l'air heureuse. Et seulement en la voyant ainsi, elle me comblait de joie.

-Bella, j'ai très envie de toi. Lui avouais je en arrivant dans la chambre. Elle m'écarta tout de suite.

-Je sais. Mais je te rappelle que tu t'es mal conduit hier soir.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis !

-Bien sur que si.

-Dans ce cas, j'aimerais juste te rappeler que c'est toi qui as commencé en frappant Tanya.

-Mais cette gifle était justifiée au moins.

Elle sauta sur le lit et croisa malicieusement les jambes en tailleur.

Je soupirais et pris le plateau et le mis entre nous. Apparemment elle était d'humeur à bavarder.

-Qu'en dit les journaux ?

-Que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi, que je ne me contrôle plus, que Jacob et toi entretenez une liaison secrète.

Bella leva brusquement les yeux de son assiette.

-Non !

-Non. Lui souris je.

Elle me jeta un regard soulagé.

-Mais ça ne tardera sûrement pas à apparaître. Alors pour notre bien, il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de le revoir.

Elle croqua une pomme à pleine dent et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Pour notre bien ou pour le rien.

-C'est notre image qui est en jeu.

-T'aurais du y penser avant de sauter sur lui.

-Si tu n'avais pas dansé avec lui et rit comme une idiote avec lui je ne serais pas sorti de mes gongs.

Elle me foudroya du regard avant de me demander :

-Tu peux répéter ?

Je soupirais.

- Bon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que… Bella, c'est ton ex !

-Ouais, et… ?

-Il t'as fait du mal, non ? Il t'a brisé le cœur ! Alors pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec lui ?

-Edward, je le connais depuis l'enfance. Nous étions inséparables avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Notre amitié comptait plus que tout. Je me suis emportée et lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Apparemment, il n'était pas près à entendre ça et… Je ne sais pas, il m'a quitté. Mais je ne veux pas balayer tous ses bons moments que j'ai passé avec lui comme ça.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que !

Je baissais la tête. J'étais déçu. Tout aurait pu être parfait sans lui.

Bella enleva le plateau du lit et s'approcha de moi.

-Edward, quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, je e plaisantais pas.

-Et Jacob ? Tu l'as aimé aussi, non ?

-Et je l'aime toujours. Je l'apprécie, comme un ami. Il a une place dans ma vie. Mais elle est infiniment plus petite que celle que tu occupes.

Elle me fit sourire et je lui demandais dès qu'elle eut fin de m'embraser :

-Microscopique ?

Elle sourit avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Oui.

Bon, ça me connaît. Je la fis s'asseoir sur mes genoux et lui enlevais sans plus attendre la chemise qui la cachait beaucoup trop à mon goût.

-Le problème est donc réglé ? Me demanda t'elle, défaisant mon pantalon.

-En tout cas le sujet est… Clos.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon sexe et je tressaillis. Elle me fis languir quelque minutes avant de me faire entrer en elle. C'était un véritable plaisir pour moi de la voir se délecter ainsi de notre amour. Elle pouvait se montrer tendre et sauvage. Me chevauchant comme une vraie sauvageonne, audacieuse et mutine. J'attrapais les pointes durcies de ses seins dans ma bouche et la sentais vibrer sur moi, l'entendais haleter. Elle montais et descendais, me faisans un bien fou.

-Bella… Soupirais je, en atteignant le summum du plaisir dans ses bras.

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

**Bella POV**

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de me le dire, il me le montrait déjà assez.

Nous avions passé une superbe journée, sans personne pour nous embéter. C'était le paradis. A nous prélasser sur le lit, dans le jacuzzis, dans le fauteuil, regardant la télé en savourant une crème glacée… J'étais une femme comblée. Mais… Et oui, il fallait bien un mais quelque part.

Je tombais sur une chaîne où on voyait ma photo en gros plan. J'allais l'enlever, mais Edward me demanda de laisser, et d'augmenter le volume, ce que je fis, à contrecoeur.

-Qui est vraiment cette jeune femme ? Demandait un journaliste.

Suite à quoi pleins d'images de moi apparurent. Provoquant mon désarroi le plus profond. Je me reconnus en train de sauter sur Tanya, derrière le comptoir du sex shop…

-Hey !

Je me redressais immédiatement, en même temps qu'Edward.

-Comment ils ont eut ça !

Edward avait un visage très sérieux alors que j'étais catastrophée.

-Il est clair qu'ils ont consommé leur mariage ! La vendeuse nous a même appris qu'ils se dédiaient à des techniques sado-masochistes ! Toujours selon elle, ce serait même la jeune Madame Cullen qui serait la dominatrice dans ce couple!

Edward et moi restions sans voix.

Je n'avais jamais été friande des ragots ou des magasines people. Mais je rigolais bien quand il m'arrivait d'en lire. Mais quand ça vous tombait dessus t qu'on racontait vraiment n'importe quoi sur votre compte, c'était l'horreur.

Le téléphone retentit mais aucun d'entre nous n'osa bouger.

-Je vais lui intenter un procès pour diffamation. Gronda Edward.

Le téléphone sonnait tellement qu'il m'énerva et je finis par décrocher.

-Allo.

-C'est donc à ce genre d'activités que vous vous adonnez ! Entendis je Emmet pouffer.

Je raccrochais sans un mot.

Edward me regarda. Je savais qu'il avait compris. Et il soupira.

-Passe moi ce maudit téléphone. Je dois appeler papa. Il saura peut être ce qu'il vaut mieux que je fasse.

Je le lui tendis et tombais à coté de lui. Mais je tendais l'oreille pour écouter ce que disait son père.

-Le mieux serait de prendre cette histoire à la rigolade.

-Papa, ça ne me fait pas rire du tout. Argua Edward.

-Mais c'est très drôle, au contraire ! Ta mère voudrait justement savoir quels objets Bella utilisent ?

Edward raccrocha tout de suite et je le regardais, mi-choquée mi-amusée. Apparemment il partageait le même avis que moi et nous éclations de rire.

-Vraiment Edward, ta famille est complètement barge !

-Je sais. Le seul qui est un tant soit peu raisonnable c'est Jazz.

Dont il composa le numéro. Jasper avait l'air moins moqueur que les autres et avait sûrement du s'isoler dans un pièce loin d'Alice pour nous parler puisqu'il chuchotait.

-Je vais peut être t'étonner Edward, mais ton père a raison. Tu auras suffisamment à faire comme ça avec tes excuses publiques.

-Au fait, je les présente quand ?

-Demain, dans l'après midi. Tu devras te rendre au siège de l'entreprise, j'en ai parlé à Alec qui a convoqué la presse pour faire un communiqué. Nous en parlerons plus demain.

-Jazz, une dernière chose…

-Où te caches tu mon petit lapin ?

Edward et moi nous nous regardions un instant, c'était bien Alice derrière, non ?

-Ce sera demain.

Et hop ! Il nous avait raccroché au nez ! Bon je préférais ne pas imaginer à quoi ils pouvaient jouer tous les deux.

-Hé bien… Lança Edward au bout d'un moment.

-Edward, je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?

-De tous les problèmes que je te cause ! Au moins avec Tanya c'était simple.

-Mais Bella ! Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

Je savais qu'il voulait me rassurer, mais par ma faute, il allait finir par vraiment avoir une mauvaise image !

-Rien de ce qui arrive n'est de ta faute. Au contraire, s'il y a un coupable c'est moi ! J'ai tellement tenu à te garder comme épouse ! Je ne pensais pas que ça allait dégénérer comme ça. Tu penses que tu pourras supporter tout ça encore un peu ?

Je souriais.

-T'en vaut la peine.

Il m'envoya un superbe sourire.

-Tu comptes tellement pour moi. Fit il, me serrant contre lui.

-Et l'important c'est que moi je sais qui tu es vraiment. Fit il, m'embrassant tendrement.

-Une dominatrice ? Lui demandais je avec un sourire.

Il frotta son nez contre le mien, son irrésistible sourire en coin flottait sur son visage.

-Si tu…

On sonna à la porte.

-Qui ça peut être encore ? Lui demandais je.

Il secoua la tête alors que je me levais.

-Je t'en supplie, n'y va pas… Me pria t'il.

La sonnerie retenti à nouveau.

-C'est peut être Alice qui cherche son lapin… Tentais je.

Il me sourit.

-Alors dit lui d'aller voir ailleurs. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter moi. Me dit il, prenant un air très sérieux.

Je me mordis la lèvre et avant de quitter le salon j'émis un petit « miaou ».

J'avais hâte de voir ce que ça pouvait donner ! J'ouvris avec précipitation la porte, m'apprêtant à dire à un membre de la famille Cullen quelqu'il soit de foutre le camp.

Mais je déchantais en découvrant une femme qu je n'avais pas vu depuis un éternité. Un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres, une tenue impeccable et très chic qui avait du lui coûter des yeux de la tête… Rectification, qui avait du coûter les yeux de la tête de son nouveau mari.

-Ma chérie ! Cria t'elle, me sautant dessus.

-Renée. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella POV**

Bordel de merde !

Je repoussais tout de suite.

-Ma puce ! Tu as tellement grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Tu es mariée !

-Renée, comment es tu arrivée ici ?

-J'ai conduit voyons. Ce n'a pas été facile de trouver. Même si je trouve votre maison bien trop isolée de la ville. Mais elle est charmante.

-Bella… ?

Je me retournais et lançais un regard à la fois désolé et paniqué à Edward.

-Oh ! Je rencontre enfin mon gendre !

Seigneur ! Faites que ce soit un cauchemar !

Elle se précipita sur Edward et déposa des baisers sonores sur ses joues. Edward me décocha un regard surpris, voire même, très surpris.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer…

-Pas autant que moi ! J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous ! Fit elle avec sa voix mielleuse qui me mettait sur les nerfs.

-J'aimerais en dire autant. Lui répondit Edward.

-Aw… Je sais que ma fille n'est pas très bavarde, mais puisque je suis ici, autant en profiter pour passer du temps ensemble !

NON !

-Tu comptes rester ? Parvins je à déglutir.

-Mais bien sur. Par contre je n'ai encore réservé dans aucun hôtel, mon petit Eddie, tu pourrais peut être mer renseigner !

-Il est hors de question que vous dormiez à l'hôtel Renée.

NOOON !

J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant ses merveilleuses lèvres prononcer des mots d'horreur.

-Vous pouvez dormir ici.

-C'est très gentil ! Ma fille a bien de la chance de vous avoir.

J'avais l'impression d'assister à un spectacle de très mauvais goût. Edward lui sourit.

-Je vais de ce pas vous préparer une chambre pour la nuit.

Edward vint m'embrasser avant de monter.

-Tu viens de commettre une énorme erreur Edward. Grinçais je entre les dents.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Fit il, contre mon front.

Je pris une profonde respiration en regardant Renée.

-Chérie…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. On accepte que tu dormes ici ce soir, et ce sera tout. Je veux te voir partir dès demain.

-Voyons…

-Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Je suis médiatisée, tout le monde sait que je suis marié à un milliardaire, et voila que soudain tu réapparais après des années d'absences…

-Bella, tu te méprends sur mes intentions.

-Au contraire, je vois clair dans ton jeu.

-Non ! Je sis à labri, je n'ai aucun besoin d'argent, Phil gagne bien assez. A vrai dire, ça faisait un moment déjà que je songeais à prendre de nouveau contact avec toi…

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Bella, je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente…

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Mais je suis ta mère. Tu me dois…

-Absolument rien ! Edward et moi, nous nous aimons, et je n'ai rien à faire de son argent. Et que les choses sont claires, tu n'en verras jamais la couleur.

Elle soupira.

-Bee, puisque je te dis que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Je veux juste connaître un peu l'homme de ta vie. Est-ce mal ?

Je serrais les dents.

-Je m'en fous. Du moment que tu te barres demain.

Renée me rappelait uniquement les coups durs qu'avaient du traverser mon père. Leur divorce l'avait anéanti. Il était devenu alcoolique en grande partie par sa faute. Et maintenant qu'il allait mieux… J'espérais qu'elle ne verra même pas Charlie !

Edward se montrait bien trop aimable envers elle. Et ça me mettait de très mauvaise humeur !

-Maintenant je sais d'où vient la beauté de Bella.

Elle sourit.

-C'est vrai que Charlie n'y est pas pour grand-chose !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et je déposais ma fourchette et mon couteau avec violence, les faisant claquer dans mon assiette encore pleine.

Edward s'aperçut de mon mine renfrogné et se racla la gorge.

-Vous avez terminé Renée.

-Oui, c'était succulent. A propos, tu peux m'appeler Maman, mon petit Eddie.

-Il a déjà une mère. M'empressais je de dire d'un ton assez sec.

Renée m'adressa un sourire.

-J'adorerais la rencontrer.

-Que diriez vous d'un dîner avec nous ? Lui proposa Edward.

-Ce serait avec plaisir !

-Mais ce sera impossible puisqu'elle va partir demain. Déclarais je.

-Si vite ? Demanda Edward.

-Oh… Eh bien… Si tu insistes très cher...Rien ne presse. Fit Renée.

J'avais envie de vomir devant son hypocrisie…

-Edward. Tu pourrais m'aider à tout emporter ans la cuisine, s'il te plait. L'ordonnais je, me levant avec mon assiette. Une fois dans la cuisine, je balançais mon assiette dans l'évier.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a prit d'inviter Renée à dîner demain !

-Il me semble naturel qu'elle rencontre ma famille.

Je le regardais hébétée.

-Renée est une profiteuse ! Ce qui l'intéresse c'est ton argent !

-Je l'ai entendu te dire autre chose. Me sourit il.

-C'et aussi une excellente menteuse.

-Bella, tu devrais lui donner sa chance.

-De faire quoi ? Elle n'a jamais rien fait pour moi en près de vingt ans ! Je ne la considère même pas comme une mère !

-Elle veut peut être se racheter.

-C'est ça… Bougonnais je.

-Allé, il ne s'agit que d'un jour de plus.

Je secouais la tête.

-Je veux juste qu'elle foute le camp d'ici.

-Elle s'en ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle reste juste un peu plus longtemps.

En attendant, ce fut moi qui du l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Ton Edward est un ange ! Et vous avez une maison somptueuse ! Dès mon retour je dirais à Phil de faire quelques rénovations, de sorte que vous aussi pourrez nous rendre visite de temps en temps. Qu'en penses tu ?

J'hésitais à lui répondre.

-Je… Je déteste prendre l'avion. Et Phoenix ne m'intéresse pas.

-Mais il fait beau tous les jours ! Il a des magasins formidables, la ville est…

-Non Renée. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, je ne viendrais pas.

Elle soupira.

-Bella… Je t'en prie…

-Renée, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça te faire comme si de rien était ! Comme si nous avons été proche ! Tu sais bien qu ce n'est pas le cas.

-Oui. Je le sais. Et sache que je regrette amèrement mon absence auprès de toi…. J'aurais du…

-Oui, tu aurais du. Il est trop tard maintenant. Tache de dormir, demain tu t'en vas.

Je sortis de sa chambre en claquant la porte et entrais dans la notre en la défonçant.

-Calme toi Bella.

Me pria Edward, me caressant le dos alors que nous étions allongés cote à cote

-Je ne peux pas… Elle m'énerve…

-Elle veut peut être se racheter.

-Edward… Tu… Tu ne sais pas comment elle est.

-Alors dis moi.

-Elle est machiavélique… Elle veut me faire croire qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, qu'elle n'a rien à faire de ton argent… Mais je sais très bien que c qu'elle veut c'est être encore plus riche, avoir encore plus de prestige…

-Tu en es sure ?

-Oui, soupirais je.

-Essaie de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Il est possible que tu te trompes à son sujet

-C'est impossible.

Edward sourit contre mon cou et me serra contre lui. Il me caressa et commença à faire remonter sa main mes cuisses.

-Edward, je ne ferais rien en sachant Renée à quelques mètres de moi.

Il lâcha un soupir frustré.

-Bella…

-Désolé, mais c'était ta décision de l'héberger. Maintenant, tu l'assumes. Bonne nuit.

Je lui tournais et le dos et fermais les yeux. Souhaitant que Renée disparaisse à mon réveil.

Malheureusement, elle était toujours là au moment où je descendais les escaliers. Edward était assis au bar de la cuisine et il la regardait cuisiner. Je serrais les poings. Croyait elle vraiment que j'allais tomber ans le panneau ?

-Elle adorait mes crêpes quand elle était enfant !

-Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Fis je, en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Edward se retourna sur son tabouret, il était déjà prêt pour son travail. Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Bella, ma puce, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ces crêpes !

-Disons que j'ai plus n mémoire les pancakes de mon père.

Renée me tendit une assiette d'une crêpe magnifique… On aurait dit de la dentelle…

-Non merci.

-Bon, dans ce cas je la mangerais. Fit Edward.

-Tu ne dois pas aller bosser toi ?

-Si… J'ai d'ailleurs une longue journée qui m'attend.

-J'aurais aimé visiter le coin… Tu m'accompagneras chérie ?

-Non Renée, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

-Vraiment ? Comme quoi ?

Je devais trouver ! Vite !

-Je dois prévenir Esmée pour ce soir et Alice doit passer me voir.

-Ce sont ma mère et ma sœur. Lui indiqua Edward.

-Sans oublier Rose à qui j'ai promis d'aider. Non, vraiment, je serais très occupée ce matin.

-C'est vraiment dommage… Mais dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de rester avec toi !

-Non ! Refusais je tout de suite.

-Je vous déposerais en ville Esmée. Bella viendra vous chercher pour déjeuner. Qu'en pensez vous ?

-Que tu es un vrai gentleman ! Je vais chercher mes affaires !

Elle quitta la cuisine et je m'assis sur le tabouret à coté d'Edward.

-Merci.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais tu ne lui échapperas pas longtemps.

-Comment tu te sens pour cet après midi ?

-Ne m'en parle pas… Je sens que si je vois cet idiot devant moi, je l'aplatirais de mes…

-Edward, tu ne dois pas penser à ça…

-A quoi alors ?

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui dit avant de l'embrasser :

-A l'incroyable nuit que je te réserve…

-Oh… Vous formez un couple merveilleux… Nous interrompit Renée. Edward me sourit.

-Je tacherais d'y penser. A ce soir ma Bella.

-A ce soir. Je t'aime. Ajoutais je d'une voix quasi inaudible. Puis, me tournant vers Renée :

-Toi, je te retrouve à midi à la cafétéria.

-Tu crois que je trouverais ?

-C'est la seule qu'il y a en ville, tu ne risques pas de la manquer.

Je fermais la porte sur eux et remontais prendre un bain et me changer. J'allais vraiment devoir prévenir Esmée…

J'allais justement sortir lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, sans savoir qui cela pouvait être…

-Jacob !

-Salut Bella !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je passais simplement te dire bonjour.

-Bonjour Jacob.

-Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Allé, depuis cette soirée, nous n'avons pas pu parler…

Je soupirais et le laissais passer.

-C'est tout à l'heure qu'Edward va me présenter ses excuses.

-Je sais. Tu es content ?

-Pas vraiment en fait.

Je le regardais, attendant qu'il poursuive.

-Je me rends compte que j'ai agit comme un imbécile. Je ne devrais rien lui demander. Edward est un type bien et… Même si j'ai du mal à me l'avouer… Vous formez un beau couple.

Je lui souris.

-Eh ben… Merci.

-Bella, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir par le passé… J'ai pensé que nous devions nous marier, mais quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… J'ai paniqué et je me suis rendu compte de l'intensité des sentiments que tu éprouvais pour moi. Et j'ai eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Et maintenant… Je te comprends… Je veux dire, je comprends tes sentiments.

Il se rapprocha de moi et j'écarquillais les yeux… Qu'est ce qu'il allait encore dire ?

Je craignais le pire !

-Bella, je suis éperdument amoureux.

-Jake, c'est trop tard ! Je ne t'aime plus… Plus comme ça… Je pense même que ça n'a jamais été le cas, je…

-Chut…

Il posa un doigt contre ma bouche et je fronçais les sourcils.

-Je sais tout ça... Bella, je n'éprouve pas ses sentiments envers toi, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Ouf !

-Dans ce cas c'est génial ! Félicitation ! Bravo !

-Mais ils ne sont pas réciproques. Elle ne m'aime pas.

-Oh… C'est… Triste…

-C'est pour ça que j'aimerais avoir tes conseils…

Je le fis s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et il me raconta tout à propos de cette belle indienne revêche qu'il avait rencontré par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses collègues.

-Sois patient avec elle, montre toi présent au bon moment… Je suis sure qu'elle finira par te remarquer…

Je le serais dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir.

-Merci Bella, c'est bon de savoir que nous sommes toujours amis.

Nous nous trouvions sur le pas de la porte, et je remarquais ma moto.

-Mon Dieu ! Tu l'as acheté !

Je me précipitais vers sa Harley !

-Un de ces jours je viendrais te chercher pour t'emmener faire un tour.

-Ce serait super…

Il m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et monta sur sa moto.

-Bonne journée Jake.

**Edward POV**

La journée était passée bien trop rapidement... Et voilà que j'allais entrer dans la salle de conférence remplie à craquer de ces idiots de journalistes. J'avais appelé certains de mes clients dans la journée pour les rassurer. A ma grande surprise, la majorité n'avait rien à faire de mes déboires. Ce qui les intéressait avant tout, c'était de savoir que j pouvais faire mon travail aussi bien que d'habitude. Et je pouvais les rassurer là-dessus

-Edward, c'est à vous. Me dit Alec.

-N'oublie pas, éviter de croiser son regard. Me dit Jasper.

Je montais sur l'estrade, sous les feux des projecteurs. Je vis tout de suite Jacob Black. Debout de l'autre coté qui m'adressait un léger sourire.

Je devais penser à Bella… Je lui avais promis que je n'allais rien faire à cet emmerdeur…

-Bonjour à tous. Si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui c'est au sujet de ce qui s'est produit à la soirée de charité donnée samedi soir. Je me suis injustement emporté vis-à-vis de l'officier Jacob Black et je lui présente mes excuses. Je regrette, je n'aurais jamais du agir de la sorte.

Jacob s'approcha de moi et je focalisais mon esprit sur Bella… L'imaginant déjà sur le lit en petite tenue, me tendant des menottes…

-J'accepte vos excuses Edward. Il me tendit sa main et je la serrais brièvement sous les flashes des photographes.

Bon, une chose de faite.

-Pourquoi avez-vous frappé L'officier Black ? Fit soudain une journaliste. Nous nous retournions vers la salle.

-Je me suis mépris sur son attitude envers mon épouse.

-Est il vrai que Black aurait entretenu une liaison avec elle ?

Je fus étonné de voir Jacob me devancer pour répondre à cette question.

-Il est vrai que nous sommes sortis ensemble, nous avons rompus il y a plusieurs mois déjà.

-Quelle genre de relation entretenez vous avec elle Black ?

-De l'amitié, pure et simple.

-Qu'avez-vous fat avec elle ce matin ? Tonna un homme au bout de la salle, brandissant ce qui m'avait l'air d'une photo. Il se fraya un passage parmi les journalistes pour tendre les photos à mon assistant. Alec me les montra et je serrais la mâchoire.

-C'était un simple visite de courtoisie. Fit Jacob.

-En tout cas, vous avez l'air bien proches sur ces clichés…

Je voyais clairement Jacob serrer Bella dans ses bras… Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour…

-Espèce d'ordure…

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture!**

**Je vous embrasse, à bientot.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AVANT TOUT, MERCI DE VOTRE PATIENCE!**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!  
**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je me voyais déjà me ruer sur lui et le rouer de coups, sans me soucier de la présence des journalistes, ni même de son grade d'officier…

La main ferme de Jasper sur mon épaule me ramena soudain à la réalité.

-Il doit y avoir une explication, fit il, attrapant une des photos de mes mains tremblantes. De rage.

Je levais des yeux meurtriers sur Jake.

-Je peux tout expliquer. Me dit Black, levant ses deux mains comme pour me dissuader d'approcher. Ce qui en soit, n'était pas utile pour ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire endurer…

Je fis deux pas vers lui et lui crachais des insultes.

-Sale fils de pute ! Comment as-tu osé poser tes salles pattes sur Bella ! Je vais te défoncer… Mais c'était sans compter Jasper qui passa devant moi, m'adressant un regard dissuasif, il me força à reculer. Alec quant à lui avait prit ma place sous les projecteurs avant de se tourner vers les journalistes. Je retombais soudain sur terre en entendant le brouhaha provoqué par les questions incessantes des journalistes.

-Bella vous trompe t'elle ?

-Depuis quand avez-vous une liaison avec elle Jacob ?

-Allez vous la quitter Cullen ?

-Monsieur Cullen ne répondra à aucune autre question… Leur dit mon assistant, faisant signe aux vigiles d'évacuer la salle.

Je sortis de l'estrade et attendis Jacob derrière la porte.

-Edward, tu dois te calmer. Fit Jasper me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils ne font rien de mal sur ces photos…

Je serrais les dents… Ne voyait il pas comment il la serrait ? La tête nichée contre le cou de ma femme ? Et elle… Ses bras passés autour de lui… En plus, elle avait l'air d'apprécier son contact ! Après ce qu'ils avaient vécus par le passé…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je m'élançais d'un bond sur cet imbécile. Je levais mon poing pour le frapper et lui casser la figure. Mais il esquiva mon coup et au lieu de sa face de chien, mon poing s'écrasa douloureusement contre le mur.

-Putain de merde !

-Désolé… Mais c'était prévisible.

Fit Jacob… Il s'était rapidement écarté de moi. Je le fusillais du regard. Je m'apprêtais à récidiver. Mais encore une fois, Jasper se mit entre nous et me regarda.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Bella ? Dit il, d'un ton menaçant.

Je ne lui prêtais pas attention. Je voulais juste trouver le moyen de tuer Jacob…

Ce fut mon assistant qui répondit à Jasper.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste en dehors de tout ça. Elle risque encore de ternir l'image des Cullen. Après tout ce qu'elle a déjà causé.

Après Jacob, je veillerais personnellement à ce que Alec périsse dans d'atroces souffrances…

-Edward… Reprit il.

-Laissez nous. Le coupais je d'une voix des plus sèches.

-Mais il faut que nous parlions d'une stratégie pour…

-J'ai dit : laissez nous.

Fis je, prenant le soin de bien articuler.

-Je vais appeler Alice pour leur prévenir de notre retard. Me dit Jasper en sortant.

Une fois seul à seul, Jacob me fit face, se tenant droit comme un i.

-Edward, Bella est ma meilleure amie. Il n'y a strictement rien entre nous.

Je touchais mes phalanges endolories tout en le fusillant du regard.

-Et que faisais tu chez nous ?

-J'étais… Je… Je voulais te voir.

Il avait hésité. Ce qui signifiait qu'il mentait. Et très mal en plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais te dire que je regrettais de devoir t'infliger ça… faire des excuses publiques n'en valait pas la peine…

-Alors comment tu expliques ça ?

Je lui montrais la photo et il se pinça les lèvres.

-Nous nous disions juste au revoir.

-Et tu embrasses tout le monde comme ça ?

Il me sourit et je serrais les poings. Ce qui me fit mal. J'oubliais que ma main droite était un peu amochée.

-Ecoute, j'aime Bella.

Je fis un pas vers lui et il ajouta rapidement.

-Attend au moins que j'ai terminé pour frapper !

Je pris une profonde respiration, tentant de calmer mes nerfs.

-Je l'aimerais toujours comme une sœur.

-Oublies tu que tu as couché avec elle ?

-Non… Et je ne le pourrais sans doute jamais…

Fit il avec un sourire qui m'énerva encore plus. On aurait dit qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer de ses pensées salaces sur MA femme !

-Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant ! Et même si je le voulais je ne le pourrais pas de toutes manières. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi !

Je me détendis un peu. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais douté de Bella. Ce qui était tout à fait indigne d'elle.

-Et puis en ce qui me concerne… Je suis amoureux d'une autre.

Je le regardais, perplexe. Il se gratta la tête.

-En fait… J'étais allé demander des conseils à Bella ce matin.

-Je me doutais que tu me cachais la vérité… Mais ce n'était pas à quoi je m'attendais.

Je me détendis complètement. Passais une main dans mes cheveux… Cherchant quelque chose à dire. Je finis par soupirer.

-Encore une fois, je te présente des excuses. Si tu veux à nouveau que je le fasse en publique, il n'y a pas de problèmes…

Il me sourit.

-Bon, je ne t'en veux pas. Si j'étais marié à quelqu'un comme elle, je me laisserais sans doute emporté par mes émotions, moi aussi. Mais tu dois avoir confiance en elle. Elle ne te trompera jamais.

-Je sais… Je sais… Je suis un imbécile.

Il sourit à nouveau.

-Elle t'a juste rendu gaga.

Je pouffais. Je m'étais lourdement trompé sur le compte de Jacob Black. Il était un homme bien.

-Et comment s'appelle l'élu de ton cœur ?

-Oh… Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te le dire… C'est juste que c'est loin d'etre dans la poche. Alors…

-Je te comprends.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Jasper. Il regarda Jacob et moi tour à tour.

-Ouf… Vous êtes encore vivants !

-Plus pour très longtemps !

Cette voix mélodieuse et en colère appartenant sans nul doute à ma chère épouse !

-Bella… Commençais je.

-Edward ! Gronda t'elle, avançant d'un pas décidé vers moi.

-Bella… Essayais je à nouveau.

-Tu. Es. Un. Idiot !

-Je le sais.

-Comment tu peux croire à ces choses qu'on raconte sur moi ? Je pensais que les choses étaient claires ! Que tu avais confiance en moi !

-Bella, je suis désolé !

-Tu as douté de mon intégrité ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir ! Fidélité et amour… Et tu doutes de moi ! Répéta t'elle.

Elle tremblait de rage et me foudroyait de ses yeux de braise.

-Je regrette mon attitude. Comment tu as fait pour arriver si vite ?

-J'étais dans la salle. Où sont les photos ?

Ce fut Jacob qui les lui tendit. Avant de les prendre, elle lui demanda :

-Il t'a pas frappé au moins ?

-Non. Il a essayé, mais j'ai pu l'esquiver.

Elle tourna un regard noir vers moi. J'haussais les épaules sans qu'elle ne me voie, puisqu'elle passait en revue les photos.

-Tu t'es emporté à cause de ses clichés ridicules ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

-Bella… Tentais je encore. Elle leva une main devant moi, m'obligeant à me taire.

-Si au début je trouvais ça touchant, maintenant tes crises de jalousie me gonflent ! Tu ne veux pas que j'embrasse innocemment un autre homme… Bientôt tu vas vouloir que je porte une burka et m'enfermer à double tour à la maison ?

- Non…

-Comme si je laisserais ça arriver !Ouvre bien tes oreilles Cullen : Je n'aime pas Jacob !

-Ah bon ? Fit le concerné.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Enfin si… Tu sais bien que je t'aime… Je veux dire que… Je t'aime comme un frère…

-Je plaisantais Bella… Lui sourit Jacob. Elle hocha la tête.

-Bella, puis je prendre la parole ? Lui demandais je.

Elle mit une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux derrière son oreille et me regarda.

-Je regrette, j'ai cru pendant une seconde que tout mon univers s'écroulait… Qu tu préférais Jacob à moi. J'ai réalisé que si je te perdais… Je ne le supporterais pas. Et pour moi, la meilleure solution était d'éliminer mon rival.

-Tu crois vraiment que tuer Jacob m'aurait ramené ?

-Oh… Je t'aurais capturé et séquestré.

Je vis qu'elle faisait un effort pour ne pas rire.

-On m'aurait recherché. Fit elle, entrant dans mon jeu.

-Tu porterais une burka et on ne te reconnaîtra plus…

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

-Edward… Tu es trop…

Je sus que j'étais pardonné quand je l'attrapais par la taille et la collais à moi.

-Trop quoi ?

-Trop… Sur de toi…

Je lui souris à nouveau et posais doucement les lèvres sur les siennes. J'eus aussitôt envie de plonger les doigts dans la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux, elle s'approcha de moi et poussa un soupir. Faisant glisser mes doigts dans ses mèches brunes, je me laissais emporter par une vague de désir. Nos langues se mêlèrent…

Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous éloigner.

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais nous avons un dîner qui nous attend. Dit Jasper d'une voix claire.

-Bon, ben je vais y aller. Conclut Jacob.

-Oh… Que dirais tu de venir ? Lui proposa Bella.

-Ce serait une bonne idée. Connais tu Renée ?

A en juger par la grimace qu'il fit, je déduisais que oui.

-Allé Jake ! Ca l'énervera de t'avoir avec nous !

Bella et lui échangèrent un regard et il sourit.

-Pourquoi pas.

Bella insista pour qu'il vienne dans notre voiture. Et il s'installa à coté de moi tandis que Bella était assise derrière.

-Tu ne t'entendais pas avec René ?

-Du tout. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour Bella.

-Comment cela ?

J'étais peut être d'accord avec ma belle-mère, mais ce n'était sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-C'est simple, j'étais qu'un simple flic. Ce qui signifiait pas beaucoup d'argent, donc pas de luxe… Exactement ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Charlie. M'expliqua t'il.

Je vis dans le rétroviseur que Bella regarda par la vitre et soupira.

-Papa m'a dit qu'il allait venir nous voir dans la semaine. J'espère qu'elle sera partie !

Aucun d'entre nous ne releva. S'il venait, ça signifiait que j'allais devoir le confronter… Ce fut moi qui poussais un profond soupir.

Jacob remua à coté de moi.

-Hey ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit que le dîner se déroulait à la Push ?

-Tu serais venu ? Demanda Bella.

-Non !

-Pourquoi ? M'enquis je, curieux.

Aucun d'entre eux ne me répondit. Un ange passa. Peut être même deux. Avant que je n'insiste :

-Alors ?

Jacob poussa un grognement.

-Leah, la femme dont je suis amoureux y dîne ce soir avec sa mère…

-Oh… Voilà une belle occasion de faire un pierre deux coup ! M'enquis je. Il eut une mine dubitative et fronça les sourcils :

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Que tu vas pouvoir essayer de séduire à la fois la mère et la fille !

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un grand malade. Mais Bella m'approuva.

-Je suis sure que si sa mère tombe sous ton charme, il ne faudra pas longtemps à Leah pour tomber dans le panneau !

-Hum… Et si sa mère est toute aussi coriace qu'elle ? Non, vraiment, j'aurais préféré avoir Leah dans la poche plutôt que ce soit le contraire.

-Oh… Mais non, je suis sur que tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! Les femmes ne sont pas compliquées… Enfin, pas toutes.

Bella m'envoya un sourire désarmant depuis le siège arrière.

A première vue, nous étions les derniers arrivés. Les voitures de Carlisle, Jasper et d'Emmet étaient déjà stationnées. Je pris la main de Bella pour entrer dans le restaurant tandis que Jacob traînait des pieds derrière nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui donner une tape dans le dos.

-Allé ! Du nerf !

Il me fusilla du regard.

-Ils sont déjà à fleur de peau, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Bella se mit à rire.

Au moment où nous entrions, des éclats de rires se firent entendre.

-Ils sont là bas. Leur indiquais je.

Nous avions réservés la plus grande table du restaurant. Jasper était encore debout, il venait sans doute tout juste d'arriver lui aussi.

-Quelle surprise de vous voir ensemble ! S'enquit mon père. Se levant pour serrer la main d Jacob.

-Ce qui c'était passé n'était qu'un simple malentendu. Lui expliqua t'il.

-Et encore une fois, Edward a été impulsif. Leur sourit Bella, alors que je lui tirais sa chaise.

-Tu es d'une galanterie mon cher Edward ! S'exclama Renée. Elle était installée juste en face de moi, alors que Bella était assise en face de ma mère qui sourit fièrement.

-J'ai éduqué mes deux garçons de la mme manière, mais des deux, c'est Edward qui a été le plus assidu.

Le son du rire tonitruant d'Emmet répondit à son affirmation.

-Assieds toi par ici Jacob ! Lui dit ma mère, lui montrant une chaise à coté de Bella. Ils me regardèrent tous, comme s'ils cherchaient mon approbation.

-Ca ne me pose plus aucun problème ! Maintenant que j ais qu'il n'y aura jamais plus rien entre eux… Bella peut même s'asseoir sur ses genoux que ça ne me fera rien.

-Vraiment ? Me demanda la concernée. Je lui souris.

-N'abuse pas quand même.

-Parfait alors ! Quand est ce qu'on peut commander ? Vous devinerez qui fut l'auteur de ces paroles.

Nous parlions gaiement de nos journées respectives. Alice et Rose avaient réussies à traîner Bella avec elle dans des magasins de bébés. Bella ne fut pas très joyeuse quand mes sœurs évoquèrent leurs prochains achats qui devraient se dérouler à Seattle. Ma mère avait fait la connaissance de Renée et elles s'étaient découvertes un même amour pour les tapis persans. Emmet était enfin parvenu à réparer la voiture de Bella. Celle ci était très fière et avait hâte de me la montrer.

-Si tu la voyais ! Elle est comme neuve maintenant !

Je fis une petite moue.

-J'aurais aimé t'offrir une qui le soit vraiment.

-Oh ! Ce serait formidable.

Ce ne fut pas Bella qui répondit, mais Renée. Bella la foudroya du regard.

-Non, je m'y oppose. Dit ma femme d'une voix tranchante.

-Vois tu Renée, c'est un qualité que nous apprécions tous chez Bella. Dit Esmée à l'adresse de Renée. Elle tiqua, se demandant sans doute à quoi pouvait faire allusion ma mère.

-Son attachement aux vieilleries ? Tenta t'elle.

-Non ! Le fait qu'elle sache discerner les vraies valeurs et surtout qu'elle attache peu d'importance à l'aspect matériel.

Renée ne semblait pas convaincue tandis que Bella sourit à Esmée et lui serra la main par-dessus la table.

-Je t'adore Esmée, tu me comprends toujours, toi !

Je soupçonnais ma femme de vouloir mette sa mère en colère. Il était vrai qu'Esmée et Bella s'était bien entendues dès leur première rencontre, alors qu'elle évitait sa mère.

-Mais Bella, maintenant que tu peux t'offrir ce que tu veux…

-Maman, ne commence pas !

Il y eut un silence gêné autour de la table. Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux et je passais mon bras autour des épaules de Bella. Vaine tentative pour la calmer.

-Ton père… Déclara soudain René.

-Ne le mêle pas à ça Renée ! Lui cria Bella.

Esmée eut une voix plus posée et dit :

-Ce que Renée veut dire c'est que ton père vient d'arriver.

Nous nous tournions simultanément vers la porte du restaurant où je reconnus tout de suite Charlie Swan. Il n'était pas seul, le femme qui m'avait surpris à demi nu dans l'appartement de Bella aussi était là.

-Merde. Entendis Jacob grommeler.

-Charlie ! Youhou ! Cria Alice.

Ce dernier croisa mon regard avant de tous nous voir. Je vis a bouche s'ouvrir légèrement en découvrant René. J'imaginais aisément le choc que ça pouvait lui faire.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Bella se leva et alla le voir. Jacob me regarda.

-Cullen, tu m'as mis dans la merde.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu vois la brune aux cheveux courts, au visage sérieux vêtue de cuir ?

Effectivement, à coté de Charlie se trouvait une jeune femme à la carrure pour le moins… Impressionnante qui avait un regard pas très sympathique…

-Oui ?

-Ben, devine qui c'est.

Je venais tout juste de comprendre ! Et je lui répondis :

-Au… Secours…

Pourquoi aucun de nos dîners familiaux ne pouvaient se dérouler tranquillement ?

* * *

**Bon, je ne sais pas si ça s ressent, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre! Ca m'a prit plusieurs jours avant de le finir, et pourtant, il n'est pas long!**

**Cette fiction ne va pas tarder à se terminr non plus, je prévois encore 2 ou 3 chapitres.**

**En tout cas, merci de votre lecture.**

**Je vous embrasse tous!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella POV**

Je figeais un sourire sur mes lèvres en m'approchant d'eux.

-Papa… !

-Bella. Me sourit il d'un air crispé.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici !

-Je t'avais dit que je passerais te voir.

-Mais pas que tu étais ici…

-Hum… Tu connais déjà Sue… Me dit il.

-Oui ! Comment vous oublier ! Lui souris je, un peu gênée du souvenir que je lui avais laissé de moi.

-C'est vrai que c'est difficile de faire autrement. Admit elle, serrant ma main dans la sienne. Mais il faut que je vous présente ma fille. Leah.

Celle-ci m'adressa un regard pas très rassurant… Et moi qui pensait que Jacob exagérait en disant qu'elle était intimidante…

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

-De même. Me dit elle, froidement.

-Bonsoir Charlie ! Entendis je Edward dire dans mon dos. Mon père lui adressa un regard pour le moins glacial et répondit :

-Bonsoir Edward.

-Il me semble vous avoir encore vu aujourd'hui à la télé.

-Hum… Je suis assez demandé ces temps ci. Sourit il. Sue… Quel plaisir de vous revoir…

-Je suis ravie de vous retrouver… Et habillé qui plus est. Sourit elle.

Nous lâchions un petit rire et j'eus l'impression que l'atmosphère se détendait un peu avant que Leah ne dise :

-Qu'est ce que Black fait avec vous ?

-Hé bien… Figurez vous que… Nous dînions… Lui répondis je.

-Qui est Black ? Demanda sa mère.

-L'ex petit ami de Bella. Dit mon père. Leah me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui ! Ex- petit ami. Maintenant je suis mariée ! Je tapotais sur la poitrine d'Edward tout en mettant de l'emphase dan le mot « ex-petit ami ».

-Mais il ne s'entendait pas avec vous aux dernières nouvelles. Dit elle.

-Nous avons fait la paix. Lui expliqua Edward.

Mon père lui, avait vu quelqu'un d'autre.

-Attendez une minute… Est-ce que c'est Renée ?

Je soupirais.

-Elle est venue sans me prévenir. J'espérais que tu n'aurais pas à la croiser.

-Et qui est Renée ? Demanda Sue.

-Mon ex femme. Lui répondit Charlie. Ils échangèrent un regard et j'intervins.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un autre restaurant en ville…

-Ce n'est pas un restaurant mais un fast food. M'informa Leah.

-Oh… Et si on y allait faire un tour ? Proposais je. J'ai soudainement envie de frites !

-J'ai une bien meilleure idée ! Fit Edward.

Je le connaissais. J'imaginais donc ce qu'il allait nous proposer et personnellement je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils acceptent.

-Et si vous vous joignez à nous ! Ajouta t-il d'un ton enjoué, me serrant en même temps contre lui. Vous savez ce qu'on dit ! Plus on est fou, plus on rit !

La seule à être d'humeur à rire à ce moment était Sue. Car ni mon père ni Leah n'étaient très enthousiaste. Moi-même d'ailleurs, je mourrais d'envie de m'enterrer quelque part.

-C'est que nous avions réservés une table. Protesta Charlie.

-Ce n'est pas un problème voyons. S'empressa de dire Edward. De plus, ma mère a déjà demandé à ce qu'on ajoute trois couverts de plus à notre table ! Venez donc !

Edward proposa son bras à Sue. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie et s'empressa de prendre le bras de mon mari, tous sourires.

-Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix... Soupira mon père.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Lui dis je.

Leah garda le silence. Une fois arrivés à notre table, Edward fit les présentations et mon père s'installa à coté de Carlisle, en face de Renée. Sue était à sa droite et Leah faisait face à Jacob.

-Eh bien Charlie ! Ca fait si longtemps que e ne t'ai pas revu ! Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme ! S'enquit Renée.

-C'est le cas. Lui répondit sèchement mon père.

Un silence envahit notre table. Rosalie trouva là l'occasion de demander à ce qu'on nous serve notre dîner. La pauvre avait l'air affamée.

-Combien de temps comptez vous rester Charlie ? Lui demanda Carlisle.

-Pas longtemps. Je n'ai pris que deux jours de congés.

-Tu travailles alors ? S'enquit Renée.

-Oui, il est gardien dans le supermarché dans lequel je travaille. Intervint Sue. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés !

-Hum… Et ça fait longtemps que vous vous fréquentez ? Lui demanda Renée.

-Assez pour affirmer que Charlie est un homme formidable !

Hé ! Hé !

Sue 1-Renée 0

-Et toi Leah, que fais tu dans la vie ? S'intéressa Alice.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Je suis flic. Dit elle tout simplement.

-Oh ! M'exclamais je, simulant terriblement mal la surprise :

-C'est comme ça que tu connais Jacob.

-Oui.

-Et vous vous entendez bien ? Continuais je alors que Jake voulait écraser sur mon pied. Cherchant un moyen de me faire taire. Mais moi, je tenais à apprendre un peu plus sur eux ! Même si, avec les réponses laconiques que me donnait Leah, je n'allais pas arriver à grand chose.

-Non. Me répondit Leah.

-Pourquoi ? Jacob a-t-il été désagréable ? Demanda Edward.

-Non.

Edward et moi échangions un regard avant de nous tourner vers Jacob. Le pauvre aurait pu se noyer dans son verre d'eau.

-Charlie, si vous nous accompagnez Edward, Emmet et moi à la pêche, demain ? Lui proposait Carlisle.

Mon père leva brusquement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers mon époux.

Il ne voulait pas y aller parce qu'il n'aimait pas Edward, mais en même temps, il adorait la pèche… Je pouvais lire ce dilemme dans le regard ennuyé qu'il me lança.

-Eh bien… Ma foi...

-Tu peux y aller si tu veux, s'enquit Sue. Je ne compte pas trop m'attarder ici pour pouvoir rentrer de bonne heure à Seattle. Surtout que Leah travaille demain.

-Tu es sure que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Lui demanda à nouveau papa.

-Bien sur que non !

-En plus, nous n'y passerons pas la journée. Bella et moi sommes invités à un talk show dans l'après midi. Vous aurez sûrement le temps de l'accompagner à Seattle. Lui dit Edward.

-Quoi ? Fis je, complètement ahurie par ce qu'il venait de dire !

Il me regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas ma question. Je précisais donc :

-Putain Edward tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'on allait à un talk show !

-Bella, surveille un peu ton langage. Me réprimanda Renée. Je ne lui portais pas attention.

-Ca m'est complètement passé par la tête ! J m'en excuse. Me dit il.

-Passé par la tête ? Tu aurais pu m'en parler au moins !

-Tu savais que nous allions devoir apparaître ensemble devant les journalistes.

-Oui, mais pas demain après midi !

-Calmez vous, vous êtes en train d'attirer l'attention. Nous dit Jasper.

-Chéri, ils attirent toujours l'attention sur eux. Lui sourit Alice.

Ils n'avaient pas tort. Je me concentrais sur mon assiette, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire.

Edward ouvrit la bouteille de vin qui se trouvait sur la table et en proposa à son Renée.

-Oui, volontiers ! J'adore les vins blancs. Tout comme Charlie d'ailleurs. Je me souviens que c'était notre péché mignon.

Je grondais intérieurement devant son sourire angélique.

Sue déclina la proposition du vin, tout comme les autres.

Renée dévisageait mon père qui s'approchait de plus en plus de Sue, comme pour se protéger.

Non, mais… A quoi jouait elle ?

-Je ne bois plus maintenant.

-Plus une goutte ? Insista Renée, surprise.

-Du tout.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux ans. Lui dis je, fièrement.

-C'est un exploit ! Fit elle, sirotant son verre.

-Que voulez vous Renée, bien des choses changent avec le temps. Dit Sue.

Je remarquais que Sue tenait la main de mon père, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je croisais le regard de Leah qui paraissait aussi touchée que moi.

Sue 2-Renée 0 !

-Et donc, pour ce qui est de la pèche demain, on devrait se retrouver chez nous.

Carlisle revint à la charge et Edward sourit devant l'insistance de son père. De ce petit sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer. Il captura mon regard et se pencha vers moi pour murmurer :

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Mas je voulais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ces foutus journalistes.

J'haussais les sourcils.

-Un peu de tenue voyons Edward.

Nous nous souriions. Il était pardonné. Il profita pour poser une main sur ma cuisse. J'avais hâte de rentrer chez nous.

-Le lac est assez grand et regorge de truites. Disait Emmet.

-Et est ce qu'il est profond ? Demanda Charlie.

Jacob pouffa et Emmet lui répondit, amusé par le sous entendu que tout le monde avait pigé:

-Assez pour noyer quelqu'un !

Edward se racla la gorge.

-J'ai une canne à pêche, je pourrais vous la prêté Charlie.

-Non, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Dit il.

-Verriez vous un inconvénient si je vous accompagne ?

Nous nous tournions vers Renée qui était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Renée tu détestes aller à la pêche ! Lui dit mon père.

-Que veux tu Charlie, bien des choses changent avec le temps. Fit elle, buvant un nouvelle gorgée d son vin avec nonchalance.

Aaargh !

Sue 2-Renée 1.

-Il te faudra te lever très tôt. Lui dit Esmée. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi de dormir à la maison pour t'éviter le trajet.

-Pourquoi pas ! Ca m'a l'air d'une merveilleuse idée. Je suis pressée de passer un peu de temps avec ces hommes !

Elle adressa un regard en particulier à mon père qui détourna rapidement les yeux.

Et merde, elles étaient à égalité maintenant ! A 2 points partout !

Charlie se renfrogna, mais Sue lui sourit.

-J'espère que tu ramèneras une grosse truite. Je te préparerais un plat d'excellence.

-Ah ! Eh bien papa est un excellent pécheur ! Assurais je.

-Ce qui tombe très bien ! Maman est un véritable cordon bleu. Me sourit Leah.

-Et nous aurons tout le temps de profiter du temps perdu le matin. Dit Sue, serrant la main de mon père. Elle n'hésita même pas à l'embrasser devant nous.

J'étais en admiration devant cette femme ! Et je la déclarais vainqueur ! Et haut la main !

-Un peu de vin Renée ? Lui proposa Edward ? Elle lui offrit son verre à remplir.

Ce soir elle ne dormirait pas à la maison, j'étais prête à parier qu'Edward avait demandé à ses parents de l'héberger pour qu'on puisse se faire une soirée câlins ! C'est qu'il était malin cet Edward.

-Et toi Sue, as-tu les talents culinaires de ta mère ? Demanda Emmet.

-Je me débrouille. Lui répondit elle.

-Tu entends Rose, mon trésor ? Elle se débrouille !

-Je suis sure qu'elle est encore mieux que toi mon amour ! Répliqua t'elle.

-Ne t'en ait pas Emmet, lui dis je. Bientôt Rose sera une experte en bouillie !

Il grimaça.

-J'ai hâte ! Fit il.

-Moi aussi je cuisine bien. Entendis je Jacob murmurer.

-Tu as dis quelque chose Jacob ? Lui demanda Edward.

Ses yeux étaient légèrement baissés.

-Je disais que moi aussi je cuisinais bien.

-Marchandise vantée... Dit Leah.

-Mais je te jure que c'est vrai ! Insista t'il.

-Je voudrais bien voir ça alors.

Oh bordel ! Elle lui tendait une perche !

Je donnais un léger coup de coude à Jacob pour qu'il réagisse.

-Quoi ? Me demanda t-il.

Je lui hurlais à travers mon regard, d'inviter Leah à diner!

-Quoi ? Répéta t-il.

-Peut être que Leah et toi devriez comparer vos talents culinaires. Dit Edward.

-Hum… Je suis persuadée d'être bien meilleure que lui. Dit elle.

Jacob aimait les défis. Il lui adressa un sourire qui révélait sa parfaite dentition.

-Je te propose de vérifier ça !

-Quand tu veux officier.

Ils se regardèrent un instant… Je perçus une certaine alchimie entre eux…

Au final, notre dîner s'était très bien passé !

Renée out.

Sue in.

Leah dans la poche, étant donné qu'elle proposa de le ramener…

J'étais encore plus satisfaite lorsque je rentrais chez moi.

-Ouf ! Enfin ! Quelle longue journée. J'enlevais tout de suite mes chaussures pour me mettre plus à l'aise.

Edward ferma la porte et s'appuya contre celle ci.

-Bonsoir Madame Cullen. Me dit il d'une voix sensuelle.

Je lui souris et entrais dans son jeu.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen.

Je me collais à lui et il pencha la tête vers moi.

-Sais tu quel jour nous sommes ?

-Hum… Lundi ?

-Oui. Et sais tu ce que ce lundi a de spécial ?

-Nop.

-Ca fait exactement une semaine que tu es venue t'installer ici !

-Wow !

J'étais vraiment étonnée qu'il sache ça. Moi je n'avais rien calculé ! Et en plus, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je connaissais Edward !

Il me tendit sans que je m'y attende une petite boite.

-Je… Je ne le savais pas ! Lui avouais je.

-Je me doutais bien que tu l'oublierais. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

-C'est que j'ai rien à t'offrir.

-Tu es tout ce qui m'importes. Allé, ouvre.

Je me mordillais la lèvre et découvris un simple bracelet en argent auquel pendait un tèfle à quatre feuilles. Je souris.

-Pour te porter chance, souffla t-il contre ma bouche.

Il me prit le menton effleura ma lèvre supérieure du bout de la langue avant de s'emparer de ma bouche avec fièvre. Je me collais à lui, et il rompit soudain notre étreinte.

-Mon ange… J'ai envie de toi…

-Moi aussi… Montons. Lui souris je.

Je pris sa main et l'entraîna dans notre chambre. Nous montions les escaliers quatre à quatre et une fois dans notre chambre, il se jeta sur moi pour enlever mes vêtements. Mais je l'arrêtais.

-Attend… Ne précipite pas les choses, on a tout notre temps.

-Hum… Pas vraiment. Il fait que je me lève de très bonne heure pour aller pécher avec ton père et ta mère.

Je lui souris.

-Bon, alors attend moi juste un instant, mets toi à l'aise… Je reviens !

Je filais dans la salle de bain et trouvais rapidement un des dessous sexy qu'Alice m'avaient acheté. Je l'enfilais, lâchais mes cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu. J'allais jusqu'à passé un pu de crème hydratante avant de sortir.

-Tada !

Fis je, sortant de la salle de bain.

Edward avait été out aussi rapide qu moi.

En boxer devant le lit il lissait le foulard qu'on n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'utiliser.

Je me mordis la lèvre quand il me dit.

-Vies par ici ma Bella.

Je m'allongeais et il prit mes bras, me les passa sur la tête et m'attacha au lit. Il ne serra pas les nœuds pour m'offrir le loisir de me libérer. Il était au dessus de moi et me sourit.

-Je t'aime Bella. Souffla t'il.

La caresse de ses lèvres parcourant mon cou et de ses mains qui me malaxaient sans pudeur les seins, m'attirait des plaintes de plaisir. J'avais la respiration coupée tandis qu'il dégrafais mon soutien gorge et descendait en ligne droite jusqu'à mon intimité.

-Ecarte tes jambes.

Je les lui ouvris et j'arrêtais de respirer lorsqu'il pencha la tête vers mes cuisses. La caresse de sa langue sur ma peau nue me fit me tordre de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la moiteur de mon sexe. Il m'enleva ma petite culotte avant d'insinuer un doigt en moi. Je failli perdre tous mes moyens. Il écarta encore plus mes cuisses et plongea deux doigts en moi, tout en mordillant mon bouton.. Je passais mes jambes autour de son cou, posant mes pieds sur son dos, tandis qu'il me soulevait légèrement pour mieux plonger en moi, tout en continuant de me mordiller. Il allait loin, très loin, et je l'accompagnais, ondulant les hanches. Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'arrête, il me donnait un plaisir incroyable, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fit. Il se redressa, abaissa son boxer, me tenait fermement les hanches et me pénétra en un puisant coup de rein.

J'étais transportée à chacun de ses assauts. Il m'imposa un capricieux et langoureux rythme avant de bouger plus vite, puis de ralentir à nouveau.

-Oh Edward... Tu me tues...

Il se pencha sur moi, prit appui sur ses deux mains et m'embrassa avidement. Mes seins s'écrasaient contre sa poitrine, mes jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille et il s'enfonçait en moi à une cadence effrénée.

C'était bestial et torride ! Je voyais clairement le plaisir l'envahir et nous ne tardions pas à atteindre l'orgasme… Il était formidable…

* * *

**Hey ! Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos Reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous adore !**

**Bientôt les 1000 Reviews ! Ca faisait un moment que ça ne m'était pas arrivé ! C'est trop super !**

**Vous avez été un grand réconfort pour moi. Je pense que le plus dur est passé maintenant.**

**Je vous embrasse très fort !**

**A très vite !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Avant de commencer, je tiens à tous vous remercier ! Vos Reviews sont géniales ! Arriver à 1000, c'est toujours trOp SUPER !**

**Alors, merci ! Merci ! Merci !

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Il était très tôt quand j'arrivais chez mes parents. Mais Charlie s'y trouvait déjà. Mon père et lui buvaient un café dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour vous deux.

-Bonjour Edward ! Tu veux un café ? Me proposa mon père.

-S'il te plait. Et vous Charlie… Comment allez vous ?

-Prêt à noyer le poisson. Fit il, avalant une gorgée de café.

Hum… Que répondre à ça… ?

-Ton frère a appelé. Intervint mon père. Il ne viendra pas, Rose ne se sent pas bien et il veut rester auprès d'elle.

-Elle va bientôt avoir son bébé aussi, non ? Demanda Charlie, sirotant son café.

-Il lui reste encore quelques petites semaines. Je dois avouer que je suis très impatient ! C'est notre premier petit fils. Lui avoua mon père. Charlie me décocha un regard en biais et semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais on lui coupa la parole...

-Bonjour Edward !

Renée avait l'air en pleine forme. Elle abordait un sourire ravi et… une jupe.

Oui, elle portait une jupe en lin couleur crème, une chemise manche trois quart un chapeau de pêche. Mis à part ce dernier détail, j'avais du mal à comprendre sa tenue.

-Renée, tu comptes venir pêcher comme ça ? Lui demanda Charlie sans passer par quatre chemins.

-Pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ?

-Non. Aucun. Mais à toi oui.

-Franchement, nous allons à la pêche, ce qui signifie passer des heures, canne en main à attendre qu'un poisson morde. Alors que je vienne comme ça ou toute nue, quelle importance.

Hum… Entre eux, ça ne commençait pas fort !

-Renée, je vous ai emmené votre canne à pêche. Lui dis je.

-Merci, tu es un ange. Fit elle, me tapotant la joue.

Je lui souris et jugeais nécessaire de la mettre en garde :

-Par contre ce que dit Charlie n'est pas faux. Avant d'arriver au lac il y a un sentier…

-Ma jupe ne va pas me gêner. Affirma t-elle.

Mais c'était loin d'être vrai ! Le bas de sa jupe était taché de boue, tout comme ses santiags et Charlie avait l'air de se délecter de la voir glisser et s'affaler dans une flaque.

-Je t'avais prévenu. Lui dit il alors qu'elle était par terre. Mon père et moi l'aidions à se relever.

-Vous êtes sure que ça ira ? Lui demanda mon père.

-Oui. Dit elle avec colère. Allons pêcher.

Charlie éclata de rire.

-Dans ton état, j'ai peur que tu fasses fuir tous les poissons !

Renée le fusilla du regard, elle se détacha de nous et continua à avancer, dépassant même Charlie. Il se tourna vers nous avec un sourire inquiétant.

Mon père et moi échangions un regard. Il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Quelque chose de malsain que Bella, si elle aurait été présente, aurait détesté voir. Moi-même, j'eus du mal à concentrer sur la pêche avec les constantes piques qu'ils se faisaent.

-Je t'en prie Renée, ce ne sera pas comme ça que tu vas attraper quoi que ce soit.

Critiqua Charlie au moment où elle lançait son fil à l'eau.

-Phil m'a montré comme ça.

-Phil ?... Ton ex mari ?

-Non, Phil, l'homme avec qui je suis marié en ce moment. Sourit elle.

-Bella m'a dit qu'il avait été footballeur. Lui dis je.

-Oh… Bella s'est trompé. Il jouait au base ball.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne sait pas pêcher. Conclu Charlie.

-Je t'en prie Charlie, ne fait pas comme si tu savais jouer au base ball !

-Au moins je sais tenir une batte de baseball. Affirma t-il.

Je lâchais un petit rire. Charlie me fixa et je jugeais bon de dire :

-Je n'en doute pas.

Renée me regarda et déduit :

-Charlie t'effraie à ce point mon chou ?

Mon père se mit à rire.

-Il l'a tout de même tasé.

Et oui, mon père prenait très bien la chose. Selon lui, son beau père l'avait fait voire de toutes les couleurs, par conséquent il jugeait normal que je rencontre les mêmes problèmes que lui avec le mien.

-Charlie ! Gronda Renée.

-La ferme.

-Oh… Tu es toujours aussi grossier !

-Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais ! Toi, tu es toujours aussi conne !

-Tu ne disais pas ça à l'époque.

-Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'étais un idiot en ce temps là. Si j'étais un peu plus malin, je ne m serais jamais intéressé à toi.

-Bon, calmez vous tout les deux. Tentais je. En vain.

-Tu es resté avec moi pendant plus de cinq ans ! Objecta Renée.

-Un record pour toi non ? Lui demanda Charlie.

-Avoue que tu ne t'en es pas remis !

Charlie ricana.

-Ca te ferait trop plaisir.

-Je sais que tu n'as jamais pu l'encaisser ! Que je te quitte ! C'est de ta faute si Bella ne s'entend pas avec moi !

-Non, mais tu t'entends ? Après toutes ces années… Tu es là à me dire ces idioties ? Figure toi que la personne qui ne s'est jamais remise de ton départ, ce n'est pas moi, mais Bella.

-Je n'ai pas abandonné Bella.

-Non, tu passais juste la voir quand tu y pensais. Tu lui envoyais un cadeau par la poste pour Noël ou ses anniversaires, quand tu ne pouvais pas passer avec ton nouveau petit ami ou nouveau mari.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle avait le choix ! Je lui ai proposé des centaines de fois de venir avec moi ! Et c'est toi qui t'arrangeais pour qu'elle refuse.

Elle jeta ma canne à pêche à l'eau et commença à rebrousser chemin. Mais Charlie l'avait rattrapé et la forçait à le regarder.

-Tu ne t'aies jamais dit qu'elle ne veut pas être en contact avec toi parce que tu es une mère indigne ?

-Ca suffit !

Charlie n'en démordait pas.

-On devrait faire quelque chose, non ? Demandais je à mon père.

-Laisse les, ils doivent régler leur compte.

En effet, Charlie déversait toujours ses accusations :

-Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour toi, tu aurais du penser à ta fille !

-J'ai toujours pensé à elle ! Je voulais lui offrir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur ! C'est elle qui refusait !

-Parce que tu n'en vaux pas la peine !

-Non ! Elle restait pour s'occuper de toi ! Espèce de vieux tocard !

Charlie fit une grimace avant de poursuivre :

-Je sais que j'ai traversé des coups durs… Mais moi, au moins, j'étais là tous les jours pour elle ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour qu'elle ait une enfance heureuse. C'est vrai qu'à un moment j'ai merdé. Mais elle est restée parce qu'elle vaut mieux que toi, pouffiasse.

-Tais toi. Lui implora Renée.

-Tu es une mauvaise mère. Seulement attirée par l'appât du gain. C'est pour ça que tu es revenue ! Avoue !

-Non !

Renée le gifla et Charlie faillit lever la main sur elle. Mon père passa devant lui alors que je retenais Renée.

-Bon, je vous amène Renée.

-J'espère que je n'aurais plus à te voir… Gronda Charlie.

Renée ne lui répondit pas.

-Merci pour tout Carlisle.

-Je vous en prie. Revenez quand vous voulez.

Charlie tourna la tête vers mon père et bougonna un juron. Mon père sourit et posa une main sur su épaule.

-N'oublie pas que tu dois prendre une belle truite pour Sue… Disait il alors que Renée et moi nous nous en allions.

Celle ci garda le silence une bonne partie du chemin. Elle soupira :

-Charlie a tout à fait raison.

Je ne pus éviter de sourire. Personne n'avait été dupe. Nous savions que c'était la médiatisation de sa fille qui l'avait poussé à venir. Mais j'espérais que ce soit l'occasion pour elles de mieux s'entendre. Mais Bella n'avait fait aucun effort, préférant éviter son contact.

-Je suis une mauvaise mère. Bella me déteste.

-Elle ne vous déteste pas…

-Alors qu'éprouve t'elle pour moi ?

Hum… Difficile à dire.

-Vous devriez le lui demander directement.

Elle acquiesça. Elle alla faire ses adieux à Esmée avant que je ne l'emmène à la maison. La moto de Jacob était garée devant. Et je ne fus pas surpris de la trouver dans les bras de Jacob. Je claquais bruyamment la porte, les faisant sursauter.

-Jake ! Tu as pris l'habitude de venir la voir tous les matins ou quoi ? Lui demandais je.

-Je me disais que je devais profiter de ton absence pour abuser d'elle. Me sourit il.

-Avec mon consentement bien sur ! Fit Bella.

-Dans ce cas ça ne me dérange pas. Je peux repartir si vous voulez ! Proposas je.

-Bella, je peux te parler ? Demanda Renée mettant fin à notre étrange échange.

-Hum… Tu ne peux pas, là ?

-Non. Dit René, regardant froidement Jacob.

Bella soupira.

-Pff… Alors montons, tu profiteras pour te changer, tu es toute boueuse.

Bella se trouvait dans les escaliers quand elle ajouta :

-Hey les gars, pas de bêtises surtout.

Je lui souris et demandas à Jacob :

-Quelle est la raison de ta visite aujourd'hui ?

-Je voulais vous remercier pour la soirée d'hier soir.

-Oh… Oh ! Avec Leah ?

-Oui…

-Et donc… Comment c'était ?

-Le pied ! Franchement… C'était géant !

Eh bien ! J'étais heureux pour lui ! Nous parlions joyeusement de sa relation qui avançait plus vite que prévue avec Leah quand des éclats de voix venant de l'étage arriva à nos oreilles.

-Pourquoi je devrais t'appeler maman !

-Parce que je le suis !

-Pas vraiment. Mis à part me mettre au monde, qu'est ce que tu as fait pour moi ?

Un silence s'installa et Jacob m'adressa un regard pour le moins affolé.

-Bon, je préfère partir avant que Bella ne tue sa mère !

-Mais tu es flic ! Protestais je, espérant recevoir une certaine solidarité de sa part.

-Justement, je ne veux pas avoir à témoigner contre elle.

Okay…

-Bella… Je t'aime…

-Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Demanda ma femme.

Quand j'arrivais à l'étage elles se faisaient face. René avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je n'aurais pas du venir.

-C'est vrai.

Bella état sérieuse, et les larmes de sa mère ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur elle.

-Alors je m'en vais.

-D'accord.

Renée passa à coté de moi, essuyant ses larmes.

-Au revoir Edward Rendez la heureuse. Elle le mérite.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Lui assurais je.

Elle descendis les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

Puis, une fois en bas, elle demanda :

-Je peux appeler un taxi ?

Bella la fit attendre dehors et je trouvais que Renée était si déprimée que j'eus pitié d'elle.

-Bella, je sais que je me mèle de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

-Tu ne devrais pas. Fit elle, lavant les verres qu'elle avait utilisé avec Jake.

-Bella, c'est ta mère, va au moins lui dire au revoir !

-Non.

-Mais…

-Edward, tu ne la connais pas ! Touts ces années où j'ai espéré passer un peu de temps avec elle… Tu réalises qu'elle n'est venue que pour profiter de ce que tu es en mesure de lui offrir ? Et son comportement avec papa… Elle voudrait que tout tourne autour d'elle… Alors non. Qu'elle aille au diable.

-Tu regretteras ce que tu dis Bella ! Imagine qu'elle meure…

-Je te le répète qu'elle aille au diable !

Soudain je fus ébahi par l'attitude de Bella. Elle que j'aimais tant… Elle était insensible.

Renée s'en alla et Bella tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Jacob t'a appris la bonne nouvelle ?

-Oui. Et tant mieux pour lui. Dis je.

-Alice est venue me porter un tailleur pour l'émission.

-Je suis sur qu'il t'ira à merveille.

Et ce fut le cas. Le mariage du bleu et du marron était parfait sur Bella. J'aurais été fier de me rendre à l'émission avec elle si elle ne m'avait pas déçue.

-Edward, je vois que tu n'as pas compris pourquoi je me suis comporté comme ça avec Renée…

-Charlie et elle se sont violemment disputer au lac. Ton père s'est montré aussi insensible que toi. Même si tu as été pire.

-Renée ne mérite aucune compassion ! Si tu savais tout ce qu'elle a fait…

-Je crois à ce que j'ai vu. Et elle était sans défense face à vous.

-Elle aime se faire passer pour une victime ! Ce qu'elle n'est pas en réalité.

Je garais la voiture et lui dis.

-Bon, je vais essayer d'oublier cet incident.

-S'il te plait, crois moi… Je ne supporte pas le fait que tu penses que je sois mauvaise !

-Je ne pense pas ça de toi… Je comprends que tu as tes raisons… C'est juste que… Je te croyais plus indulgente.

-Mais…

-N'en parlons plus pour le moment.

Je l'embrassais légèrement et lui caressais le visage.

-On y va ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Je lui tins la main et la serrais légèrement contre moi. Il était clair qu'elle stressait. C'était sa première télé après tout. Alice et Jasper étaient venus nous apporter leur soutien. Ils vinrent nous voir dans les loges.

-Bella ! Tu es splendide dans ce tailleur.

-Ca fera une forte impression ! Dit Jasper pour la rassurer.

-Merci. Leur sourit elle.

Mon beau frère s'approcha de moi pendant qu'Alice donnait des conseils à la maquilleuse pour s'occuper de Bella. Avant de finalement prendre la palette de maquillage et d'envoyer la pauvre employée s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Il faut que je te parle d'un sujet important Edward. Murmura t-il.

-A quel sujet ?

-De Bella et de toi. Fit il.

Je me redressais.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

On ouvrit brusquement la porte et un homme vient nous avertir que nous allions passer à l'antenne.

-Nous en parlerons après. Lui dis je.

J'attrapais Bella et nous nous dirigions vers le plateau.

-Edward… Je sens que je vais merder !

-Mais non. Evite juste de dire des gros mots et tout ira à la perfection.

-Putain ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde. Fit elle, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'assistance. Je ne lui dis pas qu'il y en avait mille fois lus qui regardait cette émission !

Elle se colla à moi au moment où la lumière nous éclaira.

-Edward et Bella Cullen ! Disait l'animatrice de ce talk show.

Je passais ma main autour de ses reins et nous entrions sur scène. Elle faillit trébucher et je la retins de justesse.

Ma pauvre Bella était complètement crispée.

-Bonsoir Ellen. Souris je, serrant la main de la présentatrice vedette.

-Bonsoir. Fit Bella, esquissant un léger sourire.

-Bienvenus ! Asseyez vous, je vous en prie.

Nous nous installions dans un canapé. Face au public composé d'une bonne centaine de personnes. Je serrais la main de Bella dans la mienne. Échangions un raide regard pour la rassurer.

-Eh bien ! On peut dire que votre histoire est unique ! Fit Ellen.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait vrai.

-Je rappelle, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas qu'Edward et Bella ont été mariés suite à un bug informatique ! Vous n'étiez pas les seuls dans ce cas, mais contrairement aux autres personnes qui ont tout de suite annulé ce faux mariage, vous avez décidé de rester ensemble. Pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle, regardant Bella.

Mais ce fut moi qui pris la parole.

-J'ai eu le coup le foudre au moment même où j'ai croisé le regard de Bella.

-Chez votre avocat ?

-Non, dans une cabine d'essayage, au magasin de ma soeur.

-Et que faisiez vous là bas Bella ?

La question s'adressait directement à elle, je ne pouvais plus l'aider.

-Je… Eh bien... Il pleuvait ce jour là. Mon 4x4 est tombé en panne. La mère d'Edward, que je ne connaissais pas encore m'a éclaboussé et elle m'a proposé de m'emmener au magasin de sa fille… Et heu…

-C'est là que nous nous sommes vu pour la première fois. Et depuis je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. Dis je, la regardant dans les yeux. Je lui souris et elle se détendit un peu.

-Mais c'était il y a seulement une quinzaine de jours, non ?

-En effet. Affirmais je.

-Alors vous avez quitté Tanya, qui à l'époque prétendait attendre un enfant de vous et qui était votre fiancée de longue date pour aller avec Bella que vous veniez de rencontrer. N'était ce as un peu précipité ?

-Oui, toutefois, je n'avais aucun doute sur l'intensité de mes sentiments envers elle.

Le public lança un « Aw ! » Emerveillé qui me fit sourire.

-Et vous Bella…

-Je… Non. Je… J'étais sceptique. J'avais du mal à croire qu'Edward pouvait s'intéresser à moi.

-Mais vous êtes tout de même resté avec lui ?

-Hum… Il m'a demandé trois rendez vous, et ensuite je devais prendre une décision.

-Et au final vous décidez de rester avec lui ! Insista Ellen.

-Oui.

Nous eûmes droit à des applaudissements avant qu'Ellen ne reprenne :

-Et votre relation avec Jacob Black… Qui je rappelle est le policier qui a reçu la médaille de l'honneur et qui était votre ex, Bella. La relation entre Edward et lui était plus que tendue. S'est elle arrangée ? Me demanda Ellen.

-Oui. Il est resté ami avec Bella, et après nous être expliqués, nous sommes nous même devenus amis. Lui dis je.

-N'est ce pas merveilleux ? Tout est bien qui finit bien ? Parce que vous êtes amoureuse de lui Bella, n'est ce pas? Demanda Ellen.

-Oui. Lâcha Bella.

-Parlez nous un peu de vous ! Que faisiez vous avant de devenir Madame Cullen?

-J'étais serveuse, chez Gio, la meilleure pizzeria de Seattle.

Je lâchais un petit rire. Elle faisait un peu de pub pour son ami au passage…

-Et vous viviez avec votre père ?

-Hum… On peut dire ça.

-Votre histoire ressemble à un conte de fée ! Car du jour au lendemain vous vous retrouvez mariée à un riche homme d'affaire, et très beau en plus.

-Merci. Souris je.

Elle m'adressa un sourire aguicheur. Et je préférais tourner la tête vers Bella.

-Oui. J'ai eu de la chance. Ca aurait ou être pire. Avoua elle.

Plusieurs spectateurs se mirent à rire.

-C'est vrai. Surtout que maintenant vous pouvez profiter de l'argent des Cullen !

-Oui.

Répondit Bella avant de s'apercevoir que cette question n'était pas innocente.

Je fronçais les sourcils, où voulait elle en venir ?

-Selon nos sources, votre mère, Renée Dwyer était en ville récemment. Dit Ellen.

-C'est vrai. Dit Bella, elle aussi était un peu méfiante maintenant.

-Renée Dwyer est actuellement l'épouse de Phil Dwyer, connu pour son rôle dans les équipes de Base Ball de Phoenix. Il est très riche… Tout comme les six autres époux que votre mère a eut. Si on excepte votre père bien sur.

-Que voulez vous dire ? Demandais je.

-Nous avons eu Renée Dwyer au téléphone ce matin.

Bella se crispa à coté de moi. Et je serrais les dents…

-Voulez vous entendre ce qu'elle nous a confié ?

Nous n'eûmes pas à lui répondre. Les lumières se firent plus tamisées. On passa l'enregistrement tout de suite, la voix de Renée se fit entendre et on projeta une photo d'elle sur l'écran géant :

-Ma fille est très heureuse avec Edward ! Elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux ! Maintenant qu'elle est riche elle peut enfin tout se permettre !

-Est-ce que vous dites qu'elle reste mariée seulement pour l'argent ? Demanda une voix masculine.

-Bien sur ! C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas divorcer ! D'autant plus qu'elle peut entretenir sa liaison avec Jacob ! Edward est si bon, qu'il ne voit vraiment rien ! Combien vous me paierez pour ça…

On coupa l'enregistrement et la lumière revint.

Bella était pale et j'étais très énervé.

Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi Bella s'était comporté comme ça avec sa mère. Et j'étais prêt à me montrer encore pire qu'elle…

* * *

**Hum… Alors… ? **

**Je sais, c'est cruel de couper là. Mais je vous promets que la suite arrive très, très, très, vite !**

**Et la suite va être ponctuée de rebondissements…**

**Je profite de l'occasion pour me faire un peu de pub ! ^^**

**Alors, j'ai commencé une fic sur Alice et Jasper, elle est différente de tout ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire étant donné que l'action se déroule en 1865… Alors si ça vous tente ! Elle se trouve sur mon profile !**

**Pour l'Amour d'Alice.**

**BisouXoXo !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Edward POV**

Quand Ellen me regarda, je lui dis :

-Combien l'avez-vous payé pour qu'elle dise toutes ces conneries ?

-Là n'est pas la question.

-Si ! C'est l'argent qui l'a motive.

-Comme sa fille…

-Je vous défends de dire ça ! Gronda Bella.

Le publique émit un « Ouh ! » énervant. Je me levais du fauteuil.

-Je saurais combien vous l'avez payé. Et je vous jure que je vous ferais payer mille fois plus pour ce que vous avez fait. Crachais je au visage d'Ellen.

Le « Ouh ! » du public s'accentua.

-Edward, ne voyez vous pas que Bella vous manipule ?

Demanda Ellen.

-Quoi ?

-Oh… Ferme ta putain de gueule pouffiasse ! Lui cria Bella.

Je me tournais vers ma femme et lui ordonnais :

-Reste tranquille Bella.

Puis vers Ellen :

-C'est vous qui manipulez les gens ! Garce !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

-Vous pensez donc que Bella n'est pas intéressée par votre porte monnaie ?

-Non. Je ne le pense pas ! Je le sais !

-Vous mettez en doute la parole de sa propre mère ! Elle la connaît mieux que…

-Foutaises ! M'insurgeais je. Bella est une femme exceptionnelle ! J'ai du me battre pour la conquérir !

-Ca n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps en tout cas! Me dit elle.

-Peu importe le temps ! Qu'il s'agisse d'une heure, d'un jour ou d'une semaine. Le résultat est là. Bella est ma femme, nous sommes heureux. Point, barre. Et quand à vous…. Vous allez regretter amèrement d'être allée voir Renée. Je vais vous coller un procès au cul après lequel vous ne vous relèverez pas !

Elle eut du mal à déglutir. Mais elle dit quand même :

-Osez vous dire que nos sources ne sont pas fiables ? Que ce n'était pas la voix de Renée, Bella ? N'était ce pas votre mère, que nous avions entendu !

-Renée n'est ma mère que parce qu'elle m'a éjecté de son putain de ventre ! A part ça elle n'a jamais rien fait pour moi ! C'est une vraie salope ! Une merde ambulante ! Elle ne sait rien de moi ! C'est mon père qui…

-Ah ! Parlons en de votre père ! Ne serait ce pas l'homme qui a assassiné un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années ?

Bella eut le souffle coupé. Un silence parcourut l'assistance. Moi-même je me figeais devant l'ampleur de la catastrophe… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tout puisse dégénérer à ce point ! Ce fut ma femme qui rompit le silence en sautant sur Ellen. Celle ci était restée assise dans son fauteuil qui se renversa sous l'effet du violent bond que Bella avait fait dedans. J'hésitais à les séparer. Des vigiles montèrent sur scène, c'est là que je les repoussais pour m'occuper moi-même de ma femme.

-Saloperie de journaliste ! C'était un putain d'accident ! Bordel ! Vous… N'avez pas le droit !

-Arrête Bella… Calme toi. Lui dis je, la retenant pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de nouvelles bêtises.

-Mon père est un homme merveilleux ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de le traîner dans la boue comme ça !

Les agents de la sécurité aidaient Ellen à se remettre debout.

-Mais les faits sont là ! Dit elle.

-Partons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Je portais Bella à bout de bras pour nous faire sortir de cette scène.

-Vous êtes vraiment scandaleux ! Nous affubla Ellen pendant que je portais ma femme à bout de bras et sortions de cette maudite salle d'enregistrement.

Nous retrouvions un semblant de calme en traversant le couloir. Alice et Jasper nous suivaient avec des visages très sérieux.

-Jasper, tu vas devoir te renseigner ! Lui dis je.

-Déjà fait. Ils l'ont payé 50 000 $.

Bella se débattit légèrement et je la lâchais. Elle continua à marcher seule, les épaules voûtées. Je passais mon bras autour de ses reins et la collais contre moi, l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne. Nous sortions à l'arrière du bâtiment pour ne pas avoir affaire avec des paparazzis.

Je fulminais… Si Renée était venue pour l'argent, j'aurais mieux fait de l'en offrir… Elle nous aurait laissé tranquille et n'aurait plus fait de mal à ma femme.

-Bella… Je n'aurais jamais cru que Renée soit capable de ça ! Disait Alice à peine étions nous arrivés à l'extérieur.

-Personne ne pouvait se douter de ça. En fait… A un moment… J'ai cru qu'elle avait changé.

-Je suis désolé, lui dis je, elle leva la tête vers moi et j'ajoutais.

-Je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi. Par contre, ta mère…. Et dire que Charlie aurait pu la noyer ce matin si nous n'étions pas intervenus…

Bella soupira.

-Ca nous aurait épargné plein de choses si tu avais laissé papa s'en charger.

-Je sais. Je suis un imbécile.

-Il n'y a que là que tu t'en aperçoives ?

-Hum… Oui. Tu es mariée à un idiot. Ca ne te dérange pas chérie ?

-Bon… Ce n'est pas grave. Je pense que je ferais avec. Sourit elle. Et puis, elle réussit toujours à embobiner les gens.

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait profité pour me dire « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Mais pas elle, ce n'était pas son genre… Elle préférait aller de l'avant. Et dans son cas, massacrer tout le monde.

Alice et Jasper nous suivirent jusqu'à la maison. Etant donné la situation pour le moins critique, tout le clan nous y attendait.

-Edward. Murmura Bella, affalée dans le siège.

Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures à talons et avait posé les pieds sur le siège.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon amour ?

-Promets moi que tu me laisseras la trucider.

Je souris.

-Non seulement je te laisserais faire, mais s'il le faut, je t'aiderais !

Elle sourit à son tour. L'atmosphère s'allégea instantanément.

-Merci d'avoir pris ma défense comme tu l'as fait.

-Chérie. Je sais que tout est faux. Et je te connais…

-N'empêche que ce qu'Ellen disait n'est pas faux.

-Il n'y a que mon argent qui t'intéresse ? Demandais je, fronçant les sourcils.

Elle émit un léger rire.

-Mais non… A propos du temps… Toute notre histoire s'est passée si vite. C'est vrai qu'on s'est précipité…

-Attend une minute… Nous nous aimons, non ?

-Heu… Moi oui…

-Moi aussi. Alors, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle posa la main sur ma cuisse et je tournais la tête pour lui sourire.

-Au moins après ça… Ca m'étonnerait que je me fasse à nouveau interviewée ! Enchaîna t-elle.

-Mais on va penser que tu es une traînée…

-Moi je m'en fous complètement de ce que les gens pensent de moi.

-Tu as raison. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable.

Nous rions, relâchant toute la tension que nous avions ressentis quelques instants plutôt.

Mes parents nous attendaient à la maison. Esmée vint nous ouvrir et elle serra ma femme dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement désolé ! Ca a du être terrible pour toi…

-J'espère que tu vas engager des poursuites contre le show d'Ellen ! Me dit Rose à mettais je un pied dans le salon.

-Jasper est déjà sur l'affaire. Lui souris je. Elle hocha la tête, soulagée.

-Bella… Je suis désolé. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment elle peut être ta mère.

-C'est vraiment pas votre faute. Et moi non plus j'ai du mal à le comprendre ! Elle me fait vraiment honte.

Bella s'assit sur mes genoux et je lui caressais les bras, comme pour la réchauffer.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda Emmet, lui tendant un verre d'eau.

-Humiliée… c'était atroce… Avec tous ces gens qui nous regardait…

-En plus c'était en direct ! Lui sourit mon frère. Si tu savais le nombre de personne qui regardait devant leur poste de télé !

-Emmet, s'il te plait.

-Non, il a raison. Coupa ma femme. Tout le monde doit voir en moi une sale arriviste…

-Pas nous ! Lui assurait Alice. Nous savons ce que tu vaux.

-Merci. Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que mes proches sachent la vérité. Les autres, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle. Avouais je, attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux et l'enroulant autour de mon doigt.

-A partir de maintenant, je limiterais mes interventions en publique que pour les affaires. Repris je.

Le téléphone de la maison sonna et Jasper alla décrocher.

-Tu peux aller à des émissions. Me dit Bella. Mais sans moi.

Je souris, repensant à toutes les insultes qu'elle avait faites… A bien y réfléchir, j'en avais du faire quelques unes aussi.

-Oh… Mince alors ! Fit mon frère. Nous le regardions, il semblait déçu.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda Rose.

-Ben… J'aime quand tu passes à la télé Bella. C'est toujours un évènement démentiel ! Et même si on entend que des bips quand tu parles, je peux facilement lire sur tes lèvres !

Bella éclata d'un rire épatant et communicatif. Elle posa la tête contre mon torse et je resserrais les bras autour d'elle.

-Bella...

La voix grave de Jasper était en parfait contraste avec l'atmosphère beaucoup plus détendue qui régnait.

Nous nous tournions tous vers lui. Bella se redressa.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est ton père. Dit il.

Je ressentis le frisson qui la parcourut.

-Il… Il a vu l'émission et… Sue était avec lui quand… Il a fait une attaque.

-Mon Dieu ! S'écria ma mère.

J'étais choqué ! Charlie était si… Robuste ! Et encore ce matin… Bella tourna tout de suite la tête vers moi… L'air hagard…

**Bella POV**

En moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour le dire, nous nous retrouvions dans un jet privé en direction vers l'hôpital de Seattle.

J'étais blottie contre Edward. Alice, Jasper, Emmet et Carlisle avaient tenus à faire le voyage avec nous. Esmé était restée avec Rose à la maison. Mais elles m'avaient témoignées leur soutien.

Quant à moi… J'étais fatiguée. Emotionnellement, ça avait été une très dure journée. Entre ma mère qui m'avait fait chier depuis l'instant où elle était arrivée et même après son départ… En passant par cette animatrice de télé aussi blonde que conne, jusqu'à l'appel de Sue pour nous dire que mon père avait eu une attaque. Je me sentais aussi nauséeuse que sur des montagnes russes.

Quoique, c'était peut être à cause de l'avion. J'avais horreur de ça. Mais là, c'était le meilleur moyen pour être le plus vite possible auprès de mon père.

Je me sentais si mal…

Edward était si tendre avec moi. Il me caressait le dos, m'embrassais de temps en temps, espérant pouvoir me consoler… Mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais hâte de retrouver mon père… Je craignais le pire… J'avais si peur qu'il meure…

J'appelais Sue pour lui dire que nous étions en route. La pauvre avait l'air si inquiète…

-Oh… Bella… J'ai si peur pour lui… Et tout est ma faute !

-Comment c'est arrivé ? Lui demandais je.

-C'était affreux… Comme nous mangions du poisson… Et à lav télé… Ellen a dit qu'il avait assassiné un jeune garçon… Je lui ai demandé si c'était vrai… Je me suis énervée et… Il a commencé à grimacer de douleur. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'étouffait à cause d'une arête ! Mais il avait une main sur sa poitrine… Et il est tombé ! Bella ! Tout est ma faute…

-Non, Sue. Il faut te calmer. On ne va pas tarder à arriver…

J'avais mal au cœur quand je raccrochais. Edward me regardait avec compassion. Il avait entendu ce qu'elle disait.

-Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fait pas. Essaya t-il de me rassurer.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Fis je, d'un ton plus brusque que je ne le souhaitais en réalité.

-Bella, je connais le personnel hospitalier de Seattle. Ils sont très compétents. Fit Carlisle.

J'hochais la tête. Alice vint s'asseoir en face de moi et serra ma main.

-Moi je peux t'assurer qu'il ira mieux. Ton père est très fort. Et très courageux. Il s'en tirera et pourra mettre une raclée à ta mère !

Je m'obligeais à lui sourire.

Mais rien ne pouvait me rassurer tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu. D'autant plus que j'étais en train de me reprocher ce qui était arrivé… Si je n'étais pas allée à cette fichue émission… Nous aurions peut être pu éviter tout ça.

L'avion atterrit enfin sur un terrain privé. Edward et moi prenions une voiture alors que les autres nous suivaient jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Aucun de nous ne parla sur le trajet. J'étais bien trop stressée et inquiète. Je me rongeais les ongles en regardant sans le voir le paysage défiler devant moi. Charlie comptait tellement pour moi… Et il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour surmonter la tragédie qui l'avait basculé dans l'alcool et dans les jeux… Tant de temps et tant de travail… Foutus en l'air par ma faute…

Je me précipitais à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Il ne me fallut pas trop de temps avant de trouver Sue, dans la salle d'attente. Elle était en larme. Un jeune médecin était en train de lui parler. Mon cœur manqua un battement. J'imaginais tout de suite le pire.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais je d'une voix tremblante.

-Sue se retourna vers moi, le visage inondé de larmes.

-Bella… Ton père... Il…

-Bonsoir. Me dit le médecin, coupant la parle à Sue qui était tombée dans mes bras.

-Je suis le docteur Biers. Je m'occupe de votre père. Monsieur Swan est dans un état critique.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il va s'en tirer ?

-Il a fait un infarctus du myocarde. Nous lui avons fait une angioplastie….

-Dites moi juste s'il va s'en sortir !

-Il est vivant pour l'instant mademoiselle. Et nous le maintenons sous surveillance.

-Je peux le voir ?

Le médecin me considéra un instant avant de me répondre :

-Oui. Mais pas très longtemps alors.

Avant de le suivre, je serrais brièvement Sue dans mes bras.

-Merci d'avoir été là… Lui murmurais je.

Elle était très émue et ne pouvait pas me parler. Mais nous éprouvions toutes les deux un peu de soulagement.

Je dus enfiler une blouse pour le voir.

Allongé sur le lit… C'était la première fois que je le voyais si fragile…

-Papa… Murmurais je, lui caressant doucement la joue…

Il était branché de partout… Il paraissait tellement faible…

Je restais en silence à coté de lui. Sans me rendre compte que des larmes coulaient à flots sir mes joues.

-Papa… Je t'aime. Accroches toi s'il te plait. Pour moi…. Sue aussi t'aime… On est là, on est près de toi… Alors ne nous lâche pas Charlie ! Je voudrais aller à la pêche avec toi ! Je sais que je refuse toujours, mais je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu décides d'aller pêcher, je viendrais avec toi. Allé ! Tu ne vas pas manquer cet épisode là ! Hum… Mon petit papa… S'il te plait…

-Bella…

J'essuyais d'un revers de manche mes larmes. Carlisle était arrivé. On lui avait déjà prêté une blouse et il pénétra dans la chambre en compagnie du médecin.

Je dus sortir de la chambre pour les laisser s'occuper de mon père.

Dans la salle d'attente, les autres Cullen étaient arrivés. Edward arrêta de faire les cent pas quand j'arrivais. Je courrais me réfugier dans ses bras.

-Edward… Murmurais je alors qu'il me serrait fort…

* * *

**Hum… Je vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?**

**Bon, même si ce chapitre est bien moins marrant que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

**Ben oui, fallait un rebondissement ! Ne m'en veuillez pas ! ^^**

**D'autant plus que je posterais rapidement la suite !**

**Merci INFINIMENT pour vos REVIEWS ! C'était très, Anti-Renée ! **

**Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai prévu une vengeance digne de ce nom !**

**Je vous embrasse TOUS !**

**PS : Ouais, je me fais un peu de pub ! **

**J'ai posté une vidéo sur You-Tube. Un montage, de devinez quoi ?**

**Twilight ! **

**Avec des scènes des trois films. Donc, ci ça vous dit ! Le lien est dispo sur mon profile !**

**Allé !**

**BisouXoXo !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella POV**

Edward me serrait dans ses bras tandis que sa famille me regardait avec pitié. Même si j'étais effondrée, une grande colère gondait en moi. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été la cause de son attaque. Parce que les Cullen voulaient avoir une bonne image. Parce qu'Edward tenait à ce que tout le monde me voit comme lui, il me voyait. Parce qu'ils voulaient… Dans ma vie, j'avais toujours fait passer les autres avant moi. Avec les Cullen, je n'ai jamais vraiment eut le choix… J'avais ridiculement tenté de leur résister. Et mes décisions depuis n'étaient que le reflet de ce qu'ils voulaient, de ce qu'Edward, attendait de moi. Pour lui, j'avais décidé de quitter mes boulots, pour lui, j'avais décidé de vivre à Forks que je détestais. Pour lui, je m'étais affichée publiquement. Et ça a toujours tourné au cauchemar… Et lui… Qu'avait il fait pour moi ?

-Je sais que c'est dur ma chérie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger.

Edward voulait me rassurer… Mais ce qu'il dit ne fit que m'énerver.

-Non… Tu ne peux pas être sur de ça… Tu ne l'as pas vu… Il complètement… livide ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Et puis… Ca fait un moment que tu me dis que tout va s'arranger. Mais c'est toujours le contraire qui arrive ! Et maintenant regarde ! Mon père est sur un foutu lit d'hôpital !

-Bella… Ne t'inquiète pas...

-Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver. Le coupais je.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Edward et moi nous nous observions.

Il voyait très bien où je voulais en venir et il soupira :

-Je sais que ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Mais ta mère…

-Renée ne s'intéressait plus à nous depuis belle lurette. Si tu n'avais pas voulu nous afficher tous les deux en public… Si tu m'avais laissé divorcer…

Voilà. C'était dit. Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Achevais je mentalement.

Alice me dit tout de suite :

-Bella, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

-Oh que si je le pense ! Et toi, ne me dis pas ce que je dois penser ou non ! J'ai laissé mon attirance envers Edward me gouverner assez longtemps comme ça…

-Mais on s'aime. Riposta ce dernier.

-Peut être, mais ça ne suffit pas.

-Bella, je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça. Continua t'il. Il fit un pas vers moi et je reculais de deux.

-Je dis ce que je veux ! Je vous aie laissé me dicter ma conduite…

-T'exagère, c'est pas nous qui t'avons dit de sauter sur Ellen ! Protesta Emmet.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est vous qui m'avait dit d'y aller ! Vous qui m'avez dit ce que je devais porter, ce que je devrais dire… Et moi, j'en ai marre. Je ne veux plus de ça ! Avant de vous connaître j'étais tranquille. Pas riche, c'est vrai, je conduisais une voiture pourrie t devais trimer pour joindre les deux bouts. Mais il n'y avait personne pour me dire quoi faire, quoi porter ni quoi dire ! Il n'y avait personne pour me prendre en photo à peine mettais je un pied dehors ! On me respectait ! On ne me prenait pas pour une traînée ! Je n'avais pas à passer des journées à faire les magasins que je déteste ! On ne me collait pas une étiquette sur le dos ! Personne ne s'intéressait au passé de mon père ! On ne faisait même pas attention à moi ! Tout allait parfaitement bien ! Et… Depuis que vous tes entrés dans ma vie… Je vis un vrai cauchemar !

Un lourd silence se fit entendre quand j'eus terminé.

-Tu as eu une journée difficile et tu es à bout. Observa Jasper. Tes paroles dépassent tes pensées.

-Non. Lui répondit sèchement Edward.

Je reprenais ma respiration, réalisant que j'avais crié si fort que le personnel qui se trouvait dans la salle d'attente nous fixait. Alice était livide et Emmet la tenait dans ses bras, la rendant encore plus petite. Jasper me regardait d'un air affligé. Et je croisais le regard d'Edward qui s'était avancé vers moi. Son expression était si sérieuse que ma gorge se noua instantanément. J'y étais allé fort… J'avais déballé toutes ces choses sans réfléchir aux conséquences…

-Au contraire, je crois qu'elle s'exprime en toute lucidité. Reprit il. Et tu as raison Bella. Je suis désolé si je ne t'ai apporté que des problèmes. Je suis désolé si je te fais souffrir. Et je suis désolé pour Charlie. Je te jure que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais… Je pense que nous devrions tout arrêter. Conclut il.

Je me raidis. Comprenant soudain ce qu'il signifiait.

-Quoi ? Demanda Alice d'une voix si aigue qu'elle perça mes oreilles.

-Oui, ça ne mène à rien. Ta vie avec moi sera médiatisée, quoi qu'on fasse. Et je sais que tu veux être tranquille. Alors, nous devons divorcer.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à déglutir. Il était plus que sérieux. Et pas un mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche.

-Edward… Tu ne peux pas divorcer. Dit Jasper dans son dos, posant une main sur son épaule tout en rivant ses eux sur moi.

-Si, il le faut. J'ai été égoïste. J'ai voulu te façonner Bella… Tout en sachant très bien que ce serait impossible. Tu es unique. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. J'ai adoré les moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Mais ça doit se terminer… Je suis vraiment désolé que ce soit de cette manière.

-Edward… Murmurais je… Cherchant quelque chose à dire… Un moyen de protester… Mais ma voix s'éteignît dans ma gorge.

-C'est bon Bella, tu seras plus heureuse sans moi. Tu le sais très bien. Le divorce était la meilleure des solutions. Et ce, dès le début de notre histoire. Ca m'arrangeait que tu restes ma femme…

-Mais, je… Tentais je à nouveau.

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres. Me réduisant au silence… Je réprimais mon envie de pleurer.

-Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'au bonheur que je ressentais avec toi. Mais moi, je ne t'ai pas rendu heureuse. Alors je te rends ta liberté. Divorçons.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire. Entendis je Alice dire.

Edward se tourna vers elle alors que je le regardais.

Qu'est ce que j'avais fat ! J'avais tout gâché ! J'étais une vraie conne ! J'essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de main.

Alice s'était avancée et se tenait à coté de Jasper.

-Vous n'avez jamais été mariés.

-Quoi ? Demandais je, croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Une fois le problème informatique résolu, on a découvert que tous les mariages étaient faux. Ce n'était qu'une association aléatoire de noms… Vous n'avez jamais été mariés.

Je restais bouche bée. Alors tout avait été faux… Je n'avais jamais été Madame Cullen !

Alice et Jasper me regardèrent. Si le visage de Jasper étaient insondable, celui d'Alice reflétait une grande déception et de la tristesse.

-Bien… Alors finalement… Tout est bien qui finit bien Bella. Me dit Edward. Sans me regarder toutefois. Il me tourna le dos et marchait vers la sortie, tout en ajoutant :

-Je t'enverrais tes affaires. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais plus te harceler…

Alice vint me voir alors que Jasper sortait sur un simple « au revoir ».

-Bella, je suis convaincue que ton père va aller mieux.

-Pardonne moi Alice…

-Je sais. Fit elle dans un sourire triste. J'ai aimé t'avoir comme belle-sœur. Excuse moi si… Je t'ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs…

Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras. Puis s'éloigna bien trop vite de moi. Emmet était resté en retrait. Il secouait légèrement la tête.

-Emmet… Commençais je en même temps qu'il disait :

-Bella…

Alors que je cherchais quelque chose à lui dire il reprit :

-Je te ramènerais ta voiture.

Il partit tout de suite après en me faisant un petit signe de la main.

La salle d'attente était presque vide. L seule rescapée était Sue. Nous nous regardions et elle demanda :

-Tu veux que je m'en aille aussi ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Non.

Lâchais je, m'asseyant sur le siège à coté d'elle. Elle me caressa tendrement le dos. J'étais dépitée… Avais je vraiment voulu ça ? Divorcer… Au départ, c'était ce que je souhaitais le plus… Mais j'avais appris à connaitre Edward. J'avais appris à l'aimer…

Il se trompait. J'avais connu le bonheur avec lui… Sa seule présence à mes cotés me comblait de joie. Je m'amusais avec lui, je l'aimais. Et j'avais été stupide.

-Une vraie conne. Admis je à voix basse.

-Bella… Il n'est pas trop tard, ça peut encore s'arranger.

-Non. Je ne crois pas que ce soit encore possible.

-Mais il est clair que vous vous aimez.

-Sue… Nous n'avons jamais été mariés. Lui dis je.

-Et alors ?

Et alors… Ca changeait tout. Pensais je. La bague que je portais était désuète. Les dernières semaines qui s'étaient écroulées avaient été absurdes.

Ils se passèrent des heures avant que Carlisle ne vienne nous voir. Il fut surpris de ne trouver que nous.

-Où sont ils passés ? Me demanda t-il.

-Ils… Ils sont partis… Je ne sais pas où… Vous deviez les téléphoner.

-Pourquoi ?

-Edward et moi n'étions pas mariés. Lâchais je.

-Oh… Vous l'avez appris…

-Vous le saviez déjà ?

-Jasper nous l'a dit aujourd'hui… Mais ça n'a pas d'importance Bella…

-Si, ça en a. CarliSle, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Votre accueil, votre gentillesse, votre aide… Mais ma place est ici. Auprès de mon père. Comment va-t-il.

-Son état est stable. Il réagit bien au traitement. Le pire est derrière lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura des séquelles.

-Merci Carlisme.

-Je t'en prie, le médecin qui s'occupe de lui est très compétent. Bella… T'es tu disputée avec Edward ?

-Oui. Nous… Nous avons rompus.

-Tu veux dire…

-C'est terminé entre nous. Le coupais je.

-Comme ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

-On s'est disputé et… La meilleure solution est de nous séparer.

-Mais Bella…

-C'est comme ça Carlisle. Vous n'y pouvez rien. Sue et moi voudrions voir Charlie avant de partir. C'est possible ?

-Oui…

-Merci encore. Lui souris je.

Sue répéta la même chose que moi et nous allions dans la chambre de mon père. Le docteur Biers s'y trouvait encore.

-Vous êtes toujours là !

-Oui. Le souris je rapidement…

Il était toujours comme je l'avais trouvé. Su fut submergée par l'émotion, elle alla le voir et embrassa légèrement son front, les larmes aux yeux. Je lui serrais la main, sans qu'il n'ait aucune réaction.

-Le docteur Cullen dit qu'il va s'en sortir… Fis je, regardant l'autre médecin qui avait les yeux rivés sur moi.

-Hum… Oui. Il est toujours sous l'effet de l'anesthésie. Mais il devrait normalement se réveiller sans complications. Il faut juste attendre.

Je hochais la tête. Je posais la main sur le dos de Sue… Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

-Tu entends ?

-Oui…

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Nous dit le docteur Biers.

-Il faudrait qu'on appelle un taxi… Murmura Sue, regardant toujours mon père.

Je songeais immédiatement à Edward et à sa voiture… A la façon dont il conduisait, son regard sévère sur la route, concentré et si…

-Je vous emmène ?

Je levais subitement les yeux sur le docteur.

-Oui, ce serait gentil de votre part. Lui répondait Sue…

Je percutais… Il proposait de nous ramener.

-J'ai fini mon service de toutes manières.

Le médecin était très gentil. Vraiment très aimable, il nous rassura pendant le trajet sur l'état de Charlie… Je lui racontais ses antécédents et il me sourit.

-Votre père est un homme courageux Bella.

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer docteur. Fis je, d'un voix fatiguée.

-Appelle moi Riley alors.

J'acquiesçais, sans répondre.

-Je t'ai vu à la télé… Et j'ai entendu votre dispute avec Cullen je veux dire.

-Oui… Moi qui veux être discrète, je ne réussis jamais à l'être.

-Je suis désolé. Me dit il soudain. C'est triste que vous vous soyez quitté comme ça.

-Tourne par ici Riley… Mon immeuble est juste là. Lui répondis je.

Sue s'était endormie sur le trajet, et j ne demandais qu'en aire autant. Riley proposa de la monter dans mon appartement au lieu de la réveiller. Il la déposa dans mon fauteuil. Je regardais tristement les vestiges du repas qu'avaient partagés Sue et mon père. Le poisson était entouré de mouches, oeil y avait du verre brisé par terre…

-Merci pour tout. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Lui dis je, attrapant le poison pour le jeter.

-Je peux t'aider su tu veux.

-Non… Lasse, e rangerais demain. Je tombe de sommeil.

-Bon… Et bien… On se revoit à l'hôpital.

-Oui. Merci encore. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Non. Je passais une nuit atroce. Rongée par les remords. Je faillis appeler à Edward à de nombreuses reprises. Sans en trouver le courage… Il me manquait tellement…

Riley avait raison. Charlie se réveilla sans séquelles… Quand nous arrivions à l'hôpital, le docteur était déjà au chevet de mon père. Et il était réveillé. Je fus si heureuse de le revoir. D'entendre à nouveau sa voix. De le sentir contre moi… Me serrer contre lui…

-Papa ! Ne le refais jamais plus un coup pareil… Le réprimandais je tendrement...

-A condition que tu me laisses tordre le cou de René… Me répondit il d'une voix faible.

-Je voulais le faire moi-même mais… Tout ce que tu veux papa…

Il était faible et passait presque trois semaines à l'hôpital. Nous venions tous les jours le voir. Et je voyais Riley aussi, tous les jours. Je finis par comprendre qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Mais je le repoussais toujours très gentiment. C'était un homme bien… Et moi j'étais une fille stupide qui avait laissé l'amour de ma vie me glisser entre les doigts.

Je commençais un nouveau job chez Gio. Je n'étais plus serveuse, je l'aidas en cuisine, pour ne pas que je m'affiche à nouveau en publique. Mike me collait moins et Angéla fut compréhensive. Elle m'apporta son soutien. Tant dans ma rupture avec Edward que dans le rétablissement de mon père. Jessica et Lauren ne travaillaient plus chez Gio. Ce qui était une excellente nouvelle. J'avais aussi repris mon travail avec James et Victoria. Mais je ne faisais plus dans le téléphone rose. J'étais médium… Je prédisais, seulement grâce aux dates d'anniversaire que votre ex petit ami allait revenir. Que vous alliez rencontrer l'homme de votre vie d'ici 72 heures… Et bla… Bla… Bla. Mais je mettais tellement de conviction que j'avais l'espoir que ça pouvait se réaliser pour eux.

J'envoyais souvent des mails à Alice, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ses messages étaient courts et répétitifs. Tout allait bien pour eux…

Et puis, je me rendis compte que mon père n'avait plus vraiment besoin de moi. Sue s'occupait très bien de lui. Et il se rétablit si vite… En le voyant, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il avait été au bord de la mort.

Edward m'avait envoyé plusieurs colis. Les boites de cartons s'accumulaient dans un coin du mur.

Jacob passait nous voir… Avec Leah. Ils rendirent quelques visites à mon père, passaient embrasser Sue, et me remonter le moral.

-Bella, t'as l'air tellement déprimée…

-Non Jake, tu te trompes, je vais très bien !

-On ne me la fait pas. Edward tire la même tronche que toi depuis deux semaines.

Je gardais le silence… Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander comment il allait…

-Bella, l'un de vous doit faire le premier pas ! Vous pouvez pas vous lasser dépérir comme ça !

-C'est pas aussi simple Jake.

-Si, ça l'est. C'st tellement simple que…

-Non. Il sera mieux sans moi

Jake soupira :

-Oh ! Vous êtes de vraies têtes de mules ! Vous tenez le même discours ! C'est pas vrai !

Mon père avait été très étonné de savoir qu'Edward et moi nous nous étions quittés. Mais il était d'accord pour dire que c'était mieux ainsi. D'autant plus qu'il pensait à sa revanche sur Renée. Personnellement, ça ne m'intéressait plus. Du moment où elle était le plus loin possible d moi… C'était l'essentiel.

J'appris par l'intermédiaire de la radio que l'émission d'Ellen était suspendue de la chaîne… Apparemment, Edward avait tenu sa promesse… C'était un homme de parole, songeais je, caressant inconsciemment le papier glacé du magasine people que je feuilletais…

Il m'arrivait de l'appeler… Souvent… Très souvent même. Et je tombais sur son répondeur. Alors j'écoutais sa voix. Et je raccrochais… Si il répondait… Je me retrouvais tétanisée, sans savoir ce que je devais lui dire… Et je raccrochais.

Je dormais très peu et Riley me dit, le jour où mon père sortait de l'hôpital :

-Fais attention à toi Bella… Je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir à la place de ton père… Je commence à te connaître. Et tu as le même sale caractère que lui…

-Tu te trompes Riley.

Il arqua un sourcil perplexe.

-Je suis pire qui lui. Souris je.

-Je n'en doute pas… Dis Bella… Maintenant que ton père n'est plus là… Quand vais je pouvoir te voir ?

-Oh… Je passais une main gênée derrière ma nuque… Riley me sourit.

-Et si je passais te chercher un samedi soir ?

-Je ne sais pas… Papa va avoir besoin de moi…

-Arrête de te chercher des excuses. Répondit le traître qui trépignait d'impatience sur la chaise roulant où il était forcé d s'asseoir jusqu'à c qu'il sorte de l'hôpital. Sue le poussait et me souriait.

-Bella se fera une joie de venir avec toi Riley ! Tu as besoin de te changer les idées ma puce.

-Bon… Alors va pour un samedi. Lui souris je. Mais j'ai pas dit de quelle année ! Précisais je.

Riley était gentil, il comprenait le message : je voulais de lui comme un ami. Je n'étais pas prête à aller plus loin.

-Soyez prudents. Dis je à Sue alors qu'elle avait décidé que mon père allait vivre chez elle le temps qu'il se rétablisse vraiment.

Je me rendais ensuite chez Gio. Et je reconnus tout de suite ma vieille bicoque ! Enfin ! Je désespérais de la revoir ! Je vis aussi la porche jaune garé juste à coté… Et ça signifiait aussi que… Ils étaient là…

Le carillon sonna mon entrée dans la pizzeria.

Je vis tout de suite Emmet. Et la blonde plantureuse avec son ventre énorme à coté de lui.

-Bella !

Je crus que Rose voulait m serrer dans ses bras. Elle me regardait avec tant de joie ans les yeux… Que je fus très surprise de sentir la gifle monumentale qu'elle me donna…

-Rose ! Gronda Emmet et la voix aigue d'Alice.

-Tu l'as bien mérité Bella ! Tu nous as fait souffrir idiote !

-Rose… Ca me fat tellement plaisir de te voir. Lui souris je, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Moi aussi. Admit elle.

-On est juste venu te remettre ta voiture. Me dit Emmet, fuyant un peu mon regard.

-Vous… Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Non, on s'en allait. Me dit il.

-Mais… Je viens juste d'arriver… Tentais je.

-Bella… Tu nous manques. Me dit Alice.

-Vous aussi vous me manquez.

-Alors reviens avec nous ! Essaya t-elle.

-Non. Je ne peux pas… Edward…

-Il ne sourit plus, on ne le voit presque plus, il parle d'aller au Brésil… Me dit Rose. Bella, on souffre tous ! Alors remettez vous ensemble ! Cria t'elle. Avant de se raidir… De tenir son ventre, et de baisser les yeux vers… La flaque d'eau qui jonchait le sol. Quand elle leva à nouveau la tête, nos regards se croisèrent…

-Bordel de merde ! Lâchais je.

**Hey ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à un chapitre de ce genre hein !**

**Ben oui ! Il fallait une rupture… Sinon ça devenait ennuyant… Enfin, c'est mon point de vue, hein… Je sais que vous, ce qui vous intéresse ce sont les retrouvailles, chose qui implique des réconciliations, ce qui signifie… Lemon… **

**Mais dans la vie l n'y a pas que ça ! Enfin…**

**Bon, bref ! Voilà ! J'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours ! Et je vous remercie encore de votre lecture !**

**C'est le dernier chapitre que je poste à mes 20 ans. Demain j'en aurais 21… Arf… Que le temps passe vite ! Déjà 1 an à vous écrire des fics, et toujours autant de plaisir pour moi !**

**A très vite !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella POV**

-Tiens bon Rose ! Tiens bon ! Criait Emmet.

-Oui maman, ils arrivent ! A Seattle. Oui, Bella est avec nous… Disait Alice à sa mère dans son blackberry.

-Aaaah ! Hurlait Rose.

-Courage… Murmurais-je.

Alice et Emmet étaient à l'avant de ma voiture. Rose avait la tête sur mes genoux alors qu'elle souffrait le martyre. Elle me serrait si fort les mais que je crus que je n'en retrouverais jamais plus l'usage.

De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, elle grimaçait… C'était effrayant.

-Allé Rose, respire.

Je lui disais comment faire, inspirant et expirant, comme je voyais le faire dans des films.

-C'est bientôt fini… Tentais-je de la rassurer.

-Bientôt fini ? Bella… Gronda t-elle. J'en ai deux comme ça...

J'eus du mal à déglutir, elle venait de me mordre la main.

Je retins mon cri de douleur et parvins à la lui reprendre. Emmet freina brusquement, Rose émit un hurlement et la voiture s'arrêta. Nous étions enfin arrivés. Alice sortit de la voiture et couru avertir les médecins de notre arrivée, Emmet ouvrit la portière et recula devant le spectacle que lui offrait sa femme.

-Mon Dieu ! Rose !

-Ne. Me. Regarde. Pas. Comme ça ! Tout. Est. De. Ta. FAUTE !

Je reconnus sans peine les infirmiers qui vinrent la chercher. Ces semaines que j'avais passées à l'hôpital auprès de mon père avaient marqué des esprits.

-Bella ! On te revoit déjà. Me sourit une infirmière.

On mit Rose sur un brancard. Elle criait toujours et obligea Emmet à la suivre.

Alice et moi restions dans la salle d'attente.

J'étais effarée par ce qui arrivait.

-C'est si soudain. Lâchais je, m'affalant sur un siège inconfortable de la salle d'attente.

-Bella, ça fait 9 mois qu'on les attend. Me dit Alice, sautillant devant moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Je veux dire que… C'est la première fois que je vous revoie depuis… Enfin, tu sais. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle accouche comme ça.

Nous gardions un silence gêné. J'avais plein de questions qui me brulaient les lèvres. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce que devenait Edward….

-Hey ! Bella !

Je sursautais en entendant Riley. Alice recula alors qu'il s'approchait de nous.

-Tu es déjà de retour ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Charlie ?

-Non. C'est pas lui qui m'amène ici. Mais plutôt ma… Mon… Une amie. Elle va accoucher.

-Vraiment ? De qui s'agit il ?

-De Rose. Cullen.

-La blonde avec le grand gaillard ?

-Oui. Tu les as vus ?

-Je les aie aperçus. Ne t'inquiète pas. Me sourit il. Ils sont entre de bonnes mains.

-Docteur Byers ! L'appelait une infirmière.

-On se revoit tout à l'heure. Ajouta t-il partant la rejoindre.

Je rejoignais mon siège. Alice s'était décidée à s'asseoir aussi. Elle jouait nerveusement avec son téléphone.

-Tu as entendu Riley. Tout va bien se passer. La rassurais je.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, avec une expression… De dégout ?

-Bella, j'ai une impression de déjà vu là. Et je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

Oui, effectivement. Moi aussi je me rappelais de notre dernière conversation. Nous étions au même endroit, et j'avais pété les plombs.

-Alice. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit. J'aimerais pouvoir tout effacer et reprendre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Vraiment ? Me demanda t-elle d'un air narquois.

-Oui. J'ai été une vraie conne. Une salope. Tout ce que tu veux…

Elle soupira.

-On est en partie responsable. On t'a mis une grosse pression, et Charlie n'a pas tenu le choc.

-Mais je me reproche sans cesse mon attitude envers vous.

-Nous, ça va. Même si personnellement. Je t'avoue que… Tu me manques un peu.

-Surement un peu ?

-Bon… Beaucoup. Admit elle. Nous nous sourions et elle reprit :

- Depuis ton départ tout est redevenu si calme… Et on a tous tendance à déprimer en voyant Edward s'éloigner de nous.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Oh… Il travaille beaucoup plus qu'avant, évite nos réunions de famille. Et passe de plus en plus de temps avec Bryce.

-Qui ?

-Hum… C'est sa nouvelle assistante. Il a renvoyé Alec. C'est vraiment une chic fille.

Une chic fille ? Une nouvelle assistante ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un.

-Elle le suit dans la plupart de se déplacements. C'est elle qui a eut l'idée du voyage pour le Brésil.

-Et… Physiquement ?

-Elle est très belle.

Très belle ?

-Je vois.

-Mais il est devenu tellement sérieux… Il ne s'amuse plus et tu lui manques terriblement.

J'hochais la tête. Je ressentais une grande culpabilité. Mais en même temps… Le savoir dans le même état que moi me rassurait… Me faisait espérer.

-Tu penses qu'il m'accepterait ?

-Non. Je ne le pense pas. Lâcha t'elle. Anéantissant l'espoir qui faisait battre mon cœur.

-Je sais qu'il le fera. Murmura t'elle, me donnant un coup de coude malicieux.

-Alice ! Tu es démoniaque !

-Je sais. Me sourit elle. Son téléphone sonna et elle se leva pour pouvoir parler à Jasper.

Toujours assise sur le siège inconfortable, je me mis à imaginer la façon dont j'allais parler à Edward… Lui avouer à quel point il me manquait, à quel point je regrettais…

-Bella !

Je levais brusquement les yeux, arrachées à mes pensées par la voix d'Esmée.

-Mon Dieu !

A peine étais je sur mes pieds qu'elle me serra très fort dans ses bras, m'étouffant presque. Mais e fut de voir Edward qui me coupa littéralement le souffle.

Debout aux cotés de Carlisle, il avait une expression insondable. Ses yeux étaient posés sur moi, mais je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait en moi. Une salope ou la femme de sa vie ?

-Ma chérie ! Tu n'es même pas venu me voir ! Me reprocha Esmée.

Elle me caressa le visage avec un sourire maternel qui me réchauffa le coeur. Au moins, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être la bienvenue dans sa famille.

-Je suis désolée Esmée.

-Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Bien. Lui souris je, réprimant très mal mes émotions.

-Et vous ? Comment vous sentez vous ? Demandais je, regardant tour à tour Carlisle et Esmée.

-A deux doigts de devenir grands parents. Me répondit il.

-Jasper a prit le deuxième jet. Entendis je Edward annoncer à Alice.

-Je sais. Lui dit elle. Il vient de me dire qu'l est dans l'avion avec Bryce.

Hum… Je serrais les lèvres. Soj assistante allait aussi venir…

Esmée et Carlisle s'écartèrent un peu nous laissant face à face.

-Salut Edward. Fis je, ne sachant pas trop quelle posture adopter.

-Bella. Tu… Tu as l'air en pleine forme… Il accompagna ses dires d'un geste vague vers moi.

-Ne dis pas n'importe qui ! Regarde la. Tu es toute blême. Affirma Esmée, me prenant la main.

-C'est Rose, elle m'a fait une vraie frayeur. Et avec Emmet au volant, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses. Souris je.

-Tu étais heureuse de retrouve ta voiture ? Me demanda Edward.

-Oui… Lui souris je timidement.

Après notre rupture et ces quelques semaines sans nous voir, il était très difficile d'engager une discussion. Nous nous observions quelques instants, sans savoir par où commencer. Je brulais d'envie de lui dire tous mes remords, et quand je trouvais enfin le courage de prendre la parole, le cri de joie d'Emmet m'en empêcha :

-Je suis papa !

Il bondit dans les bras de son père et sa mère. Son sourire remplissait son visage.

-Un garçon et une fille !

-Bravo mon fils ! Tu as fait du bon boulot ! Lui dit Carlisle, fier de lui.

-Félicitations ! Lui dit Alice alors qu'l l'embrassait.

J'allais vers lui en même temps qu'Edward avançait et au final nous nous retrouvions tous les deux serrés dans l'étreinte d'ours d'Emmet.

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! Lui dis je, retenant avec peine mes larmes.

-Et comment va l'heureuse maman ? Demanda son frère.

-Ouh ! Fatiguée, mais aussi heureuse que moi ! Si vous les aviez vus ! Ils sont si petits ! Nous dit il, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ils vont grandir si vite, tu verras. Fs je, lui tapotant sur le bras. Il me serra à nouveau et me leva dans ses bras. J'étais complètement prise au dépourvu. Il me déposa par terre et fit la même chose avec sa mère et sa sœur.

Pour retrouver mon équilibre, je dus prendre appui sur l'épaule d'Edward. Seigneur ! J'avais oublié à quel point il avait de larges épaules, si fortes, si puissantes. Je croisais ses regards… Ss yeux rieurs, ses lèvres retroussée sur ses dents parfaites. Son sourire… Je le lâchais tout de suite.

Il me tint le bras et je m'approchais de lui.

L'alchimie entre nous était si forte… Je me sentais attirée par lui comme s'il était un aimant.

-Heu.. Edward, je dois te parler. Lui dis je quand je retrouvais la parole.

-Je t'écouterais. Me répondit il tout simplement.

Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Il n'avait rien à me dire ou quoi ?

Sa réponse me désarçonna, mais bon, au moins je serais entendue… Et puis, après les horreurs que je lui avais dite, je devais m'estimer heureuse qu'il daigne m'écouter. Non ?

Enfin, encore fallait il savoir ce que j'allais lui dire !

**Edward POV**

J'étais très heureux pour mon frère. Rose et lui rayonnaient de bonheur. Leur chambre était trop petite pour tous nous recevoir, et Bryce avait donc préféré rester à l'extérieur. J'ignorais pourquoi elle avait tenu à venir, elle fréquentait très peu ma famille… Jasper était arrivé juste à temps pour notre première rencontre avec les nouveaux Cullen. Emmet les portait dans chaque bras, assis aux coté d'une rose éreintée. Il nous était très facile de deviner qui était qui. Tout de bleu on découvrait la mine fripée de Théo et toute de rose pouponnée, Léa ouvrait ses grands yeux bleus. Un fin duvet noir ornait son petit crâne alors que son frère était couronné de boucles blondes.

-Félicitation Rose. Fit Bella, déposant des baisers aussi légers que des plumes sur leurs joues.

-Merci Bella, je suis contente que tu sois avec nous pour ce moment. J'avais crains que tu rate ça.

Le sourire de Bella fit battre mon coeur à tout rompre. Elle me manquait terriblement. Ma maison était cruellement vide depuis son départ. A tel point que je passais mes nuits dans le salon, je ne parvenais même plus à monter à l'étage. Et la revoir aujourd'hui me rendait à la fois fébrile et désespéré.

J'aurais souhaité que nos retrouvailles se passent dans d'autres circonstances… J'aurais adoré la voir revenir à la maison, Repentante. Mais elle avait préféré rester à Seattle, et me harceler de coup de téléphone auxquels je n'arrivais pas à décrocher. D'ailleurs, elle raccrochait toujours. Je m'étais mis à travailler comme jamais. Bryce, ma nouvelle assistante était très efficace et elle avait beaucoup d'idées intéressantes. Et je désirais me rendre au Brésil visiter les favelas que nous devions transformer en logements décents. Toutefois, cette perspective ne me réjouissais pas, j'appréciait Bryce et son franc parlé. Mais elle n'était pas ma Bella. Sa fraîcheur et sa spontanéité me manquaient tellement… Je ne pu empêcher de pousser un soupir en la voyant prendre maladroitement Théo. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et j'eus l'impression de me fondre dans son regard chocolaté.

-Je lui souris et perçu des larmes dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres bougèrent et ses paroles me firent sortir de ma bulle :

-Oh… Merci Rose… Je… Je te promets que je serais à la hauteur.

J''eus la vague impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. La claque que je me pris dans le dos me fit comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

-Et toi tu seras un bon parrain d'accord ? Me demanda Emmet.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Bien sur ! Rose, c'est un grand honneur pour moi ! Lui souris je.

-Alice et Jazz, vous serez bien sur parrains et marraines de Léa. Annonça Rose.

-C'est merveilleux ! Tu vas voir, je ne laisserais jamais ma filleule porter des haillons ! Lui assura Alice.

-Je t'en prie Alice, ne lui fait pas peur elle vient juste d'arriver. Lui dit Bella.

-Je t'assure que si Théo savait ce qui l'attend avec une marraine comme toi, il retournerait dans le ventre de sa mère !

Elle était un peu plus à l'aise avec le bébé maintenant. Je me penchais sur son épaule et caressais du bout des doigts ses petites lèvres baveuses.

Bella sentait toujours aussi bon. Elle sa raidit un peu en sentant ma présence…

-Il est beau notre filleul… Hum ? Lui chuchotais je.

Elle tourna légèrement les yeux vers moi et je vis le rouge lui monter aux joues…

-Oh ! Laissez moi prendre une photo de vous !

Ma mère joignit le geste à la parole t nous immortalisa. Notre première photo depuis la rupture.

Je me redressais, le charme avait été rompu. Des infirmières entrèrent et nous firent tous sortir.

-Heu… Edward, est ce que je peux te voir un instant ?

-Oui, bien sur.

Alors que les membres de ma famille se rendaient dans la salle d'attente, je la suivais dans l'angle d'un mur.

-Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas l'endroit, mais il faut que je te parle.

Mais elle se tout. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Vas y. L'encourageais je.

-Je suis désolée. Lâcha t-elle.

Nous nous regardions et j'attendais qu'elle poursuive.

-J'ai vraiment tout caché et… Je regrette.

Je ne dis rien, me délectant de son gène et voyant très bien qu'elle cherchait un moyen de continuer.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire toi ?

-Je crois que tout a déjà été dit.

Je lus le trouble sur son visage.

-Edward, je… Tu…

-Oui Bella ?

Je m'approchais d'elle, elle respirait de plus en plus vite, et s'humecta sensuellement les lèvres.

-Tu me…

-Ah ! Tu es là !

Bella se retourna instantanément vers celle qui l'avait interrompue.

Bryce nous avait trouvé. Ses cheveux d'un roux intense ondulaient autour d'elle alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas décidé vers moi, sans un regard pour Bella.

-Je te cherchais pour et souhaiter toutes mes félicitations ! Bravo parrain !

Elle m serra dans ses bras devant Bella. Je vis cette dernière froncer les sourcils et serrer les poings. Je souris, rendant l'étreinte de Bryce.

-Merci. Je dois te présenter Bella.

Elle se détacha de moi et se tourna vers elle. Son visage était fermé. Elle nous fixait et quand elle posa les yeux sur Bryce, j'eus l'impression qu'elle aurait voulu la déchiqueter. Mais cependant elle réussit à se maîtriser et dit :

-Enchantée.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant ! S'enquit mon assistante.

-Pourquoi ? S'étrangla Bella.

-Tu m'as donné beaucoup de fil à retordre avec tout le scandale que tu as causé ma jolie ! Mais bon, je te félicite quand même, tu es marraine maintenant.

Bella avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle passa les yeux sur Bryce puis sur moi avant de river à nouveau les yeux sur elle.

-Je dois y aller. Lâcha t'elle.

Elle s'enfuit carrément d'un pas précipité vers la salle d'attente.

-Eh ben ! Fit Bryce. On dirait qu'elle a un balai dans le cul.

Je souris.

-Je crois qu'elle est jalouse. Lui expliquais je.

-Je sais. C'était pas ce que tu voulais chef ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Si… Amis je.

La savoir jalouse me rassurait. Ca signifiait qu'elle tenait encore à moi. Ca me redonnait l'espoir de la voir venir à nouveau vers moi…

-Tu es venue exprès pour la rendre jalouse ? Demandais je à Bryce. Nous marchions vers la salle d'attente d'un pas plus mesuré que Bella. J'avais passé un bras autour de ses épaules, au cas où Bella nous voyait.

- Bien sur que non, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je suis surtout venue t'informer que tout est réglé pour le Brésil. J'ai pu contacter le…

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus… Que faisait Bella dans les bras de ce maudit médecin ?

C'était bien ma veine. Je n'avais pas songé une seule seconde à ce qu'elle ait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ! Pas une fois je n'avais envisagé qu'elle refasse sa vie sans moi ! J'espérais juste que l'éloignement lui ferait comprendre que nous ne pouvions pas vivre l'un sans l'autre…

Bordel ! Je serrais la mâchoire.

-Ben sur qu'il peut venir ! Entendis je dire Emmet.

-On demandais je.

-Nous allons fêter dignement l'arrivée des bébés. Autour d'une pizza de Gio. M'apprit mon frère qui se frottait les mains.

-Mais nous n'avons pas loué de voiture. Intervint mon père.

-La mienne est sur le parking. Nous informâmes Bella.

Ils étaient venus à bord de sa chevrolet.

-Et je peux vous y emmener. Proposa Riley, si je ne me trompais pas.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assis à coté de lui, les poings serrés sur mes jambes alors que Bryce et Bella s'entendaient plus que prévu parlaient sur le siège arrière.

-Je te jure que j'aurais cassé la gueule à cette Tanya ! Franchement, assise sur le bureau d'Edward, recouverte de pétales de roses ! C'était une vision cauchemardesque. J'ai préféré changer son bureau après.

Le rire frais de Bella retenti, et je surpris que Riley la regarder dans le rétroviseur, un sourire bienheureux flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Elle a vraiment tout osé ! Dit Bella.

-Et qu'as-tu ait ? Demanda Riley.

-J'ai appelé la sécurité pour qu'ils l'éjectant à grands coup de pieds aux fesses ! Ce n'était pas joli à voir !

-Elle m'a laissée tranquille maintenant. Intervins je.

Riley me regarda.

-Et pour l'émission d'Ellen… Ca va reprendre, non ?

-Oui. J'ai laissé tombé les charges, marmonnais je.

-Le procès était bien trop difficile à gagner ! M'interrompit Bryce. Parce que franchement vu le nombre d'injures que vous avez fait... Surtout toi Bella !

-Je sais. Mais elle m'a fait chier. S justifia t'elle.

-Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle avait exagéré. Mais elle croyait dure comme fer que t'étais une bombasse qui en voulait qu'au fric d'Eddie.

-Une bombasse ? Moi ? Pouffa Bella.

-Ouais ! Et puis, je dois avouer que je suis une fan d'Ellen. Ca me faisait de la peine de ne plus regarder son émission. Admit Bryce.

-Mais elle fera son mea culpa quand elle reprendra l'antenne. Précisais je.

-quand est ce qu'elle reprendra l'antenne ? Demanda Riley.

J'avais l'impression d'assister à leur dialogue pourtant animé et d'être la personne la plus ennuyante qui soit. Toutes mes tentatives pour me faire un peu remarquer se soldaient par un échec.

J'assistais impuissant au dîner, obnubilé par Bell qui riait et semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Ce ne fut que lorsque je repérais les bagues que je lui avais offert à son annulaire que je repris espoir.

-Et je faisais partie de la croix rouge après le passage de Katerina…

Tant qu'à Riley, il captivait tout le monde avec ses nombreuses missions humanitaires aux quatre coins du globe…

-Vous êtes incroyable. Fit Bryce, visiblement impressionnée. Edward et moi comptons nous rendre au Brésil pour les mois qui viennent. Nous comptons reloger les habitants de favelas grâce à la fondation Cullen.

-C'est très noble de votre part. Dit Riley.

Bella éclata de rire à une blague que venait de lui chuchoter Emmet. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, elle redevint sérieuse.

-Ce qui m'embête c'est qu'ils partent plusieurs mois. Dit ma mère.

-Le temps passe vite, tu verras. La rassurais je.

-Combien de mois exactement allez vous partir ? Demanda Bella.

-Trois, si tout se passe comme prévu. Lui répondis je.

-Oh… C'est bien.

-Oui, c'est merveilleux. Fis je, fixant l'annulaire de Bella.

Tout le monde parlait autour de nous, mais je ne leur portais pas attention. Je voulais avoir une réponse, savoir si entre elle et moi…

-Bella, pourquoi tu portes toujours les bagues que je t'ai donné ?

-Je… Je voulais te les rendre, mais… Elles sont coincées.

Je me rendis compte qu'elle parlait avec moi.

-Coincées ?

-Oui, j'ai tout essayé, le savon, l'huile… Mais rien à faire. Elles sont comme soudées à mon doigt.

-Tu pourrais toujours les faire couper. Conseilla Alice.

-J'y ai pensé, mais j'ai peur que mon doigt parte avec les bagues.

Elle y avait pensé ? Ce simple fait montrait qu'elle m'avait rayé de son cœur…

-Je le recoudrais sans problèmes. Lui sourit Riley.

Quand a lui…

S'en était trop pour moi. Je me levais brusquement.

-Tu peux les garder Bella.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouvais un moyen de les enlever.

-J'ai dit que tu pouvais les garder.

-Je ne veux pas avoir quelque chose que je ne mérite pas. Et comme tout est fini entre nous…

-Donc ça ne compte plus pour moi. Même si tu les enlevais, je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas avoir quelque chose qui me rappelle notre faux mariage.

-Tout n'était pas faux. Murmura t-elle, le visage impassible.

-Emmet, embrasse Rose et les bébés, on se revoie demain, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

-Edward… Où vas-tu ? Me demanda Bryce.

-J'ai envie de marcher un peu. Où as-tu pris nos chambres ?

-J'ai réservé au Hamilton.

-Bien. Bonne soirée à tous. Fis je, sortant du restaurant, seul.

Je marchais un long moment. Tentant de tirer mes idées au claires.

J'aurais voulu que Bella se remette avec moi. Mais elle semblait heureuse avec Riley. Et son bonheur, c'était ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde… Et si je devais sacrifier le mien… J'étais prêt.

Sans m'en apercevoir, j'étais arrivé devant chez elle… Et ce fut sans surprise que je vis Riley la déposer sur le trottoir face au mien.

Elle lui sourit, et lui fit signe de la main alors qu'il s'en allait. Encore heureux qu'il ne montait pas !

Je me cachais derrière un poteau quand soudain e la perdis de vue… Elle était déjà montée ? Elle avait fait vite ! Je levais les yeux, attendant de voir les lumières de son appartement s'allumer d'une minute à l'autre quand :

-Edward, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

J'eus beaucoup de mal à déglutir en la découvrant debout devant moi.

-Je me cachais. Lui avouais je.

-Tu es stupide ! Je te voyais depuis des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Tu exagères.

-C'est vrai. Mais faut avouer que ce n'est pas une bonne cachette !

-J'ai jamais été très doué à ce jeu.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda t'elle à nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai marché et je me suis retrouvé ici.

-Je suis sur que Bryce t'attend, si tu veux, je t'appelle un taxi.

-Non, je ne suis pas très loin du Hamilton.

-Elle est très sympa. Me dit elle.

-Riley n'est pas mal non plus.

-Papa vient de téléphoner. Me dit elle soudain.

-Il va mieux, non ?

-Oh oui ! Il pète la forme. Il m'a appris qu'il va se marier avec Sue.

-Wow ! C'est pas un peu…

-Précipité ? Me sourit elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il dit qu'après avoir vu la mort, il veut vivre au maximum. Sue est d'accord. Que demander de plus.

-S'ils s'aiment, alors c'est l'essentiel. Lui dis je.

Il y eut un silence très gênant. Et je décidais que ça ne nous menait à rien…

-Je dois y aller.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas de taxi ?

-Non, c'est bon. Bonne nuit.

-A toi aussi…

Je lui tournais le dos, et m'en allais. Quand elle murmura :

-Tu m manques.

Je me retournais tout de suit.

-Quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-T'as entendu ?

-J'ai une ouie très fine. Alors, qu'as-tu dit ?

-Que…

Elle prit une profonde respiration et s'avança vers moi.

-Et puis merde ! Tu me manques Edward ! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais j'aurais voulu être ta femme ! J'aimais être Madame Cullen ! Et les bagues elles ne sont même pas coincées, je ne veux pas les enlever.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était de sourire…

-Oh… Ma Bella…

Il n'avait suffit que d'un pas pour que je la serre enfin dans mes bras. Là où elle devait être.

* * *

**Hum… Je ne pouvais pas tout vous mettre tout de suite ! On garde encore un petit peu pour la fin.**

**Merci. **

**Oui.**

**Merci à tous et à toutes ! Votre lecture, vos Reviews, merci infiniment.**

**A bientôt pour le prochain et dernier chapitre !**

**BisouXoXo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Excusez moi du retard. Mais mon ordinateur m'a laissé tombé. L temps pour moi d'en racheter un nouveau et de rattraper tout mon travail, me voilà revenue.**

**C'est donc le dernier chapitre. **

**Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre lecture et d'avoir suivi cette ce malgré l'attente et les fautes.  


* * *

**

**Edward POV**

-Je t'aime Bella. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué… Soupirais je dans ses cheveux.

-Je l'imagine très bien. Fit elle. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester ici.

Je me séparais d'elle. Je m'aperçus que nous étions toujours sur le trottoir devant sa maison. Bras dessus bras dessous, nous montions à toute allure chez elle.

-Où est ton père déjà ?

-Avec Sue. Tu as toujours peur de lui ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Ripostais je.

-Hum… C'est ça.

-Non, sans blague ! J'ai juste peur qu'en me revoyant avec toi il fasse une seconde attaque. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé il doit bien être le seul à avoir accepté notre rupture.

Bella se concentra à retrouver ses clés pour ouvrir la porte. Quand elle les eut en main elle admit :

-Et bien à vrai dire… Oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas. A l'heure qu'il est ils doivent être en train de fêter leurs fiançailles comme il se doit et puis…

Ses paroles se perdirent dans le baiser que j'eus le plaisir de lui prodiguer. La douceur de ses lèvres, les effluves de son parfum son petit corps parfait… Tout ce qui faisait d'elle ma Bella m'avait cruellement manqué. Elle me tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur et me plaqua contre le battant clos. Elle m'embrassa si voracement que je compris que je lui avais certainement manqué aussi durant ces dernières semaines.

Lorsque nos bouches se détachèrent j'étais incapable de parler. Mon désir d'elle avait la force d'une tempête. Elle enleva ses vêtements en même temps que les miens tombaient Dieu sait où. Nous nous regardions cependant avec la même flamme ardente qui brillait dans les yeux. Elle se pressa contre moi s'accrocha à mes épaules quand je l'embrassais à nouveau. Je laissais glisser mes mains sur sa peau fine et délicate, englobant ses seins à pleines mains. Elle gémit et se sépara de moi. A son sourire mutin mon cœur eut un raté. Elle me repoussa tendrement sur son canapé. Je la soulevais par les hanches et la plaçais à cheval sur moi. Je me sentis défaillir au moment où sa chair moite et docile se referma autour de moi. Bella renversa sa tête et se mut d'avant en arrière, dansant sur moi. J'aimais la voir ainsi, naturelle, ivre de plaisir. Un plaisir si fort qui me faisait vibrer avec elle, de tout mon être et de toute mon âme. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de lui en donner plus. Je m'approchais de sa poitrine et léchais avec gourmandise chacun de ses seins. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans mon dos, et ses cris de plaisir accentuaient la frénésie de mes coups de reins. Je tirais sur mes limites, je voulais la sentir jouir. Ainsi, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se contracta autour de moi et cria on nom que je m'abandonnais à cette volupté que je ne pouvais ressentir qu'avec Bella.

-Edward… Ces semaines sans toi ont été invivables.

-En tout cas je suis heureux que tu aies survécue.

Elle émit un léger rire et je la serrais fort dans mes bras. Elle était à nouveau à moi et cette certitude me faisait un bien fou. Un frisson la parcourut et je me rendis compte quelle devait avoir un peu froid. Je me levais avec elle dans mes bras pour aller nous coucher dans la chaleur de son lit.

Bella était crevée et l'effort physique que lui avaient demandé nos ébats l'avait achevée. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et je la regardais sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil. C'est à peine si je pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Je craignais de me réveiller et de m'apercevoir que ce qui s'était passé n'avait été qu'un merveilleux rêve .

J'avais tant souhaité que nous soyons à nouveau ensemble. Et maintenant je ne voulais plus commettre la moindre erreur. Si Bella ne se plaisait pas à Forks, j'étais prêt à déménager. Si elle voulait continuer à travailler chez Gio, ça ne me posait pas de problème… Je serais à son écoute et ses désirs allaient être des ordres.

-Edward… Souffla t'elle contre mon cou.

Je levais la couette sous laquelle elle se cachait pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Allongée sur moi, occupée à déposer des baisers ça et là sur ma peau se trouvait ma précieuse Bella.

-Bonjour ma Bella ! M'exclamais je. Qu'est ce que tu fabrique là-dessous ?

Elle leva la tête vers moi et me sourit.

-Je cherchais le poteau derrière lequel je dois me cacher.

Devant sa réflexion j'éclatais de rire. Un rire qui s'étrangla lorsqu'elle dit :

-Ah ! Je l'ai trouvé.

Ses doigts habiles avaient trouvés mon sexe érigé et je gémis. J'adorais cette sensation. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

-Oh ! Bella, arrête et viens plutôt par ici… Fis je, essayant de la ramener vers moi.

-Pas avant que je t'aie dis bonjour comme il se doit.

Ma respiration était haletante tant j'étais excité par un tel réveil. Ses doigts habiles me procuraient de délicieuses caresses, sa bouche se referma sur mon sexe, me donnant un plaisir indicible. Je glissais les doigts dans la masse soyeuse et désordonnée de ses cheveux et m'abandonnais aux sensations qu'elle m'offrait. Mais j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau égoïste. Avant que l'extase ne me consume complètement je me redressais et l'attirais à moi.

Bella était pudique et elle avait toujours eu la manie de mettre quelque chose sur elle après l'amour. Et je fus émerveillé par le petit machin qu'elle portait. Elle du le comprendre car elle me demanda :

-Ca te plait ?

-Et comment !

Je la pivotais de façon à ce que je me retrouve sur elle et lui volais un baiser. Puis je m'intéressais à son merveilleux corps. Je la caressais à travers le tissu soyeux de sa nuisette. Frottant la soie sur sa peau délicate. Je passais sous la couette, pour découvrir de nouvelles dentelles. J'embrassais son entrecuisse déclanchant de merveilleux gémissements de sa part. J'allais prolonger son moment de délectation quand je reçu un grand coup sur la tête. J'allais sortir de la couette pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait quand elle s'écria :

-Papa ! On ne t'avait pas entendu rentrer !

-Qui ça on ?

-Heu… Façon de parler.

J'étais figé dans ma position, espérant de tout cœur que mes pieds ne dépassent pas de la couette qui soit dit n passant commençait à m'étouffer.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Bella ?

-Hein ? Rien ! Pourquoi ?

Bella lâcha un petit rire nerveux. J'aurais bien aimé la voir. La connaissant elle aurait préféré être à ma place. Pour une fois que j'avais trouvé une bonne cachette. Je bougeais légèrement et Bella écarta un peu plus les jambes pour qu j'ai plus de place et me fonde sous son épaisse couette alors que j'entendais bien les pas de Charlie dans sa chambre.

-Parce que tu ne me poses aucunes questions à propos d'hier soir ! Répondit il.

-Et si on allait dans la cuisine ?

Bella remua un peu, faisant mine de se lever.

-Sue était magnifique. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé revivre un tel bonheur. L'idée de mariage m'est venue comme ça. Ca a fait tilt et je le lui ai demandé. Et devine quoi ?

-Elle a dit oui. Lui répondit Bella. Papa, je suis sure qu'on sera mieux assis autour de la table.

-J'imagine que tu as à me parler. Fit Charlie.

Sa voix sonna bien trop roche. Et quand le lit s'affaissa, je compris avec horreur qu'il s'était assis.

-Ca ne se passe pas comme tu veux avec Riley ? Voir cet idiot d'Edward t'a fait quelque chose ?

-En fait il ne se passe rien avec Riley, si tu préfère on peut s'asseoir dans le salon. Insista t-elle.

Je remarquais qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit que je n'étais pas un idiot. Le pensait elle ?

-Mais je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien. Continua son père d'une voix plaintive.

Je soupirais le plus doucement possible. J'avais drôlement chaud sous cette couette, sans compter que j'avais la tête qui me grattait.

-Papa, tu ne crois pas que nous serions mieux à table ?

-Chérie, tu devrais profiter de m'avoir encore un peu pour toi.

Je sentis une main me caresser le dos. Hum… Ca devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

-Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as envoyé balader Edward ? Rit il. Il accentua sa caresse puis s'arrêta avant de me tâtonner le dos.

-Qu'est ce que…

D'un geste brusque il repoussa la couette. Lorsque mon visage fit dégagé, je levais les yeux sur lui. Il bondit instantanément du lit. Choqué de me trouver entre les cuisses de sa fille en tenue d'Adam. Je me redressais, pas totalement, de peur qu'il fasse une nouvelle attaque.

-Bonjour Charlie.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Papa, je… Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Bella, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

-Tu l'as ramené ici ?

-Papa… On s'est réconcilié.

Charlie me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'eus un peu de mal à déglutir mais parvins à lui dire :

-Je sais que tout ne s'est pas bien passé la première fois, mais je vous jure que je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse. S'il le faut je viendrais vivre ici pour qu'elle soit près de vous. Je renoncerais à tout, elle aura une vie de rêve.

-Elle ne passera plus à la télé ? Demanda t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vous promets de la tenir à l'écart de tous médias.

Charlie soupira et regarda sa fille.

-C'est ce que tu veux aussi ?

Bella acquiesça.

-Je ne veux plus être séparée de lui papa.

Il soupira et se gratta la tête.

-Okay…

Je me levais, prenant soin de m'enrouler dans les couvertures.

-Vous acceptez donc de me donner la main de votre fille ?

-Si elle veut te donner Edward. Mais ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal.

-Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable Charlie et il ne me viendra jamais à l'idée de la faire souffrir.

Bella se racla la gorge et nous nous tournions vers elle.

-On pourrait continuer cette conversation dans la cuisine ?

-Oui.

Charlie sortit tout de suite et Bella et moi restions un instant en silence après qu'il eut claqué la porte.

-Ca aurait pu être pire. Finis je par lâcher.

-Oui, ça c'est sur.

-Et… A propos de ce que j'ai demandé à ton père.

-Edward, il faut que je file prendre une douche. J'ai posé tes affaires sur la commode. Continua t'elle, s'éclipsant dans sa salle de bain.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Charlie ne s'était douté de rien. Bella avait du se réveiller avant moi, et était passée au salon récupérer tout ce que nous y avions laissé la veille. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait rien trouvé louche.

J'enfilais jean t chemise et respirant profondément, je sortis de sa chambre.

Charlie était assis à table devant une tasse de café fumante qu'il observait comme s'il pouvait lire dedans.

J'avançai doucement et il leva subitement la tête.

-Je savais que vous vous retrouveriez. Au fond je sais bien que tu la rendra heureuse.

-Vraiment ?

Alors là j'étais très surpris. Mais il sourit.

-Ouais, de toute façon tu n'auras pas le choix ! Un café ?

-Volontiers.

Je m'installais en face de lui.

-Toutes mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles. Dis je alors qu'il versais du café dans une tasse pour moi.

-Merci. Du sucre ?

-Non. Leah et vous vous entendez bien ?

-Très bien. D'ailleurs Jacob et elle sont passés au stade supérieur.

Je souris. Contre toute attente, j'avais gardé contact avec lui ces dernières semaines pour avoir des nouvelles de Bella. Je savais donc que Leah et lui allaient emménager ensemble.

-C'est super.

-J'espère que la nouvelle de votre réconciliation ne va pas décevoir Riley. Observa Charlie.

-Bella m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

-Et c'est le cas ! Intervint elle.

Sortant de la salle de bain, aussi fraîche qu'une rose. Elle nous regarda son père et moi d'un air dubitatif. Puis elle avança pendant que son père disait :

-Mais Riley a peut être pensé qu'entre vous…

-Non papa. Je t'assure que non. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas du boulot ?

-Tu agis comme si tu voulais te débarrasser de moi Bella.

-C'est le cas.

-Eh bien non, figure toi que je ne travaille que ce soir. Ca me laisse le temps pour digérer votre réconciliation.

Je buvais son café pendant qu'ils continuaient leur échange.

-Et comment tu le prends ?

-Pas trop mal, je me dis qu'il y a toujours des solutions si ça tourne mal. Par exemple je pourrais empoisonner Edward pour qu'il ne puisse jamais plus te mettre le grappin dessus.

Devant sa révélation je faillis m'étouffer avec le café. Je toussais pris de panique à l'idée que le café était peut être empoisonné. Bella me tapa très fort dans le dos, préoccupée par mon sort. Mais ça allait déjà mieux.

-L'étouffement n'est pas une mauvaise idée non plus. Disait Charlie alors que j'avas les larmes aux yeux.

-Papa ! Gronda Bella. Tu as empoisonné son café ?

-Non. Grommela t-il, me soulageant d'office. Mais j'aurais pu. Grommela t-il.

Je me levais. Entre Charlie et moi, il existera toujours ce fossé, mais ses yeux plissés par le plaisir de me faire paniquer rendait ma relation avec Bella toujours plus passionnante. Il aimait sa fille presque autant que moi et je savais qu'il n'oserait pas lui faire du mal. Du moins je l'espérais, il en allait tout de même de ma survie.

-Un autre café Edward ?

-Non merci Charlie. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Il ne fit rien pour m'en dissuader et je me tournais vers Bella.

-A plus tard.

Je me penchais vers elle et déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Comme j'aurais souhaité prolonger ce moment !

Mais c'était impossible avec son père en face de nous.

-Je t'aime. Me chuchota t'elle.

-Pas autant que moi.

-Si j'étais toi je n'en serais pas si sur. Marmonna t-elle avec une moue craquante.

Je me détachais avec difficulté.

-Bye. Fit elle alors que je fermais sa porte.

-Bye. Fis je à mon tour.

Comme l'amour pouvait rendre niais !

Je pris un taxi et me rendis à l'hôtel où Bryce avait réservé. J'étais sur un petit nuage ! J'entrais dans la suite en chantonnant. J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir avant de partir à l'hôpital voir mon filleul.

C'était donc naturel que je me déshabille pour entrer sous la douche. Le seul inconvénient était que la salle d bain était déjà occupée. Riley et Bryce s'embrassaient langoureusement enroulés dans une serviette.

Ca aurait pu être pire, ils auraient pu être nus ou en train de…

-Aaah ! Cria Bryce. Je refermais tout de suite la porte et dit :

-Désolé ! J'ignorais que vous étiez là dedans !

Attendez… J'étais tellement transporté de joie par le bonheur retrouvé avec Bella que je tardais un peu à réaliser.

Il s'agissait de Bryce et de Riley… Le même médecin que j'avais cru intéressé par Bella ?

Je reçu confirmation quand il sortit de la salle de bain. Habillé cette fois ci.

-Eh bien ! Riley ! Si je m'attendais à ça !

-Bonjour Edward. Navré du spectacle que nous vous avons donné.

-Oh, ça… Je n'ai rien vu. Si ce n'est que vous vous entendez très bien avec Bryce.

Il se grata la tête, gêné me semblait il.

-Ed ! T'es pas rentré hier soir. Fit Bryce n sortant de la salle de bain drapée dans son peignoir.

-Contrairement à toi. Souris je. A vous. Rectifiais je.

-Ouais. Mais tu sais ce que nous avons fait au moins. Par contre moi je ne sais pas où tu as passé la nuit. Me dit elle.

Je ne me démontais pas et leur appris :

-J'étais avec Bella bien sur ! Qui d'autre ?

**Bella POV**

Une pizza à la main j'avançais d'un pas dansant dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas plus heureuse que moi !

La veille encore je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible et maintenant, j'étais aux anges. Tout c'était merveilleusement bien passé. Et j'allais voir mon filleul et ma future belle sœur. Enfin, si Edward daignait me poser la question.

Toute contente j'entrais dans la chambre et découvrais que Rose avait déjà la compagnie de Riley.

-Bonjour ! M'exclamais je.

-Bonjour Bella. Me sourit Riley.

-Salut ! Qu'est ce que tu m'amènes ? Demanda Rose, dont les yeux pétillaient.

-Comme hier soir nous sommes allés chez Gio t que tu s restée ici, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Je posais la pizza sur sa table t demandais à Riley :

-C'est pas grave ?

-Du tout.

Il notait quelque chose sur son dossier et me demanda :

-Où sont les bébés ?

-Emmet st allé au bain avec les infirmières. Il ne devra pas tarder.

-Rose !

-Edward ! Bryce. Fit Rose avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme en découvrant cette dernière.

Edward était venu avec de nombreux ballons et je lui adressais un sourire timide alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser Rose.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si j'étais passée sous un camion. Répondit elle. Mais à part ça je vais bien !

Pour toute preuve Rose ouvrit la boite de pizza et attrapa une part.

-Bonjour ! Fit Alice faisant irruption dans la chambre avec un ours en peluche plus grand qu'elle alors que Jasper suivait derrière avec un autre.

S'en suivit d'Esmée et de Carlisle emmenant des sacs cadeaux. La chambre de Rose se remplie de bruits jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet arrive en poussant les bébés.

Comme ils dormaient nous baissions tous d'un ton. Ce ne fut alors que murmures et chuchotements :

-Alors Edward, où es tu allé la nuit dernière ? Demanda Emmet.

-J'ai marché un peu, sans but précis. Fit il, évasif.

-Et toi Bella, tu as bien dormi ? Me demanda Alice.

-A merveille ! M'enquis je. Mais nous devrions nous intéresser à Rose.

-Je t'en prie tout le monde ici sait que mes nuits vont être un calvaire avec ces deux nourrissons plus leur père. Par contre on se demande ce qui a bien pu te faire dormir aussi merveilleusement.

Je voyais très bien où ils voulaient en venir. Mais même si nous n'en avions pas parlé Edward et moi, au regard qu'il me décocha je compris que je pouvais les faire mariner.

-Peut être la perspective d'être marraine ! M'exclamais je doucement.

-Quelle heure es tu rentré ? Demanda Esmée à son fils.

-Tard. Ou très tôt.

-Bon, je vais me chercher un café. Déclara Bryce en se levant juste après que Riley se soit éclipsé. Après la nuit que j'ai eu je tombe de fatigue. Continua t'elle, semant le trouble derrière elle.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as passé la nuit avec elle ? Demanda Jasper se redressant soudainement.

-Nous partageons la même suite. Répondit Edward.

-Mais Edward ! Commença Esmée qui fut coupée par Carlisle :

-Nous pensions que revoir Bella te fera réaliser ce que tu as à faire !

-Papa, je fais ce que je veux.

-Non. Edward. Non. Reprit Alice. Tu dois être avec Bella. Pas. Avec. Bryce !

-Ouh ! Ouh ! Je suis là ! Dis je, leur faisant des signes de la main.

-Et comment peux tu rester là sans rien faire ? Me gronda Rose.

-Ouais, je t'imaginais déjà comme une petite sœur. S'insurgea Emmet. Tu vas le laisser filer au Brésil avec la rouquine ?

Je regardais Edward qui se pinçait les lèvres, les yeux rivés vers moi.

-J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire hier soir. Répondis je. C'est Edward qui n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout.

-Comment ça ? Fit il, fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu sais bien.

-Non. Persistait il.

-Si tu le sais ! Tu fais juste l'imbécile et veut que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Ne compte pas là-dessus.

-Bella, je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure solution.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la première fois s'est mal terminée.

-Mais tout était faux !

-Je te rappelle que tu n'en voulais pas au départ.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Maintenant je le veux.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Nous interrompit Jasper.

Ils nous regardaient tous, sans rien comprendre à ce que nous disions.

Bryce revint avant que nous ayons terminé.

-Finalement je vais partir. Edward, je peux te parler une seconde ? Edward accepta et ils sortirent un instant.

-Quel toupet ! Rechigna Esmée.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Je me concentrais sur la bouille de mon filleul puis regardais si Edward en avait encore pour longtemps. Notre conversation était importante !

Lorsque je vis Riley en arrière plan focaliser son regard sur le postérieur de Bryce, ça fit Tilt dans ma tête.

-Bella, réagis bon sang ! Me supplia Alice.

-Je… Je crois que Riley…

-Non ! Pas Riley, Edward. Edward. Fit Alice, prononçant le prénom de son frère lentement, comme pour me le faire entrer dans la tête.

-Alice, je crois que Riley et Bryce sont ensemble. Lâchais je.

Edward réapparut et demanda :

-Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?

-Là je crois que c'est nous qui avons loupé quelque chose. Dit Carlisle.

Je soupirais et avançais vers Edward. Bon, si c'était moi qui devais le faire, pourquoi pas !

-Edward, marions nous.

Il arqua un sourcil et je vis sa lèvre supérieur se retrousser légèrement.

-C'est une question ou un ordre ?

-Un ordre.

-Dans ce cas je ne peux pas refuser.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa. Seul le cri de joie d'Alice avait la force de nous arracher l'un de l'autre. Alice, mais aussi Emmet qui me leva du sol pour m'écraser dans se bras. Esmée qui m'embrassa plusieurs fois. Jasper et Carlisle, plus modérés que les autres, mais tout aussi expressifs.

Avec ce vacarme, les bébés se réveillèrent bien entendu. Mais leurs pleurs n'étaient pas insupportables. C'étaient des Cullen, ils vouaient se faire remarquer, c'est tout.


	26. FIN

**Bella POV**

Il pleuvait. Rien de nouveau à Forks.

Papa et moi sortions de la voiture. Heureusement qu'au lieu du blanc j'avais opté pour du bleu. Avec arrière pensée bien sur. Edward en raffolait. C'était Jacob qui conduisait et il nous rejoignit tout de suite avec un parapluie.

-Ce mariage est béni ! Nous sourit il.

-Hum… Bougonna papa.

-Tout va bien se passer. Le rassurais je.

-Mais oui Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, je passe devant. Leah m'attend.

Je levais les yeux sur papa et lui prit le bras.

-Allé, détend toi. C'est un mariage, pas un enterrement.

Il prit une goulée d'air frais. Lorsqu'il me parut requinqué une voix que je voulais oublier retentit.

-Charlie ! Bella !

-Renée. Grinçais je entre les dents.

Elle apparut, elle était en blanc ! Enfin, un défunt blanc. Elle avait du tomber car des taches d'un marron douteux empreignaient sa robe décolletée.

Nous avions appris qu'elle avait divorcée de son Phil. Ce dernier avait compris à quel genre de femme il avait eu à faire. Elle marchait vers nous, les bras le long du corps, le visage dégoulinant de maquillage.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas invité ?

-Qui es tu ? Demandais je, évitant de vomir.

A ce stade de ma grossesse, les nausées étaient très fréquentes et avec une pourriture comme elle devant moi, c'était aussi très tentant.

-Ta mère !

-Non. Je n'ai pas de mère. C'est Charlie qui a toujours tout fait pour moi. Toi tu n'es rien. C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a pas invité.

-Bella… Implora t'elle, la voix cassée.

-Renée, rentre chez toi. Gronda papa.

Elle nous regarda, l'air désespéré. C'était vraiment triste pour elle. Mais elle le méritait.

-S'il vous plait… Je suis désolée, je regrette…

-Tais toi. L'interrompit Charlie. Ait la décence de nous laisser tranquilles. Acheva t-il fermement.

Elle me regarda, comme si elle attendait un signe de ma part. Je secouais la tête et soupirais :

-Efface nous de ta vie comme on t'a raillé de la notre.

Je poussais papa vers l'entrée et tendit le parapluie Renée. Elle resta dehors alors que nous entrions.

Une vengeance humiliante envers elle c'était lui donner trop d'importance. Or, elle ne comptait pas pour nous. Elle était le passé que nous laissions derrière nous. Papa et moi préférions aller de l'avant.

Dans l'Eglise, les lumières nous faisaient oublier le mauvais temps. J'attrapais tout de site les yeux émeraude d'Edward qui me regardait avec tant d'amour que mon cœur aurait pou exploser de joie.

Papa serra ma main un pu plus fort. Nous nous regardions et échangions un moment complice et silencieux, comme il y en avait u beaucoup entre nous. Puis il reporta son attention vers l'autel.

Sue était très classe dans son tailleur beige. Elle nous sourit et le regard qu'elle porta sur mon père était le bon. Je le lui laissais en sachant qu'elle prendrait soin de lui.

Je fus émue par leurs échanges et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues pendant toute la durée de leur mariage.

Edward était debout derrière moi. Tout comme Jacob se tenait derrière Leah. Ces deux là ne tarderaient pas à faire le grand saut non plus.

La présence à mes cotés m'était indispensable. J'étais devenue Madame Cullen quelques semaines auparavant et nous savions que nous n'allions pas tarder à être parents. Tout comme Alice et Jasper d'ailleurs, assis derrière Rose, Emmet et les jumeaux qui dormaient, pour changer, ils ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à la cérémonie. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Carlisle et Esmée se lançaient de ces regards… Mais ce n'était rien à coté de Bryce et de Riley qui même s'ils étaient assis au fond émettait des sons étouffés qu'on entendaient de temps à autre.

Mais rien ne pouvait déconcentrer Charlie et Sue qui devaient commencer à avoir des problèmes auditifs avec l'age, ils étaient imperturbables.

-Ca va ? Me chuchota Edward, me tendant un énième mouchoir.

J'hochais la tête.

-Ne pleure pas. Pense à ce soir… Me susurra t-il à l'oreille tout en glissant un doigt le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un délicieux frisson se propagea dans mon corps. J'essuyais donc mes larmes et me contraint de pleurer. Mais quand ils se dirent oui à la fin, je pleurais à nouveau. Ca devait être les hormones.

Il me serra très fort contre lui. Dans ses bras. Aucune parole ne pouvait définir correctement notre amour. Mais les gestes oui. Et dans ses bras c'était là où j'avais ma place.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Voilà! Merci encore à tous! Et j'espère que cette fin vous a plu! Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça.**

** Et puis, j'espère vous retrouver sur une autre fic! **

**La prochaine est la suite d'un OS: Leçons de séduction _(chap 1 déjà dispo sur mon profil.)_  
**

**Merci encore et vous avez été de merveilleux lecteurs. J'ai du laissé d'énormes fautes qui ne vous a pourtant pas dissuadé de lire! Bravo!  
**

**Et j'embrasse particulièrement tous ceux qui ont reviewés! Que ce soient juste pour laisser un petit message ou un long commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir! **

**Et puis à un moment vous m'avez apporté un soutien sans pareil qui m'a beaucoup aidé et vraiment fait du bien, alors merci.**

**Merci.  
**


End file.
